


Master and Explorer

by shadowglove88



Series: Master And... Series [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aggression, Aggressive bottom, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Culturally Encouraged Sexual Deviance, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Arguing, Arousal, Arranged Marriage, Arthur Has ALWAYS Been Scary AF, Arthur Is Being Scary, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) Saves the Day, Arthur Pendragon Is King, Arthur had to have inherited it from someone, Arthur is being Scary AF, Arthur is nearly in heat, Ass to Mouth, Asshole Kay, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Attraction, Awkward Boners, BAMF Arthur, Backstory, Barbed Penis, Barebacking, Beast Mode Sex, Being Someone Else, Being in someone else's shoes, Beware the innocent smile, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bonding, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Bottom Kay, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Chains, Boys in Skirts, Brat, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cambion, Catamites, Choking, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Clothed Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Codenames, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Communication Failure, Complicated Emotions, Complicated Relationships, Confrontations, Consensual Mind Control, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Crush at First Sight, Crystal Gems, Crystals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daobeth, Dark, Dark Arthur, Dark Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dark Magic, Dark Merlin, Dark Romance, Darkness, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, Demon cock, Demon/Human Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Desire for Mpreg, Desperate For Cock, Dick-tummy, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dominant Bottom, Dorks in Love, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dragon Mates, Dragonlord Merlin, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Dubious Consent Due To Pheromones, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Eavesdropping, Emotional Manipulation, Endless Arousal, Engagement Rings, Established Relationship, Estrus, Everyone Is Gay, Evil Plans, Evil Schemes, Explanations, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposition, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family History, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Feminization, Fights, First Love, First Time Bottoming, Flashbacks, Floor Sex, Fluid Sexuality, Forbidden Love, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M(agic), Frottage, Gay, Gay Breeding, Gay Character, Gay Concubine, Gay Male Character, Gay Seeding, Gay Sex, Gay Society, Gender Issues, Gender or Sex Swap, Glimpse Into The Past, Glimpsing Arthur's Past, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Honesty, Huge Cock Small Hole, Huge Cock Small Opening, Human/Demon Sex, Humiliation, Idiots in Love, Igraine Is Scary AF, Immortal Merlin, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation Kink, Inappropriate Behavior, Inflation, Inhuman Cock, Innocent Merlin, Internalized Homophobia, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Intimidation, Jealous Arthur, Jealous Arthur Pendragon, Jealous Kay, Jealous Merlin, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Kissing, Lap Sex, Large Cock, Living A Memory, Longing, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Lust, M/M, Magic Cock, Magic-Users, Magic/Man, Magical Bond, Magical Tattoos, Male Homosexuality, Manipulation, Marathon Sex, Marriage Proposal, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mate Calling, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Fervor, Meet the Family, Memories, Memory Magic, Memory Related, Merthur - Freeform, Mild Painplay, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Meld, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Moaning, Mood Swings, Moral Ambiguity, Morning Sex, Mother-Son Relationship (NOT incestuous), Multiple Sex Positions, Mystery, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsession, Obsessive Arthur, Obsessive Behavior, Older Faustus, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Merlin, One-Sided Relationship (not Merthur), Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Overhearing Sex, Ownership, Oxygen Deprivation, POV Arthur, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), POV Merlin, Partial Mind Control, Passion, Passionate Sex, Past, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Tsundere Arthur, Past Violence, Penis Size, Pheromones, Pining, Plot Twists, Posessive Arthur, Possessive Arthur, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Merlin, Possessive Sex, Post-War, Pre-Relationship, Prostitution, Protective Merlin, Protectiveness, Psychic Bond, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Questions, Quests, Recovered Memories, Relationship Advice, Relentless Arthur, Revelations, Riding, Rimming, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scratching, Secret Gathering, Secrets, Seeding, Seeing into the past, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Magic, Sex for the sake of feeding, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Rivalry, Side Quests, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slap Slap Kiss, Slapping, Sleep, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Bag Sex, Sleeping Together, Sophia Dragonlord being a boss ass bitch, Sophia also has no time for your human emotions, Soul Bond, Soul Calling, Spit As Lube, Spying, Stakeout, Staking claim through sex, Stalker With a Crush, Stalking, Stretching, Stubborn Kay, Succubi & Incubi, Suckling, Surprise Sex, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Teleportation, Tender Sex, The Past from Arthur's Perspective, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Thrones, Top Merlin, Topping from the Bottom, Totally in denial Kay, Travel, True Form Sex, True Love, True Mates, Twisted, Twisted Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Understanding, Unexpected Arousal, Unexpected Visitors, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreciprocated Love Triangle, Unrequited Love (not Merthur), Unsafe Sex, Uther aint no saint either though, Verbal Humiliation, Visions, Voyeurism, Younger Arthur, Younger Bors, Younger Sophia, aggressive sex, asserting dominance, belly bulge, cambion physiology, cumflation, demon mates, desperate for sex, dubious consent due to magic, groaning, hit list, huge cock, information gathering, mate bond, mating fever, memory sex, monster cock, motherly advice, nipple sucking, spoiled lover, young Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 135,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: The final war is TRULY over this time, but there are other issues Arthur and Merlin must confront together, such as returning to Merlin's childhood home to find answers regarding the potential changes coming, but what they find only leaves them with more questions......questions which will cause them to make a very last-minute, secret trip to a kingdom no one is quite sure still exists, but which may not only hold the answers to their questions, but be tied to their past as well.





	1. Chapter 1

The first and last time Arthur had seen Merlin’s childhood home had been in the vision Tauren had given him of the day he’d orchestrated the events of what had happened to Merlin’s parents. In that memory the place had been on fire, and yet the manor Arthur now stood in front of did not seem to have suffered any sort of damage whatsoever. It was large and made of stone, it looked somewhat cold, and not at all the sort of environment that Arthur had imagined Merlin growing up in.

A look towards his mate proved that this building must be identical to the one which had stood before the fire because Merlin’s eyes were wide and his skin incredibly pale. He reached out with a shaky hand and grabbed Arthur’s tightly, clearly subconsciously seeking comfort from the blonde as he stared at the house he had not been to since his father’s murder and mother’s curse. His human disguise had returned a few days after the battle and remained fixed on his countenance once more, yet his skin was incredibly pale with his emotion as he stared at his childhood home.

“Bayard told me that he had men renovate it after he discovered it had burnt to the ground,” Owain could be heard whispering to Sophia, Morgana and Gwen to Arthur’s left. He, like the others, had jumped at the opportunity to come and see Merlin’s ancestral home when he’d discovered that Merlin and Arthur would be journeying there before the joining and isolating of their combined kingdoms. “He wanted it to be here for whenever Merlin felt ready to come back.”

“Whenever Merlin would tell me about this place I always imagined it… bigger,” Lancelot whispered, not unkindly, just sounding surprised to find it smaller than he had previously envisioned.

“I am sure it seemed bigger to Merlin at the time as well,” Cassius assured him as he shifted a sleeping Lucan in his arms. “You have to remember that the last time he was here he was a child.”

“I have never seen architecture quite like this,” Leon mumbled curiously from where he stood behind with Elyan, Percy, Mordred and Kay - all of whom made up the last of the group. He took in said architecture with obvious intrigue as his gaze visibly scanned every inch of the front of the manor.

“It is Draconian,” Merlin finally spoke, his voice low, filled with emotion as he stared at it. “My father used to say that it was built to look exactly like the home my grandfather grew up in in Camelot. Their homes were destroyed when they were exiled, all traces of them demolished and scattered to the wind. Father wanted me to grow up in the house that he did, so he painstaking recreated ever single facet of that house when Bayard gave him this piece of land so that he could have his own home and family.”

Arthur flinched at the reminder of the sins his family had committed against Merlin’s. It honestly felt like Arthur would never be able to even _begin_ to start making things right, that the Pendragon legacy would be that they had brought the Dragonlords to ruination and near extinction, but he hoped that that would soon change. First and foremost he would unite the Pendragon family once more to the Dragonlord, both through marriage and then… and then through as many babies as was physically possible. He brought his free hand to his stomach and smiled softly to himself. Sometimes he was still unable to believe that in time he would be able to do the impossible and give his mate children, but as the days went on with every new examination Cassius assured him that his body seemed to be further preparing itself, and once it was ready, he and Merlin would make up for the exile and the attempted extinction of the Dragonlords.

Just the thought made him smile a little sillily as he pressed his hand harder against his stomach. While he’d never really thought about - or cared for - having children before he’d met Merlin, Arthur was now incredibly excited at the prospect. Of course there was the fact that they needed heirs, and that made children necessary, but quite honestly, Arthur desperately wanted to see little boys and girls with Merlin’s hair and Arthur’s eyes (or the other way around) running up and down this manor or the castles in Camelot and Mercia. He yearned to see children whose mere coloring betrayed his and Merlin’s genes mixing. Or if they looked just like Merlin that would be more than okay as well. Arthur would teach the boys and girls to fight with every weapon available to man, would teach them everything they needed to know to be princes and princesses, while Merlin could teach them magic, as well as how to better control their demonic sides whenever that reared its head.

They would make sure that their children never had to go through the pain, fear, isolation and uncertainty of what Merlin had. They would make sure that their children knew that their demonic sides did not make them monsters, unable to love, or be loved in return. They would make sure their children had happy lives, and would grow up to be well-rounded individuals who loved themselves just as much as their parents loved them.

Almost as if able to hear Arthur’s thoughts, Merlin used their joined hands to tug Arthur closer, letting go of his grip on Arthur’s hand to instead wrap around Arthur’s body. The cambion rested his head against Arthur’s, a contented sigh escaping him when Arthur eagerly wrapped his own arms around Merlin, leaning into him and taking in a deep with of his mate’s scent. It was torturous, to say the least. While Arthur’s scent calmed Merlin, Merlin’s scent aroused Arthur, and he realized his error the second he took the first whiff. A whimper escaped his lips and even though he tried to silence it he knew that Merlin, and those closest to them, no doubt heard him.

Merlin tore his gaze from the manor he had lived in as a child to eye Arthur with a small smile on his face before he leaned down to press a kiss to Arthur’s forehead. “Is it getting unbearable again, my love?”

While Arthur had yet to go into actual estrus as yet, he could definitely feel it coming on with intense ferocity. There were random, completely unpredictable waves of unbearable need that washed over him, leaving him desperate and needy, and if it was this bad while not being ‘in heat’ Arthur was a little terrified of what it would be like when he finally _did_ go into mating fervor. “I can handle it a little longer.”

“Then why do we not—-?” Merlin froze in mid-speech before turning his head to the house once more, eyes narrowed. “Sophia?”

“I felt it as well,” the redhead declared as she moved to join their side immediately, her eyes narrowing on the manor. 

“Felt what?” Cassius asked worriedly as his grip visibly tightened protectively around the child in his arms.

“Someone is inside,” Merlin declared as he pulled away from Arthur and took a couple of instinctive steps towards the manor before stopping. “Everyone but Sophia, stay here, that includes you, Arthur.”

“What?” Arthur could not believe his ears as he hurriedly moved to stand next to Merlin once more and grab the back of his tunic in protest. “I am _not_ —-!”

“I lost my family here once, I will _not_ lose it _a second_ time!” Merlin snapped quite viciously at Arthur, his blue eyes bleeding demonic black as he turned on his heel to not only face him but also grab him by his arms.

Arthur’s eyes widened and his heart raced as he breathed heavily. Not out of fear. Not at those black eyes. No. The reason that had Arthur’s eyes wide and his breathing heavily escaping passed his now parted lips was that fact that Merlin had just called him _his family_. Arthur was _his family_. His heart clenched tightly even as it started to beat faster, and another wave of arousal crashed into him as desire clenched in his lower stomach. He was Merlin’s family. _He was Merlin’s family_.

“Lancelot, if he tries to move, knock him out,” Merlin ordered as he let go of Arthur’s arms and turned to the house, throwing his hand to the side, his magic immediately flinging the door open as he stormed inside. Sophia stepped in two seconds after him and disappeared inside behind Merlin.

Honestly, Lancelot never stood a chance and they all knew it. 

Arthur dove inside of the house after Merlin quicker than anyone else could even think to react. He heard the others calling for him but he ignored them all. Calling forth Excalibur in his hands, Arthur hurried down the hallway and turned the corner, skidding to a stop when he found himself face to face with an amused (and not at all surprised) Sophia, as well as a very angry Merlin.

“What did I just tell you outside not one minute ago?” Merlin wanted to know with a disbelieving, and very unhappy, sputter.

“Would you have let _me_ go in here by myself if our situations were reversed?” Arthur asked defiantly, eyebrow raised, able to see his answer plain as day on Merlin’s face. His mate was incredibly overprotective, he adored and valued Arthur above all else, and they _both_ knew that he would have never allowed Arthur to go into a potentially dangerous situation like this alone. Thus he could not expect Arthur not to do the same without unintentionally saying he believed Arthur loved him to a lesser degree, which they both very obviously knew from past experiences was _not_ the case. Arthur had followed Merlin across kingdoms, it was honestly ridiculous to think he wouldn’t have followed him across the threshold, and the three of them knew it.

“He’s got you there, Dragonlord Heir,” Sophia snickered with a huge grin as she elbowed Merlin in his ribs.

“Why are you always on his side?” Merlin asked her huffily, clearly annoyed with the both of them right now, and yet neither the blonde nor the redhead looked at all worried with his annoyance despite his nearly godlike powers.

“He is scarier than you,” Sophia replied immediately with a raised eyebrow, as if her answer should be obvious.

Merlin gave her a look before he sighed and turned to Arthur. “Stay behind me, okay? If I tell you to run—-.” He then groaned and ran his hand over his face tiredly before peeking at Arthur through his fingers. “What am I saying? You’re not going to listen to me no matter what I say, are you?”

Arthur grinned brightly. His mate was learning!

“ _Who are you and what business do you have being here?”_

At the sound of that voice, Merlin’s eyes widened in shock and his lips parted seconds before he turned away from Arthur to instead gaze down at the hallway at the woman who stood at the very far end. “ _Mom_?”

Sharing a surprised look with Sophia, Arthur hurried to Merlin’s side to get a good look at what he had expected to be the Succubus Queen… and yet… that was not who stood at the end of the hallways staring down at them in shock. No. He had seen this woman before in the vision Tauren had given him, but it wasn’t the queen.

Hunith Dragonlord didn’t look a day older than she had the day she’d been cursed. Her brown hair was curly and up in a messy bun, her blue eyes wide as she took a step towards them in shock. “ _Merlin_?” Her voice broke, became breathy, as she raised a hand to her lips. “Merlin, _is that you_?”

“How—-?” Merlin asked in choked confusion, all sorts of emotions almost visibly radiating out of him.

“ ** _Merlin_**!” Hunith sobbed out as she picked up the hem of her dress and hurried down the hall, throwing herself into her son’s arms as she cried. “Oh! Darling! You have grown up to be so handsome! Just like I always knew you would be! See? I _told_ you you would grow into your ears! My sweet—! My—! You look so much like your grandfather I nearly thought you were him when you turned around! My darling! My sweet little boy!” She pressed kisses to his face before pulling away, tears in her blue eyes as she looked up at him with the same urgency a starving man would a banquet. 

“How is this possible?” Merlin cupped his mother’s face in shocked breathlessness. “How are you—?”

“Su and I have been trying to figure out how to help your inner dragon break free,” Hunith explained rapidly to him with the same breathless quality while she smiled up at him, her gaze practically consuming his face. “We—.”

“Su?” Merlin made a face.

“I cannot get her to stop calling me that,” another voice declared in soft annoyance before the Succubus Queen emerged from the same direction Hunith had. She looked incredibly regal, and incredibly young, so inhuman and yet captivating. 

Arthur had seen the woman once in that vision so her appearance did not surprise him. What _did_ surprise him was that this was the Queen of the Succubi. It wasn’t that her appearance was lacking in any way for someone who held that title. Not at all. What was surprising for him was that she was the ruler and chief of all things desirous, like Merlin her body was meant not only to please and entice physically, but even her scent should be seductive. Should be. Because it wasn’t. 

She was unearthly and incredibly lovely to behold, there was no lie in that, but Arthur did not feel one ounce of attraction for her, much less the blind and uncontrollable seduced adoration he’d expected to feel (and quite frankly had dreaded the thought of feeling). Why had he not fallen for her charms? And yet one look at Sophia proved that she too appeared to have her wits about her. Did that mean that the Succubus Queen could reign in her seductive powers then? Was she keeping them ‘turned off’ so to speak?

“You will not tell my your name,” Hunith huffed with a pout as she turned to ‘Su’ with her hands on her hips. “I am not going to call you ‘Succubus Queen’ whenever I am talking to you, it is your title, not your name, and you are more than just your title.”

“You could always call me _Your Highness_ ,” the Succubus Queen mumbled with a little unhappy pout of her lips.

Hunith chuckled, as if she thought that was a joke. “Again, Su, that is a title. Give me a name and I will stop calling you Su. Until you do, however, you will have to deal with the name that I have given you.”

“I do not want to.” The Queen of the Succubi pouted outright like a child who had been denied dessert or something of the sort.

“Then you shall remain _‘Su’_ ,” Hunith informed her like a mother of a very naughty and badly behaved child who was still quite adorable so the parent was unable to truly be angry at them despite everything.

Merlin’s wide-eyed gaze went between the two women, clearly surprised and flummoxed, before it turned to fix upon the Succubus Queen. His voice was awed and confused when he whispered: “ _You_ took the curse off of her.”

The petite creature appeared not only incredibly uncomfortable with that statement, but unable to meet her son’s shocked gaze. “I promised you, Emrys, that I would discover a way to free your inner dragon, to save you, and I realized very quickly after starting my quest that in order to do so more expediently I would need _her_ assistance.” She cleared her throat while folding her arms over her chest. “While it would not be my first choice, I realized that Hunith wouldbe able to understand the dragon like I do the demon, so I decided it was time to wake her up and make her useful.”

While Arthur was in the presence of _both_ of his mother-in-laws, women he had very much wondered about and wanted to meet, he could not keep his gaze from going to Merlin. This must be an incredibly shocking surprise for his mate. Not only was his adoptive mother un-cursed and apparently not only in good spirits but doing quite well, but his biological mother had not only been the on to free her but was also working with her _for his sake_. Merlin had admitted to always doubting that his mother could actually love, and yet there was no greater proof to Arthur of her love for her son than what she had done. Hunith was not only the only woman the man that the Queen of the Succubi had considered _her mate_ had ever truly loved, but Hunith had also raised as her own the baby that the Queen’s mate had stolen from her, not even allowing the Queen’s stolen child to know that she existed and was his biological mother. In many ways Hunith was a villain in this story.

There was also the fact that Arthur had explained to Merlin what Tauren had shown him in vision, which meant that Merlin now knew that while the Succubus Queen _had_ killed his father and cursed Hunith… they had all been puppets pulled on the strings Tauren had created. They’d all been manipulated masterfully by Tauren so that that particular and gruesome outcome would occur, so that the sorcerer would get full control of Merlin without anyone else around to claim and try to save him.

Arthur had never quite admitted it to Merlin, but once he’d put himself in her shoes after knowing all of these facts, he had not only understood the succubus’ actions, but had realized that had he been in her shoes he would’ve done something quite similar indeed. True, he would not have been able to kill Merlin the way that the succubus had Balinor, but Arthur would have punished Merlin severely, he would’ve hurt him. He would’ve most definitely killed whoever had dared steal his mate and child away from him though. Even had Arthur had magic he would not have cursed them, he would have outright killed them. Merlin was _his_. And any child they had together would be _theirs_. There was no room or place for _anyone_ else. Merlin could feed - Merlin _needed_ to feed - and Arthur understood that and (if he was being honest) had even started to quite enjoy certain aspects of it… but that was different. There was no emotional bond, no loyalty, no love, unlike what Hunith and Balinor had quite obviously, and passionately, shared.

The thought of Merlin sharing a bond like that with someone other than him made Arthur’s blood boil in his veins, his breathing turn ragged, and his mind go quite a bit insane. Maybe it was the fact that he was claimed by the element that had claimed Merlin, or maybe it was because he was like that that the darkness had claimed Arthur in the first place. Whatever it was, he hadn’t quite been able to admit his understanding of Merlin’s mother’s actions to him as truthfully as he should have. Merlin saw him in an angelic light for some inexplicable reason, and Arthur really did not want to do or say anything that might change his opinion on him, but it was the truth.

Merlin stared at the Succubus Queen, who looked like she was forcing herself to meet that gaze defiantly, and yet she couldn’t hide her surprise when Merlin surged forwards and hugged her, whispering “ _Thank you_ ” into her hair. The Queen’s eyes widened as she froze in his embrace before her hands started to move, hovering over his back as if she wasn’t sure whether it was pushing her luck to hug him back or not.

A tender smile surprisingly enough touched Hunith’s lips as she watched them together, before she turned to Sophia, as if to give mother and son a moment’s privacy. “Lady of the Lake, it is an honor to meet you.”

Sophia nodded an acknowledgement to those words yet did not offer any of her own in return, which was very much Sophia-like.

Hunith then turned to Arthur and paused, clearly a million thoughts racing through her mind, before she finally smiled, although it was clearly forced. “You must be Arthur. You have eyes the same color as Aurelius’ and that is a hue unique to the Pendragon family.” Her lips twitched in amusement which seemed a bit more genuine this time as she tilted her head slightly. “It is fitting, you know, that you should have that hue. When Merlin met Aurelius he could not stop speaking about his ‘beautiful eyes’. It would make sense that he would be drawn to you as well.”

Arthur gulped and took in that information about Merlin’s preference for his eye color, finding himself standing straighter as he stared at the woman who had raised Merlin during his earliest years. While she might not be Merlin’s biological mother(and Arthur secretly sympathized with the Succubus Queen more than he did her) she was definitely Merlin’s mother due to nurture, and it was obvious that this woman’s opinion would mean a lot. There was also no telling what her opinion might be given the fact that while she had clearly cared for Aurelius, it was Arthur’s _father_ who was to blame for all that had happened to the Dragonlords in general, and Merlin’s direct family in particular.

What if Merlin’s mother hated him? What if—?

“So I see that he returned to you,” the Succubus Queen commented to Merlin as she eyed Arthur with very thinly veiled hostility in her eyes. “The last time we spoke he had discovered your true form and had abandoned you in disgust and fear.”

Arthur flinched at the memory of that time, not surprised at her hostility given that information.He himself had yet to forgive those who had turned from Merlin in fear and disgust when his true nature had been revealed on the battlefield, even though many of those people were those from Camelot and thus his citizens. Had Arthur been in the Queen’s shoes he would’ve detested himself as well for the horrible betrayal that sort of action would have been. “I never left him.”

“My son’s soul-wrenching pain said otherwise,” the Succubus Queen informed him in a very dark, very unforgiving tone. “He was destroyed by your desertion. You should not be _alive_ much less allowed back in his presence with all your limbs still attached.” She not only was hostile towards Arthur but very obviously hated him and was disgusted with him. Her face was emotionless, but her black eyes proved she had many horrible things she wished to do to him, things which she _would_ do to him the second that Merlin threw him away, as she clearly believed her son should given Arthur’s perceived betrayal.

Yes, looking into those murderous eyes cemented the realization that Arthur could empathize better with the Succubus Queen than he could with the human Hunith. He wondered what that said about him.

“Mother, that is enough,” Merlin said in a low tone filled with warning. “That situation was a misunderstanding. It is not what you - what I - thought it was at the time. Arthur was completely blameless in what happened.”

“ _Blameless?”_ She scoffed in utter derision as her attention return to her son. “What was there to misunderstand, Emrys? This boy saw your true form, he recoiled from it in fear and disgust, you told me so yourself while you wallowed in your pain and suffering at his rejection. He left you to suffer alone while he returned to Mercia with the Dragonblade, he used you for what he wanted and then abandoned you the second he had it and you were no longer convenient for him.” 

Like Balinor had _her_. 

She sent Arthur another quick, disgusted look before turning to face Merlin angrily once more. “I know you love him, Emrys, but how can you trust him once more if he has already proven disappointing?” The Succubus Queen wanted to know with a hiss. “He will hurt you again. He cannot be trusted. I know you love him, but he will be your downfall, and even if you hate me for this I cannot stay silent while he remains at your side like a coiled snake ready to strike once more!”

This was a mother. She had just received her first hug - her first sign of affection - from her son and yet she was willing to risk it, and his anger and hatred, out of her need to protect him from what she perceived as a threat to his well-being. Arthur respected that so much he couldn’t even be insulted by what she was saying.

Merlin’s eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth.

“Forgive me for interrupting,” Sophia declared as she cleared her throat, drawing their attention onto her. “But the last time you spoke to the Dragonlord Heir, Your Highness, he was still going through Excalibur’s third trial. He was under the effects of a trance, and what he believed happened truly had not. It all occurred in his mind and what felt like days to him were truly just seconds to the others as they did not have Excalibur’s magic working on them as he did. The Son of the Dragon never forsook your son. Arthur never even had the chance to do so. The moment he was out of the trance Merlin was so hurt he sent Arthur away to Mercia with his magic, and you communed with him during this time apart, so you do not know the truth of what truly happened.” 

The Queen turned to face Sophia fully, her eyes narrowed in intrigue yet her lips pressed tightly together in a grim line.

Sophia took in a deep breath and held herself to her full height, chin raised high as her clothes and hair began to whip around her despite there not being any wind. “I am certain you understand my link to Excalibur, and through it to them, so please believe me when I say that Arthur turned his back not only on Mercia, but on Excalibur, to instead look for, and eventually find, your son once more. He would not rest until he was reunited with him, and he hated the blade because he knew that it was somehow to blame for Merlin sending him away.” She maintained the Queen’s surprised and intense gaze with ease. “Once he found him once more, Arthur faced Merlin’s true nature for the first time and he accepted it wholeheartedly. To be quite honest with you, Your Highness, he accepts Merlin’s demonic nature much better than Merlin does. It is true that Arthur may be a Pendragon and not a Dragonlord, but Excalibur and I both accept him fully because he is not merely Merlin’s lover, he is Merlin’s heart and his soul, and your son would be incomplete without him—as I quite truthfully believe Arthur would be without Merlin as well.”

To say Arthur was surprised and touched at Sophia’s defense was underplaying it. She was usually filled with snark and sarcasm, never before had he truly heard her make such an appeal except for when she’d come to him in his darkest hour and had not only explained things to him better, but had given him what he’d needed to successfully win his mate back. Merlin might be the love of his life who would more than happily die for Arthur, and Kay might be his First Knight who had been trained to do the same, but Sophia was truly who Arthur saw as his champion. 

Merlin smiled at the redhead before turning a stern look on his mother. “Sophia has said everything I wanted to say in Arthur’s defense, and probably more eloquently than I would have been able to.” He then paused and looked towards Arthur, reaching out his hand, clearly calling for him to join him.

Despite the look in that woman’s black eyes, Arthur joined Merlin’s side and took his hand, squeezing it as he came face to face with the Queen of the Succubi.

“Mother…s…” Merlin cleared his throat as he let go of Arthur’s hand to instead wrap his arm around the blonde and hold him near. “Arthur is not just my lover or my Consort, he’s _my mate_.” The Succubus Queen remained undeterred but Hunith’s eyes widened at this news as she hurried to the other woman’s side. “We are also going to get married.” Merlin tightened his hold on Arthur. “And as soon as things are as peaceful as can be hoped in our kingdoms, he will have my child.”

“Children,” Arthur corrected, not taking his eyes off of the Queen’s, needing to let her know that while he understood her anger, and respected it, he was not going to be intimidated by her in the least bit. Merlin was _his_. If she wanted a place in his life she was going to have to accept Arthur as well.

“We’ll start with one,” Merlin mumbled as he turned to press a kiss into Arthur’s hair, squeezing him in tighter against his body.

“If eggs are involved there might be multiple,” Arthur argued despite the fact that the talk of children seemed to have caused another wash of desire to crash over him. His body trembled slightly and Merlin must’ve felt it because he growled into Arthur’s hair as his own delicious scent spiked immediately in response - which only made Arthur’s arousal heightened instinctively and another wave to crash over him.

“He’s got a point,” Sophia interjected, her tone back to her usually snarky one as she motioned with her thumb to Arthur.

“ _Always_ on his side,” Merlin muttered with no heat whatsoever as his free hand trailed its way to Arthur’s stomach and began to rub it roughly, digging the heel of his palm into it and breathing a little heavier.

Arthur was desperate to keep the Queen’s gaze, but his mate’s lustful ministrations were getting to him, especially when Merlin started rubbing up and down the section of Arthur’s stomach which usually betrayed the presence of Merlin’s cock whenever he was buried deep inside of him. It was more than obvious what Merlin was thinking of, what he wanted, and Arthur’s body and mind were both being drawn in hungrily by that open desire. He wanted it too, needed it badly.

The dark pits of tar-like black that were the Queen’s eyes widened slightly, her vicious hostility gone and replaced by an odd and unreadable emotion.

“ _Su_.” Hunith reached out to grab the Succubus Queen’s arm tightly. “ _Grandchildren_.” She turned to look at her. “ _Grandchildren_!”

The Queen glared down at the arm Hunith was holding, clearly telling her to let go, and yet when Hunith seemed unable to read her silent order she huffed and very obviously pouted as she turned those annoyed eyes on Merlin and Arthur. “What do you mean _kingdoms_? Surely you mean _kingdom_ , as in Camelot.”

“How isolated have you two kept yourselves that you haven’t heard?” Sophia asked in surprise, once more drawing their attention onto her. “Your son is the King of New Mercia, which also includes what was once Escetia, Amata, Powys, Gwynedd, Rheged, Elmet, and unofficially Anglia as well.” She then motioned to Arthur. “And Arthur, of course, is the King of Camelot.” When both women’s eyes widened, Sophia pressed on. “They won the war, they decimated the enemy, and they are uniting quite a huge chunk of Albion, not just with each other… but with Avalon.”

Both women shared surprised looks.

Hunith squeezed the Queen before she turned to Merlin and grinned brightly. “Oh darling! I am so proud of you!”

“Why?” The Succubus Queen wanted to know with a snort. “Emrys was born a prince, he was always meant to lead.”

“That’s very true, Su, you are right,” Hunith agreed pleasantly with the succubus, which clearly annoyed the other woman who seemed to be trying to get a rise out of her. “Our son is a _king_ , Su.”

‘Su’ pressed her lips as she eyed Merlin yet clearly was talking to Hunith when she said: “And getting married.”

“ _Married_.” Hunith sighed the word dreamily as she turned her eyes on Arthur immediately, zeroing in on him. “You will have to forgive me, my boy, but I am so very excited right now. Today has been better than I could have ever hoped! My son is going to be married, and to such a handsome young man.” Hunith let go of ‘Su’ to grab Arthur’s hands and squeeze them tightly, looking him up and down. “You will have to tell me all about yourself once all the excitement dies down. When Su told me about our son’s heartbreak after you supposedly left him I will admit that I quite detested you, but now that I know the truth…” She squeezed Arthur’s hands even tighter than before. “I do not know how much you know about Dragonlords in general, or Merlin in particular, but I had feared… for years I feared he would always be alone, would never find someone, _a mate_.” She looked sadly towards her son for a moment before returning her smile to Arthur. “So if what he says is true, if you are his mate…” She smiled. “ _Welcome_ to our family, Arthur."

A lump of emotion lodged itself in Arthur’s throat, making speaking impossible. He wasn’t someone who allowed himself to get overly emotional (unless one counted annoyance and anger… or had anything to do with Merlin) but right now as he stared at the open-acceptance on Hunith’s face, Arthur could see a bit of his mother shining in her eyes, and it made him suddenly miss his mother more than he already had. While Arthur had (at the best of times) respected his father, it was _his mother_ whom he had genuinely loved, and whose loss he truly mourned.

Hunith seemed to read something on his face because she sighed, her expression tender as she reached out and pulled him into her arms in a tight embrace. 

“Merlin, what do we do about…” Sophia cleared her throat and motioned towards the entrance of the manor. “There are those outside I would prefer not knowing about certain aspects of your heritage.”

“If you are talking about _me_ …” The Succubus Queen mumbled and shifted before their very eyes, hiding her true form much like her son could, until she became a very beautify young human woman. 

Sophia eyed her up and down in appraisal before nodding and turning to Merlin. “I will let the others know that your mothers are here. They do not need to know more than that.” And with that she left to return outside.

“Emrys, walk with me while the prince keeps Hunith busy,” the succubus ordered as she held her arm out.

With one look to Arthur and Hunith, Merlin did as told, following after her until they disappeared around the bend.

Arthur watched them go with some trepidation. He wanted to know what the Queen was going to say to Merlin. Obviously it had something to do with him, and he wanted to be there to counter whatever she said, but by leaving Arthur with Hunith Merlin had made it known he desired some alone time with his mother as well, and Arthur did not want to infringe on that either.

“Do not let her cold attitude dishearten you,” Hunith whispered as she pulled away to smile up encouragingly at him. “Su has this ruthless, vicious, deadly and very _mean_ outer appearance she shows everyone, but she’s honestly quite sweet and easily hurt, which is why she keeps people at arms’ length. The only reason she opened up so much to me during my cursed state was because she did not realize I was awake and could hear everything she confessed to me during that time.” Sadness and shame crossed Hunith’s face. “I do not know if you have been told the story of what happened between us all, but Balinor and I did her very wrong. It is why I must do right by her now, must try to make things right by her, no matter how impossible that might feel.” She then smiled, clearly fixed in her determination. “And no matter what she might say to you, Arthur, you must know that she was not only angered by what she thought was your betrayal of Merlin, but she was also very disappointed. No matter what Su says to you, especially if she brings up that brother of yours in order to bother or unbalance you - as I am sure she will - she knows you make Merlin happy.” There was a pause. “That is probably why she is so weary of you, if I am being quite honest. She understands firsthand just how much hurt the one you love can cause you.” Once more, Hunith looked pained, ashamed, and shook her head. “And she will do whatever she feels is necessary to keep that from happening to Merlin. When she thought that she had failed, that he had already experienced the pain of that sort of rejection and betrayal, she fell into a very dark depression, one you cannot even begin to understand.”

“I saw what Tauren did to all of you,” Arthur admitted, still not quite sure what he felt about Hunith given everything he knew about her, but she _was_ on his side, and reminded him of his mother, the latter of which made him a little weak against her. “He manipulated the three of you so that his will would be done.”

“He did not manipulate Balinor’s plan to go to Su,” Hunith countered softly. “He did not manipulate my agreement of this plan. He did not manipulate Balinor to steal Merlin away, and he did not manipulate me into agreeing to stay silent once I discovered the truth some years later.” She squeezed Arthur’s hands. “We all made mistakes in the past that we must make up for now. She might be a demon, but I suppose, out of the three of us, she is the closest to blameless given the many sordid circumstances.” She seemed lost in thought before shaking her head and forcing a smile on her face. “While I am overjoyed at the thought of grandchildren… could you explain _how_ you and my son will be having them? He seemed to imply you yourself would be giving him these children instead of a surrogate, but while that is _fabulous_ news, how exactly is that possible?”

That was the question of the century, wasn’t it? “It has something to do with Merlin’s draconic side,” Arthur answered as best as he could given he really didn’t quite understand it much himself. “It is why we are here instead of getting married.” Not that this wasn’t important, of course. “We need to research Dragonlord physiology if we are to be able to truly understand the how.” Not that he really cared, if he were honest. To him it was good enough that it was possible, but Merlin was overly worried so Arthur had agreed to this even if only to calm his overprotective mate down.

Hunith eyed him oddly at this news. “The power behind this must be… Balinor and I could not have a child and we were man and woman.” She eyed Arthur up and down curiously. “To think that it could be possible between you two is… not only terrifying, but intriguing as well.” She hesitated a second before clearing her throat and leaning closer. “Do not be insulted, my boy, but what sort of demon are you mixed with?”

Arthur blinked at her in confusion. What in the world had prompted such an odd and random question such as that? “None.”

Hunith raised an eyebrow, clearly disbelieving and amused that he would try to lie to her. “Do not worry, lovey, my husband and son both had very strong demonic sides, I am not one to judge. I will not look at you differently despite your parentage. I _am_ also a Dragonlord myself, even if I do not have the powers. Having this blood in my veins makes me not entirely human either.”

“Thank you for your understanding nature,” Arthur stuttered, a little perplexed with this whole conversation and not quite sure why Hunith had developed such an odd misunderstanding as this. “But I am not lying or trying to protect myself when I say that I am not mixed with any sort of demon. My mother and father were both very much human. My mother _did_ have problems conceiving though, so our High Priestess, Nimueh, had to assist her magically to conceive. Still, I am completely human.”

“I see.” An odd expression crossed Hunith’s face before she smiled, squeezed his hand, and began to lead him towards one of the rooms. “Come now, you must tell me _all_ about you, spare no detail!”

Despite still wanting to go after Merlin and his mother, Arthur allowed himself to be dragged away by the recently un-cursed woman who would (very soon if he had anything to do with it) officially become his mother-in-law.

* * *

 

Honestly, Merlin did not know whether to be amused or annoyed at the way everyone other than Arthur and Sophia were absolutely in love with his Mother. They loved Hunith, there was no doubt about that, but they were in love - or in lust - with his Mother. Of course, that was to be expected given the fact that she was the Succubus Queen, and yet he had never actually seen others reacting to her presence they way he was right now. It was true that this was the first time he was actually in her presence and not just in the dreamscape with her, and yet this was not exactly what he had thought would happen once he finally met her in person. 

Knowing who and _what_ she was, Merlin had been prepared to keep Arthur anchored to himself and unable to make any sort of enamored passes at his mother, and yet when Sophia and Arthur had both seemed completely unswayed by her Merlin had figured his mother could control who she affected, but it was obvious that that was not the case because everyone else other than those two were very obviously not only courting his mother’s favor, but stumbling over themselves to please her or, very obviously, being completely jealous of anyone else who swayed her attention away from them.

Why was it that Sophia and Arthur were immune to his mother’s ‘charms’? Sophia he could partly get considering she was not - in the most technical of terms - _alive…_ but the same could not be said about Arthur. It could not be the ‘true love’ theory either because Morgana and Guinevere loved each other, and so did Lancelot and Cassius, and yet they were very clearly all angling for some sort of threesome. So what was it about Arthur that kept him from falling for Merlin’s mother?

A part of him mumbled that he should just be relieved that Arthur wasn’t in love with Merlin’s mother, but another part was curious and wanted answers. Arthur _would_ be the father of his children so he wanted to know as much as he could about the blonde, and yet a lot about him was shrouded in mystery. Merlin wanted to ask Arthur about his childhood, about growing up in Camelot, about his life with his parents, and yet that wound was still so incredibly fresh he did not want to bring up anything that might hurt his mate. And yet despite that it felt as if Arthur knew so much about Merlin while Merlin himself knew next to nothing about Arthur, and that made him feel like a failure of a mate.

Honestly, Arthur deserved so much better than Merlin had been able to provide so far, Even Sophia had stepped in to defend Arthur before Merlin could, and while Merlin had appreciated Sophia even more after her passionate defense, a part of him had been disgusted with himself for being unable to do so himself. He’d wanted to defend Arthur, and he would’ve, but he hadn’t been sweet talking when he’d said that Sophia’s defense had been more eloquent and (quite truthfully) touching than his own would have been.

_I need to do better. Arthur deserves more, deserves better. I need to make him happy, deliriously happy._

Merlin reached his hand into his hidden inner pocket and closed his hands over what he’d secretly kept there for a couple of days now, allowing himself to think back to the day that he had received them from his good friend.

…

…

…

_The days after Merlin’s ascension as King had been quite busy ones, which was not surprising given everything. Not only had he taken on Mercia, but Amata and Powys had been so decimated by Aurelius they had asked to be annexed as well, and considering they bordered each other but not Mercia or Camelot that made things a little tricky. It only helped when Gwynedd, Rheged and Elmet also joined what was being termed as New Mercia, as Gwynedd bordered Camelot and Rheged, while Rheged bordered Elmet and Powys. Not only had the decimation of their leaders and kingdom been a reason for their desire to unite, but the fact that Mercia had saved and taken in their loved ones had also influenced their decision, as had their reunion with their children (and the children’s tales of how well they had been treated while under Mercia’s protection)._

_While Anglia had yet to show its desire to join New Mercia, many of its men already had. In fact, most of them had, so while the kingdom itself had yet to say anything, it was unofficially being considered a part of New Mercia as well. Merlin had not thought about the longevity of the dark puppetry he’d used against his enemies when he had cast the spell, his only thoughts had been on how to destroy Tauren, but if those men were still under its control he was beginning to believe it might be permanent. The human part of him felt guilt at this knowledge, while the demonic and the draconic merely took it as obvious that the humans would obey and follow him._

_All things considered, especially since it appeared that everyone believed he and Arthur were already (secretly) married, they had become the monarchs of this new melting pot of kingdoms. Once they were connected to Avalon they would have the time they needed, and the lack of outside interference, to figure out how exactly this would work._

_“I have been guarding what you requested of me fiercely and wondering when you would ask me for them,” Gwaine declared as he came to lean next to Merlin at the top of Mercia’s castle, staring out of the land. He reached into his tunic and pulled out a small pouch, which he held out to Merlin. “If I am being honest, my friend, I expected you to ask me the first day of the battle.”_

_“I did not want to be distracted, which I would have been had I allowed myself to do so,” Merlin admitted as he took the pouch from his friend and opened it up, allowing the contents within to fall into his palm, revealing two very beautiful, very intricately carved rings of white gold.Everything about them had been expertly crafted in accordance to his wishes, even the inside of the bands, and he could not help but smile one awe as he observed the creations. “Caerleon truly does make the finest pieces.”_

_“Yes we do,” Gwaine agreed with a proud smile as he turned his gaze away from his friend to instead stare out at the sunset which was painting the sky various hues of red and purple. “The Princess actually won me over in the end, I am still annoyed by that considering I had decided to very obviously - for all - merely tolerate him for your sake.” He chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. “I wish you the greatest of happiness, Merlin. Even if it is with someone from Camelot.”_

_Amused by Caerleon’s continued annoyance with Camelot despite their roles as allies in the war, Merlin turned to his friend and smiled as he clutched the wedding bands he’d asked him to have commissioned for him in secret. “Thank you, Gwaine. It means a lot to me because I know how hard it is for you to say those words.”_

_Gwaine sighed heavily, a wry smile on his face as he turned to lean back against the railing with his elbows, and run his fingers through his dark locks. There was a very mischievous glint in his eyes, and in the upturn of the corner of his lips, when he declared: “I suppose I should call him The Queen now.”_

_Merlin grinned in amusement at the many possible ways Arthur might react should Gwaine actually follow through with that threat. “I wouldn’t mind, but I think he might punch you if you did.”_

_“He could try,” Gwaine laughed a deep, raucous laughter, clearly pleased at the very thought. “He could try.”_

…

…

…

Ever since he’d received the rings he’d commissioned for his mate and himself, Merlin had been looking for the perfect opportunity to give Arthur his, and yet with everything going on in their lives since the final battle that perfect opportunity had never quite presented itself. Even now, as they were surrounded by friends and family, Merlin did not feel it was the correct time to give his to Arthur. He couldn’t understand it, not at all. Why was he hesitating? He loved Arthur. He was going to marry him - _wanted_ to marry him. He would share his life and have family with him. He would try and figure out how to reign over their kingdoms with him. All of that _would_ happen. So why was he hesitating to actually give Arthur the ring he had had commissioned especially for him?

The hand in his secret, inner pocket clenched tightly around the rings as he gulped. He stared at his mate, at his beautiful, perfect mate, and still could not believe that Arthur truly was his. Merlin did not understand how he had managed to deserve Arthur, honestly, he did not believe that he did. How could Arthur know what Merlin was and not only still love and accept him, but want to have children with him? Children which would be… half monstrous? Did Arthur truly understand what that would mean? Did he understand the trials that he would face going forwards? Was he completely understanding of what would happen should he conceive and bare a child to term - or hatching? Or was he merely being swayed by his immense love for Merlin?

Merlin wanted the best for Arthur, and even now he wasn’t quite sure that _he_ was what was best. It was especially hard given Sir Kay’s sudden and very annoying appearance. Ever since he had been freed from Aurelius’s control, Kay had done nothing but show his utter love, loyalty, and devotion for Arthur. It was true that all of the knights of Camelot loved and were loyal to Arthur, yet Kay went above and beyond, and his feelings were clearly more than just the fealty that knights gave their king. 

Not only that, but Kay knew things about Arthur that Merlin did not. Kay had grown up with him, alongside him. Their parents had not only been King and First Knight but had been friends, and due to this Kay and Arthur had also grown up close. Kay knew Arthur much better than Merlin did, than he ever could, given the fact that Merlin would only have second-hand accounts while Kay had the actual memories that went along with whatever story Merlin could ever be told about his mate. It made him both hate and resent Kay, as well as be intrigued by the knight who clearly was not only desperately in love with Arthur, but planning something dastardly against Merlin to get him out of the way. 

Kay clearly thought he was being very subtle and clever about his obvious plans, but Merlin understood those feelings and motives far too well to be fooled by his apparent submission and acceptance. It was the way Kay’s eyes and lips hardened whenever he had to address, look at, or even speak about Merlin. It was the way he clenched his hands at his sides wherever he witnessed a tender moment between Arthur and Merlin. It was the way he continuously insinuated himself amongst them, as if to make sure that they were never fully alone without him to keep an eye on them and be able to ‘subtly’ interrupt if things started going in a way he was not comfortable or happy with.

The demonic and the draconic both wanted Kay very much dead, but Merlin just could not bring himself to do the act.

Mother moved away from her entourage to stand next to him. “Would you be in a huff if I played with them?”

“As long as it does not affect their relationships with each other, and is not against their will, you can play with _all_ of them _at the same time_ for all I care,” he admitted, not unkindly, just as-a-matter-of-factly. 

Nodding at that, she glanced over the group, looking so odd in her human disguise. “I will not play with the Knight and the Physician, they have a child.” She let out a heavy huff and sent him a subtle sideways glance. “That handsome knight is very much in lust with your mate. The smell he lets off is distracting in its intensity.” Her gaze rested fully on Sir Kay, who was predictably seated close by Arthur, who in turn was talking to Hunith and did not seem to notice the knight’s attention fixed solely and devotedly on him - as it usually was. “I would be careful of him if I were you.”

Merlin’s gaze shifted onto Sir Kay, and while something deep and dark twisted inside of him at the confirmation of what he had already known, he pushed those murderous feelings down for now. “I know of his feelings for Arthur. They were very obvious from the first moment I saw him.”

“Then why does he still breathe?” She wanted to know in the same way one might ask about the weather. “You should have gotten him alone and disposed of him the second you realized he believes himself your rival. You were in a war, Emrys. Death was everywhere.” She raised an eyebrow. “What was one more human death in the grand scheme of things? Especially when it protects your relationship?”

“Father would not have returned to you had you killed Hunith,” Merlin pointed out with a sigh as he folded his arms over his chest. “And I doubt that Arthur would approve of me killing one of his childhood friends because of my jealousy. He has accepted far more about me than I could have ever hoped, I cannot push it by doing something like that. Arthur is protective of his knights, even if he doesn’t want to admit to it. If he cares about them to that degree, then what about someone who he was raised alongside? Someone who he not only knew since childhood but who had been groomed to be his First Knight? That is a very important role, and if Arthur is allowing him to act the part, clearly Arthur not only agrees that he is the right person for the job, but trusts him implicitly.” A muscle jumped in Merlin’s cheek at just how embedded in Arthur’s life Sir Kay had been for so long without his knowledge. “So while I very much would like to kill Sir Kay, I cannot.” 

“There is a perfectly good work around your situation, kill the knight but just don’t let the boy know _you_ did it.” She rolled her eyes as if this was obvious and she was blaming his being raised by Hunith for it not have been clear to him before that this was a perfect course of action. “It could always be a very unfortunate ‘accident’. Or, if you have no interest in the theatric, just have someone else do the deed for you.” She eyed her nails with deceptive innocence. “I know people.”

“I am sure you do,” he mumbled in dark amusement before finally sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair. “That is not how I do things, mother. If I want someone dead, I will do it myself. In person.”

“You _are_ my son,” she sighed in understanding before turning her gaze onto him. “I know you love him, but make sure that your love for that boy isn’t blinding you towards what might be otherwise obvious.”

Intrigued, Merlin tilted his head to the side as he eyed his mother. “Blind me towards _what_ , exactly?”

There was a moment’s hesitation until she turned to face him. “He would not be the _first_ Pendragon to use a Dragonlord, Emrys.”

“Aurelius—-.”

“I do not mean _him_ ,” his mother shocked him by saying. She then sighed and motioned to his arm. “Let us take another stroll, my son.” The one they had taken before had been for her to get his confirmation of the Lady of the Lake’s story, and yet clearly this one had a different purpose all-together.

Merlin stared at her arm before his gaze shifted onto the scene playing itself out in the large sitting room. 

Hunith had Arthur on one side and Owain on the other, clearly having fallen in love with both boys and showering them with all sorts of motherly affection. 

Guinevere sat on Morgana’s lap on the chair across from them, the women smiling at each other.

Mordred, Percy, Leon and Lancelot were helping Cassius go through a mountain of books they’d carted out of the library and into this larger, warmer room. 

Lucan played by the large and ornate fireplace that Merlin himself had played in front of as a child.

Elyan and Sophia sat together, both of them with their eyes fixed firmly on Sir Kay, and given that both of them had come on separate occasions to tell Merlin in confidence about their concerns regarding Sir Kay, that was not a surprise.

Sir Kay, for his part, did not seem to notice their intent gazes because his own was fixed solely on none other but Arthur.

Annoyance and mild jealousy filled Merlin at Kay’s inability to even try to hide his feelings for Merlin’s mate. The cambion nearly called out to the knight but managed to keep from drawing attention to him, to them, before he turned to his mother and offered her his arm. As soon as she looped her own through his he led her out of the sitting room, his magic causing the lightsoutside of the room to become lit as the mother and son closed the door and began to walk down the now lit corridor.

“As you know, my son, the Dragonlord family used to reign over Albion as a united kingdom,” his mother announced after a couple minutes of silence, the only sound that of their footsteps. “They were the true rulers of Albion, they still are, which is why Hunith’s surprise at your news was, well, surprising. It is your birthright to rule over these lands, Emrys, never let anyone tell you otherwise. From the moment you were born not only were you Albion’s true heir, but the heir of Avalon, as well as that of Cambia.”

“You’re immortal,” he reminded her with a small smirk. “I do not think I have to worry about _Cambia_.”

“I am _long lived_ , there is a difference,” she reminded him with a raised eyebrow. “So are _you_ , thanks to the mixture of blood running through you - which you already know given the fact that you hardly look your true age. Hunith, of course, has a mixture of her Dragonlord blood and my curse to thank for her lack of aging. That princeling, on the other hand, can’t boast of the same. He will age much faster than you will, and his lifespan will appear to be nothing more than a blink of an eye compared to your own. You _know_ this.”

“I will love him more with every wrinkle and grey hair he gets,” Merlin swore viciously yet truthfully. While Arthur was no doubt very beautiful, it was not his beauty that Merlin was so completely enamored with. Arthur was his heart, was his soul, and Merlin would love and appreciate him more and more with each passing year he was blessed to be able to spend with him. “I will love him until the day he dies.”

“What will happen to _you_ once he dies?” She wanted to know, clearly unhappy with this. “A part of you will die with him, a part you which you will never get back.” Clearly she was speaking from experience, pain and torment reflecting in her haunted eyes for a split second before disappearing when she sighed. “I know you will never believe me, and I have found peace despite that, but I did love your father, and even though I killed him, I—-.” She cleared her throat and looked away, more emotion appearing in her eyes before she chased them away with determination as she turned to face him once more. “Even if you somehow miraculously have children with that boy, no amount of children will ever be able to heal a mating bond once it had been shattered by death. And what if those children take after him and not after you? What if you are forced to watch them die? And their children die? And their children’s children die?” She shifted to grip his arm with painful force as her voice wavered. “Emrys, it will _destroy_ you.”

The image of the life she had painted for him was nightmarish. Merlin imagined watching Arthur die, knowing that once his mate died he truly would wish for death himself. But should they have children of their own he’d have to stay alive, if only for them, but if the cycle were to continually repeat itself, if he were trapped in a loop watching his family, his loved ones, dying in front of him _over_ and _over_ and _over_ again… That would be hell itself.

“And there is the fact that the Dragonlords and the Pendragons have always been so closely connected that makes me worry.” She let out a heavy sigh as she finally loosened her tight grip on his arm. “I do not doubt your feelings for him, Emrys, and if he genuinely has accepted your true form as wholeheartedly as the Lady of the Lake and yourself assure me then I cannot doubt his feelings for you either. But human’s feelings change. It is a byproduct of their short lifespans. They instinctively want to live it all, try it all, be it all before they flicker out of existence - and because of this natural instinct they are as firm and stable as a leaf being tossed around during a raging hurricane.” She looked incredibly troubled. “We longer lived beings, on the other hand, understand mortality much more profoundly, and we tend to form deeper bonds because we understand that we must make the most of the time that we have with those we love.”

“I believe in Arthur and his feelings for me, Mother,” Merlin informed her softly, understanding where she was coming from, and accepting that it wasn’t out of hatred or bias, but he also needed her to understand his point of view in the situation as well. “There have been so many times in our relationship that I have pulled away or put up walls between us, or even physically sent him away using my magic… and yet Arthur has _always_ returned to me. He has spent our entire relationship tearing down those walls, insinuating himself into my company whether I wanted it or not, and putting up with a _lot_ of crap from me. If his feelings were going to waver, to change, they would have done so already.”

His mother watched him thoughtfully before a small smile touched her lips. “You are quite enamored.”

“I am,” he admitted with an embarrassed little smile. “I am going to say something and I do not want you to take it as an attack on you. It is not. I am just relaying facts.” When she nodded her understanding, he cleared his throat. “Because of all I went through, and what I was, I grew up not only _not_ believing in love, but believing that even if it were real I did not have the capacity to feel it. I was resentful and hateful towards those who I believed might be ‘deluded into believing’ they felt it, and I made it my mission to destroy relationships, marriages, to prove my point, _and I did_. I destroyed _many_ relationships, marriages, families, in my hellbent quest to prove that love did not exist, only pleasure did.” Ever since he had discovered the truth about love Merlin had felt endless guilt about his past actions but there was nothing he could do about them now. “And then I met Arthur, and all of a sudden it was as if this wall of ice around my heart melted and suddenly I could _feel_. Even then I couldn’t believe that what I felt was love, that I was capable of it, and then… and then he saw the true me and not only accepted me… but _desired_ me… and I knew I loved him. And that love… It is as if all the years of being unable to feel it made it overflow, I cannot contain my love for him, even if I wanted to. He _is_ love to me.”

Emotion wrecked havoc quite visibly on his mother’s face as she stared up into his, her smile turning sad yet still genuine before she gulped and looked away. “The Pendragon family were responsible for the fall of the Dragonlord reign over Albion.”

Merlin felt like he’d been kicked in the gut. “ _What_?”

“I do not know the full details, but your father told me about it while he was in my realm,” his mother explained softly. “The Pendragons had always served the Dragonlords in some capacity or the other, mostly as warriors I was told, and the Dragonlords trusted them implicitly. It was why they never knew that the Pendragons were the reason for their fall. It is true that the Dragonblade played a part, but the Pendragons apparently played yet a bigger one. Your grandfather discovered the truth of this during a trip to Daobeth, and when he returned he told your father, even if only vaguely.” She took in a very deep breath. “Your father believed it was Myrddin’s discovery of this, and not truly his relationship with Aurelius, which caused King Constantine to have him executed.”

“Honestly, Su, you could not have allowed them one night of merriment before you told him?” A tired voice asked from behind them.

“ _It’s true_?” Arthur hissed in horror.

Merlin turned to find that somehow, without him or his mother noticing, both Hunith and Arthur had come after them and stumbled upon their conversation.

“Yes, it is true,” Hunith declared with so heavy a sigh it moved her shoulders. “Balinor never truly told me many details because he did not know them himself. Myrddin had told him to go to Daobeth, that he would find the answers there, and he planned on going when Merlin was a little older, but as we all know, he never actually made it there.” Hunith eyed mother with a raised eyebrow, her lips pursed in displeasure as she shook her head at her. “You cannot hold Arthur accountable for whatever his ancestors have done. He will be giving us _grandchildren_ , Su. **Grandchildren**.”

“You are very stuck on that, aren’t you?” Mother chuckled darkly before turning her gaze on Arthur. “Unlike what Hunith seems to believe, this is not personal, princeling. I might not quite approve of you, and in many ways I still believe the druid would make a far more suitable match, at least for his demonic side, but my son—,”

“ _Our_ son,” Hunith corrected immediately.

Mother rolled her eyes with a huff and kept her gaze fixed firmly on Arthur. “ _Emrys_ is clearly in love with you, he will have none other, and to be honest, I believe you might very well be the only person he will ever feel this way about.”

Arthur’s cheeks turned a dusky pink, and the corner of his lips twitched in obvious desire to curl in a smile at that acknowledgement, but he was visibly fighting it, no doubt feeling the undercurrent to her words.

“But your ilk have proven to be treacherous and quite deadly to Dragonlords, and given Emrys is one of the last of his kind, I worry at the thought of him being committed and quite blindly devoted when it comes to you. I feel if there is anyone who could bring about his destruction, it would be you.” Mother stared Arthur down. “To be quite frank with you, princeling, you are the most terrifying person in the whole world to me, because you are the only one who I believe is truly capable of destroying my son.”

“While I understand your fear, I would never do something like that to Merlin, I love him,” Arthur told her after a moment’s silence, his voice calm but his eyes clearly betraying his stark determination.

“You might love him now, but what about the future?” Mother wanted to know. “What if you are faced with a seemingly impossible choice where you have to choose between Emrys or your family?”

Arthur slipped from Hunith’s hold and came to stand next to Merlin and his mother, grabbing Merlin’s hand. “He _is_ my family.”

Hunith came to join their side and wrapped her arms around Su’s. “Come now, Su, look at him. He is clearly as in love with our son as Merlin is with him.”

“Feelings change, Hunith, they waver, and time has a way of eroding even the most stalwart of structures,” Mother pressed as she let go of Merlin to better face them both. “The princeling might be in love now, but what happens when things change? When they have the stress of kingdoms to reign over? His kind have continuously turned on Emrys’ family, first they took away their kingdom and then they took away their lives. Given the princeling’s family’s history you will have to forgive me for feeling less than pleased at the fact that Emrys is so doting and enamored with him.”

Hunith sighed and looked down, clearly unable to argue those points.

“I understand your feelings, but I do not share them,” Merlin announced as he squeezed Arthur’s hand tightly, standing tall at his side. “I do not only love Arthur, but I trust him. He has never let me down in the past, despite the fact that I have repeatedly let _him_ down. He has always been there for me, been my rock, been my everything. No matter what his family might have done to mine, Arthur has only ever loved and treated me with more patience and understanding than I deserve, and I will never hold him accountable for their acts when his own have only ever been with my best interests at heart.” He could feel Arthur’s wide-eyed gaze on him but he kept his gaze fixed on his mother’s. “I love him, I learned what it was to love and be loved from him, and I will never stop loving him.”

Arthur gulped loudly and squeezed Merlin’s hand tightly as he leaned into him, resting his cheek against Merlin’s arm. 

“Princeling, you will grow old and die while Emrys will continue to look the way he does now,” Mother declared point-blankly to a visibly surprised Arthur. “Emrys is both a Dragonlord and my son. He is a long-lived being. Not only will he live long passed your death, but he will continue to appear as he does now, his youth will never waver. You will turn a little older each year until you appear to be his grandfather while he remains as he does now in the prime of his youth. You will resent him, princeling, because his frozen youth will be a daily reminder of your own mortality.”

There was silence before Arthur turned to look at Merlin with an odd expression on his face. “Is that true? Will you—-will you not age?”

Merlin gulped down a bout of nerves.

That was how Mother was able to answer for him before he could come up with a way to word his own answer. “He already has proven that he cannot. Emrys is already much older than what he appears to be.”

Arthur turned to look at her at that, before turning to Merlin once more. His eyes took in Merlin thoughtfully, as if truly seeing him for the first time, before his Pendragon blue gaze rested on Merlin’s face. He must’ve seen Merlin’s worry there because his expression turned a mixture of understanding and encouraging as he tightened his hold on Merlin’s hand. “Could you still love me, want me, even if I were old and grey?”

“ _Of course_ ,” Merlin whispered honestly as he turned to hold Arthur’s other hand as well while staring deep into his face, wishing for his mate to see the truth on his face. “Arthur, I love you more than life itself. You are my heart. I will love you even after you die.”

Arthur’s expression turned odd but he shook his head and then smiled with a curious amount of self-assurance. “I intend on being with you for a _very_ long time.” His lips twitched. “In fact, as your Consort, I demand it.”

“As you wish so mote it be, my love.” Relieved beyond words by Arthur’s reaction to this news, Merlin leaned down and pressed an adoring kiss to Arthur’s forehead. 

Hunith sighed romantically and leaned her cheek against Su’s shoulder while the succubus merely eyed the twosome.

Merlin let go of one of Arthur’s hands to reach into his own pocket and grip the rings, and yet even as he held them it just did not seem like the right time. So, despite the conflicting and confusing emotion whirling inside of him regarding the rings, he let go of them and merely smiled down devotedly at Arthur. “I love you.”

Arthur’s smile grew adorably arrogant. “Of course you do. I _am_ your mate.”

Unable to stop himself, Merlin raised his hands to cup Arthur’s face and swooped down, capturing his mate’s lips with his own, and swallowing Arthur chuckled whimper. The cambion slipped his hands up to bury them in knuckles-deep into those golden locks, growling into the kiss when Arthur’s hands tug him closer by his waistband. Merlin backed his Consort into the wall and kept him pinned there as he kissed him deeper, grinning when Arthur shifted his grip to dig his fingers into Merlin’s asscheeks and pull him flush against him.

Someone cleared their throat behind him.

Merlin ignored it, lost in the sweet scent rising from Arthur’s pores and leaving him delirious with desire which was clearly reciprocated in his mate, who was now straddling the leg Merlin had insinuated between his, and was rubbing himself against it teasingly.

“Su, _do_ something before your son takes the poor boy against the wall!”

“Oh, he’s _my_ son now, is he?” Su sounded darkly amused. “Well, Hunith, you cannot have it both ways. Is he my son or our son?”

There was a huff. “ _Our_ son.”

“Well, if he is our son, then _you_ do something,” Su replied immediately with a drawled tone. “I do not see an issue in him being so open to his true nature and feeding from a very willing donor.”

Annoyed at their chatter, Merlin groaned as he pulled away and glared at them over his shoulder, although he knew the look lacked true heat. “While I am very happy to see you both alive and well, if there isn’t anything else you find urgent to discuss I’d like to take my mate to bed.”

Shivering beneath him at those words, Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin approvingly. He leaned forwards and pressed his face into Merlin’s chest, his lips moving in soft words Merlin could not make out, clearly talking to Merlin’s magic. The blonde was doing this more and more lately, and it intrigued Merlin to no end, especially considering it would seem that both his demonic and draconic magics jumped at the opportunity to do whatever was needed to please Arthur - many times not even deigning to keep Merlin himself in on the loop of what they were doing.

“Before you, uh, adjourn to your rooms,” Hunith cleared her throat, “Arthur was telling me that the Endless Orchards were withering.” Her expression was grave. “That is not good, Merlin. If the Orchards are dying it means so are the Dragonlords.”

And with those words Merlin and Arthur quickly turned their worried gazes on each other and managed to pull away enough to face Hunith. Arousal and need was still very much there, but it was being momentarily tempered by that grave revelation.

“We already knew the Dragonlords were going extinct, but if the Endless Orchards are withering it could very well mean that there are less than ten of our kind still alive,” Hunith declared gravely. “And I do not know whether to count the Lady of the Lake or not given what she is.” She let out a heavy sigh. “Everyone with Dragonlord blood within them are intrinsically linked to Avalon, Merlin. If we die, so does Avalon, and if Avalon dies, not only do those who live off of it die such as the fae, but—-.”

“—so does all the magic in Albion,” Mother finished gravely.

“Hunith, what happens if you and Merlin are the last two living people with Dragonlord blood flowing through their veins?” Arthur wanted to know, voice low in worry.

“It will not affect me too greatly because I am a woman, and the power passes from father to son,” Hunith explained. “But Merlin, as the sole surviving Dragonlord…” She sighed. “His father was doing his best to… he would go into feeding frenzies due to all the exertion being the King put on his shoulders. The King is not just a title of lordship, but being King means Avalon lives through you, and you must feed even more than before to be strong enough to handle the drain that comes with being King. If it were just Merlin…” There was a very worried look on Hunith’s face. “I do not know for sure what would happen, but I do not think it would be very beneficial to his health.”

“Where can we find the information we would need to know for sure?” Arthur wanted to know urgently, his whole body incredibly tense as he stood half a step in front of Merlin in what appeared very much to be a protective stance. He glanced between Hunith and Mother equally. “Would it be kept in Avalon somewhere?”

“No. I doubt that anything like that would be there, otherwise Balinor would’ve known much more than he did.” Hunith shook her head before she bit her bottom lip. “Mayhap the answers you want would be in…?” She turned to Su. “What do you think?”

Mother raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps.”

Merlin narrowed his eyes on the two of them, sensing the silent conversation between the two. “What are you referring to?”

Hunith cleared her throat and turned her gaze on them. “Mayhap you will find the answers in Daobeth.”

“But Daobeth’s been closed to outsiders for at least two generations,” Arthur muttered as he glanced between Hunith and Su once more with slightly narrowed eyes. “They do not open their walls to anyone, and anyone who has been said to have made it into their lands have never been seen or heard from again.”

Staring at his two mothers, Merlin could see from the look on their faces what he needed to do, and it weighed heavily upon him. “I understand,” he sighed with a tired, resigned nod, steeling himself for what had to be done. He did not want to do it, especially not now, but if he was to save Avalon and reign peacefully alongside Arthur and hopefully any children they would have, there was no other way around it. “I will go to Daobeth immediately and while there find out what I can.”

“You are _not_ going to Daobeth!” Arthur snapped in obvious disbelief as he quickly turned Merlin to face him. “Not only do we have a mishmash of kingdoms that need to be joined not only to each other but with Avalon as well, we also have the dark moon fast approaching! You cannot—!”

“I will be fast,” Merlin swore as he placed his hands on Arthur’s shoulders and stared down into those eyes, trying to convey his sincerity. “I will go to Daobeth, find out what I need, and then be back long before the dark moon rises in the sky.” He hurried on when he realized Arthur was about to fight him on it once more. “I need to do this, Arthur. My grandfather might have been killed because of what he found out in Daobeth. If I am to be King, if I am to be by your side and help rule not only the kingdoms but Avalon, if we are to have a future, a family, I need to know the information that Daobeth might be storing.” He moved his hands from Arthur’s shoulders to cup his face. “I _have_ to go.”

Worry twisted on Arthur’s countenance before he hung his head and sighed very deeply. “I understand, Merlin.”

“Thank you,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss to the crown of Arthur’s face. “I will go and return to you before you even realize that I am gone.”

“No, you will not.” A snort of disgust escaped Arthur’s lips as he rose his gaze to glare up at Merlin. “If you think for _one second_ that I am about to let you go into such a treacherous situation like this on your own you are truly stupider than I thought.” He reached out and grabbed Merlin by his shirt, pulling him in even closer as his glare darkened. “What if the reason those who have managed to enter Daobeth have never returned is because some sort of magic is keeping them trapped there?” His eyes were like twin blue flames. “I am _not_ going to allow you to go prancing over there and getting yourself stuck and unable to return to me!” He seemed furious at the very thought. “If you are going to do this, if you are going to risk everything this close to… to…” He pulled Merlin closer, voice low and dangerous in obvious threat. “I am coming with you.” His voice brokered no arguments.

Eyes wide, Merlin stared down at his mate. “But if there is magic strong enough to keep us trapped, what good would it be for us both to be trapped there? Camelot would be left without its king, and—-.”

Arthur’s grip on his shirt trembled. “But it is okay for me to be left without you?” There was absolute promise of danger in that tone. “Are you okay with being unable to see me ever again?”

Merlin truly thought that over and recoiled at the possibility. “ _No_.”

Features softening at the genuine horror in that tone, Arthur sighed very heavily as he looked up at Merlin. “I am coming with you.”

Despite all the reasons why that was a terrible idea, a small smile touched Merlin’s lips as he nodded. “Okay.”

Arthur smiled up beautifully at him. 

“Arthur!” Another unexpected voice hissed as they turned to see Sir Kay and Sophia stepping out from around the bend, where they’d clearly been hiding while eavesdropping on the conversation. “Please rethink this! Merlin is a sorcerer of great renown, he can better handle whatever—!”

Arthur’s hand dropped from Merlin’s robes and in a second Excalibur appeared, glowing with intensity. “I may not be a sorcerer, Kay, but I can _also_ handle whatever lies on the other side of Daobeth’s walls.”

Sir Kay gulped as he stared at Excalibur before he cleared his throat and returned his gaze to Arthur. “Arthur, _please_ , reconsider your actions and the potential harm they could cause. Camelot has only just gotten you back. It would be cruel of you to put yourself in danger once more. We _need_ you.”

Merlin glanced over at his mother when he heard her snort, and his gaze told her he knew as well that while his argument was sound, Camelot was _not_ the only reason Sir Kay didn’t want Arthur going to Daobeth. The cambion wondered if Sir Kay had always been this obvious in his feelings towards Arthur, and if so, how had Arthur never noticed? 

Or what if he _had_?

“We will go and come back,” Arthur informed Sir Kay with the same tone he’d used on Merlin, the one which brokered no argument in this matter and made known his determination to have his way. “It will be quick.”

“We overheard your conversation regarding the dangers of crossing Daobeth’s walls,” Sir Kay informed him tightly. “We know that that is not the case. You could very well be stuck over there, in Daobeth, a place which has not had any contact with the outside world for at least three generations. A place which is neither friend nor ally to Camelot _or_ Mercia. A place where you will most definitely be in danger.”

“Don’t worry, Kay, I’ll take care of Arthur,” Sophia assured him as she slapped his back a little too roughly, causing him to stumble forwards a couple of steps.

He swung his head towards her, eyes wide, as he managed to keep on his feet. “ _You’re_ going as well?”

“Where those two go, I follow,” she declared, as if he were an idiot to have ever doubted that. “I also know Arthur well enough that if Merlin is going, so is he. And that there is nothing and no one who can change his mind once he’s decided on it.” She smiled up at him in a very innocent way that clearly told Merlin she was going to be purposefully provoking - which only made Merlin like her even more than he already did. “I am surprised that you, _as a childhood friend_ , would not know that.”

A muscle jumped in Kay’s cheek before he turned to Arthur. “If I cannot convince you to stay, you must allow me to come as your protector.”

A sigh escaped Arthur’s lips. “It will be easier for us to slip in and out unnoticed if we’re a small group. Four—.”

“Four is small,” Kay assured him immediately. “And I am sure it will make the kingdom feel more secure that I am with you. I _am_ Camelot’s First Knight now that my father has passed beyond the veil while trying to protect yours during your uncle’s attack.”

Oh. He was good. Not only had he reminded Arthur of his position, but that his father had been murdered not only trying to protect Arthur’s parents, but thanks to Arthur’s uncle’s actions. That would no doubt make Arthur feel guilty.

A heavier sigh than before escaped Arthur’s lips as he glared at Kay. “Fine. You may come with us. Everyone else will remain here and assist Cassius in his research, as previously agreed upon. We will go to Daobeth, hopefully get what we need without any hassle or problems, and then be back before the dark moon or anything else happens. A quick in and out. That’s it. Nothing more.”

Kay grinned, clearly happy he had gotten his way.

Feeling his mother’s gaze on him, Merlin caught her gaze and could see her earlier offer to do away with Kay herself still there. He shook his head against the offer. If Kay was to be gotten rid of, Merlin would be the one to do it. For now the knight was just doing his job, protecting Arthur, and even if he also had ulterior motives his actions were not enough for so drastic a measure.

Tension rafted off of Arthur, who leaned heavier into Merlin, clearly subconsciously seeking comfort.

Curious as to his mate’s sudden reaction, Merlin slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him in closer, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. It didn’t seem to alleviate the tension, only racket it up further, and that confused Merlin into trying to pull away, but Arthur’s sudden grip on his clothes caused him to go still.

“I’ve always wondered about Daobeth,” Hunith admitted, breaking some of the tension that had suddenly descended on them. “I also wondered how Balinor got in himself considering it had been sealed up for _so_ long no one is quite sure _how_ long. It is also odd, do you not think? For there not to be _any_ socialization with the outside world? Not only that, but there have been no signs of life. Not even lights in the nighttime. I have always wondered whether anyone there is truly still alive.”

“Surely no one still lives there,” Kay declared in the same pompous, all-knowing way that Arthur tended to use at times. It seemed to be a tone used frequently by those of Camelot. “As you say, madam, there have been no signs of life for far too long, and no kingdom can be that self-sufficient. No kingdom can survive without some sort of trade agreement. Not for that long. We have also had quite a couple of droughts and such in the past which would have forced them to reach out to the surrounding counties for some sort of assistance, and yet they have not.”

“If you’re so sure everyone’s dead over there then why are you so adamant that you need to join the party?” Sophia wanted to know, once more with the most innocent of expressions on her face.

Kay cleared his throat, his gaze narrowing as it slid to Merlin for a split second before going normal when it landed on Arthur only to slide back in annoyance onto an awaiting Sophia. “It is my duty to protect Arthur at all times from _all_ dangers…” he cleared his throat once more and said in a much softer tone clearly not meant to be overheard: “Whether he acknowledges those dangers exist or not.”

_You are not being very subtle, Sir Kay_ , Merlin thought to himself with a dark inner chuckle. It was more than clear to the cambion _what_ danger Kay was truly worried about. In the knight’s eyes _Merlin_ was the true danger he was trying to protect Arthur from. That was why, since they had been reunited, Kay had become a tick on their ass, making sure he was always amongst them, even when they came to Merlin’s ancestral home.

Honestly, Kay was quickly becoming something of a pest. Merlin enjoyed his time with Arthur, especially his solo time, which was something they were getting less and less of. Sophia’s presence didn’t quite bother Merlin, and maybe it was partly to do with the fact that she and Arthur had this odd bond that may or may not be due to the fact that he was the wielder of Excalibur. But Kay was a whole different story. 

Arthur tensed even further for some reason. “I spoke out of turn,” he declared out of the blue, surprising everyone into look at him once more. “It is not my place to allow anyone to join this quest, as it is not mine.” He shifted to look up at Merlin oddly. “It is in your right to refuse his participation, my love.”

A muscle ticked in Kay’s cheek as he very clearly kept himself from protesting Arthur’s sudden change of heart.

Merlin tore his gaze from Arthur and allowed himself to openly eye Kay in thought. A part of him wanted to deny Kay the chance to join them on this quest, but a much darker sideof him was very much intrigued at the abundance of opportunities this had suddenly opened up. He could feel his lips curling in a smile as he continued to eye Kay openly, taking him in, and allowing it to be so incredibly obvious so that the knight started to subconsciously shift on his feet in discomfort.

Arthur tensed tightly at his side. “It really does not have anything to do with Kay or Camelot, he should stay behind and—.”

Kay’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to no doubt protest.

“No, no, Arthur, let Sir Kay come with us.” Merlin couldn’t stop himself from outright grinning at the knight, who turned to look at him in surprise at this clearly unexpected (for him) turn of events. The cambion met that gaze with his own evenly, his grin growing. “I have been quite eager to get to know Kay better ever since he stormed into our tent. This will be the perfect opportunity for me to…” he looked his rival up and down, very obviously appraising every inch of him before finally meeting his eyes once more as he purred out in a low tone: “…get a good feel for him.”

“I see.” Arthur’s voice was also low and incredibly displeased.

Could he sense the less than admirable plans Merlin had? The cambion forced himself not to look away from Kay to Arthur because he was more than sure that he’d immediately look guilty should he face his mate, and the blonde would know immediately that his suspicions were correct, so instead of following his instincts he kept his gaze very much focused completely on Kay. The knight, for his part, was being defiant in the only way he could at the moment by meeting Merlin’s gaze head-on.

_I cannot wait to get you alone, Sir Kay._

Just the thought made Merlin’s grin turn darkly amused.

_You and I are going to have a_ **_very_ ** _interesting time together._

Despite his previous words to his mother, Merlin was going to use this trip to Daobeth to suss his rival out, and if an accident were to happen while on foreign soil, then they’d have to find some way to get over the tragedy of his loss.

* * *

 

 ** _I cannot wait to get you alone, Sir Kay._** Merlin’s thoughts echoed in Arthur’s head. **_You and I are going to have a_** **_very_ ** **_interesting time together._ **

A muscle jumped in Arthur’s cheek as he did his very best to reign in the darkness bubbling deep within him at the realization that Merlin planned on _feeding_ on Kay. It was so obvious Arthur had not needed the insight into Merlin’s thoughts to realize it. Merlin didn’t like Kay, that was more than obvious, but too many times Arthur found himself being ignored so that Merlin could lock gazes with the knight, and he was getting sick of it, just as sick as he was at Kay constantly insinuating himself into their business. 

He understood Kay had a duty to him and Camelot, but if the knight continued this way something was going to give. It was as if Arthur had been unable to be truly alone with Merlin ever since Kay had returned to his service. Every single time the blonde had thought he’d finally managed to get a moment alone with his lover Kay would suddenly appear. It was grating on Arthur’s nerves, and he wasn’t quite sure how he’d be able to handle it if Merlin actually fed on Kay. Even if Merlin thought Kay had feelings for Arthur, Merlin’s tupping him might cause those feelings to be turned on Merlin, and if that were to happen Arthur would have no other option than to kill his First Knight because if Kay was being a pest _now_ he would be even worse _then_.

Honestly, every day in which he drew closer and closer to his first heat, the less patience Arthur found himself having. 

Due to their fathers being so close Arthur had grown up knowing Kay, and he had hung around with him because, well, they were supposed to be friends like their fathers were, were supposed to be able to trust each other and get along, plus, Kay had always been good at bolstering Arthur and cheering him on, and back in the day Arthur had been somewhat of a pompous bully who’d fed on that sort of praise. But he had never truly _liked_ Kay. Not as a friend. Not as a person. He was just someone that Arthur had known would be useful and that - as his father had advised him - he needed to keep feeling important and close to him, even if that were not truly the case. They’d been terrible influences on each other, and had been quite frankly, nightmares, especially to the servants. At the time, of course, Arthur hadn’t realized the truth of his actions, but once he’d returned from Mercia he’d understood it, and hadn’t wished to keep associating with Kay.

That still continued to this day, but with their positions finally in place he would have to deal with having closer day to day contact with Kay. He’d prepared himself for that, as well as to deal with him and his boorish ways, but he hadn’t expected Merlin to factor in on the situation, and that threw everything out of whack. It might be the Consort bond. It might be their matehood. It might be the fact that he was claimed by darkness. It might be none of those things and just be Arthur himself. Whatever it was though, Arthur got deadly when it came to Merlin and the relationship that they shared, and more and more it seemed as if he would have to make that abundantly clear, not just to Kay but to everyone else who had been in Camelot during his stay in Mercia.

This had nothing to do with insecurity regarding feeding or anything of the sort. He knew Merlin loved him and only him, but that did not mean that he would put up with certain behavior. Arthur might prefer for them to feed on people they would never meet again, but there were a select few, such as Leon, whom he did not mind being repeat sources of sustenance for his mate. Leon understood what he was doing, he understood his purpose, and he would take the pleasure given in exchange without expecting or wishing anything else out of the arrangement. He also understood Arthur’s position and respected it. 

But Kay was not the type to do any of that. If he truly had feelings for Arthur, like Merlin seemed to believe, he might throw himself at Merlin just to try and get between them. He might try to seduce Merlin away from Arthur, even if only to prove to Arthur that he could and that it ‘obviously’ meant Arthur should not be with Merlin. Even if he were not in love with Arthur, Kay clearly did not approve of Merlin and might use Merlin’s need to feed to somehow come between them.

Hell, Arthur’s previous worry returned in full-force. Kay might change his tone and try to get between him and Merlin to have Merlin _for himself_. Arthur did not believe Kay would be successful in his attempts to steal Merlin’s heart from him, but it would be behavior that the blonde would not tolerate.

Because if Kay was foolish enough to do something of the sort, Arthur would _truly_ have to shatter the beautiful image of him that Merlin had, because the _second_ he felt Kay was a true threat to their relationship (in any way possible), Kay would either disappear during the night or come upon a tragic accident. 

Some part of him was darkly amused that this bothered him more than the ‘long-lived’ situation had, but to be quite truthful that did not bother Arthur because, as he’d told Merlin, he did not intend on being parted from him. As Arthur saw it, if Merlin’s power could give him the ability to potentially have Merlin’s children, it could also do something to help him with that little issue. Longer life (and youth) seemed much less miraculous than the ability to… do whatever he was going to do with ‘eggs’. So even while the news of the differences in their lifespan had surprised Arthur, he’d quickly gotten over it because he’d immediately known what had to be done.

His Intent was clear, and Merlin’s magic would fix the situation for him, he knew this without a doubt because they’d both recoiled at the idea of his dying when he’d whispered it to them. They would find a way to do something, to change the situation, most probably after they’d finished changing him to make children possible. Either way those ‘impossibilities’ did not worry him. Kay did.

That was why, while Arthur trained his expression into a blank smile, he decided to use this trip to Daobeth to suss Kay and his true intentions out, and if an accident were to happen while on foreign soil, then they’d have to find some way to get over the tragedy of his loss.

* * *

 

Sophia Dragonlord couldn’t keep her grin from turning slightly evil as she glanced between the three people in this unreciprocated triangle. It was okay that she truly looked evil right now in her enjoyment of the situation, though, because those three were very much caught up in their own thoughts and plans to even chance a look in her direction.

There was Merlin, who was pretending to be sweet and understanding, while very much preparing for the possibility of either doing away with Kay should he provoke it, or just leaving him trapped in Daobeth when they returned.

There was Arthur, who was pretending to be a good ruler and mate, while very much actively planning to do away with his First Knight should he prove himself a threat to his relationship with said mate.

There was Kay, who was pretending to be a loyal and chivalrous knight, while totally planning to murder his regent’s mate so that he could ‘free’ Arthur into ultimately being completely ‘Camelot’s’ (aka Kay’s) once more.

Honestly, even if Daobeth turned out to be nothing more than barren wasteland, this trip was going to be the most entertaining thing she would have experienced since being freed of the lake. Then again, since being freed of the lake she’d been to war, helped train catamites, and had also had the immense (and continuing) pleasure of watching the most murderously, obsessively, gloriously intense relationship blooming between the Dragon Heir and the Son of the Dragon. She had been having a whirlwind of a time, and it was only about to get more interesting!

Sophia’s grin grew as she pretended to be ignorant of the dangerous undercurrent of the triangle, while secretly trying to figure out which of her two charges would be the one to end up killing Sir Kay of Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

If there was any sort of magic keeping people from entering Daobeth, Merlin did not feel any as he teleported Arthur, Sophia, Kay and himself into its borders. Mayhap the magic was to keep people from leaving, but he would come up against that whenever it was time to go. As it was hepreferred not to test it and waste more of his energy than he had to, especially when, other than Arthur, the only other source of sustenance was _Kay_ , and to be honest, if he had to feed off of one of them while in treacherous, foreign lands, it would have to be Kay. There was no way Merlin would allow _Arthur_ to be weak or sluggish when they could very well be attacked unexpectedly at any second.

Just the thought caused Merlin to make a face immediately before shaking his head and taking in a deep breath as the ‘blink’ ended, landing them upon Daobeth soil.

Kay collapsed to his knees, looking somewhat nauseated. There were some who were not very compatible with this sort of travel, Merlin had had a couple of people vomit after being moved in this manner, and he didn’t know whether to feel relieved or disappointed that while Kay looked greenish he kept his food in his stomach.

Sophia’s hair was up in a multitude of braids and twists, and while she was in her female form she wore male clothes. There was no sort of weapon visible on her body, but there was very little doubt that she’d be able to defend herself from whatever was on this side of the wall should they be attacked.

Arthur had fought Kay on the knight’s insistence that he patriotically wear Camelot red, and had instead opted for clothes which Merlin had not seen before, but he was sure Guinevere had designed as they remained him of the ‘knight’s uniform’ and other such garb that Guinevere had had fashioned for Arthur during his time as ‘Merlin’s knight’. This outfit was not very showy, but being able to blend in was exactly what one needed in this type of mission. Of course, it was impossible for Arthur to remain unnoticed no matter where he went given the fact that you could dress him up in a rough potato sack and he would still be - by far - the most beautiful person in the room.

Merlin tore his gaze from the blonde and instead took in the scenery that greeted them. While he had not been quite sure what to expect from Daobeth, he was still very much shocked to see the large crystals jutting up from the earth all around them, reflecting their surprised expressions back at them. Some of the crystals varied in heights that ranged from ankle to hip, whereas others towered over them, reflecting moonlight all around them in a rainbow of colors. A step forwards, and the crunch from that step, caused Merlin to glance below and realize that the ground was made up of small, pebble-like crystals.

What sort of place _was_ this?

While he had not felt it immediately, Merlin could now sense power beginning to throb from each crystal. This was magic, strong magic, but he was not sure exactly what kind and what sort of purpose it might hold.

“What is this place?” Kay wanted to know as he pushed himself up onto his feet once more and began to brush off the pebble-sized crystals which had stuck to his trousers. “I have never seen stones like these before.”

“This is a place of very ancient magic,” Sophia answered softly, her eyes wide as she slowly spun around in an effort to take in the whole view. “Can you feel it, Merlin? It’s like a heartbeat. Like millions of heartbeats.”

“You’re right,” Merlin realized as he raised his hands up at hip-height, palms downwards, feeling the multitude of magical pulses vibrating through the air ripple across his skin. “It _is_ like heartbeats. Have you ever heard of something like this before?”

“Once,” she admitted softly as her gaze turned to him. “Not exactly like this, but similar.” Her lips pursed and her eyebrow nearly touched in a frown. “But nothing that was in our realm, or Avalon’s.”

“How many realms are there?” Arthur wanted to know curiously as he stood between the two of them.

“How many pebbles are there beneath our feet? How many stars in the heavens? How many drops in any given body of water?” Sophia moved towards the largest crystal near her and stared at her own reflection as she clasped her hands behind her back. “That, Arthur, is how many realms there are.”

Arthur’s eyes were wide and his lips parted as he stared at her before turning his gaze questioningly towards Merlin, only for it to widen even further when he noticed Merlin’s corresponding nod.

“You cannot _believe_ that, Arthur,” Kay huffed as he went to stand behind Arthur and pulled out his sword while peering around them warily. “I might not be a magic-user, but _clearly_ the idea of such an innumerable amount of separate realms is an impossibility.” He chuckled darkly. “I have yet to see this Avalon that you all have spoken of, and the only reason I believe it is an actual place - not a separate realm - is because Arthur says he has been to a place _you_ referred to as Avalon.” He raised an eyebrow and smirked as he eyed both Merlin and Sophia. “Just because he and I are not versed in magic does not mean you get to try to pull the wool over our eyes and treat us as fools. _Magic realms_.” He snorted with a shake of his head. “Next you will be trying to convince me that _Cambia_ is real as well.”

Sophia raised an eyebrow as she shifted a very pleading, very mischievous, gaze firmly onto Merlin.

He shook his head no to the question she was clearly asking him. Cambia was something he had yet to bring up to Arthur (as he was not quite sure how to word that conversation), he refused to finally broach that subject due to Kay of all people. No. That was a talk for another day. For now Merlin was more than happy to let all thoughts of Cambia be considered nothing more than mere legend.

“It would do you some good to be more open-minded, Kay,” Arthur declared with an annoyed look in his eyes as he glanced over his shoulder at his First Knight. “You saw dragons in the battlefield. If they truly exist, then can you honestly allow yourself to doubt anything else that we have no yet seen with our own eyes?”

A hint of red touched Kay’s cheeks as he sputtered. “Those were not _dragons_ , they were magically conjured shadow manifestations which took on the _appearance_ of dragons. That is different, Arthur.” He placed his hand on Arthur’s shoulder, not seeming to notice the way Arthur froze, expression tightening. “Remember the magic history lessons which we had to suffer through with Nimueh. Even _she_ said that a magic-user’s greatest power was the fact that those without magic will never quite know for certain whether what the magic-users claim as truth really _is_ truth, or merely artful fabrication.”

“I get why Arthur was forced to go through magic history classes, he was the future king of a kingdom which has magic, but why were _you_ there with him?” Sophia wanted to know as she turned on her heel, hands on her hips. “You’re just a knight.”

“ _First_ Knight,” Kay corrected with a smug smile as he squeezed Arthur’s shoulder. “I have been raised to not only be Arthur’s right hand man, but to be able to be his help in any way that he may need of me, and for that I must understand magic as well.”

Kay needed to understand that if he didn’t get his hands off of Arthur Merlin was going to remove them… from Kay’s own body.

Almost as if able to read Merlin’s mind, Arthur pulled away from Kay and stumbled quite oddly towards Merlin before suddenly leaning into him, resting his forehead against Merlin’s chest while shivering slightly. From this closeness Merlin could see down the back of Arthur’s shirt and realized that the usually golden skin was not only much paler than usual, but also completely covered in goosebumps.

Worry filled him immediately as he wrapped his arms around Arthur, drawing him in tighter when he felt the series of shudders that raced down his mate’s form. “What is it? Is this place making you feel ill?”

Arthur didn’t answer, merely pressed harder into Merlin while a further series of shudders washed over him.

“If it truly is this place which is to be blamed for Arthur feeling ill… it might because of the accumulation of energy which seems to constantly zing between these crystals,” Sophia mumbled unhappily as she once more looked all around them before brushed her hands against her trousers and jumping up onto one of the shorter crystals. She held her arms out to keep balance as she used that crystal as a stepping block to launch herself onto a higher crystal, and then onto a higher one.

“What the devil is that woman doing?” Kay hissed in disbelief as he shielded his gaze from the bright moonlight with his hand and stared up at her. “Come down this instance! Just because you dress like a man doesn’t mean you should act like one! You are going to get hurt and I am not going to haul you around!”

Sophia ignored him as she continued her upwards jumps.

Merlin ignored the two of them, concentrating on Arthur, who (thank the gods) had not only stopped shuddering, but whose gooseflesh was lowering to its original smoothness once more. “Arthur?”

“I’m starting to feel better,” his muffled voice whispered against Merlin’s shirt. “Just hold me a little longer.”

Not quite sure what was going on (because this did not appear to be like when Arthur’s arousal began to ‘wash over him’ as he had described it), but relieved that whatever it was seemed to be passing, Merlin wrapped himself more fully around Arthur and rested his chin on the crown of the blonde’s head. A very displeased gaze was now on them, not doubt Kay had stopped arguing with Sophia to finally realize what was going on between the mates, but while Merlin usually would’ve taken the opportunity to smirk at the other man, he was a little too concerned with Arthur right now to do anything quite so petty. 

With the fact that Merlin’s magic was changing Arthur so fundamentally the blonde really shouldn’t be here with him, walking into an unknown and most probably dangerous situation. The only thing that Arthur should be doing right now was lying in bed, being pampered, and sleeping, _a lot_. And yet Merlin knew that if he had not brought Arthur with him the stubborn blonde would’ve convinced Merlin’s magic to bring him to Merlin, like he had in Avalon. And even back then Merlin’s magics hadn’t exactly brought Arthur _to_ Merlin, merely _near_ him, and that could be the difference between landing in a pit of vipers or in a meadow.

There was no doubt in his mind that one day his stubborn mate was going to be the death of him.

“There’s a clearing of the crystals out that way!” Sophia yelled, hands cupped to the sides of her mouth before she pointed in the direction only she could truly see from the height she’d managed to ascend to. “If there’re really what are bothering him we should make our way there and get out of the magical currents!” With that she began carefully making her way back down the crystals once more.

“Arthur, if you truly are feeling that poorly so very early into this quest then mayhap you should take it as a sign that you should not be here,” Kay declared as he moved towards them, his eyes on the blonde. “You cannot help it if your constitution does not fair well with this environment.” He reached out a hand, clearly aiming to grab Arthur’s shoulder once more. “I am sure Merlin and the wench will—.”

Merlin slapped Kay’s hand away before the knight could touch Arthur once more, and his eyes not only narrowed on the other man when he looked up at him in surprise, but they flashed gold in warning. How stupid and gutsy _was_ this guy to try and touch Arthur _while_ he was being held by Merlin? It was obviously Sir Kay’s own way of trying to stake some sort of claim, and right now, with Arthur clearly feeling unwell, Merlin had no patience or desire to play nice with the troglodyte. 

Holding the hand that had been smacked, Kay glared daggers at Merlin, not able (or maybe not willing) to hide his revulsion of him. It was clear in every feature of his face that he thought of Merlin hugging Arthur as repulsive, and that the sight made his skin crawl, made his stomach (and fists) clench.

Meeting that look head-on, Merlin tightened his grip on Arthur, letting the knight know that Arthur was _his_. When Arthur had felt ill he’d purposefully moved away from Kay and had sought comfort from Merlin. Just how much clearer was the blonde supposed to be for the dumb human to get the message?

“Merlin.”

Tearing his gaze from Kay, Merlin glanced down in surprise to find that Arthur was not only resting his chin against his chest, but looking up at him in obvious displeasure. Damn it. Clearly Arthur had caught Merlin’s stare-down with Kay and he was telling Merlin to behave, which honestly annoyed Merlin because if Arthur had put Kay in his place from the very beginning they wouldn’t be having this issue in the first place! 

Unless, of course, Arthur didn’t actually _mind_ Kay’s behavior.

Forcing back that dark thought, and the anger that bubbled in him at it, Merlin forced a smile on his face as he met Arthur’s gaze with his own. “Are you feeling better?”

It would appear that that was the case, because Arthur didn’t look nauseated anymore, but he _did_ look annoyed. The hands that he’d had hanging at his sides rose to Merlin’s chest and he pushed away, breaking out of Merlin’s hold as he turned his back on the surprised and confused cambion to look at Sophia when she made her last jump to the ground. “Which way is out of these crystals?”

“This way,” she replied as she started leading the expedition.

Without giving Merlin even one last look, Arthur stormed after her, his whole body incredibly tense.

Merlin watched his mate leave in utter confusion, and a bit of trepidation, before he felt that gaze on him once more and swallowed back his growl of frustration as he turned his blue eyes to meet Kay’s own very amused and pleased ones. The fact that Kay had not started to trail after Arthur like some lovesick puppy proved that what had happened between them looked exactly like it had felt. Arthur had snubbed Merlin for no apparent reason, and Kay was shoving his enjoyment of this turn of events in Merlin’s face.

“Maybe the magic of the crystals is running interference with whatever evil spell you have cast on him,” Kay declared with a chuckle and a smirk, far too pleased with himself and with the situation for his own good. “Maybe being here in Daobeth will actually do Arthur some good. Maybe he will start to see you for what you truly are.”

Everything in Merlin snarled for him to attack, but he swallowed back the murderous desire and instead forced a smile on his face. “I was wondering how long you were going to try and keep up the act.” He folded his arms over his chest and chuckled as he tilted his head slightly. “I gave you far too much credit, apparently, because I thought you’d keep up the charade - at least to my face - for a little bit longer."

“I was planning on doing just that, but given the way Arthur just shoved you away I do not think it will be necessary,” Kay chuckled, mirroring Merlin’s stance in a clearly mocking way. “You have to know that this would happen eventually. Arthur isn’t a slave anymore, he isn’t exiled or trapped in a different, unfriendly kingdom anymore needing your protection and patronage. It was _smart_ of him to cling to you, to get you to love him, to fight for him, to give him back his kingdom.” Kay took a step forwards, and another, until he was not two steps away from Merlin. “Surely you realize that he doesn’t _need_ you anymore. You’ve run the course of your usefulness to him. Now that he has Camelot back Arthur is going to _-_ even if only subconsciously _-_ slowly start to distance himself from you because you are not what he, or Camelot, need.” He reached out and straightened the front of Merlin’s robes with mock care. “You and I both can see that it has already begun.”

“Have you ever kissed Arthur?” Merlin asked, visibly disarming Kay with that question, as he’d intended. “Have you ever touched him? And not like you did just now, but I mean _truly_ touched him.”

A flush darkened Kay’s face. He cleared his throat, curled his back in that smug way of his, and leaned his face in close to Merlin’s while tapped his finger into the cambion’s chest provokingly. “Wouldn’t _you_ like to know.”

“In other words, no, you have not,” Merlin chuckled in dark amusement when he saw the look of superiority crumble for a second before quickly returning to Kay’s face with defiance. “How long have you been in love with him, Kay? For how long have you had to watch him from afar? Being able to look but not touch?”

Anger and embarrassment colored Kay’s cheeks and face, slipping down his neck as he glared at Merlin.

“It must truly kill you, seeing me with him,” Merlin acknowledged with a raised eyebrow and an ever-growing smirk. “You would have grown upin Camelot being told that the feelings you had for him were wrong, were dirty, and you probably convinced yourself for a while that what you felt was admiration and loyalty, that you felt the love a knight had towards his king, but as you grew older, as _he_ grew older, grew more beautiful, more perfect, you realized more and more just _how_ different your love for him was. How — in Camelot at least — _wrong_ your feelings were. And yet you couldn’t stop them, and couldn’t put distance between the two of you, wouldn’t.” 

“S-shut your mouth,” Kay growled, yet it didn’t sound as forceful and strong as he probably would have hoped it would. “You know _nothing_ of my feelings. I saw your true form - saw what you hide behind this human disguise - I _know_ how hideous you truly are. You are nothing more than a monster. A demon. You do not know of true love, or of any sort of love. That is why you do what you do to Arthur, why you humiliate and degrade him, why you lower him at every chance you get. You are nothing but dirt - no, you are _lower_ than dirt, and that is why you are constantly having to sully him, to do everything and anything to try and bring him down to your level. You _disgust_ me.”

Anger boiled deep inside of Merlin’s body yet he fought showing it on his face, fought betraying just how deep those words had cut. 

“Unlike you, though, Arthur is not trash or filth. He is not a creature of darkness, he’s a beacon of light. Everything about him - he embodies what it is to be a true Pendragon, a _true_ peer of Camelot. You may have him under your spell for now, and you may have him confused, but even now he is clearly fighting your control.” Kay’s hands were clenched at his sides and trembling from his quiet rage. “You saw it just the same way I did. The moment you slapped my hand away - the moment you used violence against me, against a member of his kingdom, against a knight of his realm, against _his friend_ … The moment you did that, Arthur pushed you away, he shunned you, he rejected your touch.” The knight leaned in closer. “And you and I both know why. Arthur might be under your spell _for now_ , but he won’t stay that way for much longer. His will is far too strong for you to manipulate him forever. He _will_ break free, Merlin, sooner rather than later. This might be the first time he rejected you, but it will not be the last: mark my words. Whatever future you have deluded yourself into thinking you have with him will not come true, because Arthur is first and foremost a Pendragon, a member of the realm of Camelot, and Camelot’s king. You will not be able to stand that, you will try to imprison him, to keep him jealously only for yourself, and just like what just happened on this blessed night… _he will rebel_.”

It was hard for Merlin to breathe given the way he was restraining not only himself, but his magic, which wanted to race towards the knight and squeeze his throat until he not only could not speak any more of his foul words, but could not breathe either. The only thing keeping Merlin from doing that very murderous action was the fact that doubt was beginning to creep its way into his mind. No matter how much he hated to admit it, Kay was right. Arthur had never rejected Merlin like this before, _never_ , and he only had done so after Merlin slapped Kay’s hand away from him. That proved to Merlin that this man meant a lot to Arthur, more than the blonde had wanted to let be known before, and that in and of itself both made Merlin hate Kay even more, and feel nauseated fear being to coil in, and clench tightly in, his stomach in absolute nerves.

Merlin wanted to kill Kay - _kill_ _him_ \- but since he could not, he would do the only thing he could in their isolation - he would utterly humiliate him. 

That was the only reason Merlin’s smile was genuine (even if dark) as he chuckled and eyed the younger male up and down provokingly. “Tell me something, Kay, do you want to top Arthur or bottom for him? Judging solely on looking at you I honestly cannot tell what your preference would be in that regards. Your arrogant personality would make one assume that you’d wish to top, but sometimes it is those with the most mouth who just need something shoved in it to finally shut them the hell up.”

Horror darkened the embarrassment on Kay’s face as his eyes widened and his lips parted. “How _d-dare_ you speak of such f-filth with such frankness! The vulgarity alone of what you are implying—-!”

“Honestly, you’re reacting like a virgin.” Merlin rolled his eyes. “We are both grown men here, so let us speak with candor. When you are alone at night, or whenever you are buried inside of some unfortunate person, do you close your eyes and imagine that they are Arthur, or do you close your eyes and imagine they are _you_?”

“You disgusting—-!”

“I think you imagine they are Arthur,” Merlin admitted, and it filled him with fury to even think about someone using Arthur’s image to bring themselves pleasure in that way. “I think you close your eyes tightly, or bury your face in carefully chosen golden hair, and pretend that it is him. I think you need to bite down on your lips to keep from crying out his name when you reach completion.”

“How can you be such a—?”

“Why deny it when you are hard right now?” Merlin wanted to know as he motioned towards the bulge tenting the fabric of Kay’s trousers, doing all in his power to keep from slicing that cock off with a flick of his magic.

The horror from before turned into utter mortification as Kay glanced down at himself to find that he was indeed tenting the material of his pants. He quickly moved to cover himself with his hands before looking even more embarrassed by this move and shifted his hands away, clenching them at his sides. “You did this to me, manipulate my body with your magic. This is _you_ being a—.”

“You would know if it were my magic,” Merlin informed him darkly. “Here, let me show you the difference.” The second he allowed it to, his magic surged forth, and while it truly wanted to kill Kay, it took any form of attack it was allowed, surrounding Kay and sticking to his body a little too warmly but not enough to hurt him.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Kay’s voice broke for a second in his first true hint of panic. “Arthur will not forgive you if you hurt me! He will hate you! He will finally see what you—-!” Kay’s eyes widened the second the magic wrapped itself around his cock and began to stroke, and he let out a guttural cry as he doubled over. “Wh-what—are you doing?”

“I told you already, Kay, I am showing you what it is to have my magic manipulate your body. _Do_ try to keep up.” He watched in a very detached way as Kay’s body jerked, ravaged sounds escaping him as Merlin’s magic tortured him.

“St-st—!” Kay whimpered, seemingly finding it hard to breathe as he gripped at his pants tightly. At the first touch of magic behind him his eyes widened and his lips parted, only for magic to slip in and silence him seconds before the magic behind him slipped in as well and stroked him deep inside, causing Kay to collapse to his knees and grip the sand-like crystals beneath them as his body shook uncontrollably and he began to drool around the invisible, magical phallus stretching his lips.

“See?” Merlin tilted his head in the opposite direction it had been previously. “It’s just like I predicted. You just need something to shut you up."

Magic rocked into Kay while stroking his cock rougher, causing the knight’s lips to part even further in a muffled sob. His back arched and he moaned a muffled sound, his eyes growing disoriented as he very quickly lost himself to the pleasure. Kay seemed to forget that Merlin was there as he parted his legs further with a whimper, and then the magic inside of him sucked on his prostrate and he collapsed face-first into the ground, which must be painful given what was beneath them, but he didn’t seem to notice, much less care.

Drool continued to seep down the sides of Kay’s parted lips as he grabbed fistfuls of the pebble and sand sized crystals, ripples of pleasure visibly racing up and down his body, and yet right before Merlin felt the knight reach pleasure, he withdrew every trace of his magic from his body, leaving Kay face down, ass up on the ground, still disoriented enough in pleasure to let out a clear whine of distress.

Bending to his knees next to him, Merlin grabbed a fistful of Kay’s hair and jerked his head up so the knight was staring up into his face. “If I am filthy, Sir Kay, then you are absolutely squalid. You profess such nobility and righteousness, such devotion and undying love towards Arthur, and yet look at yourself.” He tightened his grip on that hair and raised Kay’s head up further, painfully arching the knight’s neck as he did so. “The one you are so fervently claiming as yours is just beyond sight, and yet here you are, dripping and trembling like a bitch in heat for a monster you despise.” He smiled darkly, feeling a little better now that he had managed to humiliate Kay as much as the knight had infuriated him. “Look at yourself, such a noble knight of Camelot spreading his thighs further apart so he could be penetrated deeper.”

Awareness was returning to Kay’s face, and it was incredibly scarlet as he glared up at Merlin while still trembling in his grip.

“Well, I suppose I answered my own question, didn’t I?” Merlin smiled down at Kay and reached down with his other hand to brush away sweat which was trailing down over the rapidly beating pulse in his neck. “You might imagine Arthur beneath you, but from the way you are throbbing in your pants, which you have absolutely _soaked_ with precum, I doubt your position should truly be _on top_.” His eyes flashed gold, inserting an image in Kay’s mind of himself being pinned to the ground while a faceless man fucked brutally into him. Merlin allowed Kay the ghostly equivalent of the feeling, and watched Kay’s face as it twisted in shocked panic seconds before he let out a tortured sob and came explosively in his own trousers while thrusting his hips back as if trying to increase that phantom pleasure that was truly only occurring in his mind. 

Only when it was over did Merlin let go of Kay and allow him to collapse back on the ground, breathing heavily while his body twitched in the aftermath of his completion. Magic raced out, cleaning the evidence so that Arthur didn’t realize that Merlin had mistreated the knight, or that the proud lout had enjoyed his own humiliation - which would only make someone of his personality even more miserable. 

“Since you gave me the courtesy of removing your mask, I will show you the same consideration and do the same.” He stood and brushed his hands clean. “You might be Arthur’s friend, and you might be his First Knight, but those are _all_ you will ever be to him. Dispel this gallant daydream you seem to be living in where you believe you are the knight who will slay the dragon guarding damsel fair. A daydream is all it will ever be, and if you give me justifiable cause I will do all sorts of horrible things to you that you cannot even imagine - fuck whether Arthur is happy with me for doing it or not. You were right about one very important thing: I am a monster, I am hideous and vile and corrupt. I am all things evil and wrong.” He shoved at Kay’s shoulder with his boot, causing the knight to roll halfway onto his back so that Merlin could staredown into his face even as Kay tried desperately to gather his breath, to survive the aftershocks of pleasure racing up and down his body from the harsh way Merlin’s magic had played with him. “What I just did to you?The magic I used to turn your body into quivering nerves? That is so uninteresting and unimpressive it can not even be considered child’s play. You have no chance in a fight against me no matter how you attack, whether head-on or by trying to take me by surprise. Nimueh - your High Priestess - stood no chance against me. Tauren Osgar stood no chance against me. _You_ stand no chance against me.” 

There was a strange look in Kay’s eyes as he finally seemed to find the strength to get off of the floor and brush himself off. “Is this what you do to Arthur? Is _this_ how you keep him captive to your will?”

“Of course not,” Merlin huffed, a bit annoyed Kay still had it in him to be defiant. “But if it _were_ I would not use such subpar techniques on him as I did on you.” He raised an eyebrow. “I do not _care_ whether you receive pleasure or not. But Arthur? Arthur is my _mate_. Whenever I touch him, kiss him, caress him - whenever my magic plays with his body - whenever I fill him with my form - I do so with one purpose - a sole desire: to give him mind-numbing, earth-shattering,life-changing pleasure. Every breath I take is for Arthur. Every beat of my heart is to keep me alive so I can be with him.” He backed Kay into one of the larger crystals before slamming his hands on the gem on either side of Kay’s head, trapping him there. “If I make you spill embarrassingly quickly, imagine what it feels like if I would _want_ you to be weak with pleasure, to find completion over and over again with my cock buried inside of you, filling you with seed. Imagine, if you can, hours spent being subjected unendingly to pleasure unimaginable, pleasure you can _only_ receive when I am buried inside of you. Not my magic. _Me_.” He smirked at the shiver that betrayed Kay’s unease despite his glare. “ _That_ is what Arthur has been subjected to, _that_ is what I have trained his body to become used to.” The cambion leaned in closer, holding Kay’s gaze as he reached between their bodies to grip the knight’s semi-hard cock through the material of his trousers, causing him to jump in surprise at the touch. “Do you _really_ think that _you_ could use _this_ to please him after he’s become so used to what I give him?”

“I am not this easy to intimidate, sorcerer.” Stubborn defiance flashed in Kay’s eyes as he reached out and admittedly surprised Merlin by cupping him as well through his trousers. His rebellious glare turned a little surprised when he obviously found Merlin completely flaccid to the touch.

“What?” Merlin chuckled darkly in genuine amusement at the obvious shock on the other man’s face. “Did you think I would be hard for you?” He stroked Kay leisurely to remind the knight which out of the two of them was reacting to the other, to their touch, and it wasn’t Merlin. “This body of yours isn’t the one I crave. Unlike yours, Arthur’s was made for me. He clutches around me so tightly, as if afraid I will stop seeding him. And I do not mean his ass, I mean _his body_ clutches tightly around me. I could be in his deepest of places and yet not one bit of my cock isn’t being kissed and sucked deeper… _deeper_ …” He leaned in closer still. “That is a pleasure you will _never_ get to enjoy, Kay. So if you value your life, and if you value this still hardening cock, you will heed my warning. Arthur is _mine_. I am his. We might rule over kingdoms but we belong to _no one_ but _each other_. You, Camelot, the knights, Mercia, _NO ONE_  has a claim on him _but_ ** _me_** , do you understand that?”

“If you’re so sure of that then why did you wait until _after_ he left to warn me?” Kay wanted to know, having given up trying to stroke Merlin’s still flaccid cock to instead grip his shirt tightly as his own body started to tremble. Merlin’s hand not only had Kay at full mast once more, but pulsating as well. “Admit it, sorcerer, when he shoved you away he struck a chink into your armor. That is why you are doing this to me right now.” He groaned in pleasure and threw his head back against the crystal, his voice strained as his hips started moving. “It’s not just _me_ you are trying to convince that he is still yours. You’re starting to doubt it yourself, that is why you have, all of a sudden, decided to stake your claim when you didn’t feel the need to do so before no matter how I acted towards him. _That_ is why you are trying to scare me away by using these sorts of tactics, because you _know_ you cannot hurt me physically due to how Arthur has just reacted to a mere _slap_.” He trembled and shifted to lean into Merlin, his voice muffled and filled with not only pleasure, but fierce emotion, as he whispered into Merlin’s ear: “Why did you put that image in my mind, you monster?” And with that he buried his face in Merlin’s neck and sobbed out as his body started to shake in earnest.

Not quite sure what image he was referring to, Merlin let go of Kay right before he could find completion, earning himself a whimpered snarl from the knight. The cambion pulled away from him and his touch before shaking his head. “I have given you my warning, Kay. I do not need you to accept it for that to be the case. I love Arthur, and I do not plan on letting anyone else have him. He is _mine_ alone. If you cannot accept that, if you continue to try and do things like touching him needlessly, I will make you regret it.” He turned to leave.

“You’re just going to leave me like this?” Kay snapped behind him as he pushed away from the crystal and took a step after him.

Merlin snorted as he turned back to face him in a little shock, and some confusion at the dumb question. “I do not care about your pleasure, or did you forget that? The only reason I touched you was to prove a point. If you are too foolish to understand it, or to take my warning for what it is, that is on you.” His gaze lowered to where Kay’s hard-on was quite visible even in the moonlight, noticing it suddenly twitch. “Either handle it yourself, or limp along with it. I care not.” He turned and took another step away.

“I will tell Arthur what you did to me!” Kay declared angrily behind him. “Let us see how he takes to the news that his ‘mate’ did something like this to someone else the _second_ his back was turned!”

In seconds Merlin had Kay pinned against the crystal with his forearm pressed suffocatingly into his neck. “I do not think you heard me, Kay. I think you are either too dumb or maybe just deaf. Hopefully, for your own sake, it is the latter.” He stared into Kay’s wide eyes as the knight tried to fight him off, tried to struggle free, but Merlin’s magic kept him caged in and unable to move much less do anything to save himself. He could see the true fear entering those widening eyes as Kay realized he was completely at Merlin’s mercy. “Are you dumb, Kay?” When Kay shook his head viciously, desperately, choking and trying to gasp for breath, Merlin smiled in approval at the immediate answer. “Good boy.” He leaned in closer. “Are you deaf?”

Humiliation and anger mixed in Kay’s face but he nodded vigorously nonetheless.

“Are you sure about that?” Merlin pressed, watching Kay nod even harder, more desperate. “Are you **_sure_** about that?” He repeated slower yet still in a congenial tone. “We need to be sure before we join the others.”

Kay nodded so hard it must hurt.

“ _Good boy_.” Pushing away, Merlin watched numbly as Kay desperately gulped in air. “Now, if you’re good and ready, we should be getting back to where the others are.”

Kay kept his hand to his throat, and his gaze lowered, but he nodded nonetheless.

Doubting that this compliance would last long, Merlin turned his back on Kay and started walking in the direction Arthur and Sophia had disappeared to, not only proving he did not fear him, but fully expecting the idiot to try and retaliate, which would have given Merlin the perfect excuse to do something worse. Footsteps fell into step behind him, and yet other than follow at a sedate speed, Kay did no attack, which was highly disappointing. Merlin distracted himself by tracking where Arthur and Sophia (who had disappeared from sight) had gone. Their footprints were visible even in the moonlight and indicated that the two had been walking at at leisurely speed, so Merlin did not worry too much. The silence between him and Kay was blissful, and by the time he saw Arthur and Sophia in the distance, standing a little ways from where the crystals stopped and what looked like a jungle begun, he could not help but wonder at the odd terrain that made up Daobeth. 

He also wondered whether the lack of human presence merely had to do with the fact that it was nighttime, and yet there had been no sign of night birds or insects either. It could simply be that the same magical frequencies that had nauseated Arthur kept animals away from this place, or there might be a more nefarious reason. 

These thoughts dominated his mind as they made the trek to where the blonde and redhead were waiting for them. The expressions on their faces proved that they had had some idea as to why Merlin and Kay had been so very behind them, and when Arthur’s gaze shifted from Merlin to Kay, and a muscle jumped in his cheek when he noticed the way Kay was rubbing at his throat, the cambion realized that he might have just made things worse between them. Yet he would not regret what he had done, or the message that he had (hopefully) gotten across to the young knight. 

Despite that, he did not want to fight with Arthur right now, especially not in front of Kay, _especially_ not after he’d made such a glorious point. 

That was why, when Merlin and Kay finally reached Sophia and Arthur’s side, Merlin merely eyed Arthur curiously and asked: “Are you feeling better?” And when Arthur nodded silently that he was, Merlin fought the urge to press for more information, knowing that continuing to talk to Arthur would only open up the opportunity for an argument between them given how visibly unhappy Arthur was right now, and that was the last thing he wanted at the moment. So he instead turned his attention to Sophia. “Were you able to see anything that resembled a village while you were up on top of the crystals earlier?”

A strangely amused glint appeared in Sophia’s eyes as she turned from Arthur to face him. “Yep. Not too sure it actually is a functioning village, but there was definitely some sort of group of structures in this direction. They are right on the other side of this jungle. We should probably camp here and trek through it during the daylight when we can see better. You never know what could be deep within the jungle.”

“I agree.” Merlin nodded as he raised his hands at hip-height, palms up, erecting a visible and large golden circle around them, and yet even though the circle faded from view its protection was not gone. “You three should be safe here. I am going to go look for some wood so we can build a fire to keep warm.”

“I will go with you,” Arthur declared, his stiff tone betraying the fact that he wanted to get Merlin alone to ‘talk’… to no doubt argue regarding Merlin’s continued ‘mistreatment’ of Arthur’s First Knight.

“I would rather you did not,” Merlin admitted hurriedly, glancing quickly over to Kay and relived to see the asshole hadn’t noticed this exchange and was instead setting down his own bedroll on the ground within the circle. The cambion returned his gaze quickly to Arthur, finding that previous displeasure now having grown tenfold upon his countenance, and just the sight made him flinch. Obviously Arthur was way more pissed off about Merlin and Kay’s altercation than Merlin had anticipated. Some jealousy and resentment curled inside of him at the realization that Arthur truly cared for Kay, and that made the cambion gulp down dark emotions he preferred not to dwell on right now. “Just stay here and rest. You should not even be on this quest in your condition, so just stay.”

For some reason Sophia was palming her face and shaking her head.

“I am not even pregnant yet so stop treating me as if I were fragile.” That muscle ticked harder in Arthur’s cheek as his eyes darkened in growing displeasure. “I will come with you to look for wood.”

Kay seemed to hear the displeasure in Arthur’s tone and glanced up towards them with a small smirk on his face, clearly pleased with what he was witnessing. ‘ _Admit it, sorcerer, when he shoved you away he struck a chink into your armor,’_ Kay’s words rung tauntingly in Merlin’s ears as he met his gaze. ‘ _Now that he has Camelot back Arthur is going to - even if only subconsciously - slowly start to distance himself from you because you are not what he, or Camelot, need. … You and I both can see that it has already begun..’_

“ _Mer_ lin.” Arthur’s voice was incredibly low, dangerous.

Tearing his gaze from Kay’s, Merlin shifted it onto Arthur to see that somehow his displeasure had grown even more. He fought the nausea that rolled in his stomach nervously and blanked his expression. “I told you I would prefer if you did not come with me, Arthur, and I stand by that. So I am asking you nicely to stay here, but if you refuse to listen to me as you usually do, I will not ask you again, I will _force_ you to stay, and I will make sure my magic does not listen to you no matter how hard you implore it.” He wasn’t sure that would actually work given the fact that both of his magic sources seemed to prefer Arthur to him, but Arthur didn’t need to know that. “I do not want to do so, so please stay here and do not make me use my magic against you in that way.” 

Surprise filtered over Arthur’s face, washing away the displeasure that had tensed his features up until that point. “Why are you angry with me?”

“I am not angry,” Merlin assured him truthfully. He was disturbed, shaken, and very nervous at the moment, none of which would be made better should he have to listen to Arthur berate him in favor of Kay, which was why he needed to give Arthur some distance so he could calm down and thus avoid their potential argument. “I merely prefer for you to remain here in the safety of the circle.”

“I could go with you instead,” Sophia offered in an odd tone.

Arthur turned to her and nodded. “You should—-.”

“Stay here with Arthur.” Merlin turned his gaze on her, remembering the revelation that she was bound to obey his orders, and using it purposefully for the first time. There was no way that he was going to allow her come with him and leave Sir Kay alone with Arthur. “He is your priority. You protect him.”

Arthur turned back to Merlin with wide-eyed shock.

Sophia, however, merely took in a deep breath. “Of course.”

“Excuse me?” Kay let out a huff as he stumbled towards them. “ _I_ am Arthur’s First Knight. It is _my_ duty to protect him! Not hers!”

Merlin ignored that and stepped out of the circle, needing to get some distance between him and the ‘First Knight’ before he punched him, or did something else to annoy and frustrate Arthur. Honestly, the cambion wasn’t sure just how much longer he was going to be able to put up with Kay before he reacted and did something that could very well make Arthur see him in a different light - see him as the monster that everyone else did. Merlin was so very close to having everything he had ever wanted, he could not allow someone like Kay - and Merlin’s own darkness - to ruin this for him. 

_This is why I wanted Arthur to stay behind in Mercia,_ he thought in annoyance as he stormed away from the group. If only Kay had not joined the group, they would not be in this bad mood right now. Merlin trusted Arthur to Sophia, he trusted her to protect him and be a companion to him, and she was entertaining to have around. Their bond was also not something that bothered Merlin, especially not after Arthur had rebuked him for his anger towards her. Sophia was the one person who Arthur had felt he could rely on for a very long time, and Merlin appreciated that she had been there for Arthur that way. He also knew that not only did Sophia had no interest in Arthur in that way, but that she was very much (as she had once called it) ‘Team Merthur’. She had odd things that she said now and then, but Merlin understood her enough to know that she was not only in favor of their union but she encouraged and supported it in any way that she could. She was a companion, a protector, a knight, a champion, he could completely entrust Arthur’s protection to - not Sir Kay. No. Kay was not someone he could trust at all when it came to Arthur. Kay was… Kay was a problem, and he was not sure how to deal with that problem given Arthur’s reaction to the hand slap. Kay was going to ruin this expedition. _At this moment his mere presence aggravates me_.

While Merlin was surprised that Arthur actually obeyed him and remained behind in the protected circle, he was very relived and grateful for it as he approached the jungle and peered within. Everything was silent, there was not even the sound of wind rustling through the leaves. It was an unnatural silence, one that made him question, once more, whether the lack of animals was merely due to it being night, or whether it was a sign of what else was to be expected during the day.

He moved to step into the forest when his inner demon reared its head for the first time in quite a while. It hissed deeply, very much displeased with him for even thinking of leaving ‘the mate’ alone with ‘the premature ejaculator’. The description made Merlin chuckle despite the situation, and he found himself surprised that he had missed these little odd interactions with his inner demon. It made him wonder how things might change once the dragon was truly free. Would he have two opposing beings inside of him or would they join to become a new one?

Shaking his head, reminding himself that now was not the time to get distracted with these sorts of questions, Merlin moved forwards in an attempt to step into the forest once more. His demon snarled viciously, so very much so, in fact, that Merlin actually stumbled backwards a few steps in surprise.

“It really is not that cold, Merlin,” Sophia called after him. “We do not need a fire.”

“How are you not cold?” Kay wanted to know incredulously.

“If you’re so cold _you_ go get wood,” she informed him with a little hiss before projecting her voice louder towards Merlin once more. “Arthur and I were mentioning before that it was warmer than usual for this time of the year, we are fine as we are now.”

“It will get colder later on into the night,” Merlin called over his shoulder. While it _was_ warmer than usual what he truly wanted to do by searching for wood was to put some distance between his mate and himself for a while to allow Arthur some time to cool down. 

“I am not feeling so well,” Arthur said incredibly softly.

Merlin still heard it though, and turned his back on the jungle in a second as he finally faced the trio once more in absolute worry. “Did you truly feel better before or were you just trying to be brave?” He stormed right back to the group, entering the protected circle and moving to stand in front of Arthur immediately, cupping his admittedly pale face and tilting it up so he could look at it. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach churned with nerves at the clearly nauseated look on Arthur’s face. “You should return to Mercia, both you, Sophia, and Kay.”

“No. I am fine. It will pass.” Arthur surprised him by slapping Merlin’s hands from his face yet instead of moving away like before, he buried his face into Merlin’s shirt while wrapping his arms around him tightly. The blonde leaned his body heavily into Merlin, shivering slightly, whether from the cold or nausea was not immediately obvious. 

“Arthur, you should listen to him,” Kay mumbled from where he stood by Sophia’s side, staring worriedly at Arthur’s back. “We should go back to where the others are and wait for him there. It is not too late.”

Instead of answering, Arthur leaned heavier into Merlin, tightening his grip around him, clearly refusing to leave.

Worry curled in Merlin’s gut as he tightened his own grip around his mate and lowered to press his lips against the crown of his head. As much as he didn’t want to ever agree with Kay, in this one instance he did. If Arthur was already reacting so poorly to something about Daobeth then they needed to find a way to convince him to go back of his own accord.

“I am not leaving you, not here, not ever,” Arthur whispered into his shirt, voice muffled by the material yet still audible. “I do not care if I aggravate you, I am staying here with you so get used to it.”

Amused and a little surprised to realize that Arthur recognized his behavior could be aggravating at times due to just how stubborn he was, Merlin pressed a kiss to his forehead. _He is just too adorable for words. I cannot win against him._ He let out a heavy sigh as he hid his face in Arthur’s golden hair. _It would be dangerous for me should he ever discover just how much power he truly has over me - how much I need him. It would be easier if this were just a feeding thing, but this stubborn brat is my reason for breathing_. He let out of heavy, somewhat depressed sigh. _If only the younger version of myself could see me now, he would be unable to believe we are the same person. Not only do I feel love, but my lover has me wrapped entirely around his little finger._ He sighed again, just as depressed as before. _That is something Arthur must_ ** _never_** _know. He is already_ ** _far_** _too difficult to try and protect as is._

Arthur rubbed his face into Merlin’s shirt and shifted his body slightly so it pressed into his mate’s. “I am sure that if we go to bed now I will feel better tomorrow.”

“Or you might be worse,” Merlin countered in tired annoyance. “Why does it always have to be an argument with you when it comes to your own safety or health?”

“Because you are too overprotective,” Arthur responded immediately as he tilted his head back to look up at him. “Come to bed.”

Merlin hesitated.

“It could be similar to altitude sickness,” Sophia announced when the silence dragged on. “He could be right, he might just need some time to adjust.” She met Merlin’s gaze evenly when he turned his blues on her. “But if he is worse tomorrow we will reassess the situation in the light of day.”

“I do not think _you_ are any sort of authority on—,” Kay begun.

“Kay, _enough!_ ” Arthur hissed as he looked over his shoulder at him, clearly surprising the knight into shutting up. Just as quickly as it had appeared, Arthur’s anger disappeared as he returned his gaze up to Merlin imploringly.

Sighing, knowing he was beat - and quite honestly a little mollified by not being the only one Arthur had been mad at tonight - Merlin gave in. “If you start feeling even the teeniest bit worse during the night, if you need anything of me - _anything_ \- you must promise to wake me up immediately.”

“Oh, I will _definitely_ wake you up,” Arthur promised with a grin as he pulled away and surprised Merlin with the near bounce in his step as he led Merlin towards the far side of the circle, where their shared bedroll had surprisingly already been thrown haphazardly on the ground, apparently in hurry. Arthur must not have been lying about his feeling ill coming and going because he looked to be quite better now as he lowered himself to the bedroll and pulled Merlin down with him with such force the cambion accidentally fell into him, pinning the blonde half on the bedroll and half on the ground.

Gulping as his body felt immediately on fire at the touch, the position, Merlin stared down at his mate, who not only did not seem pale anymore, but was rosy-cheeked as he lay beneath him. Every muscle in his body was telling Merlin to take Arthur, but he was _not_ a monster, at least not when it came to Arthur, and he _would_ control his own urges so the boy could rest and recuperate. That was why he tore his hungry gaze off of Arthur and instead chose to remove his shoes and slip into the bedroll.

Arthur remained where he was, half on the bedroll and half on the ground, staring up at the sky, before an aggravated huff escaped his lips as he turned to look at Merlin in consternation. Shaking his head, Arthur finally following Merlin's example, removing his shoes before slipping in after him. He turned to face the cambion and curled into him under the warmth provided, using his arm as a pillow.

Kay’s glare was so physical it was annoying, as was seeing him just standing there _watching_ them in deep unhappiness, so Merlin closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Arthur’s, as he did whenever trying to force himself to sleep. He felt Arthur tense at this action, but didn’t allow himself to wonder about that reaction or the reason behind it as he breathed in his mate’s scent and found himself falling asleep assured in the knowledge that they would be safe within the circle, and should they be attacked it during the night it would put up a defense long enough for Merlin to get up and battle whatever danger it was himself.

Sleep was dreamless for Merlin, which was a mercy given he’d believed his nerves would grant him nothing but nightmares. He wasn’t sure when pleasure began to seep into his subconscious due to how soft it had started, yet as the pleasure grew Merlin found himself slowly waking up, confused and aroused. 

A moment of blind panic filled him when he realized Arthur wasn’t sleeping against him anymore, the spot where he should be quite cold indeed, and yet when the fear completely awoke him and he opened his eyes, Merlin understood why.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been sleeping, but it would appear that Arthur had in fact been unable to sleep himself. The blonde had pulled the covers off to the side of their shared bedroll and was now kneeling between Merlin’s thighs, his head raising and lowering as his tongue worshipped Merlin’s cock. Arthur groaned, making hungry, desperate little noises as he hollowed his cheeks.

Groaning at the velvety pleasure, Merlin reached out and ran his finger caressingly through those glorious golden locks. “Not tonight, Arthur,” he whispered so as not to awaken Sophia or Kay. “Tonight you need to rest.”

Unhappiness vibrated into his cock by way of the snarl that Arthur let out at those words. He shifted his head only enough to glare at Merlin through his golden eyelashes before digging his hands into Merlin’s thighs in open defiance as he bobbed his head harder.

“Arthurrrrr… I said _no_.” Merlin fortified his will despite the pleasure that caused him to groan deep into his throat. He tried to push Arthur’s head away, only for his breath to hitch and a sob to escape his lips when teeth scraped along his length. “ _Gods below_!” He stopped trying to push Arthur’s head away and instead raised himself up on his elbows to stare at his mate in open wonder. “Did you just threaten to _bite_ me?”

The little brat glanced up at him through his golden eyelashes once more, and while those luscious lips were stretched thin around his cock, it was more than obvious that he was smirking unrepentantly.

Glancing over towards Kay, Merlin tried his best to peer through the darkness and ascertain whether the asshole was actually asleep. While he had played with Arthur in front of him before (in the tub) he was not very keen of the idea of giving Kay yet another view of what he could not have. He gave up trying to figure out if Kay were asleep or not, however, when Arthur suddenly did something with his tongue that made him cover his own mouth to keep from crying out loudly and waking the others up.

Arthur relaxed his throat, slowly taking Merlin deeper into him until his nose pressed against black curls. The blonde somehow managed to purr, and the vibrations that pulsated through Merlin in so tight a cavern made the cambion whimper like a wounded animal as he collapsed back down onto his back.

“ _Arthur_ ,” Merlin whispered his name like a prayer as his hand returned to his lover’s hair, this time caressingly. “It’s been so long since you took me in you like this. Your throat feels like velvet, my love, so tight around me.”

This time Arthur’s whimper was less calculated and more reactive as the hands he’d been gripping Merlin with now kneaded him. He very slowly began to bob his head once more, his lips tight around Merlin’s length as he eased it almost completely out of his throat only to start the journey downwards again. Like before, magic assisted, not only numbing the pain but granting Arthur all the air he could wish for as he worshipped Merlin’s cock.

“I wanted to allow you time to rest,” Merlin informed him as he used his grip on the back of Arthur’s head to push him down rougher until Arthur’s nose was completely buried in those dark curls. “But I forgot how hungry you are for me. Attacking me in my sleep and refusing to give up my cock until I give you all the seed you are clearly craving so desperately…” he grinned. “Why Arthur, how very much like a _succubus_ you are.”

When Arthur peered up at him through his golden eyelashes yet another time his eyes betrayed his lusty reaction to those words.

“Oh, you liked that,” Merlin noted with a slow grin. “Then again I suppose you are very much like a succubus. You are both unearthly beautiful creatures made for one purpose only.” He rolled his hips up without warning, glorying in the guttural groan that vibrated all around his cock as Arthur stilled so as to allow Merlin to fuck himself into him. “Do you know what that purpose is, Arthur?” He did not wait for Arthur to even acknowledge his words. “Like a succubus, your body was made to be taken, like a succubus you _crave_ it, do you not, my love? You crave being used and serving your purpose.”

Hips moved in response as Arthur arched his back.

“Shall I give you your first seeding of this brand new day?” Merlin wanted to know even as he felt himself beginning to tighten in a telltale sign of just how close he was. “Shall I fill your stomach with the seed it desires so hungrily?” When Arthur nodded as best he could given the cock working its way down his throat, Merlin smiled. “Steel yourself, my love, I will not be gentle.”

Immediately Arthur groaned as he trembled, visibly readying himself.

Merlin thrusted in earnest, burying himself over and over again deep inside that tight channel. If his magic wasn’t protecting Arthur he knew this would’ve no doubt hurt, and yet instead Arthur was groaning and gripping his hips tighter, his whole body trembling, drool slipping down the sides of his lips and adding more slickness to the cock ramming itself inside of him. Balls tightening, Merlin reached out and grabbed Arthur’s hair, forcing his head down to meet each thrust of his cock before he buried deep inside and hot white pleasure exploded as he found his pleasure within his lover.

Arthur sobbed and once more dug his fingers into Merlin’s hips, his tongue caressing the still-hard cock, throat working as best as it could to gulp down every bit of that sticky whiteness. The second Merlin let go of Arthur’s head the blonde slipped free of that cock, which made a popping sound as it slid passed his lips, and in seconds Arthur was on top of Merlin, his lips on his as he kissed him savagely.

It was all Merlin could do to not lose himself in the fever that was descending upon him as he kissed back with equal force. Their lips battled each other even as their hands fisted in each other’s clothes, desperate to remove them from the other. While Merlin’s pants had been removed sometime during his sleep his shirt still remained, and Arthur was attacking it with what almost seemed like utter hatred, the boy quickly losing his patience as he gripped it at its neckline and very loudly _ripped it apart_.

Tearing his mouth from Merlin’s, Arthur attacked the now exposed skin with his lips. “I need you inside of me,” he groaned in between open-mouthed kisses to Merlin’s chest. “I feel so empty. It’s been too long.”

They had tupped not two hours before they’d started on this quest.

Extremely pleased at the endless desire his mate felt for him, Merlin reached behind Arthur and grabbed his ass, kneading his cheeks and grinning at the sounds Arthur made as he immediately went docile. It was only in moments like these where Arthur stopped being so damned stubborn and became completely compliant. It was why Merlin rewarded him by massaging and kneading, running his fingers up and down the seam between those cheeks. “Arthur, even through the material of your trousers I can feel your hole twitching so invitingly. Already I can feel how wet this spot is with just how desperately you are trying to tempt me to enter you. You are so tightly wound I could probably bring you to climax just by massaging you deep within with my fingers.” He pressed a kiss to Arthur’s cheek. “Would you like that, my love? Shall I milk that little nub inside of you and make you gush even more pleasure?”

“I do not _want_ your fingers!” Arthur answered immediately, breathlessly, his body and arms trembling even as he pushed up so as to better stare down at Merlin. Even backlit by the moonlight and mostly covered by shadows, Arthur’s flush of arousal, his desire-clouded eyes, his hardened nipples poking up against the material of his shirt, were easily visible. “Plant yourself deep within me, husband, so you may take root.” He rocked himself against Merlin wantonly, his lips parted and soft, desperate cries tumbling forth. “If I do not have you within me soon I will die. Or kill you. Or _both._ ”

Those words lit a dangerous fire deep within Merlin as he surged up, shifting their positions so he was propped up by his magic, his lips meeting Arthur’s hungrily as his hands returned to Arthur’s ass, fingers digging into the material of his pants and tearing it at the seam. One hand reached for his own cock while the other guided Arthur’s hips back down, and the moment his cockhead pressed against that quivering, soaked entrance, he lost all willpower and used his hold to slam Arthur violently down, spearing his boy with one vicious movement.

Arthur’s eyes rolled back in their sockets as he let out a loud, wanton cry. His back arched and he leaned with his arms backwards, holding purchase on Merlin’s knees as he immediately rolled his hips. “ _Yessssssssss_.” He lowered his half-hooded gaze to Merlin, lips parted as he fucked himself on his cock. “I yearned for your touch so terribly, husband, how could you not see that I needed this? Needed you? How could you not tell how desperately I was craving to be filled by you?” He shifted position long enough to slap Merlin’s face so hard it swung. “How _dare_ you deny me?”

Even as his cheek stung Merlin’s lips curled in a dark smile as he returned his gaze to his passionate little spitfire. This side of Arthur fascinated and aroused him to no end, and he pulsated with desire as his magic propped him up a bit more. By bringing his knees up, he shifted them so that Arthur slid down harder on his cock and was trapped between his chest and knees, yet that did not stop Arthur from leaning back heavily against those knees and continuing to roll his hips, fucking himself on Merlin’s cock like a whore. Like Merlin’s whore.

“Why would I reward you when you snubbed me in front of our companions?” Merlin wanted to know in a dark little tone as he brushed his thumbs over Arthur’s nipples, which were so hard they were plainly visibly through the material of his shirt. “I was merely showing Kay it was not his place to touch what was mine so freely, and yet you very obviously disagreed with that given you shoved me away and left in doubt that I am the only one allowed to touch you like that.” He raised an eyebrow as he stared up into Arthur’s face, which betrayed the blonde’s surprise. “Kay and I had quite the conversation after that, and while it greatly aggravated me he made quite a couple of convincing points.” He smiled a nasty, unhappy smile up at his mate. “I cannot help but wonder whether I was wrong, whether you are so similar to a succubus that you crave anyone’s touch, and not exclusively mine like I had always assumed.”

The slap that swung his face next burned like fire across his cheek.

“ _Me_ snub _you_? Why husband, what a rotten, self-serving memory you have. How I see it, if you had stopped giving Kay so much of your undivided attention and remembered that _I_ am the _only one_ you need to be bothered with, I would not have had a _very_ justifiable reason to become angry with you.” Arthur’s voice was thrumming with vexation, and yet he did not stop the roll of his hips, not even as he reached down to wrap his hands around Merlin’s neck. “I understand that he is your type, Merlin, but if you do not reign in your obvious interest I will not be held accountable for what I will do to you.” He squeezed tightly, eyes dark as he glared down at him. “How many times do I have to drill it into your head, you brainless fool, that you _are mine_? You belong to _me_. Your body is _mine_. Your cock is _mine_. Your full, undivided attention is _mine_. But most of all your _heart_ and love and affection are only _mine_. Do _not_ make me jealous only to then accuse _me_ of wrongdoing.”

Merlin smiled up at his mate, who looked quite close to murder right now. He should probably be trying to calm his love down, but the hands around his neck gave him quite the thrill. “Make you jealous?” He raised an eyebrow, keeping Arthur’s gaze even as his magic ripped at the blonde’s shirt, tearing it apart to reveal his naked chest to him. “ _Who_ is it that suddenly has a tick that is constantly stuck to his ass? A gnat that is constantly flying around and touching what is _mine_?” Instead of trying to pry Arthur’s hands from around his neck, Merlin instead shifted forwards to flick his tongue against one of his mate’s pink nubs, smirking at the immediate weakening of his hold and shiver that that action produced. “ _Who_ out of us suddenly has some third party voicing their unwanted opinions on _every single aspect_ of what should be _our_ lives?”

Trembling, Arthur’s hands slipped from Merlin’s neck to bury themselves knuckles-deep into his hair as he arched his back to better offer up his chest for feasting. “ _Master_ …”

“And suddenly he is so obedient,” Merlin mumbled provokingly as he breathed hotly on that nipple yet refused to touch it again. “And just so you know, if you find me giving Kay my ‘undivided attention’, as you call it, it has nothing to do with any sort of desire for him, and _everything_ to do with me warning him to back the hell off of _my mate_. If he glares at me I will damn well glare back and hold his gaze until he backs down. I _will not_ back down. If he thinks for _one second_ that he can unnerve—.”

Arthur surged forwards, cupping his face as he kissed him deeply.

While Merlin enjoyed the loving, he gripped the back of Arthur’s hair and used that hold to yank him back and away so he could glare into his eyes. “Listen to me, Arthur, and listen good.” He tightened his grip on that golden hair and stared into those eyes with darkness. “Your First Knight will probably tell you what happened between us earlier in an attempt to drive a wedge between you and I, so I will tell you everything right now before he has the opportunity to give you his version of events.” He saw the way Arthur’s face went impassive immediately, and was pleased that he was paying very close attention to what he was saying instead of trying to distract Merlin like he tended to do in these sorts of situations. “When Kay remained behind with me in the crystal patch we not only exchanged heated words, but I used my magic against him, as well as my hand. I did not feed off of him and I did not get hard. It was not a thing of passion, nor hunger, it was a show of dominance, because if I do not get that knight of yours to understand his place _I will kill him_.” 

Arthur’s eyes widened in shock.

Despite this, Merlin pressed on. “I know you do not want to hear that, that he is your childhood friend, and that just my slapping his hand away tonight angered you. I understand that. I was trying to give you space over and over again tonight so you could cool down because I _did not_ want that asshole to think that he had managed to get in between us. But I will repeat myself to you, Arthur Pendragon: if your First Knight does not learn his place, if you do not _make him_ learn it, then I do not care how pouty and angry you get, I _will_ kill him. Just his mere presence aggravates me.” He tightened his grip on Arthur’s hair. “Argue all you want about it, but it will change nothing. You cannot change my mind. All you can do, if you want to save his life, is to put him in his damned place and make sure he _stays_ there.” His eyes flickered to their demonic state for a split second. “Because if you fail to do so there will only be three people who leave Daobeth once this quest is over. Do you understand?”

Incredibly enough, Arthur was not arguing or fighting, instead he was quite visibly frozen as he stared down at Merlin in absolute shock. Shudders began to ripple their way visibly down his body, and right before Merlin could let go of him in guilt for his angered behavior, Arthur sobbed as he surged forwards despite Merlin’s grip on his hair and bit deep into Merlin’s shoulder, visibly trying to silence his noises as warmth spurted all over Merlin’s chest. Arthur’s ass clenched tightly around Merlin’s cock, spasming around him like a massage as his body twisted in uncontrolled pleasure.

Having Arthur climax at his words was _not_ the reaction Merlin had expected, and yet he quickly lost all ability to think to the glory of that tightness drawing him deeper.

“ _I need more_!” Arthur sobbed into Merlin’s shoulder even as his body shook in climax. “ _Not enough!_ ”

Despite the fact that they should probably address the death threat that had just been issued, Merlin could not bear to see his Arthur in such need. Merlin shoved Arthur back against Merlin’s knees and grabbed the blonde’s wrists, pinning them down, this action forcing Arthur’s chest to arch upwards, and once it did, Merlin feasted. His lips descended on the pink nub even as his magic mimicked the action on the other, suckling and teasing that hardened nipple with teeth. The sounds Arthur made drove Merlin insane as he ground himself upwards into him in response, and despite having only just recently found completion, Arthur threw his head back and let out a strangled noise as his body started to spasm once more. Even though no further white spilled onto Merlin, Arthur’s body danced around his uncontrollably, and the sounds he was making were not only tortured but glorious.

“ _Shhhhh_ , love,” Merlin whispered against Arthur’s chest even as he fucked him mercilessly through his climax. “There are people sleeping next to us who need their rest for what the day has in store.” He let go of Arthur’s wrists to reach up his back and grip his shoulders, using this new position to slam Arthur down harder over and over again, not only keeping him in place but very much trapped, only able to sit there and allow himself to be so roughly penetrated. Arthur dripped his pleasure so thickly that a sticky and very slick sound was loudly audible every single time he was slammed down to meet one of Merlin’s thrusts. That sound was proof of his lover’s pleasure, of his need. 

At just that thought Merlin buried himself as deep as he could in this form, which truly was not close to being deep enough, and poured his lifestream purposefully into Arthur.

The blonde collapsed heavily against Merlin’s chest the second the raven-haired cambion let go of his shoulders. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s body and whined even as he began to raise and lower himself onto his lover. “ _Not enough_ ,” he complained adorably while clutching Merlin tighter. “I need _you_ , Merlin. Give me _you_.”

“If you were unable to keep quiet in this form…” Merlin teased.

“I will be quiet, I swear,” Arthur promised as his movement grew more erratic. “Please, Merlin? _Please_? I want you, I want the real you, I want _my mate.”_ His voice wavered and broke as it took in a desperate and pained tone. “My deepest places ache. It hurts to be so empty. I need my husband’s seed, I need it where it belongs. Please give me more, my love. Please fill me with your milk and suckle me until I give you as well. _Please_ , Merlin. _Please_. Scrape my insides and leave them tender, stimulated, throbbing. Hook me so that your seed finds its home.” He trembled quite violently in reaction to his own words, and left open-mouthed kisses all over every inch of skin he could reach while in this position. “Your wife needs you to fill her womb with your seed till it overflows.”

Cock twitching painfully at those words, Merlin buried his face in Arthur’s hair as his grip tightened. “I thought my position on that matter had been made quite clear, but it seems that is not the case, so allow me to remind you of something, my love.” Merlin grabbed Arthur by his hips and raised him only to slam him down viciously as he hissed angrily into his face. “I will not accept _one drop_ of my seed _overflowing._ ” He moved Arthur again, just as violently, again and again and again, watching the overwhelmed pleasure plainly written on his lover’s face even as his body was so abused. “Was your body made for the purpose of housing my cock - for storing my seed - _or not_?”

“ _Yessssssssssssssss!_ ” Arthur sobbed as he hooked his arms around Merlin’s neck, shifting his body to press their chests together. “I was made for your cock, master, made take you deep inside of me and drown you in pleasure!” With every violent shove downwards Merlin gave to his hips, Arthur’s breath and cries escaped to mix simultaneously with not only the sound of their bodies slapping together, but of that sticky pleasure slicked between them. “This body’s sole purpose, the reason it was created, was to entice your own into it so it may serve you.” He caught Merlin’s earlobe between his lips and sucked on it. “I am your succubus. I am your womb. I am your dirty little whore.”

“ _I miss your_ ** _skirt_** _!”_ Merlin groaned in utter despair as he clawed at Arthur’s pants in hate-filled disapproval. His lover’s words were driving him wild but while he wanted to touch his flesh he did not want to bare him the way he would should he magically destroy his trousers. “I miss being able to pull you onto my cock whenever I want to and immediately have your legs and ass bared to my hands. No one else could see you but I could touch you, could leave my fingerprints all over your skin.”

“What else do you miss, master?” Arthur growled lustfully into his ear as he slammed himself down just as viciously as Merlin had. “Tell your wife what else you miss. Tell me everything you desire.”

“I miss having you all to myself,” Merlin whimpered into Arthur’s hair. “I could barely handle the time we were spending apart in Mercia—but since we won the war I feel like I have not had a moment alone with you!” He was whining like a baby, which was probably the most unsexy thing he could do at this moment, and it embarrassed him, but he couldn’t keep his complaints silent any longer. “I _hate_ sharing you with everyone! I _hate_ it!”

“Then _don’t_. I don’t _want_ you to.” Arthur moaned a guttural sound as his movements grew more erratic. “I want to chain you to me, want to spend days in our chambers, and if we are forced to our thrones… I will forsake my own and make your lap my throne so I may warm my husband’s cock.”

“You would do that?” Merlin returned his grip to Arthur’s hold and started slamming him down to meet his thrusts once more. “Do not tempt me with that visual if you do not mean it Arthur,” he hissed threateningly in his hair. “I might remove your throne altogether, destroy it, so you have no choice but to sit on my lap and constantly keep my cock inside of you.” His pleasure coiled tighter and tighter in his gut. “But should I do that you will no doubt spend each and every day continuously being filled with my seed, and if that were to happen, you would _live_ pregnant.”

“ _You promise_?” Arthur gasped breathlessly as he clawed at Merlin’s back.

Merlin came. It was violent and unexpected, and sent tingles racing throughout his body as he poured all of his desire into his mate.

Wrapping his arms around Merlin’s head and offering his own neck for feasting, Arthur clung on desperately and let out a long, high-pitched whine as his body clenched tightly around Merlin’s base, milking him of his seed and drawing it deeper into his body. And even as his body received Merlin’s warmth, the blonde whimpered and whined in distress, in need, in wanton complaint.

“Merlin, it’s _not enough_!” Arthur let go of his vise-like hold on Merlin to instead shove his chest so hard the unprepared cambion fell back down onto the bedroll, and yet instead of following him down Arthur slipped free of Merlin’s cock and stumbled onto the side of the bedroll. “I _need_ you!” The blonde fought with his trousers, tearing them off of himself and kicking them away seconds before he returned to the bedroll and lowered to his knees, facing away from Merlin. “It _hurts_ , Merlin!” He reached behind his own body and spread his own cheeks, presenting himself to his husband, revealing the way that quivering star dripped with so much slick that thick trails had made their way down his inner thighs to his knees. “Your wife is begging for you. For the _real_ you.” He wiggled his ass like a whore in utter desperation as more slick slipped its way downwards. “ _Please_ , husband!”

Even as Merlin felt himself shifting instinctively in response to his mate’s pleads, when he pushed to his knees it was not his cock that he pressed against that weeping opening. No. Merlin’s own hands spread Arthur wide, giving himself a closer view of the hole dripping with desire for him. A low escape reverberated in Merlin’s throat and escaped his lips as he leaned forwards and ran the flat of his tongue up against that quivering entrance. Arthur always tasted of honey and sunshine, and as usual, once Merlin got a taste of him he could not stop.

Burying his face between those cheeks, Merlin sucked and licked, his tongue teasing the tight ring of nerves and lapping at the sweetness that trickled out. He slurped, loudly, gulping down the taste, able to feel it sliding down his throat to his stomach, where it stoked the fire already burning there.

Arthur grabbed fistfuls of their bedroll and mewled pitifully even as he arched his back and spread his thighs. “ _Mer_ linnnnn.”

Ignoring the desperate pleading in that tone, Merlin partook of the exquisite taste he so rarely got to enjoy. He could feel his cock still changing, still becoming the form his wife desired, and while it throbbed with need he ignored it for now, instead concentrating on lapping at his lover. When he grew greedy his tongue slipped passed that tight ring, lapping hungrily at Arthur from within.

The boy’s breathing very quickly grew erratic. He shifted on his knees, his hips wriggling, even the toes he dug into the bedroll twisted. Tortured sounds escaped his lips, each breath more and more desperate. “ _Mer_ lin!”

Kneading those asscheeks, Merlin groaned at the raging fire burning nearly uncontrollably deep in his stomach. His cock pulsated with need, but he could not bring himself to stop suckling at his boy’s sweet hole.

A cry of utter despair tumbled from Arthur’s lips before he suddenly moved, shifting to reach back and grab fistfuls of Merlin’s hair. His grip was tight, was unforgiving, and dragged Merlin away from his ass, forcing him closer.

The second Arthur let go as his position made it impossible to pull Merlin even closer, the cambion surged forwards, covering Arthur’s back with his own body, resting one hand on the bedroll beneath them while wrapping the other around his lover’s waist. A very faint nudge from his knees to Arthur’s made the blonde immediately spread himself even further, and the sound Arthur made when he felt the size of what was now pressed up against his hole was both wanton and relieved.

Slipping the hand he’d had wrapped around Arthur to instead rub his own cockhead against Arthur’s weeping entrance, Merlin growled into Arthur’s ear. “Do you feel that, wife? That’s your husband wanting to come home.” He eased his hips forwards enough for that tapered cockhead to start stretching the tight ring standing between it and the velvety warmth awaiting. “Open up for me, my love.”

“ _Hurry_ , _please_!” Arthur begged even as he pushed back on his hips against that cock, his voice breaking into a broken moan as the cockhead slowly slipped inside of him. The boy’s body felt like paradise, and Merlin was desperate to feel more.

“Arthur,” he whispered into his lover’s ear. “Steel yourself.”

All too quickly Arthur dropped the front of his body down, in this position arching his back even further than it already was.

Lust always inflamed by Arthur’s obvious eagerness, Merlin pressed hungry kisses up Arthur’s back before finally grabbing his mate’s hips in a viselike grip. He held him in place, making sure he could not move, could not escape, before hebegun _to thrust_. 

A strangled cry escaped Arthur’s lips seconds before he bit down into their bedroll to try and silence the sound.

Normally Merlin would slowly try to ease himself into his lover, but tonight he was unable to pace himself. He fucked his cockhead into Arthur’s body, each thrust forcing that tight ring a little wider - that cock a little deeper. His mate’s body clenched around him in welcome, making it harder to bury himself, but Merlin’s hips would not stop as they bucked harder and harder into Arthur, brutally claiming him inch by inch.

As soon as they were deep enough the ridges on his cock speared out, hooking into Arthur, causing the boy to scream a muffled sound of pleasure into the material he’d bunched into his own mouth. The ridges arranged themselves in such a way that they made it impossible for Merlin to pull out, the only way was forwards, and with each violent thrust they let go of Arthur’s tender body only to grab purchase deeper within him, aiding in his violation.

Halfway inside of his love, Merlin’s hand lowered to feel the bulge in Arthur’s stomach that grew with each thrust. That was _his_ cock inside of his boy, claiming him so incredibly, so completely, that it was even visible to all. The feel made him a little more desperate and he shifted to drape himself completely over Arthur’s body, to allow his weight to aid as he slammed himself rougher, mercilessly, into his lover.

When his cock slid unexpectedly deep unexpectedly quickly, Merlin let out a loud sound of shocked pleasure seconds before Arthur’s knees apparently gave out on him and they tumbled onto the bedroll together. The force of the fall, coupled with Merlin’s own weight, drove his cock to spear savagely deep inside of Arthur, nearly filling him all the way in a matter of seconds.

Arthur screamed into the material bunched in his mouth, and Merlin would’ve been worried if the boy didn’t immediately followed it by taking advantage of this new position to thrust his hips urgently back into Merlin. Whether it was the fact that the fall had torn Merlin’s cock’s most of the way, or maybe the new position, or maybe Arthur’s sudden desperation was to be accounted for - Merlin was not sure - but between Arthur’s forceful thrusts and Merlin’s spiked ridges the cambion found himself finally seated deep within his boy to the hilt.

The second Merlin bottomed out inside of him Arthur began to tremble. He spat out the material in his mouth, allowing his heavy, erratic breathes to be heard.

“Were you hurt?” Merlin asked as he pressed soft kisses to the sides of Arthur’s sweat-covered face.

“ _No_ ,” Arthur promised, voice thick with pleasure.

“Just relax for a little,” Merlin whispered into his hair. “Let me take care of your needs.”

Shivering, Arthur nodded and rested his cheek on the bedroll.

Pressing his hips as tightly against Arthur as possible, Merlin hooked himself deep within his mate and then rested heavily on top of Arthur, pinning him to the bedroll as he showered the side of his face, his neck, and his hair, with kisses. His hands roughly trailed up and down Arthur’s sides. His cock, on the other hand, might not have moved from its place buried within the boy, but it was not idle.

The hooks buried inside of Arthur alternated hooking and releasing, never letting him go, but effectively kneading him deep within. Some scraped, some sucked, some kissed, some dug in deep to make sure Merlin could not be removed. They alternated rapidly, unexpectedly, stimulating Arthur’s body into heightened sensitivity.

Arthur groaned in abandon as his body slowly relaxed under the combined ministrations, allowing Merlin to slip in a little further, and the barbs took advantage. He hooked his feet around Merlin’s calves, rubbing them against him lovingly, encouragingly, caressing Merlin in his own way.

“You need to keep your voice down, Arthur, you promised you would,” Merlin whispered into his ear, voice strained from the odd yet intense pleasure he himself was receiving from this. He chuckled when Arthur let out a lower whine which was still far too loud. “That’s _not_ keeping your voice down.”

“ _It’s_ ** _your_** _fault_!” Arthur blamed without any shame. “You kept playing with me, torturing me, teasing me, refusing to give me what I needed from the _start_!” He gripped the sheets in front of him and bit down hard on his bottom lip with the barbs hooked in deeper, and when he finally spoke again, it was strained and breathy. “ _Now that I finally have what I’ve been craving, what my body’s been aching for… of_ ** _course_** _I cannot keep my voice down!_ ”

“Are you saying you lied to me?” Merlin asked in intrigue.

“I’m _saying_ that I **_will_** have you - no matter **_what_** it takes.”

“Gods damn it, Arthur…” Merlin whimpered into his mate’s hair as electric pleasure jolted through his body all the way to his cock at those words and the dangerous threat behind them. “Do _not_ make me love you more than I already do! I will not survive it!”

A darkly pleased chuckle escaped those lips. “I refuse your request.” 

Unable to believe his mate sometimes, Merlin unhooked himself from deep within, but before Arthur could complain he started to move, thrusting into his lover. Ridges now semi-hardened to scrape and stimulate but not hook in, Merlin slammed himself into his mate, driving him harder into the bedroll with each thrust. 

When Arthur’s sobs grew too loud Merlin covered those parted lips with his palm, sealing that pretty mouth shut. His other arm wrapped around Arthur’s shoulders, holding his body in place and keeping it from skidding forwards with each thrust, allowing Merlin to more easily pierce deeper within his mate. Just the sensation made his whole body tremble. “If it were not for the fact that I _want_ you filled with my seed I would be embarrassed at just how quickly, how easily, being inside of you brings me to my limit.”

Arthur shook his head violently, freeing his mouth from Merlin’s hand. He glanced over his shoulder at Merlin, feverish delight making his eyes shine brighter. “ _Are you close_?”

“ **Yes** ,” Merlin hissed accusingly before closing his eyes tightly and groaning as warm pleasure tightened around his base. “Your little hole just squeezed tighter around me.” His own voice was breathy. “Is my dirty little whore trying to milk my seed from me before I even begin to plant it inside of him?”

“ _Yessss_ …” Arthur groaned, his body shivering as he rolled his hips back into Merlin, his hold loosening as he forced more of that root inside of him, only to clench tightly as he slipped it almost out completely - only to once more welcome Merlin back inside of him. “I want you to breed me, Master, to fill me with your seed. But if you will not give it to me, I will have to take what I want from you by force.”

Hiding his face in Arthur’s hair at those words, Merlin quickly found himself losing all semblance of control. He gripped Arthur tightly, allowing him to continue using his body against Merlin’s, until he found himself at the brink. It was then that Merlin began to thrust again, primal instinct driving him to be much deeper, and only once he speared through at the deepest he could in this position did he hook Arthur and give him what he desired most.

Beneath him, Arthur bit back down on his own arm to silence his moan as his body clamped around Merlin hungrily, greedily.

Refusing to allow the blonde to hurt himself like that, the second he could do so without spilling any seed outside of his mate, Merlin slipped out of Arthur, flipped the blonde over before he could even react to the sudden change, and then thrusted back home. His mouth covered Arthur’s, effectively muffling his mate’s groans and moans as Merlin settled between his thighs once more and began to move.

Calves hooking on Merlin’s hips, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck and kissed him deeply, clearly more than happy at this new, more intimate position. With every thrust into his body Arthur sobbed into Merlin’s mouth. He urged Merlin’s hips rougher with his calves, and gave a low whimper of approval when Merlin rested his whole body weight on him once more, the only thing moving now were the cambion’s hips as he rammed them into Arthur, the added weight causing each thrust to spear him deeper, further.

Unhooking his arms around Merlin’s neck, Arthur slipped them up Merlin’s back, his hands trailing roughly up and down before grabbing hold so he could shift his body somewhat and angle himself for better, deeper, penetration. At the first thrust both Arthur and Merlin groaned into their kiss as Merlin began to grind himself roughly into his boy. He brought Arthur to climax again, and again, and again, and filled his lover with his seed until his cock was not the only reason for Arthur’s stomach bulge.

Even as the night sky started to lighten as day approached, Merlin continued to love into his mate, taking his fill of his body. They should be resting, they had very few hours left in which they could sleep and be prepared for the day ahead, and yet neither he nor Arthur seemed able to stop, to pull away from the other. Every time Merlin gathered enough self-will to try Arthur would growl and pull him back in, and Merlin was incredibly weak when it came to his mate’s desires.

It was the only excuse he could give himself as sat up with Arthur straddling his hips and kissing him desperately as Merlin rocked his body back and forth, the movement fucking him into the smaller body. While it still was not daybreak it was light enough that Merlin knew they could be easily seen should Sophia and Kay be awake, yet by this time he was far from caring as he gripped Arthur’s ass and pressed those cheeks more roughly together to augment the feeling of his violation.

Tearing his lips from Arthur’s, Merlin breathed heavily. “You need to _rest_.”

“I need _your seed_ ,” Arthur countered in a tone that seemed panicked at the thought of Merlin stopping. “ _Don’t stop_.” He gripped Merlin’s hands and returned them to his ass, choking in pleasure when Merlin gave in all too easily and latched onto him, kneading his cheeks. “Yes, like that, my love,” Arthur praised as he used the knees he had planted on the bedrest to speed up their rocking. “That’s it… yessss… enjoy me, husband.” He pressed kisses all over Merlin’s face. “ _Just like that_.”

Despite knowing that they needed to rest, that it was insane to continue, Merlin felt himself once more losing any semblance of rationality as his Arthur coaxed him into yet another glorious crescendo which culminated in him adding to the warmth bulging at Arthur’s midsection. He buried his face in Arthur’s chest to muffle the sound of his pleasure. When his lips brushed against Arthur’s nipple he latched on instinctively, suckling the no-doubt sore nub.

Arthur covered his own mouth with his hands as he came, his body clenching tightly around Merlin and massaging him deliciously. The boy trembled viciously as goosebumps raised his flesh, and the sight was too much for Merlin to handle. He flipped them over so Arthur’s upper back was against the bedroll but the lower half of his body raised completely off of it, the boy being slammed into viciously as Merlin suckled him. The cries the blonde was trying to muffle were intoxicating, as was the soppy sound of their bodies slapping against the other, coated in Arthur’s sticky, delectable pleasure. Merlin lost all sense and track of time after that, his body and instinct completely taking over as he took his mate over and over again, never stopping except to change positions, and never pulling out if he did not absolutely _have_ to.

It was only when the first faint light betrayed the coming of dawn that Merlin came to his senses. By then Arthur was lying on his side, his leg thrown back over Merlin, who was behind him, pounding into his body so viciously that the only reason Arthur wasn't being punted away was the grip Merlin had around his waist. Even then Arthur’s arm was twisted behind him, caressing Merlin’s hair and urging him to continue feasting on Arthur’s neck, to continue leaving bite and suck marks all over his flesh while he fucked into him. 

Merlin’s teeth dug into Arthur’s neck, holding him in place like an animal would during mating, and Arthur seemed to make the connection as well because he came, and the feeling forced Merlin over the edge as well. He breathed heavily, keeping his hips pressed roughly into Arthur as he throbbed with each spurt. Arthur’s ass clenched around him, milked him, and yet, when Arthur started rolling back into him once more, Merlin used the last of his willpower to summon his magic.

Arthur went lax as sleep was forced upon him.

Slipping out of his mate was the hardest thing he had done in a very long time, but Merlin somehow managed to do so, using his magic to clean them up and clothe them once more, before settling Arthur and himself inside of the bedroll. He rested Arthur’s head on his arm and cuddled in close, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s lips before closing his eyes. They would most definitely both pay for their actions by being far too sleepy later on, but he didn’t allow himself to think about it for now.

Yawning, Merlin snuggled in closer and fell asleep.

* * *

 

Kay turned to rest on his back and stare up at the sky, which betrayed dawn was very near. He was incredibly disturbed and confused by what he’d witnessed. A lot of things just did not make sense after last night, and it troubled him greatly.

Given how sick Arthur had felt the night before, Kay had been unable to sleep in worry, wanting to be awake to be able to fly into action should the need arise. He’d also expected Merlin to try and attack him in his sleep, which really hadn't made him tired in the least bit. When he’d heard rustling and someone moving from the shared bedroll he’d subtly shifted so he could see who it was without it being obvious, and yet instead of Merlin coming to dispose of Kay, the one awake and slipping out was Arthur.

The knight had figured Arthur was escaping now that Merlin was unconscious, and yet that had very obviously not been the case. Arthur had… he’d… of his own accord… Kay still could not process it. The demon hadn’t been awake, there was no way that he could’ve been controlling Arthur, and that worried him, because that meant that Arthur had done that to the monster of his own free will - or whatever was left of it by this point.

Not only had Arthur's initiating sex with that monster unsettled Kay, but so had the fact that, although they were whispering once Merlin awoke, it was quite obvious that the creature had actually tried to _stop_ Arthur a couple of times, and yet it was Arthur who had dominated the situation, sometimes even using violence against the demon - violence which the demon had allowed without any sort of retaliation.

There was also the fact that Merlin had tried, multiple times, to get Arthur to stop and rest, but once again it was Arthur who had fought the monster into giving in. And the monster had given in, he'd given in to Arthur’s wishes every single time. It was almost as if Arthur was the one using magic on Merlin, and that was impossible, which was what made this whole thing incredibly alarming… although not as alarming as what Kay had spied hanging between Merlin’s legs after Arthur had (quite honestly) shamelessly seduced him into changing (even if only partially) into his monstrous form. 

Just the memory of the size, the girth, the absolute _inhumanity_ of what Kay had spied made him shiver. He’d been sure Arthur would be killed by being penetrated by that monstrosity, and had been waiting for Arthur to struggle, to change his mind and tell Merlin to stop. Kay would’ve stepped in immediately, but instead he’d watched as not only had Arthur somehow _taken_ that thing inside of him, but he’d seemed to get the greatest of pleasures from it. But how was that possible when it was so large it bulged outwards like that? It should be utter torture! And yet Arthur had stopped complaining about ‘not having enough’ the _second_ Merlin had finally managed to fit inside of him.

And then the marathon sex had started. To be quite honest, when Merlin had mentioned ‘hours of sex’ to Kay he’d thought the other man exaggerating, and yet that was exactly what had happened. Kay had actually fallen asleep a couple of times during the night only to keep waking up to Arthur’s sobs and groans, to his continuous orders and begs for Merlin not to stop, to give him more, to ‘seed’ him more. Every time Kay awoke it was to find himself once more shocked that not only were they _still_ at it, and didn’t seem the least bit tired - but what truly left him gobsmacked was the very obvious fact that even though Arthur was the one on the receiving end, and had even referred to himself multiple times using female terminology... he was _clearly_ the dominant one in that relationship - at least when it came to sex. 

Merlin listened to Arthur. Merlin obeyed Arthur. Merlin was very obviously being dragged around by his dick by Arthur.

Thanks to last night Kay had to reevaluate his gameplan. Steps would have to be altered. His whole plan had been built around the assumption that Arthur was being forced (either by magic or circumstance or something of the sort) by Merlin, but that might not actually be the case. Kay had also seen Merlin’s chest and back in the moonlight. Both had been covered in scars in various stages of healing which betrayed that the bite and claw-marks Arthur had left on Merlin that time in the tub were far from the first or last he had inflicted.

Kay also seen the way their tattoos reacted to the pleasure they were feeling, which betrayed that the runic designs were more than just aesthetically pleasing. Clearly he’d have to find out more about them before he could actually do something about this farce. It was going to take longer to free Arthur from Merlin than he’d anticipated, and that troubled him… but not as much as the erection straining his trousers.

Turning his back on the sleeping duo, Kay closed his eyes tightly, refusing to think about this for now. He needed to sleep, to be rested for what was going to be a very awkward and probably dangerous day.

Taking in a deep breath, Kay forced himself to relax and slowly drifted to sleep like the others nestled inside of the protective circle.

Due to everyone finally sleeping, no one noticed the shadows moving in the jungle.


	3. Chapter 3

The first sign to Merlin that something was not quite right was the utter silence. Even when in one’s room there was always noise of some kind, even if muffled by the windows and doors. There was always someone up earlier than you, or guards changing their posts, or animals outside the window barking or braying or yowling. And yet absolute silence met his ears as he slowly woke up.

Opening his eyes, Merlin glanced around the clearing, seeing the seemingly endless crystal terrain on one side, and the entrance to the jungle in the other. He then lowered his gaze to find Kay still sleeping, but Sophia was not. She sat in meditation, hands resting on her knees and fingertips touching as she breathed in and out slowly.

Despite being intrigued by this, Merlin tore his gaze from her and lowered it to find Arthur - like Kay - still very much asleep. Arthur was curled into Merlin’s body, their legs intertwined, and the stomach pressed into Merlin mostly flat yet still slightly pouched from the remnants of Merlin’s seed. The boy appeared to be naked, which confused Merlin, since he’d been sure he’d magically fixed Arthur’s clothes and put them on him before going to sleep, but given the state he’d been in he supposed he should not be surprised that some things had slipped his mind.

However, when he peered around the circle they’d slept within, Merlin realized in confusion that Arthur’s clothes were gone. So were the supplies they’d brought along with them for this quest.

“They were gone by the time I awoke,” Sophia mumbled, eyes still closed. “It is odd because I do not feel as if your circle of protection was tampered with, and yet our supplies - as well as Arthur’s clothes - are gone without a trace.”

The cambion sat up in the bedroll at that news, and as he did so the covering tumbled down his body, not only uncovering himself and Arthur more as it did so, but also revealing a very unexpected view. “Correction: not _all_ of Arthur’s clothes.”

Eyes opening in intrigue at that, Sophia glanced towards them finally and then made a face as she tilted her head at what she was seeing. “Is that what I _think_ it is?” She blinked once, twice, clearly trying to digest what she was seeing, before she peeked up at Merlin with quickly growing amusement. “Honestly, Dragon Heir, while I am sure Arthur will not complain, is this _truly_ the time?”

A blush darkened on his cheeks as he glanced up at her in surprise. “ _I_ did not do this to him!” And yet he couldn’t blame her for her assumption given how his trousers tented visibly now that he’d gotten a better look at his sleeping mate.

“Curious and curiouser,” Sophia declared in a sing-songy way as she hopped up to her feet and stretched. “Putting that issue aside for now, I have spent my time awake trying to listen for any sort of noise, but not only have I not heard a single animal, even the wind in the trees seems inaudible.” She cracked her shoulders and neck. “Clearly whatever is going on in Daobeth is _far_ from natural.”

“You are glossing over _this_ very quickly.” Merlin motioned to Arthur, unable to truly look away from him. The clothes Guinevere had no doubt made for Arthur might had disappeared, but he was not naked, as Merlin had first assumed. No. The boy’s body was covered in a red, skirt-like garment, one used by Mercian sex slaves who were still being trained. From Arthur’s position while sleeping it was obvious that while there was a thin cloth beneath that kept his cock and balls secure…

“It is an interesting development to be sure,” Sophia acknowledged with a shrug as she glanced around. “As is the fact that the only things of his that have been left behind are his _shoes_.” She turned her back on them and lifted up the corner of Kay’s bedroll to peek in under at him before allowing the material to fall back over him once more. “Thankfully Arthur is the only one who had his clothes snatched.”

Gulping, Merlin could not stop himself from reaching out and slipping his hand up between his lover’s thighs, his hand quickly and far too eagerly disappearing up the short skirt. His fingertips brushed against the silky fabric covering Arthur’s ass, which quivered immediately at his touch. While the way Arthur’s body reacted so eagerly towards Merlin even while the boy slept was incredibly arousing, what ripped the groan of need from Merlin’s lips was the way his fingers found the hidden slit in the silk which, when manipulated correctly, revealed it was truly two separate pieces of material which spread to completely bare Arthur’s tight little hole.

Almost as if to reward the design of this skirt, which would allow Arthur freedom of movement (while keeping everything down there in place) yet had clearly been designed with the purpose of facilitating penetration, Merlin shifted his hand and slipped his middle finger inside of Arthur, burying it knuckle-deep. It had been a mistake to do so, obviously, and now Merlin’s hard-on was twitching roughly against his trousers thanks to his own idiotic actions.

“I am going to see whether I can get another view of that place I saw last night, see if I can spot any hint of life,” Sophia informed him with far too innocent a smile as she headed back towards the crystal wasteland.

Unable to even look up from Arthur, Merlin shifted to loom over the boy, staring into his sleeping face as he slipped another finger inside of the sweet, wet hole. Those fingers found sticky warmth inside which only affected Merlin’s self-control even greater as he began to work his fingers in and out of his sleeping lover. Even in sleep Arthur’s face quickly began to show pleasure, his lips parting, confused whimpers softly escaping his lips as arousal flushed on his body. Arthur’s cock quickly reacted, proving that however the skirt was designed it not only kept Arthur’s cock and balls securely in place, but allowed his cock room to grow, to tent the front of his scarlet skirt.

Looming a little more over Arthur, Merlin rested one hand down on his shoulder, watching Arthur’s face like a hungry beast its vulnerable prey. His fingers searched deep inside of Arthur, caressing, spreading, massaging, and it was more than obvious the second he found it because Arthur’s breathing accelerated immediately and his eyebrows nearly touched in sleepy confusion as his body reacted to the pleasure his mind could not quite understand or keep up with.

Concentrating on that cluster of nerves, Merlin massaged them with his fingers, openly consuming the way Arthur’s body reacted to the mounting pleasure. His own breathing was growing incredibly erratic, his cock straining against his trousers, drenching the material with his own slick desire as his cock pulsated with the need to replace those fingers.

Just when Arthur’s trembling body seemed about to reach that pleasured height, Merlin lost his fight with himself. He yanked his fingers from that sopping wet hole and freed himself, finding his cock painfully hard and dripping from the tip as if it were drooling at the sight laid out before it. Merlin shifted to move between Arthur’s thighs, positioning himself at that entrance, and yet at the last second he remembered Kay. Arthur would no doubt wake him with the noises he would make, and Merlin wanted just a little more time just for the two of them.

Surging forwards, Merlin wrapped his hand over Arthur’s mouth, sealing any noise he could make shut, and not even two seconds later he shoved himself forcefully into his mate, filling him to the hilt before beginning to ram himself desperately inside of him.

Arthur’s eyes fluttered open and he whined against Merlin’s palm. It was clear that the boy was still disoriented from sleep and not quite sure what was happening. He seemed to realize he was being fucked at the same time that he realized he was being forced silent, and for a split second fear filled him as his hands went to Merlin’s wrist… and then Arthur’s gaze rose to meet Merlin’s and then not only did all fear immediately seep out of those eyes, but his erection throbbed visibly through the tent in his skirt, and he wrapped his legs around Merlin, pulling him in deeper. The grip on Merlin’s wrist tightened as well, but instead of trying to push it away as he’d been doing before, Arthur flicked his tongue and scraped his teeth against that palm, sucking it.

Biting down on his own lips to silence the cries that threatened to tumble from them, Merlin quickened his pace, slamming violently into Arthur, each slap of their bodies against the other so loud that it was the only sound that echoed in the air. Despite having spent the night and most of the morning filling his mate with his seed over and over again, Merlin found himself so quickly close to completion he snarled in anger, and yet no matter how desperately he tried to stave off his climax Merlin’s thrusts increased in speed before he finally rammed himself deep inside of the blonde, wanting to become one with the boy whose body immediately spasmed violently in corresponding delight the very second that it received the fountain of life that Merlin spilled within him.

Spasming and twitching uncontrollably beneath Merlin, Arthur screamed into his palm, eyes disoriented and feverish as he tried clawing Merlin down so that he was fully on top of him, but despite the fact that nothing would make Merlin happier, he knew that they had too much to do today to allow himself to be draped fully over his mate. That was why, no matter how much he desired to spend this day as they had the early morning, Merlin pulled away and slipped the cloth so it once more covered Arthur’s twitching little hole, before tucking his own cock back into his trousers.

While there was clear complaint on Arthur’s face, the blonde only then seemed to realize what he was wearing. He scuttled up so he was sitting up and staring down at his own body, which was bare except for the scarlet sex slave’s skirt. There was a moment of clear confusion which scrunched up his features before his lips started to twist and his blue gaze rose to Merlin’s, dark amusement twinkling. “You know, Merlin, you should consider designing clothes, this is probably the most comfortable yet secure one of these that I have ever worn.”

The blush from before darkened. “ _I_ did not do that to you!”

The amusement disappeared immediately and was replaced by consternation as Arthur glanced back down at himself, picking at the skirt. “Then _who_ did?”

“Whoever took our supplies, as well as your clothes.” Ashamed that this had happened given the fact that his circle should have protected them, Merlin could not quite meet his love’s wide-eyed gaze.

“Someone breached your circle?” Arthur asked in shocked confusion.

Sophia had said the circle seemed untampered with, and with Arthur’s further question Merlin’s magic reached out, washing up against the inside of the circle, searching for any chink, any hint of it having been breached, having been interfered with. No matter how hard he searched, Merlin could not find any sort of proof that it had been. For all intents and purposes, the circle had remained strong. There hadn’t even seemed to have been an _attempt_ to breach the circle. Yet, obviously, it must have been, otherwise there was no way to explain their supplies disappearing, as well as the appearance of Arthur’s new wardrobe.

“The circle seems to have been untouched, and yet how else can we explain what has happened to our things, or your clothes?” That shame returned full-forced as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Arthur peered around him curiously before reaching over and grabbing his boots, which he slipped on. He peeked over towards Kay before pushing to his feet, glancing down at himself once more now that he stood. The blonde then turned to Merlin curiously. “Are you _sure_ you didn’t do this?” He picked at his skirt once more, fingering the slits on either thigh which allowed him full movement, as well as the silk below which kept him covered and secured yet was designed to make him easily accessible. “Last night you _did_ say you missed me wearing things like this.” The blonde let that sink in as he moved towards his mate in a sultry way that made Merlin gulp. “Is there _any_  possibility that you did this subconsciously? Your magic _is_ known to act without you telling it to.”

To be quite honest, Merlin didn’t answer immediately because he was distracted by the view. Even with the very slight pouch due to his body having been seeded so thoroughly, Arthur was incredibly sinewy, and somehow wore the skirt (that would make most appear incredibly feminine) like a warrior would. All over his body were the evidences of Merlin’s lust. Not only did Arthur’s skin betray each and every place where Merlin had tasted, leaving pink spots behind, but his nipples were incredibly swollen, the pink nubs a deeper shade than usual. 

The cambion reached out and traced his fingertips against Arthur’s lower abdomen, where the scarlet material dipped enticingly to reveal a peek of the blonde’s adonis belt, and as Merlin traced downwards he watched in fascination as the boy’s muscles danced under his touch.

Arthur caught his wrist tightly, his voice low, strained. “If you _really_ do not plan on following through do _not_ tease me.” He guided Merlin’s hand under the material to press his palm against Arthur’s twitching desire. “Do not be cruel.”

Definitely not having meant to be ‘cruel’, Merlin apologized by lowering to his knees, slipping his head under the skirt, finding the cloth which parted to free Arthur… and then took him into his mouth. He could not allow himself to be inside of Arthur again, not as yet, not considering they had yet to even truly start the day and already he had spent so much of it distracted by his lower half - but that did not mean that Arthur should suffer as well. 

Fingers dug into Merlin’s hair as Arthur let out a series of choked cries, his hips moving as he whimpered Merlin’s name.

_Does he know he is the only one I have taken willingly into my mouth?_ Merlin wondered, not quite sure whether he had ever told the boy this fact. _He is the only one I have ever wished to do this for -_ ** _desire_** _to do this for._ While he was very obviously not versed in this form of pleasure, Merlin could feel the sudden increase in intensity in Arthur’s trembles, the way his whimpers turned louder, more breathless. _Want to please him. Want to suckle every part of his body. Even his cock. Even his hole. Both places I never would have brought my lips to had they not been his. And yet my mate… my mate tastes of honey so sweet I cannot remove myself from him once I have had a taste._

Arthur let out a choked whine, his fingers massaging Merlin’s scalp. He was clearly incredibly close to spilling, was clenching and unclenching fistfuls of Merlin’s hair as his cock throbbed. The boy’s hips move erratically, his whine turning desperate. “I cannot—Mer—I cannot—!”

Was he not pleasuring his lover correctly? Arthur looked on the verge of coming, yet if his pain-stricken expression and pleading tone were anything to go by he just could not reach that last little peak.

“ _Empty_ —!” Arthur sobbed out. 

Shock coursed through Merlin’s body as it quickly obeyed Arthur’s unspoken command. His hand slipped up between Arthur’s thighs to that secret little part in the fabric and found Arthur dripping to the touch. Two of Merlin’s fingers brushed around the clenching hole, teasing the tight ring, before suddenly thrusting in without warning.

Arthur bit down so hard on his bottom lip he drew blood, but even then he was unable to silence the sounds he made as he came. His pleasure poured into Merlin’s mouth as Merlin jackhammered his fingers into Arthur, forcing the boy to lean heavily into his mouth as his body was fucked roughly by those long fingers, encouraging the cock in Merlin’s mouth to spurt more and more sweetness down his throat until Arthur nearly collapsed over him with a series of heavy breaths.

Despite the fire burning in his stomach, Merlin slipped his lips free and rested his forehead against Arthur’s stomach, allowing the trembling boy to continue leaning heavily against him as his body twitched in aftershock. “Did that please you, Arthur?” He whispered into Arthur’s skin, unable to stop himself from placing deep, adoring kisses against the golden hue. “Is your pain gone?”

Instead of answering, Arthur whimpered in obvious need, his stomach muscle reacting to Merlin’s kisses, dancing under each touch. His fingers dug deeper into Merlin’s hair as he tried urging the cambion up higher, and when it was obvious Merlin would not lift from his place on his knees Arthur collapsed rapidly to his own. In this new position he urged Merlin’s lips to his neck, which he presented invitingly in submission like a bitch to his alpha.

Every instinct inside of Merlin ordered for him to bite down and draw blood, to mark Arthur as his for all to see, but he knew that should he do so it would be near impossible for him to pull away once more. Despite knowing that they needed to prepare to travel, to journey through this foreign landscape, Merlin kept finding his common sense being overwhelmed even more than usual by desire. It was a little terrifying just how weak his self control was becoming, and it took him far more will power than usual to fight his instincts and pull away. 

“Kay will awaken soon,” he explained hoarsely when he pulled away from Arthur, who’d opened his eyes the second he’d felt Merlin start to pull away. “And we need to start our journey through the jungle. Hopefully we will find something we can eat and drink either there or in that place Sophia has spied just beyond it.” He was quite proud of himself for still being able to deny himself despite how hard it was becoming. “Tonight, once we are safely camped somewhere, we can continue.”

“Why do we not send Kay and Sophia on ahead of us?” Arthur asked in a raspy tone as he rubbed his lower body against Merlin’s temptingly. “We could catch up with them… eventually.” Cassius had warned them that the closer Arthur got to estrus the less control he would have over himself, his reason, and his need to mate, which was why Merlin needed to be strong enough for the both of them.

“Have some patience, my love.” Merlin knew his mate would never understand just how much will-power he was exerting right now, or that he was in some pain himself. But this was _his_ fault, had he better controlled himself Arthur would not have awoken the way he had, which had been the root cause of the issue they were facing right now. “Tonight I promise to love away any ache within you.”

“You cannot tease me with your fingers and lips yet not give me what I truly need!” Arthur hissed as he reached between them to cup and stroke Merlin. He leaned in heavily, planting filthy kisses onto his mate’s lips. An intoxicating scent wafted up from his pores, curling deep within Merlin’s nostrils.

Fire licked every inch of Merlin from within as he momentarily lost all control over himself, tearing his lips away from Arthur’s to instead bite down savagely on that neck, tasting warm blood as it gushed to the surface, filled his mouth, and then warmed its way down his throat.

Whole body trembling, Arthur started to lean backwards very slowly, parting his thighs as he eased them downwards once more so that Merlin (teeth still deep inside of his neck) now rested draped over him and was lying between his trembling thighs. “ _Take me_ , my mate, I need your seed.”

Merlin snapped, reaching between them to work on his own trousers.

Kay made a sleepy sound of confusion.

It was enough to jolt Merlin out of his lust-filled daze and yank away from Arthur as if the blonde were on fire. The fingers which had been untying his own trouser’s sash now tightened it once more as he turned his back on Arthur, knowing that just looking at him would make his self-control weaken. He busied himself, keeping his mind off of Arthur by not only keeping his back to him, but by lowering the circle and going to stand closer to the edge of the jungle.

“Arthur! You are bleeding! Has he bitten you?” Kay squeaked in horrified surprise behind him before going silent, and asking in a low yet squeaky tone: “ _What does Merlin have you wearing?!”_

Biting back the ‘it wasn’t _me!’_ that was on the tip of his lips, Merlin sent his magic to heal the bite mark he’d left on his mate. He kept his gaze on the jungle, ignoring the strained conversation Arthur was having with Kay, and instead glancing over to his side when Sophia appeared next to him, also gazing into the jungle.

“I do not see any sort of movement,” she reported with a growing frown. “The energy zinging between the crystals seems to have intensified since we arrived last night. It could be the fact that it is daylight now, or it could be a reaction to our arrival.” A red eyebrow raised as she glanced behind them and snickered before turning to Merlin, voice lowered. “I see Arthur is back to being in a bad mood.”

A little worried about what exactly she’d seen in that backwards glance for her to make that comment, Merlin sighed quite heavily. “It is my fault, as per usual. I did something foolish without thinking the consequences through.”

Sophia reached over and squeezed his shoulder, her voice tinged with amusement. “My aunt used to tell me that the mark of a good husband was the ability, and willingness, to take the blame… even when it might not actually be his fault.” She leaned in. “There is also the whole ‘happy wife happy life’ to consider as well. It might just be a saying, but it does not make it less true.”

He sighed deeply, not having heard of that saying before, but agreeing with it wholeheartedly. “I have a ways to go in that respect.”

With another glance behind them, Sophia snickered in evil enjoyment. “I wish you all the best, Dragon Heir, you will find yourself in need of it.”

It was with that ominous promise that Arthur and Kay reached their side, and they started off their trek through the jungle. Arthur had Excalibur in his hand, and if the dark way it was glowing was anything to go by he was pissed. He stuck with Sophia up ahead, keeping his back to Merlin, and had been ignoring him ever since the start of the journey. Usually Merlin would insist on going up front to face any dangers, but to be honest, Arthur seemed the most dangerous thing in the incredibly silent jungle right now, so Merlin allowed him to lead with Sophia, at least until they could spot their first signs of life.

Unfortunately, that left Kay in the back with Merlin. Thankfully, Kay was ignoring him. It was probably in annoyance at the fact that he’d awoken to find Arthur bleeding, and the fact that, even though Merlin had sent his magic to heal the blonde it only seemed to have stopped the bleeding, yet had left the teeth marks there. 

Merlin concentrated on the jungle around them, very unnerved by how lacking in life it appeared to be. Light trickled in through the treetops, bathing those below it speckles of light which contained no warmth whatsoever. A small river ran to their far right side, and yet despite its current there was no trickle, no sound, to be heard. Not only were animals not visible or audible around them, but there were no paw prints, not even at the water’s edge, where surely the wildlife would have gathered to drink. Not even a single insect was audible, and the latter truly worried him. He wanted to sense with his magic but some deep instinct inside of him told him not to, to keep his magic tightly curled inside of him, so he did so.

It intrigued Merlin that while he had not noticed it at the edge of the jungle, the further they entered the more he spotted small crystals littering the jungle as well. Most were very tiny, hardly noticeable, while some jutted out from trees and plants, having apparently become one with the foliage. He moved away from the group slightly enough to peer into the water that no one else seemed interested in, all apparently without thirst, and as he stared into the water he realized that the reason it was sparkling was not only due to the sunlight hitting it, but the fact that the river’s bottom was covered in crystals of varying shapes.

Bending to his knees, Merlin reached his hands into the river, cupping his palms together and bringing them, filled with water, to his face. He sniffed, finding no odd scent, and when his tongue lapped out very quickly he could not taste a hint of any of the poisons he’d been taught to detect in Mercia. His magic did not react within him either, so he carefully, slowly, drank of the water, finding it to have an oddly sweet taste. While there _were_ poisons that caused that which they corrupted to be sweetened, Merlin had been taught their tastes from a young age, and knew that this was not the case for the water. Also, his magic always reacted when he was in danger, yet it still lay incredibly dormant inside of him, which was why he brought another palms-full of water and drank.

He peered up towards the others, who had continued walking, not seeming to realize that he wasn’t with them. “The water seems safe for consumption,” he called out to them, but they apparently didn’t hear him. It wasn’t surprising, not given how sound seemed to be muted in this place.

Pushing up to his feet, he hurried after them and fell into silent step next to Kay, glancing away from him like the knight was currently doing. 

When they finally made it out the other side of the jungle, Merlin made sure he was the last to cross over, and even before he did so he turned his back on the sunshine and instead stared into the jungle behind them. His inner demon was incredibly silent and still, and even though Merlin tried to rouse it it did not respond, which worried him greatly.

What was going on in Daobeth? What was this unnatural silence? Why did the plants seem to be the only thing alive? Even had the animals and humans all died off there should be evidence that they had once been there, even if only their skeletons, and yet there was no hint that life had ever entered this jungle.

It was a worry which followed him even as he emerged into the meadow and joined the others, who were staring down the hilltop towards what truly did appear to be a settlement below. And yet should there be anyone alive said settlement should be showing some hint of movement, or at least smoke from fires as people cooked or blacksmiths worked, or _something_. There should be animals making noise, children playing, commerce being held, and yet, at least from this vantage point, the settlement appeared empty and abandoned.

“There are crystals below as well,” Kay mumbled as he pointed to the crystals which jutted out not only from the land, but from the trees and the houses themselves. “Whatever is wrong with this place _has_ to be _their_ fault.”

“You sound very sure for someone without even a hint of magic in them,” Sophia mumbled.

“One does not have to have magic to be able to see the _obvious_ ,” he huffed.

“Considering you’re as good as _blind_ when it comes to magic, I would not go around being too sure _anything_ is ‘obvious’ if I were you,” she countered immediately.

“Will you two _stop_ it already?” Arthur growled. “I am getting a headache from just how thirsty I am.” He shifted to move close to the incline. “There is a well down there. Hopefully they will have water we can fill ourselves with.”

“Why didn’t you just drink from the river?” Merlin wanted to know in confusion.

Clearly still pissed at him, Arthur ignored Merlin and turned to Sophia. “Is there energy zinging between those crystals like the ones last night?”

The redhead nodded. “Not as strongly, but yes.” She raised an eyebrow. “I suppose this will be able to prove whether it is the energy or not that is bothering you.”

Merlin turned back towards the jungle, confused as to why they did not just go back and drink some water from there before continuing on, especially since there was no assurance the settlement's well actually _had_ water. Yet before he could yell that he was going to go back, Merlin froze, eyes wide, to find the jungle they had traversed through completely gone. Behind them was nothing more than endless crystal wasteland.

He turned back to the others to find them gone as well, and yet the panic that pulsated in his core disappeared when he hurried to the top of the hill only to see that they had already started the descent on the other side. Relief left him breathless and a little dizzy, so he collapsed on his knees, breathing in and out, allowing himself to calm down somewhat. He shifted to lay on his back and stare up at the clouds, giving himself a few extra minutes to catch up with the others. If he was not calm by the time he reached them he’d do something stupid like snap at Arthur, which would only make Arthur’s mood worse, and that was the last thing that he wanted, especially since Arthur was very obviously holding onto a grudge about what had happened earlier.

“ _Merlin_ …”

The hairs stood on his body as he sat up immediately.

That soft voice was not only the first sound he’d heard while in Daobeth, but it was oddly familiar. Although he could not quite place where he had heard that voice before it resonated within him, prickling at his awareness, his mind trying to place exactly where he had heard it before. His head began to hurt, and he pressed his hands against it, feeling it throbbing under his touch.

A giggle sounded close before something landed near him on the grass.

Yanking his hands away from his face, Merlin turned his head towards the sound, and his eyes widened in shock.

A young maiden with dark wispy hair and brown eyes smiled at him, a crown of daisies on her head, and another in her hands. While she was not what one would consider beautiful, there was a pleasantness upon her countenance that betrayed her lovely nature. Her giggle was soft, sweet, and tinged with embarrassed amusement. “Lower your head, silly, how am I supposed to put this on you if you won’t bow?”’

Merlin just stared at her, his heart racing, his breathing accelerating. It could not be her! It was impossible! _This could not be her!_ And yet, when he reached out and touched her arm, he found her corporeal, warm, to the touch. She was the only thing in this whole place which was truly warm.

“You are being difficult, I see, young _Lord Merlin_.” She rolled her eyes with another giggle as she shifted up onto her feet, placing the crown of daisies up on his head, before allowing her hands to fall to her sides as her cheeks tinted pink. “There you go. Now you are my Daisy King once more.”

Dizziness filled him as he touched the daisy crown upon his head, yet was unable to look away from her eyes. “I never meant to hurt you,” he whispered, pleading for her to believe him. “The _last_ thing I _ever_ wanted to do was hurt you!” His voice broke with emotion as he took in a choked breath. “Not you. Never _you_. I held back so hard for as long as I did because I didn’t want to—-and yet I ended up——.”

“ _Shhhhhhhhh_ ,” she whispered soothingly as she cupped his face and leaned in to press their foreheads together. “I know you would never purposely hurt me, Merlin, I have always known that. You have always been the only person who _never_ frightened me, and you will _never_ scare me.”

Tears gathered in his eyes as his heart twisted painfully, his voice so choked it was hard to speak. “ _Please forgive me_.” He closed his eyes tightly even as he gasped for breath. “I know I have no right to ask it of you, but—.”

“There’s nothing to forgiven, Merlin,” she whispered softly, rubbing her forehead into his before drawing him nearer in a tight embrace. “How many times do I have to tell you that I can see into your heart?” She asked into his ear. “And what I see there is _so beautiful_ it fills me with awe. Why can you not see the version of you that I do?”

He trembled as he held onto her tightly, burying his face in her hair, smelling her scent - the scent he’d forgotten - why had he forgotten it? 

“ _Relax_ , Merlin, I am here now,” she whispered soothingly into his ear as the world around them dimmed to black.

* * *

 

Arthur had expected Merlin to give in by now, and the fact that his cambion hadn’t done so annoyed and worried him. No matter how he might outwardly act, Arthur understood why Merlin had denied him, and a part of him he didn’t want to acknowledge agreed with Merlin's decision. The nearing of his estrus had him in a state, had him behaving worse than usual, but he knew for a fact that he could not blame it solely on that. Merlin spoiled him. Arthur had not only always been quite aware of it, but he’d enjoyed and grown to expect it. No matter how powerful Merlin was, Merlin usually let Arthur have his way - unless Merlin felt letting Arthur have his way might endanger or somehow negatively affect Arthur. 

Constantly receiving that level of love was more addicting than the actual sex, it was probably why Arthur reacted so incredibly negatively whenever it appeared Merlin was being harsher or colder towards him, or even just ignoring him, or paying more attention to someone else. It was Merlin’s fault for making him get used to being Merlin’s center of attention, his world, and Arthur would not apologize for demanding that he remain it.

And yet guilt thrummed deep in his stomach for his behavior. Merlin had been right to deny him this time, and yet instead of getting annoyed with Arthur and telling him off for his selfish, uncontrolled behavior, he’d withdrawn enough to give Arthur space. Just like last night. Arthur hadn’t understood the behavior the night before, and it had made his own far worse than it should have been, but once Merlin had explained that he’d given Arthur space so that they would not argue, so that Arthur could cool down… well… Arthur might have taken advantage of that today and that wasn’t right of him.

Sighing, Arthur turned around, apology on his lips, only to freeze when he realized Kay was the only person behind them. “Where is he?” He took a few hurried steps towards and then passed Kay. “ _Where is he_?” He then turned to Kay and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, dragging the surprised knight closer. “ ** _WHERE IS HE_**?”

“I don’t know!” Kay stammered, eyes wide. “I thought he was behind me!”

“When was the last time you actually **saw** him?” Arthur asked, body trembling with the vicious desire to punch his own knight.

Kay hesitated before glancing away. “When we were coming down the hill. He was right behind us.”

“Maybe he teleported himself into the village,” Sophia called from her place further below. “It would be in character for him to scout ahead, especially if he thought that it might be some sort of trap.”

Narrowing his eyes on Kay, Arthur let go of him and turned, storming down passed Sophia and then stumbling when he walked through something that felt like an invisible curtain. He only barely managed to keep up on his feet, and yet when he steadied himself he looked up in shock. He could hear noise.

Arthur looked down the hill, now able to see the settlement bustling with life below. “Do you see that?”

“See what?” Kay asked shakily.

Sophia stepped through the same thing Arthur had and stumbled as well, and when she looked up her eyes were narrowed. “I see it now.”

Kay hurried down at that a little too fast, tripping as he passed through whatever that invisible thing was.

Arthur paid him no mind as he began to hurriedly make his way down the rest of the hill. Had Merlin teleported himself in the midst of this place? If so, where was he? Had the villagers done something to him while Arthur and the others had been on the other side of that magical wall, unable to see or hear?

People looked up as he drew nearer, and guards hurried forwards.

“What is your business here?” One of them snarled as they held their swords out towards him.

He fought summoning Excalibur as he turned to the one who had spoken. “We were traveling with someone else, a—,” he didn’t want to say cambion, not when he was not sure the kingdom’s feelings towards half demons, “sorcerer. Is he here?”

Sophia and Kay joined him on either side, Kay with his sword in hand, Sophia merely taking everything in.

“Take them to the king,” the head guard snarled. “Let him decide what is to be done with them.”

Kay snarled.

Sophia stepped forwards. “Yes, please take us to him.”

Surprised at her actions, Arthur caught the calculating look in her eyes and realized she had a plan, and whatever it was he chose to push down his panic and trust her. That was why he nodded to Kay to stand down.

Kay looked shocked and uneasy at the order yet did as told.

Arthur eyed the settlement as they were escorted by the guards. While some people were watching them, most were hurrying about, clearly preparing the place for some sort of festival.

“What is happening?” Sophia asked one of the guards curiously. “You seem to be preparing for a party of some sorts.”

“We are soon to begin a very important three-day celebration,” the man answered before his commander ordered him to hush. 

The three shared looks as they were escorted to a large building in the middle of the settlement. The inside of the walls were dark, crystals jutting out, glowing in the darkness, providing the only source of light.

This was a throne room of some sort, with the throne at the far end of the room. Upon it sat a man clothed in darkness. The closer they were escorted towards him, the more they were able to see of his face as he sat crookedly upon the throne with the air of someone bored, leaning his elbow on the clawed armrest and his cheek against his clenched fist. His eyes were blue, his hair black, and his skin incredibly pale.

“It has been a while since Daobeth has been visited by those from the outside kingdoms.” He eyed the trio with a raised eyebrow. “Who are you and what business do you have upon this soil?”

Arthur fought confusion as he stared upon ‘the king’. Was that—-? But it could not be! And yet… and yet he knew this face. 

“You—,” Kay begun.

Sophia stepped forwards and elbowed him in his ribs, causing him to grunt and double over slightly in pain. “Forgive me for not introducing us sooner, I am tired from having been traveling nonstop.” She raised her chin high. “I am Sophia Dragonlord,” she ignored the wide-eyed look Kay gave her through his pain, “this unruly lout in my bodyguard, Kay, and this is my catamite, Arthur.”

Kay’s eyes just widened in horror.

It took all of Arthur’s self-control to keep himself from reacting as well. Whatever game Sophia was playing at, she must have a reason for, and while he wanted to step forwards, declare himself the King of Camelot, and demand they tell him whether they had his husband, he decided to trust Sophia and go along with her plan.

“Sophia _Dragonlord_.” The man stood from his throne and sneered as he moved down from the dais. 

In response to the derision, Sophia’s eyes flashed reptile very quickly.

Stopping immediately at that display, the man, this king, stared at her before taking in a deep whiff. “You… you are _half_.”

She kept her chin raised yet nodded nonetheless.

The man stared at her in silence, before he suddenly smiled, his face lighting up as he moved to stand in front of her, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it. “Welcome to Daobeth, _cousin.”_

“ _Cousin_?” Kay hissed very softly as he turned to look at Arthur, thus missing what Arthur has just seen - the eyes of the king flashing similarly to Sophia’s. 

How was this _possible_? How was _he_ —?

“You must explain to me, cousin, _how_ you have come to have a _Pendragon_ as your catamite,” the man declared smoothly as his gaze shifted derisively towards Arthur before returning to her. “And do not insult my intelligence by trying to pretend that he is not of that bloodline, I would recognize that shade of blue anywhere.”

Sophia licked her lips, clearly to stall so she could work her way out of this.

Suddenly one of the doors behind the throne room was thrown open, and a figure hurried inside only to stumble to a skidded stop once he realized that there were guests. “The rumors were true. There _are_ strangers.”

Arthur’s eyes widened as he stared upon _Merlin_ , and yet this Merlin appeared to be younger, _much_ younger. Merlin was so young, in fact, that he looked like he had in one of the visions Simon had given Arthur, the one where he’d revealed the sort of relationship Merlin and Julius had shared. “ _Merlin_.”

Kay followed Arthur’s gaze to Merlin and then back in visible confusion.

Despite the words having been spoken very softly, Merlin seemed to have heard his voice. His gaze slipped to Arthur and widened slightly, a blush darkening on his pale skin as he looked Arthur up and down. He gulped very obviously and shifted on his feet before shaking his head, as if telling himself off, and clearing his throat as he came forwards to stand by the king's side. 

Arthur stared at Merlin, unable to understand how he was seeing him in this form. Was this an illusion?

Glancing up at the king, Merlin darted away from him to go to stand in front of Arthur, staring up at him with wide eyes and pinkening cheeks. “You are very beautiful.”

Feeling his own cheeks burning at the praise, Arthur forced himself to keep from fidgeting under that intense, wide-eyed stare. “T-thank you.”

“I am Merlin. What’s your name?” Merlin pressed, seeming emboldened by the sound of his voice.

While a part of him ached in pain at the fact that Merlin did not seem to recognize him, Arthur felt also oddly elated at the fact that even though Merlin did not recognize him, he was clearly drawn to him. “Arthur.”

“Arthur,” Merlin repeated the name softly to himself before smiling. “Doesn’t Arthur have beautiful eyes?” He asked the king, glancing back at him before turning his attention back on Arthur. “Are you cold, Arthur? You, uh,” he ducked his head and blushed darker, “are not wearing very much.”

Stuck between being utterly charmed by this younger version of Merlin and pissed off that someone had done this to them, Arthur could not quite find himself able to answer the innocent question.

“Merlin, that is quite enough,” the king chided with no heat. “It is unseemly and rude to flirt with another’s catamite.”

“Oh.” Merlin went scarlet and glanced over towards Kay, obviously assuming _he_ was Arthur’s owner. “I meant no disrespect."

Arthur opened his mouth to hastily correct that assumption, to remind Merlin that Arthur only belonged to him, no matter _how_ much trouble it might land them given the story Sophia had told the king.

“You have marks like mine!” Merlin suddenly gasped, moving forwards and grabbing Arthur’s hand, using it to lift the arm which had the runic markings he’d shared with Merlin. “I have never seen anyone else who has marking like these. Some of yours might be different, but _most_ …” And then Merlin froze the second a jolt of need and desire raced through Arthur at the cambion’s touch. Merlin’s grip tightened around Arthur, his eyes darkening, his expression slightly confused yet betrayed a hint of desire as that gaze rose to meet Arthur’s. 

Tightening his grip on Arthur’s hand, Merlin took a step towards him, and another. His pupils pulsated, betraying the inner demon’s presence. His eyes reflected the glow of the crystals, which grew brighter all around them, leaving the throne room less dark and mysterious. Arthur was unable to look away from those eyes.

“Merlin.” The king’s voice was curt, clearly warning him to stop.

Either Merlin was ignoring him, or couldn’t hear him. He stared up at Arthur, his breathing accelerated and his lips parted. His grip on Arthur’s hand tightened almost painfully as the runes on Arthur that tied him to Merlin reacted, betraying the fact that deep within the boy was a complex whirlwind of emotions.

“ _Merlin_!” The king hissed.

Once again Merlin ignored the king, his gaze on Arthur, looking hungry even as that gaze rose to the bite mark he’d left on Arthur’s neck earlier that day.

Three things occurred simultaneously:

The crystals began to pulsate light erratically, an indistinguishable pattern of vibrations erupting from them as they bathed the room in shadow and light, one chasing the other away within seconds over and over and over again. 

The mark on Arthur’s neck throbbed, causing a near-violent burst of desire to erupt from his core and spread throughout his body. His swollen, sore nipples pained, hardened, as his stomach clenched. Deep inside of him, his body ached, called out for its mate, begged to be filled, to be claimed.

The runes on Merlin lit up in response as a shudder visibly made its ways down his spine, causing his skin to lift in gooseflesh. The boy’s breathing quickly grew heavy, ragged, as he took a step towards Arthur, and another, as if being tugged by some invisible string. There was a familiar hunger in that gaze as something deep within him not only heard the call of Arthur’s body, but immediately reacted to it, responded to it. Those blue eyes stared deep into Arthur’s, something within them promising something within Arthur that not only would it harken to the call, but would satiate the need behind it.

No matter what may be happening to them right now, despite his appearance, this truly _was_ Arthur’s mate. Arthur's body reacted to Merlin like to none other, not even an illusion would be able to fool him to this degree. He was not sure what had happened since their argument, how Merlin had turned into his younger self, but that did not matter. This was Merlin. This was Arthur’s mate. He was safe and sound - if not younger and shorter than Arthur had ever known him to be in person. They would figure out how to not only bring Merlin’s memories back, but return him to the man he truly was.

_Beloved Demon, Dearest Dragon, your mate is in need of you,_ Arthur sought out Merlin’s magics, needing their assistance. _Please awaken from your slumber and bring my mate back to me._

The crystals burned intensely bright, nearly painfully so, as Merlin backed Arthur until the blonde’s back hit a wall. Merlin’s eyes flashed darker, his breathing grew even more erratic. He tightened his hold on Arthur’s hand and slowly raised it so as to bring Arthur’s inner wrist to his lips.

Suddenly the door flew open behind them once more. “ _There_ **are** _strangers_!” The voice was soft yet excited.

At the sound of that voice Merlin yanked his hand from Arthur’s as viciously as if Arthur were on fire, and took a few rapid steps backwards and away, shaking his head, as if trying to pull himself out of a blanket of fog. “I—I apologize for my inexcusable actions, Arthur.” He looked up at Arthur through his black eyelashes, looking not only contrite but horrified. “I do not know what came over me, why I—I truly apologize.”

Stomach clenching sickly as he felt the invisible walls rise up between them almost immediately, Arthur took a step towards Merlin, reaching out to grab hold of him a couple of seconds too late, as the boy had already turned his back on him and was nearly racing away, headed straight towards the newcomer. 

Merlin hurried passed Sophia and Kay. “I told you I would find out if the rumors were true and come back to tell you!”

Something inside of Arthur paced as he bit down on the inside of his cheek and raised his darkening eyes on the reason Merlin had not only yanked away from his touch, but had turned his back on him so incredibly quickly.

“Did you _really_ think I would wait?” The newcomer was a girl who appeared to be Merlin’s age. She had wispy dark hair and brown eyes. Her face was pleasant, her smile was kind, and her gaze betrayed fondness for Merlin.

Arthur absolutely despised her.

“I am sorry to tell you, cousin, that whatever your reason for coming to Daobeth has been in vain, you cannot stay here,” the king informed Sophia with a low voice. “At least not with your companions. We are to celebrate a monumental occasion, and it is a sacred event. It would be disrespectful to allow outsiders to remain for the proceedings.”

“We should allow them to stay,” Merlin interrupted with a counter as he reached the girl’s side and offered her his arm, which she accepted with a smile to him. His gaze turned to the king. “I would not mind their presence, and I am sure the rest of the village would be in agreement with me. Please let them stay. It has been forever since we have heard news from the outside world.”

“Merlin—-,” the king begun.

“ _Please_ ,” Merlin begged as he drew nearer with the girl. “Who _knows_ when we will have visitors once more?”

The king stared Merlin down before sighing and rubbing the back of his neck, clearly defeated and not happy about it in the least bit. “Fine, Merlin, if it is what you truly desire.” He turned his gaze on Sophia. “It would appear that you are in luck. Your companions and yourself are not only allowed to stay, but are also welcomed to the blessed event that the whole kingdom of Daobeth has been preparing for.”

Arthur stared at Merlin, trying to catch his attention, his gaze, once more, but Merlin was smiling down at, and whispering in the ear of, that girl. The blonde swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat as he called out wordlessly to Merlin, and yet while Merlin flinched almost immediately, not doubt _hearing_ the call, confusion and worry appeared on his face only to be chased away by an amused smile as the girl whispered something to him, drawing his attention away from Arthur once more.

Clenching his fists at his sides, Arthur could feel Excalibur burning with desire to appear, but he fought it, because should the Dragonblade appear there would more issues to deal with, more questions. 

Merlin chuckled and brushed a dark strand of hair out of the girl’s face and behind her ear tenderly.

Arthur snarled, fists trembling.

Merlin’s runes burned and he glanced down at them in visible confusion, turning his head towards Arthur, yet right before he could actually catch sight of him, the girl gripped his face and turned his attention back to her as she spoke softly. Even as he gripped his arm tightly, which lit up with Arthur’s displeasure, Merlin kept his attention fixed solely on this girl and leaned closer to whisper into her hair.

Darkness bubbled inside of Arthur so thickly it was nearly suffocating. Who was this girl? How _dare_ she come between them? How _dare_ she touch Merlin so familiarly? How _dare_ she so openly work against their matehood bond the way she was? Was this all her doing? Had she been the one to do this to Merlin?

“We appreciate your allowance, my king,” Sophia assured the King of Daobeth with a curtsey, playing her part much better than Arthur or Kay were. “May I ask what occasion we are to celebrate?”

“Yes you may,” the king replied tiredly, clearly being strong-armed into this. “We are celebrating a marriage which has long since been in the making.”

“Yours?” Kay asked curiously.

“Of course not,” the king huffed.

It was Merlin, however, who answered. “The wedding is _mine_.”

Arthur’s whole body went cold all over as he stared at Merlin and the girl, suddenly understanding this girl’s agenda, and fighting his every instinct, which told him to run Excalibur straight through her _right now_.

“I think you mean _ours_ ,” the girl whispered softly to Merlin with a hint of embarrassment on her cheeks.

“Of course I mean _ours,_ I thought that was more than obvious,” Merlin mumbled in corresponding embarrassment as he sent a look her direction. “I mean, _who else_ could I possibly be marrying?”

Anger and fury and darkness and murder coiled deep within Arthur at those words, acting very much like a snake readying to strike. This was a nightmare. This _had_ to be a nightmare. He was probably still asleep in that protective circle, with Merlin curled up behind him, ready to wake him up should he complain too much in his sleep. 

The girl eyed Arthur before turning to Merlin and whispering: “He’s _half naked_. What do you suppose happened to his clothes?”

“ _Freya_ ,” Merlin whispered reproachfully. “He’s a catamite.”

Arthur froze at that name, his eyes widening in absolute horror. Freya? As in—as in _that_ Freya? As in… as in the person Merlin had—-? The person whose relationship with Merlin had made Julius so obviously jealous? The one who—-?

“ _Oh_.” Freya’s eyes widened as her cheeks darkened and she turned to Kay, sputtering out quickly in a breathless tone. “I apologize, I did not mean to offend, I have merely never seen a catamite before.”

“He is _not_ —,” Kay begun.

“ _His_ catamite,” Sophia quickly interrupted once more. “He is _mine_.”

Both Merlin and the girl exchanged surprised looks, before she whispered: “I thought catamites served _male_ masters?”

Arthur did not hear whatever Sophia answered, merely stared at Freya, whose supposed suicide had not only scarred Merlin, but had driven him to endless guilt as he’d blamed himself for it. It was for Freya that Merlin had tried to deny his true nature, had not fed, all out of some sort of loyalty to her, and that alone proved to Arthur just how much she had actually meant to Merlin. In the end, despite his best intentions, Merlin’s actions had had the unintended consequence of horribly hurting Freya, and he'd never been able to forgive himself for it. 

A memory flashed unbidden in Arthur's mind:

_“_ ** _WHY_** _did you nearly kill her, Merlin?” The man snapped into his ear._

_“B-because I w-wouldn’t feed,” Merlin responded quietly in shame. “But I didn’t know it would make the demon lash out! I thought—I thought I could handle—I’d managed to hold out and I thought—I didn’t want her to get hurt! I like her!”_

_“You disfigured her, Merlin,” the man chided darkly as his hips began to move harder. “She’ll never see out of her left eye again and I doubt she’ll ever walk without a limp. She’ll need assistance for the rest of her life, and I doubt she will live a happy one. Because of you, Merlin, because of your selfishness, because of your immaturity, you have condemned her to live a terrible existence.”_

_Merlin scrunched his eyes just as tightly as his hands gripped the edge of the table. “I’m sorry.”_

While Freya’s name had never been uttered in that memory, Arthur had listened to Merlin tearfully beg ‘Freya’ for forgiveness while caught up in countless nightmares, and that had been enough for him to make the connection and put a name to the poor, unfortunate girl who Simon had informed him had taken her life soon after that memory.

_This_ was the girl whose death had not only spurred Merlin into fully accepting his demon’s need to feed, but which had made him choose - almost exclusively - male lovers. _This_ girl had been _that_ important to Merlin. _This_ girl had, even if unintentionally, singlehandedly shaped Merlin’s life growing up, as well as his choices.

Almost as if sensing his attention on them, Freya turned her gaze to Arthur once more and smiled sweetly while leaning her head against Merlin’s shoulder.

For the first time since he had become Merlin’s sex slave, Arthur stared into the face of a _true_ rival.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ye of little faith.

“Eggs.” Hunith stared at her son’s Court Physician in absolute fascination. “As in… _eggs_. Like what chickens lay.”

“Eggs, although I am sure that they will differ from what _chickens_ lay,” Cassius confirmed as he kept his gaze on the text. “Arthur’s body is changing to become something which might make that possible.

“ _Eggs_ ,” Hunith whispered as she leaned back heavily in her seat. “Well, Dragonlords are said to have dragon souls, so I suppose it should not be _too_ far fetched that we might be able to breed like dragons as well.” She sighed as she thought it over. “I cannot understand why, if he had books on the subject, Balinor would not use this method of conception for us when we proved unable to have children.”

“Maybe only the strongest of Dragonlords can actually make it happen?” Lancelot asked from where he was playing with wooden horses and soldiers with Lucan. “That would make sense in my opinion, but I do not have magic so what do I know?”

“Don’t put yourself down like that,” Cassius reproached softly as he glanced up from his book to eye his husband before turning to Hunith. “And I actually think I might agree with Lancelot’s theory. This sort of evolution would take a level of power that is unspeakable, and given what Merlin did during the war, I believe that he would have the amount of power that is required to do so.”

“There’s also intention to consider,” Hunith pointed out, “so he must have wanted Arthur to have his children badly.”

Lancelot snickered and said something under his breath.

“What was that?” Hunith asked with a glance over in his direction.

Lancelot had the grace to blush. “Many apologies, madam, but I said: that was all Arthur’s doing, not Merlin’s.”

“So he _does_ have some sort of demonic heritage!” Hunith declared victoriously with wide eyes. “Why did he deny it when I asked him?”

Cassius blinked in surprise. “Lancelot means that Arthur seems to have some  sort of control over Merlin’s magic.” At Hunith’s horrified and worried look, the Court Physician hurried on to explain: “I mean that Merlin’s magic seems to really like Arthur, as in _really_ like him, and it spoils him as much as Merlin does. If it knew Arthur wanted to have Merlin’s children - as was abundantly obvious - it would have moved heaven and earth to give Arthur his wish - which it most certainly did.”

Much more relieved now that that had been explained, Hunith leaned back heavily in her seat with a sigh, ignoring the giggles and squeals that could sometimes be heard from the direction that Su had taken the _rest_ of the newcomers to. No doubt she was feeding, and everyone else were enjoying themselves _very loudly_.

“I know it is not my place to say, madam,” Lancelot announced, drawing her attention back to him once more. “But I have known your son for a very long time, and I have never seen him as happy as he is with Arthur. Truthfully most of us could not quite understand why he was so enamored given how grumbly Arthur was, but after Arthur became a part of Mercia we were able to see the truth of their relationship. Those two have a bond, and they have what each other lacks.”

“In spades,” Cassius mumbled.

Hunith glanced between the two of them curiously. “What do you mean that they have what the other lacks?”

“They are, separately, like an incomplete map,” Lancelot answered after a moment’s thought, looking quite proud of himself for having come up with this analogy. “They are each other’s missing pieces.” 

Hearing stomped footsteps, everyone turned to the door in time to see a naked Percival with an equally naked Mordred thrown over his shoulder, the large man storming passed the door, no doubt headed to try and find a more private location.

Hunith was a little surprised they’d managed to pull themselves out of the thrall, or at least the large mountain had, and was taking the druid along with him.

The trio continued staring at the door before as one they turned to look at each other once more and Lancelot continued. “Merlin is incredibly powerful, but he lacks motivation, aggressive zeal, which Arthur has an overabundance of. To be quite honest, and I do not mean to offend, madam, but the only thing that motivates Merlin _is_ Arthur. Whether it is to save him, punish him, spoil him, fuck him, or make him happy.”

“Sophia says he is ‘whipped’, and while I have never heard that expression before, I quite understand the sentiment behind it,” Cassius admitted with a little chuckle. “I have known Merlin far longer than Lancelot has, and I can tell you that your son is happy with Arthur. He went through a lot from a very young age, and had to go through experiences those his age never even had to dream of.” His expression darkened. “Merlin was molded by certain people who, upon hindsight, might not have had the best of intentions. These people made him constantly isolate himself from the rest of the Court, whispered in his ear about the uselessness of fighting for what he wanted because he should just be grateful for the little he had. He was an orphan. He was a ward. He was a burden. He should not bother the King or anyone else with his worries or his problems, his grievances. They did this because it was in their best interest that he not fight them, that he not resist their teaching and seek - and fight for - his own happiness, that he merely accept his lot in life, and I feel that those lessons have stuck with him into adulthood.”

Hunith shivered and felt a mixture of hatred, anger, and utter guilt.

“I am not going to lie to you, madam, I was the apprentice of one such man.” Cassius met her wide-eyed gaze. “I was very naive back then and did not understand at first what manner of grooming was taking place, and even when certain things started to seem odd to me I turned a blind eye, telling myself my predecessor understood better than I did what was required for someone with Merlin’s special needs. But in the end I realized that I had failed Merlin, both as a friend and as a physician, and it is why I promised myself never to do so again, and to never stay quiet when something needed saying.”

Lancelot looked up at Cassius in surprise, clearly not having heard this story before. He reached over and hugged Lucan protectively, no doubt imagining his son in the situation Cassius had hinted at and going pale at the very thought.

“Thank you for telling me that,” Hunith whispered emotionally. “And thank you for taking care of my son when I was unable to.”

“I wish I could have done more sooner,” Cassius admitted with a heavy sigh. “But if you want to thank someone, thank Arthur. He is the only one who has managed to truly reach Merlin when all of us failed, he managed to patiently wait on Merlin to pull down the walls he keeps between him and other people - and then apparently lost his temper and tore down those walls himself so that Merlin had no other choice but to accept him.”

“He’s truly terrifying,” Lancelot chuckled, letting Lucan go as the boy wished to return to his wooden toys. “Merlin really stood no chance.”

Hunith peered between the two men, taking in their words and smiling softly to herself at their report. Despite what the Pendragon bloodline had done to their family, Arthur seemed to not only truly care for her boy, but accepted him, and had somehow gotten Merlin to open up to him when people who had known him much longer had all failed. What more could she ask for in a mate for her son?

Still, though…

“ _Eggs_ …” she whispered while shaking her head, wondering exactly how she should be preparing for this. 

Cassius and Lancelot shared amused smiles at her expression before the former returned to reading the tome in his hand, while the latter picked up a wooden horse and charged it at Lucan’s wooden soldiers.

* * *

 

“How do I kill her?” Arthur turned to Sophia as soon as the footsteps faded into the distance. They’d been escorted to the room so that Sophia could ‘freshen up’, and Arthur was not sure how he’d managed to keep a lid on his fury up until that point. Every single time Merlin had seemed about to look at Arthur (which had been quite a lot) Freya would interrupt somehow until it was quite obvious to Arthur that the bitch knew what she was doing. She was purposely keeping Merlin from Arthur because _she knew_.

“The young _maiden_?” Kay asked in shock and reprehension. “Arthur, you cannot be seriously considering hurting her.”

“I am considering _nothing_ ,” Arthur snapped at him. “Whether she is the real Freya or not, she has Merlin under some sort of spell, and she will die for that.”

“Wait, you know of her?” Kay asked in surprise.

“She’s Merlin’s childhood sweetheart,” Arthur spat out the words, feeling nausea just saying them. “She’s also supposed to be dead.”

“So should Myrddin Dragonlord, and yet there he is, King of Daobeth,” Sophia declared in a curious tone as she eyed the door contemplatively.

Kay froze immediately as he paled. “ _Are_ ** _we_** _dead_?” He looked around him in terror. “Is this the land of the dead?!? Have we passed on?”

Sophia made a face which betrayed she wasn’t too sure how to answer that given her own circumstances.

“We are not dead, and this is not the land of the dead,” Arthur assured him with a huff and he went to lean against the wall. “I am not sure _what_ is going on here, but clearly this was designed to mess with Merlin’s head… to keep him here.”

“Is that really such a bad thing?” Kay mumbled, and then flinched when he realized Arthur’s dark gaze was on him. “I am just saying that Merlin seemed happy! He’s got his family back, and his childhood sweetheart back. Had she not supposedly died they might have married and have children right now!” 

Arthur clenched his hands tighter at his sides, those words being the very last thing he’d needed to hear at that moment, most probably because he’d been thinking them himself. In this place Merlin not only had his grandfather and first love back, but apparently he also had _himself_ back - the version of him before the monsters of the world had taken and twisted him into their own design. What if Merlin did not want to return? What if he chose to stay here? A part of Arthur wouldn’t be able to blame him, and yet…

“You’re making things worse for yourself,” Sophia singsonged to Kay.

The knight hurried on nonetheless. “I am just saying, Arthur, that you should really sit down and think about. If Merlin were to stay here when we left to return to Camelot… would that truly be such a horrible thing? I mean, everyone already believes you are married to him, which makes you the King of New Mercia as well, so if Merlin did not—-!”

Arthur didn’t remember moving, but in seconds he had Kay against the wall he himself had been resting on, his eyes burning as he glared at his shaken knight. “Make no mistake, Kay, if Merlin does not leave Daobeth, _neither will I_.”

Kay’s eyes were wide in horror. “Surely you cannot mean that! Camelot needs you! You have duties and—-!”

Arthur slammed Kay back against the wall once more. “I am not leaving without him! I do not _care_ what you think about this matter, or about our relationship, or what my duties are. If Merlin stays I am staying and even if we have to live in this city of the damned I will wrestle him away from that little bitch and remind him who he belongs to.” His body thrummed in barely contained violence. “And if you even _mention_ us leaving him _one more time_ I will make you regret being freed from Aurelius’ command, _do you understand me_?”

There was utter shock and confusion on Kay’s eyes, a bit of betrayal and hurt, yet he looked away from Arthur and nodded. “I understand.”

“ _Good_.” Arthur shoved him away before turning to Sophia. “How do I kill the bitch? Is she alive? Is she a ghost? Is she the manifestation of some sort of necromantic or illusionary spell? _What_ is she and how do I get rid of her? Can I run her through with Excalibur and be done with it, or is there some sort of anchor in place that I need to destroy? A talisman that needs breaking? A chant that needs saying?”

“I am not sure as yet,” Sophia admitted with a tilt of her head. “But I have an idea of how to find out what we need without rousing too much suspicion.” She pointed with her thumb to Kay, who was still in the process of fixing his tunic. “I’ll need Mr Steal Your Girl over there though for what I have planned.”

There she went again, saying odd things, but Arthur still got the gist of what she was saying. “Use him.”

She smiled evilly. “Oh, I will.” She motioned to Kay. “Hey you, remember you’re supposed to be my guard here, so act accordingly.” She turned towards the door before turning back to Arthur. “Also, quick last minute note I forgot to say earlier, for this to work you need to stay here in this room.”

“ _What_?” Arthur scoffed in disbelief as he shook his head. “To hell with that, Sophia, I need to find Merlin before that whore—-!”

“ _Arthur_.” She rested her hands on his shoulders and peered into his eyes. “You know I’m Team Merthur, so just trust me on this. Do _not_ go out looking for Merlin. Just stay here in the room. Okay?”

He wanted to argue, to fight, but Arthur stared into her determined eyes and sighed. “ _Fine_. I’ll stay here.”

“Good.” Squeezing his shoulder, Sophia snapped her fingers at Kay. “Come now, guardsman, your lady needs you.”

“This is going to go to her head,” Kay grumbled as he followed out after her.

Arthur listened to their footsteps fading down the hall before he sighed and leaned his forehead against the door. _Sorry Sophia_ , he thought guiltily for having lied to her face like that, _but I am not going to give whoever that is more time to mess with Merlin_.

* * *

 

They’d been walking in silence for quite a while now, and Sophia wasn’t quite sure how much sulking she could take from a grown man. It was clear that Arthur’s actions in the room had rattled Kay immensely, and he kept letting out huffs and sighs and acting as if the world were coming crumbling upon him. There was really only so much self-pity she could bear, especially considering she was stuck with his company for right now.

“How much longer do you plan on pouting?” She wanted to know, finally breaking the silence.

“Merlin has turned Arthur against me,” Kay mourned, anger and pain visibly working over his face. “He’s subtly turning Arthur more and more against me, trying to make _me_ look like the bad guy, so that Arthur won’t say anything when Merlin finally does what he obviously wants to do and kill me. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was the one behind what’s happening right now. He saw the way Arthur reacted when he slapped my hand away, so he’s working Arthur into a frenzy to try and turn him completely against me and against Camelot!” Kay gripped at his own hair. “You heard him back there! He’s been worked into such a state he’s clearly not thinking straight!”

“If Merlin _truly_ wanted you dead he could do it without touching you or doing the deed himself in any way,” Sophia assured Kay with a snicker, finding his cluelessness somewhat amusing when it wasn’t being exasperating. “In fact, all he would have to do is say seven little words and you would not survive the night.”

“Let me guess,” Kay mumbled grumpily. “He’d say some sort of death spell that would immediately mark the hours I have left to remain alive in this unfair world of ours which is more and more dominated by you damned magic-users?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes,” Sophia thought after a second, lips twitching, not at all insulted by his words. “Although, not in the way you are thinking of it. Honestly, Kay, you’re overly dramatic for a knight.”

Annoyance battled visibly with reluctant intrigue on Kay’s face. “I know I am going to regret asking this, but _what_ seven words would your lord and master - the devil incarnate - say to kill me?”

Having hoped he would bite onto the bait she’d used to lure him into this conversation, Sophia grinned. “These are the seven evil words Merlin would have to say in order to ensure you die a very painful death.” She started counting off on her fingers as she revealed the magic words to her captive audience. “Arthur, I am leaving you for Kay.” She grinned, seeing his gobsmacked expression. “You don’t seem to believe me when I keep telling you that Merlin does not have Arthur under a spell or curse or whatever else it is that you have come up with in that mind of yours to justify their relationship. Not only _doesn’t_ ‘my lord and master’ have Arthur under a spell of any sort, but if _either_ of them were to resort to those sorts of tactics to ensure the other stays with them forever, I hate to break it to your Achy Breaky Heart, but it would be _Arthur_. It’s so obvious to anyone actually paying attention without bias.”

“Arthur would _never_ do something like that!” Kay snapped, clearly filled with righteous fury that she would even dare speak against Arthur in this manner. “He is not like you and that beast you serve! He—-!”

“Don’t get me wrong, I am not talking _against_ Arthur, the fact that he would do that makes me like him even more,” Sophia admitted, enjoying the shock that colored Kay’s expression at that revelation. “I do not know how I would have been able to deal with Merlin had he not been with Arthur. Merlin is… sentimental… self-sacrificing… filled with self-doubt, lack of self-worth, _and_ constantly second-guessing himself. Merlin is willing to hurt himself to ensure Arthur is happy, even if it means Arthur is happy _without him_. He is far too human in that respect for me to relate to, I suppose.” She made up her face. “Whereas _Arthur_ I can understand. Arthur is confident, self-assured. He’s the dog, Merlin’s the bone. Arthur would _never_ let Merlin go, he’d just make sure to find a way to keep Merlin as well as figure out a fix to whatever the situation is.”

“He wasn’t like this before though!” Kay hissed, throwing his hands in the air. “I _know_ Arthur. He wouldn’t do the things he’s doing now. He wouldn’t have attacked me like that! He wouldn’t do something like—-.”

“Has he changed? I am sure he has. Was manic involved? _Of course_.” Sophia rolled her eyes, unable to understand how thick this guy was. “But, Kay, it is magic that _Arthur_ pushed for. In fact, he is the one who bound them.” She might not have been there herself, but with her access to their memories it _felt_ as if she had been. “ _Arthur_ is the one who chased Merlin while in Mercia. _Arthur_ is the one who seduced and ultimately stole Merlin away from Mordred when the druid left to look for reinforcements. _Arthur_ is the one who wanted to become Consort, and it is _his_ actions which ended up binding them magically. _Arthur_ is the one who wants to get married. Don’t get me wrong, Merlin wants to marry him as well, but he never even thought about it as a possibility until discussions with Arthur. _Arthur_ is also the one who wanted children _long_ before Merlin did.”

With every word out of her lips Kay looked more and more depressed as he turned to lean heavily into one of the walls. “It wouldn’t have been like this if Arthur had not gone to war, if Merlin had not made him his sex slave and messed with his head! If Arthur is different now, it’s _Merlin’s_ fault.”

“In a way that is true,” Sophia acknowledged with a slow nod of her head. “Merlin taught Arthur pleasure like only another man could, as well as how not to be a brat… at least towards anyone but _him_.”

“Arthur was never a brat,” Kay defended loyally.

“Fine, a _bully_ then.” Sophia rolled her eyes.

“That’s treasonous!” Kay nearly squeaked at her in utter horror. “How _dare_ you say you like him but then utter such horrid things about him?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Can I stop you from asking?” 

Sophia completely ignored his question and plowed on. “How can you be so self-righteous when you _clearly_ smelt of cum yesterday after being alone with Merlin?” She raised an eye at his bright-faced sputtering. “And don’t try to deny it, it was obvious exactly what happened between the two of you. So that being said, how can you look me in the eyes and be all high and mighty, a beacon of self-righteous indignation, and say that—-.”

“He did that of his own accord!” Kay outright squeaked this time, arms flailing. “I—I—I am going to _tell_ Arthur how—.”

“Go ahead, Arthur already knows,” Sophia mumbled, waving off that threat with very little interest. “Like I said, it was more than obvious something happened between the two of you, and then last night Merlin told him about your confrontation and how he used it to show you which one out of the two of you was the alpha. Clearly Mr Premature Ejaculation did not win that argument.”

“ _I am not a premature ejaculator_!” His face was puce, his expression utterly horrified as he grabbed at his hair before clearing his throat and lowering his hands. “He used his magic against me. I was ill equip to battle that sort of attack.” He raised his chin high. “Next time I will be better prepared.”

“A little eager there, aren’t you, Skippy?” Sophia snickered with a shake of her head. “Looks like Merlin won’t have to say the seven magic words at all. You keep up like that and Arthur will take care of you all by himself.”

“Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better, but you are a woman, so you do not understand the bonds of brotherhood, or how unbreakable they truly are,” he growled at her. “No matter what you might think after our little argument in there, Arthur would _never_ hurt me. **Never.** ”

There was no getting through to him right now, and Sophia didn’t need to get annoyed, so she just allowed the conversation to die.

Kay returned to his sulk.

* * *

 

Gathering his resolve, Arthur took in a very deep breath and called out to Merlin’s magics within him. 

_Take me to Merlin_.

He waited, body held tensely, only to frown and peek his eye open to confirm that he had not moved. The blonde closed his eyes tightly and strengthened his will, telling himself he just needed to be firmer.

**TAKE ME TO MERLIN.**

And yet… and yet… _nothing_.

Arthur’s eyes opened and he stared around the room with confusion and growing unease clenching in his gut.

Why wasn’t it working?

For a moment panic raced down his spine as he wondered whether Freya had somehow managed to pull the demon and dragon to her side as well… and then he heard the soft scuffling on the other side of the door. He blinked, and blinked again, not willing to believe it, and yet when he turned the doorknob and opened the door softly, he peered out into the hallway and found Merlin pacing the floor. The boy was clearly mumbling to himself, almost as if psyching himself up for something, and thanks to that he had yet to notice Arthur’s door open or him in the doorway.

Staring at his miniature mate, Arthur felt his lips twitching in awe when he heard a mumble of his name as Merlin continued to pace. It would seem that Merlin had sought him out on his own, and yet the boy was trying to get the courage to knock on the door. This intrigued and stoked something within him as Arthur tightened his grip on the doorknob. “Is everything alright, Merlin?”

“You’re here!” Merlin squeaked, stumbling to a stop, eyes wide and face immediately turning red all the way to his ears. “I, uh,” his expression fell in utter disappointment as he bit down on his bottom lip and asked: “are you going somewhere?”

Despite a multitude of different answers running through his mind, Arthur went with the truth: “I was going to look for you.”

Immediately that look of disappointment slipped from Merlin’s face and turned into obvious excitement. “ _Really_? I, uh, I came to, uh, see you as well.” He ducked his gaze and scratched his head while burning brightly down his neck and to the tip of his ears. His eyes then widened and he looked up immediately. “I forgot to say hi!” He looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him. “Uh, _hi_.”

“ _Hi_.” Biting down on his bottom lip to keep from outright grinning at just how adorable Merlin was being, Arthur tried to get a grasp on what was happening right now. He’d been gung-ho to _once more_ beat some sense into his mate - even if he had to claw him away from Freya - and yet Merlin had sought him out on his own, and a part of Arthur was ecstatic at this development. “Would you like to come inside?” He pushed open the door a little more, fighting the urge to grab and toss Merlin inside where they could have some… privacy.

Merlin glanced behind him into the room, opening his mouth to clearly agree, only to stop himself and sigh. “It wouldn’t be appropriate,” he mumbled as he stared at his feet. “And I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble.” He kicked at some thing on the floor. “I shouldn’t even _be_ here. Your master—mistress— _mastress_?” He looked a little confused at that before shaking his head and clearing his throat. “I’m sorry, I should just go and—.”

“ _No_!” Arthur stumbled out of the doorway in his haste to keep Merlin from going and only managed to barely keep himself on his feet. “I won’t get in trouble.”

“But I was told—-,” Merlin began.

“Forget whatever you’ve been told,” Arthur ordered.

“Okay,” Merlin agreed immediately before looking very embarrassed at said immediate obedience. He failed to meet Arthur’s gaze. “Can I… can I _show_ you something? You can say no if you don’t want to.”

“Sure, what is it?” Arthur wanted to know curiously.

“When, uh, when we touched?” Merlin licked his lips, still not meeting Arthur’s gaze. “They started calling to me, and they’ve never done that before, I didn’t even know they were _there_ but, uh, now I _do_ know and there _has_ to be a reason why I sensed them after touching you so I wondered whether - and don’t feel pressured, I don’t want you to get in trouble - but if you _want_ \- and again, don’t—.”

“I’d love to see it, whatever it is,” Arthur cut into what was proving to be a very long-winded question. Honestly though, he was fascinated by this difference in Merlin. Had whatever had happened to Merlin changed him, or was this truly the Merlin _before_ Tauren and Julius had gotten their filthy hands on him? 

Merlin beamed up at him, clearly ecstatic at that answer. “I’ll bring you back before your, uh, before cousin Sophia returns,” he promised, eyes flashing gold as they were transported in the blinking of an eye, to a place of utter darkness.

No matter how hard he tried, Arthur could not see anything. 

A hand found Arthur’s and squeezed tightly in an obviously comforting gesture. “It’ll happen soon,” Merlin promised him softly. “Just, hold on for a little bit longer, okay? I promise it will be worth it.”

Tightening his grip on that hand, Arthur took advantage of the darkness to slip a little closer to Merlin, and as soon as he did, light began to glow all around them as crystals of varying colors began to light up. It took quite a couple of them coming on for Arthur to finally get a lay of the land, and when he did his eyes widened in absolute awe. “It’s _beautiful.”_

“I know, right?” Merlin’s grin was wide and proud as he flung his other hand outwards towards the cavern. “I don’t know why, but I thought of you the second I came here and saw this. I knew I had to bring you here.”

Crystals covered the walls, roof and floor, glowing ethereally down onto a lake of what appeared to be black water. Even though the water itself was black, there must be crystals at the bottom of it because the water was lit up from below, giving it a slightly purple tinge, and revealing that there were no creatures in the water itself.

There were vines which rose up from the ground and seemed part of the cavern wall, and those vines were also bioluminescent, pulsating a calming green. Flowers sprouted from different parts of the vine, and there were hanging fruit that Arthur had never seen before, all glowing, all incredibly eye-catching.

Merlin led Arthur towards the water, and as they got closer Arthur realized there was another smaller body of water, this one surrounded by crystals etched with symbols he’d never seen before. Unlike the larger body, this one did not have any lights at the bottom, the water itself appearing to be an empty void deep into the earth.

As they drew nearer the symbol-encrusted crystals lit up immediately, and the black water rippled before an image started to appear on the surface of the water.

_Arthur knelt up on his knees, his head thrown back, lips parted in an orgasmic groan as adult Merlin knelt similarly behind him, hiding his face in Arthur’s shoulder as he fucked up into him. One hand was on Arthur’s hip, pulling him back to meet each thrust, while the other stroked Arthur’s weeping cock._

Merlin yanked his hand from Arthur’s, causing the image to disappear.

Arthur turned to the mini Merlin, but whatever he would’ve said caught on his lips when he saw just how horrified and embarrassed Merlin looked.

In fact, Merlin was so utterly embarrassed that he’d quickly covered his eyes with his hands. “It didn’t do that last time, I swear!”

“I believe you,” Arthur assured him, worried mini Merlin would be even more adorable than he was being right now. The blonde wasn’t sure how he’d be able to take it. This was a side of Merlin that Arthur had not only never seen, but who seemed like a stranger to him, a beautiful,very bashful stranger. “It’s gone now.”

Gulping, Merlin hesitated before peeking through his fingers, and only when he ascertained that the image was truly gone did he remove his hands. “W-who was that?” He asked shakily. “It wasn’t cousin Sophia.”

“Hmmm, good question,” Arthur mumbled, trying his best for innocence. “Let’s see if we can recognize him.”

“Hmmm?” Merlin looked up at the blonde in confusion seconds before Arthur reached over and grabbed his hand, and almost immediately upon that touch did a new image ripple over the face of the black water.

_Merlin sat back on his bed, the wolf fur underneath him. Arthur stood shakily over Merlin, back bent, arms hooked on Merlin’s shoulders and face hidden in Merlin’s back. The boy’s body trembled unsteadily as Merlin’s fingers fucked into him, causing his face to slowly grow redder, his eyes more disoriented in pleasure as Merlin’s fingers, and magic, wrecked havoc on him in this position._

Instead of pulling his hand free like last time, Merlin shifted towards Arthur subconsciously and leaned into him, clutching at Arthur’s shirt with his free hand. His breathing grew slowly erratic as he kept his gaze glued on the scene, beginning to rub the palm of his hand into Arthur’s stomach much like the _real_ him did while imagining himself buried inside of Arthur.

**_Arthur's so beautiful_** , Merlin’s thoughts tumbled into Arthur’s mind. **_Who is that man? He looks a bit like grandfather. Did - did grandfather touch Arthur? Is that why he didn’t want him to stay?_** Unhappiness filtered into Merlin. **_I don’t want him touching Arthur! Arthur is MINE!_** Shock and confusion filled him. **_Mine? Why did I think that? Why do I feel that? I should want to be with Freya - I should want Freya - I am supposed to marry Freya, but I want HIM._**

Arthur found himself unable to even swallow properly, so shocked he was at the thoughts racing through Merlin’s mind.

**_Is this what my nightmares mean?_** Merlin was very close to a panic attack. **_Is THIS how I hurt Freya? Was the attack just, a symbol, of what it would feel like?_** Guilt began to take root. **_I don’t want to hurt her… but I don’t want Arthur to go back to cousin Sophia, or to this man._** Anger. **_I HATE this man! I hate that he touched Arthur! I hate that Arthur looked like he loved it! I HATE IT!_**

A wave of arousal crashed into Arthur violently.

Almost immediately Merlin groaned and leaned heavier into him, burying his nose into Arthur’s shirt while pressing his proof of arousal against Arthur’s thigh. He seemed to not even realize he was doing it as he slowly rubbed himself against Arthur.

**_MINE._** Merlin’s mind purred into Arthur’s. **_This scent is mine. This skin is mine. I don’t know how but it’s MINE. I want… I want to do what that man did to Arthur. I want—I want to—I want Arthur to make those expressions, those noises, for ME._**

The image on the water rippled, changed, revealing not Merlin and Arthur, but yet another Dragonlord and Pendragon. It was this shock which was the only thing that kept Arthur from blanking out and allowing instinct to take over.

_Aurelius Pendragon lay flat on his back on top of a large table, books on magic and its history surrounding him, but the boy paid no attention to the texts as his body rocked with the thrusts of the man buried inside of him. Aurelius groaned and gripped at the table beneath him, staring up devotedly at Myrddin, who was yanking off his shirt to reveal that he too wore a locket like Aurelius’, one which no doubt had the same portrait as the one Aurelius wore._

_Myrddin threw his shirt on the floor behind him and grabbed Aurelius’ shoulders, using them to hold him in place as he began to jackhammer into the prince, who brought his hands to his mouth to try and silence his cries of pleasure. Adoration was plainly visible on Myrddin’s face as he swooped down and tore those hands from Aurelius’ lips, claiming them with his own as he loved into the boy, who flung his arms around Myrddin’s neck and drew him closer._

Not for the first time Arthur felt surprising sympathy for the man who had taken so much from him. Aurelius gazed at Myrddin the way Arthur knew he himself stared at Merlin, and while he would never truly forgive Aurelius, he understood the reasons behind all of the horrible things that he had done.

The water rippled, and once more the image changed.

_Unlike before, the two in this image were people Arthur had never seen before, but they were clearly Dragonlord and Pendragon. The clothes dated this vision as quite a while in the past, even further than Myrddin and Aurelius’ days, and yet the view was still the same._

_The Dragonlord knelt on his hands and knees on the forest floor next to a blazing fire, hunting dogs all around. He was draped over a younger blonde, buried deep inside of him, fingers threaded through the blonde’s, whose hands he had pinned to the ground._

_The Pendragon’s clothes betrayed he was obviously a prince of some sort, the dogs most probably his. Their lovemaking had clearly been started in a desperate rush because like his lover, his shirt was still on as were his trousers, which had merely been shoved down enough so that he could be taken._

Once more the water rippled and changed the scene to another pair Arthur did not recognize, yet clearly had taken place many years before the last one.

_There was a cottage deep within the woods, far away from any other sign of civilization. It was rustically built, clearly having been constructed with materials which had been found in the woods itself, and there were rough add-ons which betrayed not only how the cottage had expanded, but that it had been constructed painstakingly._

_One of the windows were open, and a young Pendragon male half hung out of it as the Dragonlord behind him loved into him. Unlike the other Pendragons, this one wore simple clothes, an apron wrapped around his waist and the flour on his cheeks proving he’d been in the middle of preparing something - probably bread - when the Dragonlord had stumbled upon him like a beast._

_The blonde reached behind him and pulled the Dragonlord closer, swallowing his groans with his lips as they kissed._

As was the pattern, the water rippled, chasing away the image to replace it with another which appeared even further into the past than the last.

_The Dragonlord smiled down at the lovely Pendragon, yet unlike in all the previous visions, his smile was forced, and the Pendragon was a woman. He leaned slightly away from her, his gaze a little left of her, and when she laughed and placed her hand on his he visibly fought flinching. He was dressed in finery,as was she, and while she was beautiful, when she was called away by someone he breathed out heavily in relief while hanging his head._

_Suddenly hands swept around him to cover his eyes, yet this time the Dragonlord’s smile was not forced as he reached behind and yanked the Pendragon onto his lap. This Pendragon, however, while looking nearly identical to the Dragonlord’s previous companion, was very clearly male._

_Relief visibly covered the Dragonlord’s face as he leaned down to kiss the Pendragon, who shifted on his lap to straddle it, facing his lover as he began rocking his hips. Even when the Dragonlord placed his hands on those hips, clearly trying to stop him, the Pendragon moved those hands to his ass… and the Dragonlord groaned, giving in as he kissed the Pendragon deeply even as the younger male reached between them to begin undoing their trousers eagerly._

Water rippled as the view changed.

_Noises of laughter and camaraderie echoed outside of the tent, but those inside were doing their best to stay quiet._

_Pendragon’s legs were locked over Dragonlord’s shoulders, his bottom half raised off of the floor, his cock buried inside of his older lover’s mouth, and his hands pressed hard against his own mouth to seal away his own noises._

_Dragonlord worshipped his young lover’s cock while his large, meaty fingers worked their way inside of his ass, stretching him open and caressing deep inside of him with both fingers and magic._

_A crown tilted askew on the Dragonlord’s head, while a sword and chainmail lay to the side of the Pendragon._

Water rippled and the view changed, showing more and more visions of Dragonlord men with their Pendragon lovers, proving that the families truly _had_ been intertwined. While it had been suggested that Pendragon family had served as the guards and protectors of the Dragonlord dynasty - and that did seem to be so considering the uniforms and swords that reoccured - it was also quite clear that many of the Pendragons of yore had served their Dragonlord kings much more intimately.

It wasn’t just servitude or a servant being used by the king either. There’d been love, devotion, and desperate need on both sides. More than not the Pendragon lover was tempting his lover to take his body, while the Dragonlord lost himself to his desire for the blonde. It would appear that there was a sexual compatibility within their families that spanned multiple generations, going back further and further with each ripple.

A part of Arthur was intrigued by the fact that they were always same-sex coupling - surely there must have been Pendragons and Dragonlords of opposing genders who had coupled? And yet once again the ripples revealed yet another Pendragon male riding his Dragonlord, head thrown back and face scrunched in overwhelming pleasure.

**_She’s calling me._** Merlin’s panicked thoughts tumbled into Arthur’s mind. **_I don’t want to go,don’t want to leave him, I want to stay, but she’s calling me - but I want - I want to be with him. I want—!_** He shook his head with a whimper, body tensing. **_I want to stay with Arthur. I feel like I might die if I am not with him. WHY do I feel this way towards him? Why do I—why am I—?_**

“Arthur?” Merlin’s voice squeaked. “Can we sit down and talk for a little?”

Surprised and intrigued that that was the direction that Merlin wanted to go in, Arthur pushed back his own desires and worries and nodded, sitting down. “What do you want to talk about, Merlin?”

“You.” Merlin announced point-blank, seated opposite him and staring at him intensely. “I feel like I really want to know more about you. I—I feel like I know you, but I also feel like I don’t. I have a lot of questions I want to ask, but only if that is okay with you, and you’re welcome to ask any questions of me or tell me to mind my business if I ask a question you are not comfortable with.” He played with his hands nervously. **_Ignore her, stay with Arthur, be with Arthur._** “Is that okay with you?”

“Yes.” Arthur’s lips curled in amusement. 

“What is your family like?” Merlin then frowned and brought a hand to his head. **_Do not ask about family. He’s still in pain. Parents were murdered because of you. Do not ask! Do not make him hurt!_** Confusion filled Merlin’s face. **_Killed because of me? What? Why? … DONOT ASK!_** “You know what? I change my question, forget about that. It is not my business to ask that anyway.”

Wait. Were these questions and thoughts that truly plagued Merlin? Did Merlin want to know more about him, about his childhood, yet was too afraid to ask because he feared it would hurt Arthur to bring the subject up?

It sounded _a lot_ like Merlin now that he thought about it.

“It’s okay,” Arthur assured him softly. “My parents are dead, but while it is sad, I have accepted it.” He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling Merlin’s wide-eyed, intense gaze on him. “My father was very strict, I was his heir so he expected perfection out of me, and yet at the same time he overprotected me. It was hard being told I needed to be the strongest, fastest, most agile knight in the realm yet not allowed to use those skills to defend my kingdom. He and I had a… an uneasy relationship, and I still resent him for many things that he not only allowed to happen, but actively participated in or caused.” He rubbed his hands together nervously. “My mother, on the other hand, was sweet, kind, and loving. She sang to me all the time, listened to my problems, and tried to correct my issues without being harsh. Even when my choices went against everything Camelot stood for, she loved me enough to accept what my heart wanted, and…” _who_ his heart wanted. His throat constricted painfully. “I loved my mother, and I miss her every day.”

Soft fingers curled around Arthur’s hands as Merlin tightened his grip on him. “I’m sorry you lost them, Arthur. I really am.”

Gulping back the sting of tears, Arthur smiled tenderly at the boy. “I know you are.” He squeezed his hand tightly. “But I am stronger than you give me credit for, Merlin, you don’t need to be afraid to ask me things like this.”

“I feel like it’s my fault and I don’t know why,” Merlin admitted with mounting confusion visible on his scrunched up face. “I feel like me asking about your childhood might just be rubbing salt in your wounds.” He bit down on his bottom lip. “I am sorry, I should have asked something better, not so saddening.”

Reaching out with his free hand to grab Merlin’s chin, Arthur brought his gaze to him, staring into those eyes as he declared: “Their deaths are _not_ your fault, Merlin. And if you want to know anything about me it won’t make me sad to talk about them, in fact, I would _like_ to tell you more about myself. I _like_ that you want to know more.”

A blush slowly returned to Merlin’s cheeks as he held Arthur’s gaze, his voice very soft when he whispered: “ _Okay_.” He ducked his gaze, cleared his throat, and then looked up at Arthur once more in renewed enthusiasm. “What was your favorite game as a kid?”

Chuckling in amusement, not having expected that question, Arthur leaned back on his elbows and eyed his mini mate. “I did not have much time to play games. In fact, any sort of ‘game’ was actually a training tool of some sort. I learnt chess for battle strategies. Wooden swords to prepare me for actual swords. Things like that.”

“Oh.” Merlin frowned. “Freya and I played a lot of hide and seek.”

Even though he was a little annoyed at Freya’s inclusion, Arthur was more confused and intrigued by something else. “Only you and Freya? No one else played with you two?”

“They played with Freya, just not with _me_ ,” Merlin shocked him by answering, his gaze lowering once more in clear shame. “Freya was the only one who was my friend and would play with me, or spend time with me.”

Unable to understand that, Arthur shifted a little closer. “Why is that?”

Merlin traced his finger against the floor, his voice growing softer. “The other kids were scared of me.”

_What_? **_Why_**? Despite his power Merlin was quite definitely a pushover and a sweetheart, and that would have been even doubled in childhood, so why would the other kids be scared of him? It made no sense. “Why were they scared of you, Merlin?”

Merlin dug his nail into the ground and bit down hard on his bottom lip before clearing his throat and finally speaking. “I wanted friends, I wanted - I _wanted_ to play with them -but I was too different. I couldn’t. I - I don’t remember why -but I couldn’t stand anyone touching me. It made me feel sick to my stomach and terrified, and when I felt that way my magic became uncontrollable and lashed out at those around me to keep them away, so they all got scared and stopped trying to play with me anymore. Freya is the only one who would be my friend.”

**Of course**. Why had Arthur not considered this? After going through everything Merlin had, and then being given to Julius to ‘be tended by’ it was very little wonder that Merlin would have been terrified and sickened at the mere thought of being touched by other people. It also explained in even greater detail exactly why Merlin had been so incredibly traumatized by what he had eventually done to Freya. “Well, **I** don’t think you’re scary.”

Merlin looked up at him with eyes shiny with emotion, his lips curled in a bright smile. “And I… I am not scared of you touching me.” He gulped and reached out to touch Arthur’s hand once more and smiled even brighter. “I like your touch. You feel comforting.” He blushed a little darker. **_You feel like home._**

Arthur shifted his hold and tightened his grip on Merlin’s hand. “What else do you want to know about me?”

Enthused by the question, Merlin scooted a little closer, clearly weighing his options. “Have you had any pets?”

Chuckling, Arthur shook his head. “I had a few dogs, but father made sure I knew they were for hunting and nothing else. I like them though, dogs are fiercely loyal and love you no matter what, they’re willing to go between you and any danger, and are willing and happy to die for you because they love you that much. There are not many people in the world who love as genuinely as a dog does. What about you?”

“I like cats,” Merlin informed him after a couple of seconds of thought. “You have to earn their love, and they’ll scratch you up a lot if you displease them even a little bit, but if you’ve managed to get one to love you they’re yours for life."

Tilting his head to the side, Arthur observed his mini Merlin. “Come on, you’ve got to have more questions than that.”

“I _do_ ,” Merlin confirmed in a very serious tone. “What’s your favorite color?”

These questions were incredibly juvenile and yet Arthur found himself, oddly enough, having a blast. “Red. Yours?”

“Gold,” Merlin informed him. “It is actually between gold and blue but if I _had_ to choose one it would be gold.”

“Noted.” Arthur nodded. “Are you looking forwards to being a king like your grandfather?”

“No.” Merlin shook his head, shocking Arthur silent. “I don’t want to be king. I will do it if I have to, but it is not something I _want_ to be. So many people can get hurt and die because of just one word when you’re king. It’s scary. How will I know if I am a good king or not? I am sure most horrible kings believe they are doing wonderfully. No one will tell you otherwise because you could have them executed on the spot. Being king…” Merlin gulped. “Being king sounds very lonely.”

Considering Merlin was truly a king _right now_ , Arthur was speechless. It took him a couple of minutes of open gaping before he could force out his next question: “Then what would you _like_ to be?”

Mini Merlin thought it over for a second before admitting: “I don’t want to tell you.”

“Why not?” Arthur asked hoarsely, a little terrified.

**_Because_** , Merlin’s mind whined in a panic, **_it’s embarrassing._**

Calmed down immediately by that whine, Arthur let out a ragged breath. “I promise I won’t laugh.”

“You’ll laugh,” Merlin predicted with a pout. 

His lips twitched despite himself. “No I won’t.”

“You’re laughing already!” Merlin accused.

“No I’m not!” Arthur laughed.

“I can _literally_ see you laughing right now,” Merlin harrumphed as he folded his arms over his chest. “I’m not blind, _or deaf_.”

“You must be mistaken.” Arthur’s shoulders trembled with the force of his laughter.

A little growl escaped Merlin’s lips before he catapulted onto Arthur, tackling the surprised blonde, who collapsed heavily onto his back with mini Merlin straddling his body on his hands and knees. 

Immediately all laughter died on Arthur’s lips as he stared up at his mate, whose eyes were darkening with desire while above him.

“Stop… laughing… at me.” Merlin’s voice was a low, forced, raspy purr.

Arthur’s lips parted in a wordless whimper.

**_I want to kiss him._** Merlin licked his lips. **_Can I kiss him? No, I shouldn’t kiss him. But I want to, I_** **_really_ ** **_want to._ **

Desire suddenly crashed into Arthur so viciously it was painful.

Merlin whimpered and ducked his head, breathing heavily. “Is… is the man we saw in the water… is he your _real_ master? Not cousin Sophia?”

Unable to speak, Arthur merely managed a nod as that desire clenched tightly with him and his body called out for its mate.

The runes on Merlin which were linked to him glowed brightly, while the ones linked to Merlin on Arthur pulsated viciously. 

“I don’t like that,” Merlin whispered hoarsely before surging downwards, capturing Arthur’s lips in his as he gripped his hair, holding him in place. His whole body trembled just as viciously as Arthur’s. When Arthur’s legs parted instinctively Merlin sobbed into the kiss as his hips began to move instinctively, rubbing their hardness together through the material of their trousers.

Arthur sobbed into Merlin’s mouth, rocking his hips into the movement, even this little bit of friction enough to start his climb towards pleasure. He was clearly not the only one, able to feel Merlin throbbing and twitching over him, each groan and whimper bringing him closer and closer to that marvelous edge.

Suddenly Merlin pulled away enough to grab at Arthur’s trousers with utter desperation on his face. “I—I do not know what to—how to—what to—!” He was very visibly close to having a little panic attack.

“Shhhhh. Calm down, Merlin,” Arthur whispered, reaching up to cup Merlin’s cheek and force him to meet his gaze. “What… what do you do when you are with Freya?” Arthur couldn’t stop himself from asking despite the fact that he knew he wouldn’t want to hear the answer.

“I don’t **do** this with Freya!” Merlin squeaked, voice breaking, that panic growing as he stared at Arthur as if he’d grown a second head. “Freya’s like a sister to me! She’s my best friend! I _love_ her… but I do not **love** her.”

Pushing up a little harder on his elbows, Arthur looked at Merlin in shock. “But you are going to _marry_ her! Surely you don’t mean to marry _your sister_.”

“She wasn’t always—-I used to have a crush on her when I was younger, and our marriage was arranged by our parents so…” Merlin mumbled, face scarlet as he ducked his gaze. “I was okay with it before, but I do not—I do not understand why—lately—.” He let out a ragged breath. “I keep having nightmares where I hurt her, and they terrify me. I have to protect her. I have to keep that from happening. But—-.” He gulped and looked down at Arthur. “ _Why can I not get you out of my mind_?”

Arthur stared up at the boy looming over him with wide-eyed shock, his own blush covering his cheeks. “You can’t?”

“ _No,”_ Merlin whimpered, clearly distressed by this. “Ever since you came I have been able to think of nothing else - no one else - but _you_!” He closed his eyes tightly. “I don’t want to hurt Freya, but I cannot stop thinking about you, about how we have similar markings, almost as if we’re a pair, as if we _belong_ together.” He gulped, his face going unhappy immediately. “But you have that master of yours and I cannot _do_ what I want—I—I want,” he turned his gaze on Arthur with frantic desire, “I want to t-touch you, I—I want to kiss you more! But I _can’t_!”

“He won’t mind it if you kiss me,” Arthur whispered, a bit breathless with Mini!Merlin’s incredible candor.

“But _I_ will!” Merlin snapped down at him. “I don’t _want_ **him** to touch you! I don’t want **anyone** else to touch you but me!” He surged forwards, shoving Arthur’s shoulders down and looming over him on his knees, staring down angrily into Arthur’s face. Their linked runes shone with Merlin’s fury and Arthur’s desire. “And if **he** is okay with others touching you then you need a new master!” He gulped. “I want you.”

Arthur stared up at him in awe. “What about Freya? Aren’t you planning on marrying her?” A muscle jumped in his cheek at a very unhappy memory. “Did you not say that she was the only one you would be marrying?”

Frustration visibly steamrolled through Merlin as he glared down at him. “I’ll break off my engagement to her. I’ll apologize. I’ll make up for it any way I can. I’ll make her a Lady with her own lands. Just—-just say you’ll let me be your new master.”

It was amusing to see Merlin jealous of himself, and Arthur _still_ hadn’t quite forgiven him for the ‘who _else_ would I marry?’ comment. “Who says I want another master? Maybe I am sick of having masters.”

“Then what about a husband?” Merlin asked immediately. “Would you like a husband?”

Arthur stared up at the brave mini Merlin and smiled. “I’m listening.”

“Marry me,” Merlin ordered. “Since I am willing to break my engagement to my best friend to have you, you should be willing to take her place and be my wife.” His voice lowered. “My woman.” He gulped, beginning to tremble. “M-my m—-.”

“Your  _what_?” Arthur pressed breathlessly.

“ _Mate_ ,” Merlin whispered, seeming utterly shocked as if every puzzle piece had fallen into place around him. “You’re _my mate._ ” His eyes widened. “ ** _Arthur_**?”

Even though he was still mini Merlin, Arthur could see _his mate_ in those eyes. The sight caused him to smile and wrap his arms around his neck. “I am _never_ forgiving you for saying you would marry someone else.”

“What _happened_?” Merlin stared down at him in confusion. “And why does my voice sound so odd?”

“I’ll explain in a minute,” Arthur promised before pulling him in for a kiss.

 


	5. Chapter 5

If it weren’t for Camelot’s code of conduct forbidding the mistreating of the frailer sex Kay would have smacked that redheaded tart by now. Not only was she a bane to his existence, but clearly she wanted to steal his rightful place as Arthur’s right hand man and protector. Why Merlin and Arthur allowed her to come along, especially when she didn’t even appear to have a weapon, was beyond him. Sure. She might be a Dragonlord (and he was still debating whether that was true or not) but his father had known about Dragonlords, and thanks to that Kay knew that the power passed from father to son, so even if she had that abominable blood in her it would do her no good.

She got under his skin like none other, and like how it was with Merlin he was unable to truly react to her how he wished he could. She was a woman - even if a follower of the demon - and she was in Arthur’s favor. Both things made it impossible for Kay to put her in her place. If only she were a man. He’d show that redhead her place _then,_ Arthur’s favor or not. 

And yet, saying all of that, Kay knew she was the one he truly might have to look out for on this trip. Sure, he and Arthur had had a tiff, but that was nothing to truly worry about. And sure, he and Merlin had nearly come to blows, but oddly enough, while Kay was still very much confident that Merlin was a demon who had no business thinking he was good enough for Arthur - he didn’t worry Kay too much right now. Merlin had already proven he wouldn’t do anything to anger Arthur, and Arthur had proven he had some control over Merlin, so for right now Merlin wasn’t an issue.

The issue was Sophia. Even for a woman she was cunning and underhanded, and unlike Merlin she didn’t reveal where she stood on anything other than the fact that she not only approved of the twisted darkness corrupting Kay's prince, but that she aimed to cultivate it. All in all _she_ was the one Kay would have to figure out first how to handle, otherwise he would have no chance to even get to deal with Merlin. 

_I cannot let this matter tarry much longer, Arthur is losing himself to their corruption by the day. I must find a way to separate him from Merlin once and for all._

Kay looked up and froze, confusion filling him like cold fear as he glanced around him. He’d been one step behind that accursed redhead - _one step_ \- and yet the second his foot had hit the floor he’d felt as if he had stepped through another invisible veil, but despite this Sophia was not in front of him so she must not have stepped through it as well. He turned to look around him in confusion as he glanced around at a room filled with nothing but jutting crystals.

“Out of all of the newcomers, Kay, you and I are the only ones who share the same desire in our hearts,” a voice declared behind him.

Spinning on his heel, Kay yanked out his sword seconds before he came face to face with Freya. “Where am I? What do you want?”

“To talk with you, of course,” Freya declared with a tilted head before beginning to move between the crystals. “You seem to be the only one of your party who understands that the bond between the Pendragon and Merlin is wrong. It should be broken, or better yet, completely undone.” She let out a heavy sigh and turned to lean against one of the larger crystals. “I tried to do it on my own but Merlin broke out of my _suggestion_ very quickly. Even before breaking free he proved to be a difficult subject to restrain. To be quite frank I’m insulted at how very little my manipulation affected him. Even with me there physically strengthening my power over him he was salivating over your master like a dog to a juicy bone. And the _second_ he could slip away he followed your group to your room and waited for you and the Dragonlord to leave so he approach your master.”

“Arthur and Merlin are together in the room right now?” Kay squeaked in angered horror as he tightened his grip around the sword. Could Merlin give Arthur _no break_ whatsoever from his company? Kay had hoped that the younger version of Merlin would just be happy with his childhood lover and finally leave Arthur be. But no. Of course not. The demon had had to go and track Arthur down. He wouldn’t let Arthur go, he never would, and that only steeled Kay’s resolve to do whatever needed to be done.

“I cannot tell where they are right now, it… it annoys me, as does the fact that he is ignoring my calls.” She let out an aggravated little sigh as she shifted to fold her arms over her chest and jut out her hip. “They’re still in Daobeth though, and still within this settlement, most probably not too far away. It is just that for some odd reason I cannot seem to track down their specific location.”

“I need to go find them, let me out of wherever this is!” Kay snapped, swinging his blade around furiously. Ever since he’d come back Kay had made it his duty to make sure those two had as little time alone together as physically possible considering their ‘marriage’. If Kay were not around he could not assure himself that Arthur was not being further brainwashed, further drawn in by whatever it was that Merlin was doing. Kay had to protect Arthur, even if from himself, and part of that had to do with making sure Arthur was never alone with that monster and thus not vulnerable to his attacks or manipulation.

“Did I not just say we are on the same side?” She rolled her eyes and leaned back heavier on the crystal, her whole body backlit by its soft yet pulsating light. “Even if only for this moment in time, human knight, you and I are allies. We seek the same outcome: the unshackling of slave from master.”

Kay’s eyes widened and his grip on his sword faltered for a split second. It sounded too good to be true, and yet there was stark determination on her face. What if she was speaking the truth? What if Merlin’s supposedly dead childhood lover was exactly the person, the ally, that Kay had been desperately searching for? “You can do that? You can make it so that Arthur is no longer Merlin’s slave?”

Disbelief colored her features. “Make no mistake, human knight, Arthur is not bound to Merlin, _Merlin_ is bound to _Arthur_.”

“What difference does that make?” Kay snapped furiously, hating the fact that, like Sophia, her tone implied she doubted his mental faculties. This is why he didn’t like women. They were just too frustrating, and unlike with men he couldn’t punch them.

“The _difference_ , human, is that Arthur is Merlin’s master, not the other way around,” Freya informed him slowly, as if she truly believed she was talking to someone with a severe mental deficiency. “ _Arthur_ bound Merlin with _his_ will. _Arthur_ has dominion not only over Merlin but Merlin’s own magic. _Arthur_ is the Master. It is why Merlin acts like a faithful dog around him, and why Arthur not only acts as if he owns Merlin, but is constantly reinforcing said ownership. The _Master_ reinforces the claim, the right of possession, _not_ the Slave. If there is anything that threatens that relationship it would be the _Master_ who proves dominion and re-establishes dominance, who faces down the opposition or threat to their bond, be whoever or whatever it may be.” She huffed. “Arthur does not yet seem to understand just how much power he truly holds, and that is why, if we are to act with any hope of success, it must be soon. He is to the point where he can command Merlin’s magic subconsciously, that means it is almost too late to do what we both know needs to be done.”

This was a lot. _A lot_. And Kay wasn’t sure he was going to be able to digest this news tonight. He tried to though as he took in a very deep breath to collect himself as once again his plans were left in tatters, and yet another assumption was destroyed before his very eyes. Arthur wasn’t being forced to do anything, not by magic nor circumstance or anything of the sort. Arthur also wasn’t magically bound to a demon to do its bidding whether he wanted to or not… it was the opposite, in fact.

Kay cleared his throat and put away his sword, confusion growing, and it only continued to when he remembered something she’d said. “What do you mean that Arthur can command Merlin’s magic subconsciously?”

“Arthur is the one responsible for his change in attire and the disappearance of your supplies,” Freya replied slowly, visibly surprised when she saw Kay’s shock. “Had you truly not realized this? We did not dare try breach that circle, but the crystals do not lie. Arthur was affected by the lust in Merlin’s voice when he spoke of that apparel, and subconsciously he wished for it as well to please Merlin because Arthur believed, should he be dressed that way, it would be easier to entice Merlin into spending the day as he had the night.”

Considering Arthur’s wanton behavior from the night before, Kay could not find it in himself to deny the possibility that that might be the case - no matter how much it hurt him to do so. And yet what helped him feel a little better, helped him deny that it was a genuine possibility that Arthur would wish to be degraded to the degree where he would put himself in such a lowered state before them all, was that that theory did not explain the other part of the morning’s mystery.

“Why would Arthur do away with the supplies?” Kay pressed, refusing to believe that Arthur would do that. It made no sense. Arthur had received the same training growing up as Kay had, he _knew_ how important those supplies could prove to be when one was stranded in an unknown territory.

“Is that not obvious as well?” Freya honestly appeared piteous as she looked him up and down very slowly, as if questioning whether she should truly take him on as an ally. “Is it not obvious, human knight, that should the supplies disappear your group would need to split up to look for new ones? This privacy would allow Arthur the opportunity to get Merlin alone, which is what he desires. He cares not for Daobeth, or for this quest, he is merely here to be near Merlin.” She frowned, a muscle ticking in her cheek as she let out an aggravated little breath. “He uses Merlin like a pleasure tool.”

Kay wanted to say that that wasn’t true, but flashes of the night before began to assail him. He had never seen Arthur like that before - although to be fair he had never seen _anyone_ like that before - and it was clear that in that situation Arthur had been in control. Even as the blonde allowed himself to be humiliated, disrespected, _degraded_ by being penetrated like a woman by - not even another man - but a _monster…_ even as Arthur continuously referred to himself using feminine terminology… even as his stomach bulged with Merlin’s cock and seed… Arthur had been in _complete_ control.

Shifting to lean back against a crystal as well, Kay let out a heavy breath. “I do not understand _why_ Arthur wants him. I cannot grasp it no matter how hard I try. If only I could _see_ \- could _understand_ the reason **why** he feels the way he does - I would be better able to understand how to free him from it.”

“Do you really believe you could do that?” She asked curiously, her body going stiff in apparent shock.

“Of course I can,” Kay huffed, insulted at the very question. “I was Arthur’s best friend ever since we were children. No one knows or understands him, could never even hope to, as well as I do. If I could just understand the _how_ and the _why_ of his feelings towards Merlin I would be able to not only destroy those feelings, but finally rip those two apart!”

There was a moment’s silence before Freya pushed away from the crystal. “Why did you not say so earlier?” She turned to the crystal she had been leaning on. “I can show you what you need to see.”

“ _How_?” Kay gasped as he stumbled towards her side in awe. 

“They fed the crystals, I have all I need,” she mumbled as an image began to form vaguely on the face of the crystal.

“Am I suppose to make sense out of _that_?” Kay huffed in disgusted disbelief as he moved his hand to slam it against the crystal. “That is too faint to—-.”

And then the vision overtook him.

…

…

…

_Not only did Merlin’s magic protect the sorcerer even while he was asleep (something which Arthur had learnt the hard way until he’d given up testing it) but it also seemed to exist even when Merlin was not physically present. Merlin did not allow anyone into his room, not even maids, the only person Arthur saw was some boy who’d only ever shared his name and nothing else about himself (“My name is Owain”), who slid him the trays of food through Merlin’s magical barrier across the doorway. Not only did Merlin’s magic vanish the trays once Arthur was done, but it also did things like clean up the room or draw baths for Arthur._

_No matter how hard back he tried to think, Arthur could not remember Nimueh ever showing this level of power, and she was the High Priestess of the Old Religion. Who was Merlin that he could outshine the High Priestess? He was clearly more powerful than he was letting on considering this magic did not seem to drain him in the least bit._

_Father would have liked having someone with this sort of power in Camelot, although he might change his mind once he realized Merlin’s proclivities. Unlike in Mercia, this sort of behavior was not only not tolerated in Camelot, but it was looked down on. And Arthur was not talking about having a sex slave - even though he knew for a fact that it would be viewed scandalously and frowned upon. But no. That was not the issue which would make Merlin unacceptable as a sorcerer to the King of Camelot - what would make him unacceptable was that his sex slave, the person who he buried himself into, was_ **_a male_** _._

_It was still incredibly hard for Arthur to acknowledge that he was that male. He’d been raised to not only despise, but to revile men who would allow themselves to be so debased as to be penetrated by other men. He’d been taught that only the sickest of mentalities craved those of their own sex. Procreation was the most important function of a human body, it kept families strong and kingdoms growing, so to join in such a way was unacceptable. It was wrong. It was disgusting._

_And yet…_

_Arthur gulped as he grabbed the wolf fur beneath him tightly._

_And yet Arthur was finding it harder to…_

_Valiant had been an animal. He and his brood had reinforced every horrible story and stereotype about the sort of men not only Mercians were, but ‘men lovers’ were. Arthur still had nightmares about what had happened to him. If he closed his eyes long enough he could remember the pain of the punches and kicks landing all over him as he tried to curl up on the dungeon’s floor into a ball to try and protect himself. He could see feel their spit raining down on him. He could still hear their taunts, the horrible names they’d called him, and terrifying promises of what they would do to a ‘Camelot bitch' like him. Sometimes, when it was too quiet, Arthur could still hear Valiant’s nasty chuckles, could feel his own clothes being torn away from him, the attacks grower worse when he tried to fight back. Arthur could still remember the feeling of their hands on him as they pinned him to the floor by his hands and knees, keeping him still and laughing disgustingly as Valiant and his monstrous rod pressed up behind him._

_It had been agony. Valiant had tried thrusting into him but he was so big all he’d managed to do was hurt Arthur’s ring of nerves, which had clenched desperately against the invading member. He’d started to tear. He’d started to bleed. He’d started to beg for mercy. For death._

_And then… and then Merlin had stopped it, had saved him._

_Despite being both a Mercian and a Male Lover, Merlin was different. Arthur had known it from the start when he’d been saved, but that confirmation had been doubled when Merlin had finally taken him sexually. Unlike Valiant and his men, Merlin had been soft, kind, gentle, had whispered in Arthur’s ear, had not penetrated him for a_ **_very_ ** _long time, and had given Arthur control over when it would happen. That control had helped calm Arthur somewhat, and by the time Merlin had finally taken him, Arthur had finally had one of his most unspoken of questions answered._

_Ever since the first moment that Arthur had learnt there were men in this world who not only_ **_desired_ ** _to take other men but be_ **_taken_ ** _by other men, Arthur had been unable to understand_ **_why_** _. WHY would a man wish to disgrace himself in that manner? WHY would a man allow himself to be degraded and treated like another man’s whore? WHY would a man spread his legs for another?_

**_Because it feels amazing_** _._

_The answer had been quite shocking for Arthur, who hadn’t been prepared to discover this truth, had been ready to grit and bear the agony he’d expected from Merlin. He’d at least been grateful that Merlin wasn't sadistic like those other bastards, counting himself lucky that at least_ **_this_ ** _time he wouldn’t be beaten to an inch of his life… and yet those dark and dismal thoughts had vanished as the pleasure had shocked its way through his system like wildfire consuming everything in its path. Not only had Arthur not felt pain, but his mind had quickly gone blank with the pleasure. He’d kept his head hung while on his hands and knees, watching his own cock not only harden, but drip more than any whore ever could, wetting the wolf fur beneath him with just how relentless the trail seeping out from his cock’s slit was. He’d watched his own hard cock swinging with every thrust into him, watched that thick trail of pleasure leaving messy trails which all somehow made their way to the ever growing puddle beneath him._

_At just the memory of what should have been a traumatizing event for him, Arthur groaned and shifted to peer down at where his own cock was pressing against the skirt he’d been forced to wear. He didn’t like this thing. It was uncomfortable. It was clearly not made to support a cock and balls, merely created to make one’s private places easily accessible. He bunched up the material of the skirt and stared at his trembling cock, at the wetness seeping from the slit and bathing its way down his length._

_This cock, this body, was betraying him too terribly. Not only did it enjoy what was happening to him, but while Arthur could bring himself to completion with his own hands, the feeling was empty and somehow only increased his need. The only relief he was beginning to feel, the only genuine pleasure, was when Merlin fucked him… and Arthur found it incredibly hard to accept that, to accept that he had fallen this greatly._

_His father would no doubt give the throne to Mordred should he know what a whore his heir truly was._

_Gulping back nausea at the thought of his father, Arthur shifted onto his stomach while resting up on his elbows. And yet in this position he got a mental flash of Merlin behind him, over him, his knee knocking into Arthur’s in a silent command to spread his thighs so he could spear himself inside of him._

_The throbbing in his cock grew worse, and Arthur whimpered when he felt his ass clenching the way it did once Merlin was buried in him to the hilt. At the lack of Merlin, that emptiness that ached inside of Arthur grew._

**_Think of something uninteresting. Think of something boring. Think of something that will get you soft._ **

_Arthur thought about his magic history lessons with Nimueh, which he had had to suffer through with Kay. That was enough to do it, Arthur’s body cooled down in disinterest almost immediately. Those lessons had been tedious, uninteresting, and Arthur doubted he’d learnt anything from them. The only consolation he’d had was that Kay was worse at it than he was, then again, Kay was worse than him at everything, so that really shouldn’t be a consolation._

_The door opened and Merlin strode in, seeming in a mood as he walked passed the bed, around the bed, and then flung himself_ **_on_ ** _the bed. He didn’t acknowledge Arthur though, in fact, once on his back he rested his forearm over his eyes and merely breathed in and out._

_Shifting around to eye Merlin, annoyance crept immediately into Arthur’s soul and clenched around it tightly. Not only was his body reacting to having Merlin close again, but Merlin had not even deigned to acknowledge Arthur’s presence, and whenever he did that Arthur always found himself annoyed._

_He’d been forced to train with Kay since childhood about how to deal with situations such as these (well, not_ **_just_ ** _like this given they’d been about being captured and_ **_not_ ** _about being made another man’s catamite) and so Arthur knew that the best thing he could do was try to force some sort of bond with his captor since it would make it easier for the other to let down his guard and give Arthur a way of escape. He was_ **_definitely_ ** _not supposed to be annoying his captor - that was Kidnapping Survival 101 - and yet…_

_“So, are_ **_all_ ** _Mercians without any sort of manners or is it just those of the Court?” He didn’t seem able to_ **_not_ ** _provoke Merlin, and while common sense alone dictated that Arthur should be dead by now given his murder attempts and general attitude, the blonde found himself more and more fascinated by the fact that he wasn’t. Every time Arthur tested his boundaries with Merlin he came away shocked that he wasn’t missing a limb by the end of it._

_Other than sighing, Merlin gave no acknowledgement that he’d heard that._

_Pouting, Arthur shifted once more to better face Merlin. He hated being ignored. Maybe it came from the fact that, as Crown Prince, Arthur had_ **_always_ ** _had everyone’s attention. He’d come to see it as natural, had sometimes wished he could disappear, and yet Merlin tended to ignore him on some days and that annoyed Arthur greatly. If the sorcerer was going to use him as his catamite he should at least give Arthur his undivided attention, especially since he was Arthur’s sole source of acceptable company (Owain did not count, he was the ‘Bringer of Food’, nothing more)._

_“Arthur, will you stop pouting?” Merlin sighed tiredly, not removing his forearm from where it rested over his eyes._

_“I_ **_do not_ ** _pout.” Arthur pouted._

_With another sigh Merlin shifted to turn on his side, turning his back towards Arthur._

_A muscle jumped in Arthur’s cheek at this clearly dismissive action. Just who did this sorcerer think he was? Sure, he did not know Arthur was the Prince of Camelot, and yet_ **_still_** _! This was unacceptable! “Are you_ **_really_ ** _planning on sleeping?”_

_Merlin remained silent._

_Arthur looked around and flung a pillow at him, hard._

_A groan escaped Merlin’s lips as he yanked the pillow from his face and turned around to face Arthur, his eyes narrowed in visible frustration. “Can you behave for just_ **_one_ ** _night? Please? I’m_ **_begging_ ** _you.”_

_“No.” Now that he had Merlin’s attention, Arthur smirked as his frustration slipped away immediately. “What has you in such a surly mood tonight?”_

_“If I were in a surly mood_ **_you would know_** _,” Merlin assured him darkly before sighing and resting his head over the pillow Arthur had thrown at him. “Valiant was being somewhat of a pain today. I believe he is unhappy that I have taken you as my catamite,” he admitted. “He believes you should belong to him and not to me, and has even gone as far as to petition the King that you are truly his by prior claim.”_

_Immediately Arthur’s smirk vanished as nausea churned inside of him sickeningly at just that name. Flashes of Valiant, of his friends, of the pain and torment they’d rained so viciously on him, made it harder to breath, made him want to vomit, made the whole room spin uncontrollably and—._

_“_ **_Arthur_** _.” Merlin was suddenly sitting up in front of him, hands on Arthur’s shoulders, speaking softly yet in a way which drew Arthur’s terrified gaze back to him. “I am_ **_not_ ** _going to allow him to have you.”_

_“B-but the prior—-?” Arthur hated the weakness he could not contain, the terror that made him a mouse, not a man._

_“Beating you up and trying to rape you with his minions is_ **_not_ ** _prior claim,” Merlin assured him in that gentle tone as he rubbed Arthur’s shoulders in an oddly comforting manner. “Bayard_ **_gave_ ** _you to me, Arthur, and even if you are unhappy with your new position, at least find some manner of comfort in the knowledge that in Mercia law not even the_ **_king_ ** _can take back a gift once it has been given.”_

_Arthur stared up into Merlin’s soulful, earnest eyes, seeing the genuine desire to comfort him there. He could_ **_feel_ ** _that desire to make Arthur feel better, safer, seeping into him from Merlin’s touch. It terrified him in its own way, but not as much as the fact that he could feel it working. This wasn’t magic. He knew the feeling of Merlin’s magic working on him. This was Merlin himself._

_“Who would want to belong to_ **_you_ ** _forever?” Arthur found himself saying, and then when Merlin looked away with a flinch and pulled his hands from his shoulders, the blonde surprised himself by cursing inwardly at himself. It wasn’t because he thought Merlin would abuse him for his ungratefulness, but because he knew Merlin_ **_would not_** _. Merlin had genuinely tried to comfort Arthur despite clearly having been in a bad mood himself, and Arthur had taken out his own confusion and frustration with himself out on Merlin (something he found himself doing more and more since that first night together) and despite being unable to control it, to even understand it, Arthur did not like that he did this._

_He’d have to be an idiot not to know that Merlin treated him much better than any other Mercian would’ve, and_ **_that_ ** _only made him more and more confused and frustrated. Arthur wanted to hate Merlin, he wanted to hate him_ **_so very much_** _, and yet as he saw the slight hurt on Merlin’s face as he turned to sit on the edge of his bed with his back towards Arthur, the blonde wanted to take back his words violently - just like he did every single time he managed his sinister goal. And yet he was unable to._

_“Sleep in your room tonight,” Merlin whispered._

_“No.” Arthur shook his head as he gripped tightly onto the wolf fur. It made no sense. He should be fighting to stay in that room, in that bed, especially at night, and yet the thought of sleeping there made him feel both cold and nauseated._

_“_ ** _Fine_** _. Have it your way.” Merlin’s voice was hard edges, and the sound made Arthur’s stomach clench in fear, yet not of physical or magical retaliation._

_The prince knew what happened whenever he pushed too hard, was too much of a brat at the wrong time, and Merlin got that tone of voice. The sorcerer’s manner of retaliation was something Arthur hated above all else since he’d found himself in this situation. He utterly detested it. He also feared it._

_“If_ **_you_ ** _won’t go,_ **_I_ ** _will.” Merlin pushed up to his feet and walked around the bed once more, headed towards the door, which swung open before he reached it and swung closed after he stormed out of it._

_“_ ** _Gods damn it_** _!” Arthur hissed as he punched the bed in self-disgust._

_Fear curled painfully in his stomach, making it hard to breathe. Why did he keep doing things like this? Why did he keep pushing Merlin’s buttons? Why did he keep doing and saying what he knew were the wrong things? One day Merlin was going to get enough of him and send him back to the dungeons where Valiant would finally be able to get his disgusting hands on Arthur while Merlin... Merlin would… Merlin would probably be given another sex slave, one who knew the right way to behave and the right words to say._

_Arthur would be stuck living in hell with Valiant while someone else would be able to sleep on the wolf fur on Merlin’s bed._

_Terror and anger mixed nauseatingly within him until he froze when he felt something warm around his trembling shoulders and looked up to realize that Merlin’s magic was wrapping the wolf fur around him, no doubt believing his trembling to be from cold. That realization caused conflicting and confusing yet fierce emotion to lodge itself deep within his throat. He remembered enough of Nimueh’s magic history lessons to know that magic was intrinsically a part of the magic user, it betrayed the nature of the user, and that only made the knot in Arthur’s throat harder to swallow around._

_Even though he was clearly pissed at Arthur, Merlin was also worried about him, and his magic betrayed it by continuing to take care of Arthur sweetly, dotingly, like it did whenever Merlin was not around._

_“Thank you,” he whispered hoarsely to the magic._

_Hugging the wolf fur tightly around himself like some sort of shield, Arthur sat up in the bed and waited for Merlin to return, hoping against hope that tonight would be different, but just as always happened whenever Merlin’s voice took on that dangerous edge to it, the sorcerer did not return to the room the rest of that night._

_Thanks to that, Arthur could not sleep._

**_***_ **

_Sitting by the fire, Arthur stared into the flames and fought the churning nausea in his stomach. The food that Owain had brought him that morning had been left untouched, and even though it should look and smell appetizing he was too unsettled to even find the desire to eat. Merlin had not come back tonight either, and that meant he was very angry with Arthur. That meant Arthur had pushed him too hard._

_Where did Merlin go when he left like this? Did he spend the nights in a guest room somewhere in the castle—-or was he sharing a room with someone else? Was Arthur unable to sleep while that idiot rutted his way through the castle?_

_Surprised at the anger that speared through him at that last thought, Arthur gulped loudly and reminded himself that King Bayard seemed oddly interested in Merlin’s sex life. It was why he’d not only given Arthur to Merlin, but had threatened to exchange Arthur for someone else since Merlin was not sleeping with him. Should Bayard think Merlin was once more losing interest in Arthur he might—-he might send Arthur back to the dungeons. Merlin’s actions affected Arthur so_ **_of course_ ** _it made sense that Arthur was clenching his fists and growling as his nerves turned to anger._

_As soon as that idiot returned Arthur was going to have to lay down the law. Merlin was_ **_not_ ** _allowed to spend nights away from their room anymore! Did he not realize how the king watched his every move? Did he not realize that his actions could make the king remove Arthur from these rooms?_

**_Unless that is what he is trying to accomplish_** _. Arthur’s fear returned immediately as he clutched at his chest, which hurt him oddly._ **_Maybe he is sick of you, maybe he is TRYING to have you removed._ **

_The door opened up behind him._

_Arthur hurried to his feet and turned towards the door, ready to let Merlin have a piece of his mind, but he instead froze in horror. “_ ** _No_** _.”_

_Valiant sneered as he closed the door behind him. “So_ **_this_ ** _is where you have been hiding, you filthy little hole.” He grabbed himself through the material of his pants. “I will have to give it to Lord Merlin, when he said I could have you I thought he was joking, and yet here you are, and his magic let me through, just like he said it would.”_

_“Y-you’re lying.” Arthur hated the stammer to his voice, and yet no matter how hard he tried to fight it he was terrified of this man. “I am Merlin’s. He would not just give me to you.” He shook his head. “I am_ **_Merlin’s._ ** _Once a gift has been given it can not be taken back!”_

_“But it_ **_can_ ** _be_ **_regifted_** _,” Valiant snickered darkly as he rushed Arthur, knocking him to the ground and easily pinning the struggling, fighting boy’s wrists in his hand. “And thanks to_ **_that_** _, you little cocksucking tart, Merlin can_ **_never_ ** _get you back.” He licked the side of Arthur’s face. “You are_ **_mine_ ** _now._ **_Forever_** _.”_

_“_ ** _NO!_** _” Even though Arthur had been trained to fight from childhood the sheer difference in size, in strength, between them left him completely vulnerable. He shook, he screamed, he fought, and yet he could feel that disgusting thing being forced between his thighs. He begged for Merlin, for Merlin’s magic, and yet they’d both forsaken him, abandoned him. And yet he still couldn’t stop screaming for them, even as the forceful, agonizing thrusts against his resistant entrance tore him apart._

_“ARTHUR! ARTHUR WAKE UP!”_

_Arthur’s eyes flew open, his breathing erratic and desperate, his voice choked and sobbed, tears falling freely down his cheeks._

_“It’s okay, Arthur, just breathe, everything’s okay.” Merlin sat up in bed yet leaned over him, staring down at him in worry, his face bathed by moonlight. “It was a nightmare. Whatever it was, it was only a nightmare. I’m here. You’re safe.”_

_Unable to believe that, Arthur stared around him only to realize he was in Merlin’s bed. It took a few seconds, but he realized that while it was true that Merlin had not returned that day, Arthur had fallen asleep from pure exhaustion while waiting for him on the bed the second night. What had happened - it had been a nightmare - probably fueled by the worry which had assailed him when Merlin had not dropped by during the day like he would do after a night spent away from their bedroom._

_Arthur turned to look at Merlin, realizing from how wrinkled his clothes were, and the sleep in his eyes, that he must’ve been sleeping for a while before Arthur woke him up with his nightmare. How long had Merlin been back? How long after Arthur had fallen asleep had he returned? Had he chosen to come back **because** Arthur was asleep?_

_Fear and nausea returned inside of him as he stared up at Merlin._

_“Try and rest, Arthur,” Merlin whispered sadly as he turned away from the blonde, going to sleep._

_Arthur sat where he was, just staring at Merlin’s back with growing panic. Was Merlin growing sick of him? Would Merlin send him away? Would he give him to Valiant? Had Arthur’s attitude pushed Merlin one too many times?_

_He gulped down his terror, and only once he suspected Merlin was truly asleep, did he lay back down and shift into bed to wrap his arms around Merlin, hiding his face in the sorcerer’s back. The warmth that emanated from Merlin was usually instantly calming, and yet he could still see flashes of Valiant, which caused shivers to race down his body._

_Merlin groaned in his sleep and turned towards Arthur, wrapping his arms around the blonde and hiding his face in Arthur’s hair as he started to snore._

_The boy froze for a second, his mind screaming that this was cuddling, that he was cuddling up with a man who sodomized him, and yet Arthur found himself easing himself closer instead of pulling away. He made sure not to wake Merlin as he eased deeper into that embrace, shyly tightening his hold around Merlin while slipping a leg between the sorcerer’s and hooking it with his ankle so he couldn’t leave without waking Arthur._

_Burying his face in Merlin’s shirt, Arthur felt himself relaxing now that he was completely encompassed by Merlin’s warmth._

_Merlin was here._

_Arthur was safe._

_Merlin was here._

_Relaxing fully, Arthur rubbed his face into Merlin’s shirt before closing his eyes._

_Just like always happened whenever Merlin lay in bed with him, Arthur had a peaceful night’s rest._

**_***_ **

_They hadn’t had sex for nine days._

_Arthur should be relieved. He should be ecstatic. He should be thanking his lucky stars for this sort of luck._

_He_ **_should_** _._

_And yet Arthur found himself seated in his large plush chair opposite Merlin’s next to the fireplace, just_ **_glaring_ ** _at the sorcerer.The reason they hadn’t had sex wasn’t that Merlin had spent those nights away from him, not at all, but somehow, despite spending his nights and some of his days with Arthur in their room Merlin had not… made use… of Arthur. He had been tempted to, it had been more than obvious on multiple occasions, and yet while Arthur had anticipated Merlin’s advances he’d never received them._

_Frustration washed over him like a wave. What sort of game was the sorcerer playing? Why was he not doing anything?_

**_Not that I WANT him to do anything to me. Of course I do not. I could not. Could never. He’s a man. I am a man. It is wrong. It is…_ ** _Arthur licked his lips as his gaze rested on Merlin’s crotch area, which was snug on his trousers, not from arousal but from the way he sat. It betrayed the shape of his form, a form which had buried itself deep within Arthur countless times already._ **_I am just… making sure my position of safety in this room is not threatened, that is all._ ** _His shifted on his seat and stifled a whimper as a jolt of pleasure raced down his spine to his core._ **_Yes. Of course. Making sure my master continues to be solely interested in me is only the smart thing to do until I can figure out a way of escape. It makes sense. It does._ **

_Taking in a deep breath, refusing to admit the way his thoughts sounded even to himself, Arthur shifted on the seat subtly once more and parted his thighs to give Merlin a view up his skirt should he merely glance up from his book._

_Merlin did not._

_Clearing his throat in what he hoped seemed subtle, Arthur made sure to keep his gaze averted from Merlin, to make himself appear completely innocent and unassuming. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Merlin glancing up from the book and pausing to stare at him for an inordinate amount of time. Arthur could feel that gaze almost physically on his inner thighs, slowly making its way upwards towards the part of him that was already hardening with embarrassing speed._

_A knock sounded on the door, drawing Merlin’s attention away. “Come in.”_

_Arthur bit down on the inside of his mouth to keep from growling as he rapidly re-arranged himself on the seat._

_The door opened to reveal Owain, who walked through the doorway for the first time, seeming far more at ease in Merlin’s room than Arthur was comfortable with. The servant glanced over at Arthur for a split second before his gaze shifted to Merlin. “Hello Merlin, I am sorry to interrupt you like this but King Bayard requests your presence.”_

_“Immediately?” Merlin asked in an odd tone, and yet it did not seem to be because of the servant’s disrespectful familiarity towards him which, if Arthur was going to be completely honest, annoyed him._

_“As soon as possible,” Owain responded._

_“He hasn’t even eaten yet,” Arthur found himself saying, drawing both their attentions onto him but he refused to back down. “He was with the king almost all night last night - barely dragging himself into bed right before dawn - and you’re planning on taking him right back before he even has broken his fast?”_

_Merlin stared at him in wide-eyed shock, making Arthur feel a little self-conscious yet he still refused to back down or look away from Owain._

_A strange glint flashed over Owain’s eyes before he turned to Merlin. “The catamite makes a point. I will have food brought to you, will then explain to the king, and let him know to expect you after you have broken your fast.” His lips twitched. “He will be pleased to know your sex slave worries over your health so fiercely.”_

_“I_ **_don’t_** _,” Arthur protested vehemently, finally breaking eye-contact with Owain to instead look towards the fire._

_Owain snickered under his breath and left._

_Merlin watched Arthur silently until the food arrived._

_Arthur did his best to not meet that gaze and scowled at the heat he could feel rising up his neck to his cheeks._

**_***_ **

_He dreamed of his mother crying for him. She was unconsolable, and no matter how hard he tried to get through to her, to let her know he was alive, safe, and being treated fairly well given everything, she hadn’t been able to see or hear him. In the end, Arthur had given up calling out for her and had instead collapsed next to his mother and cried as brokenly for her as she was for him._

_It was at this point that he awoke to find himself wrapped in Merlin’s arms. The sorcerer was rocking him softly, whispering it was okay, not to cry. He was clearly trying not to wake Arthur from slumber, but to transmit enough comfort and warmth to the boy subconsciously so as to ease his pain._

_Something lodged itself in Arthur’s throat._

_“I’m sorry,” Merlin whispered into Arthur’s hair, clearly not realizing he was awake as yet. “If I could let you go I would, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He held Arthur tighter and buried his face in Arthur’s hair, his voice breaking when he admitted, voice low and tortured: “I miss my mother too.”_

_Arthur was relieved he’d been sobbing in his sleep. This way Merlin would never know he was awake, not even when Arthur buried into his warmth, accepted the comfort the sorcerer was giving him, and allowed himself to cry in front of someone other than his mother for the first time in his life._

**_***_ **

_"You don't look as annoyingly happy as you usually do." Arthur slowly got up from the bed and went to sit on the chair opposite Merlin’s, feeling a little worried by the sorcerer’s downcast expression. Usually Merlin would allow himself to be annoyed in front of Arthur but not forlorn, and the change worried him. It also bothered him, and he couldn’t understand why. "Did something happen today?"_

_These last couple of months Arthur had found himself spending more and more time with Merlin, and while he tried to pretend that he didn’t care, didn’t notice, he did. Merlin rarely - if ever - slept away from their room anymore, and Arthur found himself not only_ **_not_ ** _averse to the idea of spending time with his captor, he also found himself looking forwards to the nighttime, when Merlin would turn to him in bed and spent himself within him. It was physical. Merlin was a talented lover, Arthur had stopped blaming him for his body’s response. It was only natural. As was natural to crave more pleasure. It was natural. Natural._

_It didn’t_ **_mean_ ** _anything._

_"The King wants to end the momentary truce and invade Camelot with full force." Merlin let out a heavy sigh as he rested his chin on his fist. "Since... since the defeat that day… Camelot's been slowly declining. Which is understandable given we have their best warriors in the dungeon below this castle. And there have been rumors leaking out that the Prince has a terminal illness."_

_Arthur's eyes narrowed. This was the first he was hearing about this. Ill? That was the story his parents were using to explain his absence from the castle? Then again, what_ **_other_ ** _believable story could they concoct? He really should not be so surprised. Now that he thought it over it was the only thing that made sense._

_Merlin sighed. "Apparently, if the spies can be believed, since a little before the battle we won... the prince became ill and was confined to his room. He still has yet to show his face in the castle, which means that whatever it is he's contracted must be very bad."_

_"You must be happy to hear that." Arthur sneered, a stab of guilt twisting in his gut at the reminder that his parents must be suffering all sorts of agony thinking what might be going on with him, while he was more than comfortable and sometimes even enjoying his capture. The guilt welled inside of him, and when Arthur was frustrated Arthur took it out on Merlin, whether it was Merlin’s fault or not._

_Merlin glared at him. "Have you not listened to me? Have you learnt nothing about me during these months you've been under my roof? Someone dying is not something that would give me joy!”_

_He knew that. He_ **_did_** _. It was why Arthur could only hold Merlin’s gaze for a couple of seconds before sighing and lowering his head._

_Merlin didn't look at him, clearly insulted and offended. "You may sleep in the adjacent room tonight." The sorcerer stood, beginning to disrobe. "I don't require your services tonight."_

_Arthur flinched and looked up at him with wide eyes. While a part of him knew it had been unfair of him to take his frustration out on Merlin like that, especially when Merlin was already agitated, he couldn’t help but feel the punishment was overblown. Merlin_ **_knew_ ** _Arthur hated sleeping in that room, in that bed!_

_The sorcerer was apparently just too tired and angry to really care. He just continued to take off his clothes, the movements jerky and frustrated._

_Maybe what he needed was for Arthur to… to remind him why he was here. Whenever Arthur had been frustrated in the past a couple strokes had always helped him calm down. It could help Merlin as well, and not just keep him from forcing Arthur to sleep alone. Also… also, Arthur would not mind it either. In fact, he, uh…_

_Changing into his sleeping apparel, Merlin ignored his magic as it picked up the dirty clothes and placed them in the basket. The sorcerer went to his bed and got into it, looking up at the ceiling, cradling his hands behind his head as he ignored Arthur. With a sigh he closed his eyes, clearly intent on having his way tonight._

_The bed dipped under Arthur’s weight, betraying his disobedience before he would have liked it to._

_A muscle jumped in Merlin's cheek yet he kept his eyes closed. "I told you to sleep in the other room tonight."_

_"Since when do I ever listen to your orders?" Arthur wanted to know, moving on the bed on his hands and knees, heading towards the sorcerer. His body was warming up, tingling, and it was all he could do to keep his breathing under control even as his nipples hardened painfully in anticipation._

_That muscle in Merlin’s cheek throbbed harder. "Go to bed, Arthur. I don't have the patience to deal with you tonight."_

_"Yeah, I am terribly afraid of you right now."_

_Merlin snapped, twisting in the blinking of an eye so that he was trapping Arthur down against the mattress, glaring golden eyes fiercely into his face. "How can you not get that you're a prisoner here?!? You push and you prod and you act all insolent when you should be licking my boots because of how good I am to you and how I put up with you!" His eyes flashed brightly as his magic restrained Arthur's hands above him so that Merlin's hands were free to fist angrily in the sheets. "Any other master would have raped and beaten you half to death by now! Any other sorcerer master would have put you under the fires of hell for the first assassination attempt! Not to mention the countless ones that followed after!"_

_Even though he was pinned under a furious, threatening enemy sorcerer, it hit Arthur just how_ **_not_ ** _scared he was. Not one bit of him was scared, or worried or threatened in the least bit. Every inch of him was calm in the assurance that while Merlin might bark at him, he would not bite. Merlin might be what those from Camelot called a ‘Mercian Dog’, but he was a_ **_good_ ** _dog, and Arthur had always had a soft spot for dogs._

**_Now be a good boy and play._ ** _He met Merlin's gaze evenly, a little too pleased at this for his own good._

_He realized the second Merlin noticed Arthur’s throbbing member, as well as the darkening of Arthur’s eyes. He could see the immediate change go over Merlin as he stared down at Arthur like a starving dog would the juiciest of bones. That open hunger gave Arthur an odd sense of power, as well as a dark little thrill he did not want to acknowledge, much less understand, but it was clearly there._

_The sorcerer closed his eyes. “No." He rolled off of the blonde and forced his magic to let go of him as he rested his arm over his eyes. "Go to the room, Arthur.”_

_Was the idiot sorcerer actually going to_ **_deny_ ** _him? Arthur growled at the very thought._

_"Go to your room!" Merlin ordered, voice a snarl, and in seconds Arthur disappeared from the bed and reappeared in the adjacent room right before the door between them shut, locked._

_Arthur’s eyes widened in shock, in horror, and then fury overtook him as he pounded on the door, asking Merlin who he thought he was and demanding to be released this instance. He didn’t let up, not knowing how long he’d stayed there demanding Merlin unlock the door, but from his fatigue and growing cold he realized it must’ve been hours._

_In the end Arthur was forced to sleep alone in that cold bed while staring at the door._

**_***_ **

_Merlin had not only_ **_not_ ** _slept in their room for four days, but he’d only popped in once a day, for a few minutes, merely to grab something and leave. Arthur had refused to speak to him, had wanted to show the sorcerer the clear error of his ways, and yet it did not seem to be working, and Arthur was spending more and more time alone in this room, which suddenly felt large and very cold despite the fire constantly being stoked by Merlin’s magic._

_Hearing the door open, Arthur stumbled out of the bed and turned towards it only to stop in disappointment when he realized it was only the Bringer of Food. Arthur nearly turned back and headed to the bed, ignoring Owain as he usually did, only to remember that Owain and Merlin seemed comfortable with each other despite the fact that one was a servant. That meant they probably conversed_ **_out there_** _. And_ **_that_ ** _meant…_

_“Where’s Merlin?” Arthur clenched his fists at his side. “You seem like more than a mere servant, you appear to be relatively at ease speaking with him, you easily meet his eye and he allows this, and that means you must be somewhat close to him.” He wasn’t very happy about that, but he would use whatever it was he could. “So I want to know where he’s been these last four nights. I want to know where he is_ **_now_** _.”_

_Owain ignored his words, slid the tray through the barrier, and then rose to his feet and turned away to leave._

_Realizing the servant wasn’t going to answer, Arthur found himself racing towards the barrier before he could even compute what he was doing. “Hey! Stop! Come back!_ **_Answer_ ** _me! He’s_ **_my_ ** _master! I_ **_deserve_ ** _to know where he is!”_

_At that Owain stopped, turned his head slightly to the side in visible contemplation, before turning around on his heel to face Arthur with an oddly intense and calculating look on his face as he eyed the blonde. “I will get in trouble should news reach his ears. Why would I get in trouble for you?”_

_“I’ll say I overheard some maids who were passing by the door,” Arthur assured him, stomach clenching at the realization that something_ **_was_ ** _going on. “Why would I give up my only source of information?”_

_Clearly contemplating that, Owain raised an eyebrow as he continued to observe Arthur. “Lord Merlin is spending his time, and nights, with Sir Lancelot.”_

_Something shocking in its despair clenched Arthur’s core and he let out a ragged breath as he clutched at his chest, trying to digest the fact that his suspicions had been confirmed. Merlin was leaving him alone to be with someone else. Merlin wasn’t touching him because he was touching someone else. Merlin_ **_preferred_ ** _someone else._

_“Don’t look so surprised, Catamite,” Owain told him in an odd tone. “It’s not as if you being his sex slave means he is only going to fix his attention on you. What you provide him with is a service, not a relationship.” Owain tilted his head. “And considering how_ **_close_ ** _those two have always been, the king will not be_ **_too_ ** _up in arms with this so you are safe. You do not have to worry about being put back in the dungeons. So just rest assured, and be a bit more relaxed, be grateful.” He chuckled darkly. “Thanks to Sir Lancelot you will not have to worry about having to service Merlin as much as you used to.” There was a pause. “Depending on how their relationship flourishes, you might not have to service him_ **_at all_** _. You might be used for more manservant-like duties like some of the catamites who just do not have it in them to keep their master’s interest.”_

_Arthur felt sick at his stomach. While his mind acknowledged that this should be what he desired, that this should be wonderful news to him, his mind also had to acknowledge that_ **_it wasn’t_** _. Instead of being relieved at the possibility that he might not have to‘degrade’ and ‘humiliate’ and ‘lower’ himself by being taken by another man, Arthur was nauseated with fear and anger. His heart was racing, his breathing ragged, and he clenched his fists tightly at his sides as he shook in rage._

_Who was this Sir Lancelot? Clearly he was a knight, but was he one of the ones who came to call Merlin away from the room? Had Lance-a-lot been luring Merlin away from Arthur’s side and, instead of taking him to talk battle strategies or escorting him to the king as Arthur had believed, instead been using his wiles to tempt Merlin away? Had this Lance-a-lot been taking advantage of Merlin and Arthur’s fights to draw Merlin into_ **_his_ ** _bed instead of_ **_their_ ** _bed? Was_ **_Lancelot_ ** _the one Merlin spent_ **_every_ ** _night he was not with Arthur?_

_That was unacceptable._ **_This_ ** _was unacceptable. That was—this was—in Camelot this sort of behavior would not be tolerated! Adultery was severely punished, with the party trying to destroy the established relationship most severely reprehensible!_

**_Lancelot is like Vivian_ ** _, Arthur realized, his resentment towards his father only growing in that moment._ **_This_ ** _what what Arthur’s mother must have felt like not only when Uther had taken that druidess as his mistress (which only the king was truly allowed to have without reproach) but when that same woman (who had been trying to steal her husband's favor) had given him the children Igraine could not._ **_This_ ** _was what it felt like to realize your position in someone’s life was being diminished, being_ **_threatened_ ** _by an outsider, by someone who did not belong._

_Arthur hated his father for doing this to his mother, and so openly. He hated him fiercely, deeply, in that second._

_And he hated the faceless Lancelot, who like Vivian, was trying to lay claim on someone who did not belong to him, was trying to steal away the time, and affection, from someone who already belonged to someone, who already had a—._

_Blue eyes widened as he realized what he’d been about to think._

_…_ **_Someone who already has a lover_** _._

_Red bloomed on his cheeks as he staggered a little in shock. Just_ **_what_ ** _was he_ **_thinking_ ** _? He wasn’t Merlin’s lover! He was his prisoner! His catamite! His sex slave!_

_And yet… and yet…_

_By the time he’d looked up Owain was already gone, but that didn’t matter. He’d served his purpose already, and Arthur preferred not to have an audience as he turned to lean heavily on the invisible barrier, completely ignoring the tray of food at his feet. He tried to shift through the mind-boggling feelings, the conflicts between his heart and head, and the more he did the more his panic grew as he thought back to every single interaction he’d had with Merlin._

_Merlin, despite being the enemy, had gone against his own men - had made enemies of his own men - to save Arthur._

_Merlin, despite being given Arthur quite against his will, had never treated Arthur badly. He’d never asked anything of Arthur, had taken his abuse, and had not only awoken Arthur every single time he had a nightmare, but had somehow become such a soothing presence to Arthur to the point where, even before their first night together, Arthur had come to hate sleeping apart from Merlin because when he slept in that small room he had horrible nightmares, yet when he was with Merlin he slept peacefully._

_Merlin, despite being Arthur’s master and having complete dominion over him, hadn’t forced Arthur. In fact, it was only under threat from the king that Merlin had finally taken Arthur physically, and even in that situation he’d given Arthur control of when it would happen. He’d also eased Arthur into it, soothed him into it, had taken his time, forsaken his own pleasure time and time again, to relax Arthur, to bring Arthur to climax repeatedly - and all of that_ ** _before_ ** _penetrating him. And afterwards, even though Merlin had desired him fervently, after each coupling he’d given Arthur the choice to end it with his ‘does it hurt yet, Arthur’? And Arthur, despite being a novice newly initiated, had been unable to end it until his own body had collapsed in satiated exhaustion._

_Merlin, despite having every right to kill Arthur after his multiple attempts on his life, had not only_ **_not_ ** _retaliated, but had been pissed at Arthur for_ **_endangering himself_** _. He’d apologized multiple times for any damage his magic may have caused while defending him from Arthur’s murderous attempts, and even then he’d brought the Court Physician, Cassius, in to examine Arthur. And he’d ask Cassius, very softly, each time, not to tell anyone of the reason for his visit, protecting Arthur from any backlash his foolish actions might cause._

_Merlin, despite being lawfully able to punish Arthur any way he saw fit, only ever truly punished Arthur by either exiling him to the small room, or leaving him in their room by himself. Even when Arthur pushed and prodded, when he took his frustrations out unjustly, meanly, cruelly, on Merlin, Merlin did not retaliate in kind. And he didn’t, because while Arthur was entitled, spoiled, quick to temper and admittedly somewhat of a bully, Merlin was not only none of those things, but he was the antithesis of those things._

_Merlin, despite being a Mercian Dog, was_ **_Arthur’s_ ** _Mercian dog. He belonged to Arthur, and Arthur_ **_never_ ** _shared what was his with_ **_anyone_ ** _else._ **_Never._**

**_I want to see Merlin_** _. He brought his hands to his face as his breathing grew erratic._ **_I want to see Merlin!_ **

_And right before he let out of his first sob, the barrier opened up behind him and he tumbled backwards through it, landing hard onto his back and staring up at the ceiling in shock. For the first time since he’d been brought to Merlin’s room, he’d been allowed out of it._

_Arthur scurried up to his feet and looked around the empty hallway in absolute shock. He could have taken this time to try and escape, and yet that thought didn’t even cross his mind as he picked a direction and stormed down it, ready to beat the shit out of Lancelot or Merlin, whichever he found first._

_Unfortunately he was captured before he could find out where Merlin or Lancelot were, and he’d been taken to Bayard (who’d been in the throne room), seeing Owain there with him. Clearly the servant had somehow figured out what was happening and had ratted him out. Great. But Arthur had quickly forgotten that when Merlin had_ **_blinked_ ** _into the room, half-dressed, the scent of sex wafting off of him so obviously that Arthur had been unable to do anything else but glare at him for such obvious adultery._

_Arthur had missed most of the exchange between Bayard and Merlin because he’d been pissed off at Merlin for obviously having strayed, and_ **_then_ ** _he’d been even more pissed off when he’d realized Merlin had magicked his mouth shut. He’d made sure his promise to make Merlin’s life hell for that was visible on his face._

_The second Merlin flashed them back to the bedroom, and then removed the magic keeping Arthur silent, the blonde erupted._

_"Who the hell do you think you are?!?" He hissed, glaring dangerously at Merlin as he stormed towards him, barely keeping himself from punching the sorcerer there and then. "You left me alone in this hellhole for four days!” To be with that_ ** _whore_** _, Lance-a-lot! “Four days you idiot sorcerer!"  
  
"I can take your voice away again," Merlin threatened with little to no heat as he walked passed the fuming youth.  
  
"And who is Lancelot?” He wanted Merlin to admit to it, to admit to his infidelity, and only then would Arthur be able to—-.  
  
"Arthur." Merlin threw himself on the bed. "Who were you before you joined the army? Were you a nobleman's son?"  
  
Arthur froze, his fury from before dying quickly as confused worry curled in his gut. "I--why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you behave like a royal prat," Merlin replied easily. "And you feel entitled to things you've done nothing to deserve, on the contrary, you're a horribly behaved slave. The only explanation I can come up with for such a strongly ingrained character like yours is that you're one of the sons of some nobleman of Camelot. Not the oldest, since the oldest are the heirs and don't become knights because they become lords, but maybe the second or third son?"  
  
Arthur shifted slightly on his feet, not quite sure what to answer. It wasn’t as if he could come right out and say that he was actually the Prince of Camelot. Not only would knowing he was their enemy’s heir mean Mercia now had a way of winning the war immediately, but Arthur… Arthur… Arthur would be taken away, wouldn’t he? He’d probably be placed in some room under absolute supervision. And Merlin wouldn’t—-Merlin—-.  
  
Merlin sighed as he shifted on the bed to better look at him. "Why did you try to escape? You must have realized that it would be impossible for you to free your comrades---or escape from Mercia undetected."  
  
Arthur leaned against the door, face tilted towards the floor, his expression marked with defiance. He couldn’t exactly _**_tell_** _Merlin he hadn’t even thought about escape. He’d never live that down! It would also be rewarding Merlin when the sorcerer had done_ ** _nothing_** _to be rewarded for.  
  
The sorcerer leaned back against the bed fully, looking up at the ceiling once more. "If you're going to sulk do so in your room. I have better things to do than to stay here and humor you."  
  
"I need to get back home,” Arthur mumbled, not really hearing what Merlin had just said since he’d been thinking about how to explain his actions without actually having to _**_explain_** _his actions. This excuse was believable, would keep Merlin from questioning him or his motives any further. "I need to."_  
  
_"Well, you're not going home. Probably not ever." Merlin declared a little harsher than was probably needed, but it was understandable given the situation and how close to being in trouble Arthur had been._

_Merlin only got angry, got harsh, got_ **_mean_** _, when Arthur needlessly put himself in danger somehow… and the realization caused the blonde to freeze and breathe a little heavier as butterflies seemed to take over his stomach. Merlin had left Lancelot in a_ **_second_ ** _to come and save Arthur in the throne room. Whatever he had said to Bayard had diffused the situation and allowed them to return to the room without the corporal punishment Arthur had expected to receive. And even now, Merlin was trying to dissuade Arthur from doing something that would no doubt land him in very hot water._

**_He left Lancelot immediately to come to save me_** _, Arthur realized as his heart skipped a beat._ **_Clearly I am more important to him than Lancelot is._ **

_“And if you try to escape again I don't think even I could persuade Bayard not to have you killed.” Apparently Merlin was still talking. “His suggesting I make you join Lancelot and I is a way of saying that I should allow someone else to rough you up if I am too kind hearted to do it myself."_  
  
_Arthur blinked, not having actually heard that part of the king’s and sorcerer’s conversation. Had that really been said?_  
  
_"So don't do anything stupid again or he'll have someone like Valiant take over your 'training'."_  
  
_Arthur went blanch, like he always did, when thinking of the cruel knight who had tried to rape him the first night they'd been captured. He only now realized just how lucky he’d been that neither Valiant nor his minions had been the ones to stumble upon him while he’d been out in the castle. If they had… today could have ended far worse for Arthur, and the realization made him tremble in disgust and aftershocks of fear._  
  
_"Good. You're starting to see what I've been trying to tell you." Merlin yawned, most probably tired from his time with Lancelot. "Go to bed. The ordeal must have been tiring."_  
  
_"Its the middle of the day," Arthur pointed out immediately, not budging. If he was going to start his campaign it would have to begin from now. He couldn’t waste any more time. He’d wasted far too much already. That was why Whorecelot had been able to get as far as he had with idiot Merlin._  
  
_"Then get a book and read, if you can." It would appear Merlin was still very much pissed at him for having ‘tried to escape’ and nearly gotten himself killed - or worse - captured by Valiant and his goons. "I am going to sleep. Just don't wake me up."_  
  
_"You're going to sleep." He couldn’t keep the disapproval from darkening his words. "You leave me to my own company, for four days, and when you finally deign to come back to your own room you go straight to sleep."_  
  
_"It never fails to amuse me how you seem to believe that I answer to you." Merlin chuckled softly, getting comfortable in the bed. "I've never met a slave like you before. There's just something about you, Arthur."_  
  
_Arthur opened his mouth, closed it, opened it, and then closed it again. He wasn’t exactly sure how to bring up Whorecelot without betraying anything as yet to the idiot sorcerer. Especially not while he was in a foul mood._  
  
_In the end, however, he could not keep himself quiet. "Are you sleeping with Lancelot like the chamber maids I overheard were saying?"_  
  
_"Yes, I'm sleeping with Lancelot." The sorcerer groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up on his elbows to look at Arthur, seeming suddenly surprised for some reason as he stared at him in contemplation, some of his anger visibly dying. "Before you were given to me Lancelot and I were of an understanding."_  
  
_Despite having already known this to be the case, Arthur could not stop himself from feeling forlorn at just how candid Merlin was being about his infidelity. He’d expected at least an ounce of shame and yet there’d been none. It appeared that he should not underestimate Whorecelot or his tart-like wiles or their affect on Merlin._

 _Anger, utter venom, began to bubble inside of Arthur darkly. “So you got tired of your new toy and went back to the tried and the tested?"  
  
Clearly confused for some reason, Merlin frowned. "There are - certain necessities - that you would be unable to satiate."  
  
Arthur scoffed, disgusted by such a blatant lie. Merlin had taken him in numerous ways and positions, most Arthur had never even heard of before. There was no way that there was any need of Merlin’s that Arthur could not satiate all on his own.  
  
"You don't understand." Merlin sighed once more, visibly growing ever-more tired by the moment. "Do you know why Camelot will eventually lose this war?"  
  
Fire and anger caused the darkness bubbling inside of him to go explosive. Why was Merlin changing the subject? Did he really think Arthur was going to allow him to try and sidestep the clear issue here?  
  
"Because they're soft," Merlin continued talking about a subject Arthur had no interest in discussing. "Sure, they're seasoned warriors and determined, but they cannot put up with the things we can and go on in battle. To a certain degree Mercian enjoy a little pain, both in battle, and in pleasure."  
  
For a moment confusion mixed with Arthur’s anger, and then it took over completely. Wait. Merlin wasn’t trying to redirect the conversation, this actually had some sort of relevance to it, and yet Arthur just couldn’t make sense of what he was hearing. It was as if Merlin was trying to tell him that Mercians enjoyed sex which _ **hurt** _. But that could not be true. Arthur could imagine Valiant and his men enjoying that - hell, they had very much enjoyed the agony they had inflicted on Arthur and had tried to rape him - so that_ **_would_ ** _be ‘painful sex’, and that_ **_would_ ** _fit with Camelot’s view of Mercians… but not with Arthur’s view of Merlin._

_There was no way, no universe, in which Merlin would enjoy inflicting that on anyone else. Arthur refused to believe it. Merlin was gentle with him, Merlin was — Merlin wasn’t like Valiant. Merlin was the antithesis of Valiant. And that meant that Arthur had to be understanding this wrong somehow._

_But_ **_how_** _?_

_The sorcerer sighed. "It's a chilly day. If you can lay here without disturbing me, you are allowed to."_  
  
_Arthur didn't answer, still trying to understand what in the world Merlin had been trying to explain to him earlier._  
  
_Merlin laid back down and closed his eyes, sleep slowly taking over him._

_Arthur wanted to fight, wanted to make his point known, he_ **_did_** _, but he needed to understand this new issue a little better before he did. He also wanted to climb into bed with the sorcerer, and as soon as he was sure Merlin was actually asleep, he did just that. The mattress shifted under him, and after a moment’s hesitation at the realization of how much he’d missed sharing the bed, he laid down next to Merlin and rested his head over the idiot's heart._

_This fight was far from over, but for the first time in four days, Arthur fell asleep with a smile on his face._

**_***_ **

_Arthur had awoken later that night to find himself alone in the room once more, and that had filled him with dread that he would be spending yet another night alone, but when he’d heard the door open later he’d felt his heart skip a beat in happy relief. He’d also realized he needed to make his stance on this matter firm and clear. “I forbid you from having any further intimate relationship with this Lance-a-lot."  
  
Merlin was visibly surprised as he turned towards Arthur, who was still lying on their bed. “Excuse me?” For an odd reason his lips twitched in fond amusement, which was simultaneously annoying and encouraging. "You're never going to understand what sex slave means, will you?" He laughed softly, shaking his head as he closed the door behind him, leaving them alone in their room.  
  
Arthur watched him from where he lay on his stomach, gaging his mood, very pleased that Merlin seemed in a much better one now because, well, Arthur had questions he needed answering. "When you said pain during pleasure... you meant... painful sex?"  
  
Merlin paused, eyeing him. "In a manner of speaking, yes."  
  
What exactly did ‘in a manner of speaking’ actually _**_mean_** _? "Why the devil would anyone like pain while they were having sex?!?"_  
  
_The sorcerer laughed. "Mercians like varying degrees of pain, either to inflict it or have it inflicted on them, I suppose it is just a part of our culture. It's just that sometimes certain situations..." he sighed, apparently uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Sometimes, in times of stress... it's a more satisfying way of relieving said stress. Or - you know what? - forget it. I don't know why I'm trying to explain something to you that cannot, and does not, need to be explained. It isn't as if I would ever request that from you anyway."_  
  
_Arthur frowned at the confirmation that yes, there might be something he could not satiate but Whorecelot was more than happy to. By why would Whorecelot want something like that to the degree that he would accept the painful sex? Unless he also got the mind-numbingly pleasurable one as well. Arthur couldn’t accept it. Either of it. He couldn’t accept that Whorecelot could offer something he couldn’t. A part of his mind was screaming at him that he should be happy Whorecelot was clearly abnormal and enjoyed pain, and yet the majority of Arthur was pissed off that Whorecelot seemed to be getting a part of Merlin Arthur not only didn’t get, but hadn’t even known existed._  
  
_"Why wouldn't you request it of me?" Arthur made a face, frustration mounting confusingly within him. On the one hand the memory of the pain at Valiant’s hands was terrifying, and yet on the other he still doubted Merlin’s version of painful sex matched Valiant’s, and he was furious Whorecelot knew for certain while he did not. “As you love to remind me, I'm nothing more than your sex slave. What should you care if I enjoyed it or not if you did?”_

**_No matter what it is, if Merlin wants it, he should just ask it of me._ ** _A muscle ticked in his cheek._ **_I will give it to him._ **

_The prince froze, a little shocked at that thought and at the realization that while the idea of going through that agony terrified him, he was willing to go through it if it meant that Merlin did not stay another night in someone else’s room -_ **_especially_ ** _not Whorecelot’s._

_"Do you think me a monster? Arthur? Is that it?” Merlin glared at Arthur, his voice steel and furious as anger and darknessvisibly bubbled deep within his body._

_Arthur looked up in startled confusion, unable to understand why Merlin was furious with him once more when he’d offered to give him what he needed… and then he went over his wording and it was all he could do to keep from flinching as he understood what the actual issue was. Like usual, Arthur had been brusque, he was taking his annoyance and frustration out on Merlin, and if he wanted to make sure Merlin never left their bed again he was going to have to change that trait of his, and fast._

_"I know that this isn't the best of situations where you are concerned, I know that you were forced into this, and I know that it must be a nightmare for you to be so vulnerable, half clothed, as well as having to service the sexual needs of your enemy... but I cannot do anything to help you." Merlin went to the window and stared out at the stars above. "I'm not going to hurt you on top of it. Sure, I know that it isn't the most comfortable or pleasurable experience for you, but I do my best to make sure you aren't hurt! And I'm sick or having to explain myself to you! You impertinent boy!”_

**_I know that_** _._

_Sighing, Arthur moved towards the sorcerer, who was glaring up at the stars as if this were all_ **_their_ ** _fault. After a second’s hesitation, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin from behind and, after yet another hesitation given how rapidly his heart was beating in nerves, Arthur rested his cheek against Merlin’s back. He’d never done something like this before,_ **_to anyone_** _, and he hoped to the gods that Merlin could not feel the way his heart was racing._

_This was different and they both knew it. While Arthur enjoyed it whenever Merlin would turn to him and bathe him in kisses, in soft nibbles, in caresses and whispers before finally slipping into his body and making Arthur melt… the blonde had_ **_never_ ** _initiated anything. He’d wanted to, multiple times, but he’d known that, should he do this, should he allow himself to act upon urges he’d been taught from childhood were shameful and reproachable, something would change drastically - not only in his and Merlin’s relationship, but in himself._

_And yet, as Arthur’s hands slowly ventured down the flat of Merlin’s stomach to cup him over the material of his trousers, the boy was forced to bit down on his bottom lip to keep from groaning in pleasure. Merlin had brought Arthur’s hands to him before, had taught him the pressure and speed that made him spill into Arthur’s hands, and the blonde used that knowledge to his advantage. It was amazing to him just how quickly Merlin hardened under his ministrations, and it filled him with an odd sense of not only accomplishment, but smug pride._

_Slowly becoming emboldened with the way Merlin not only reacted to him, but was allowing him to take the lead, Arthur turned Merlin around and quickly undid the strings holding up Merlin’s trousers, following them down to the ground on his knees as he knelt before that jutted cock which not only throbbed without being touched, but was weeping pleasure from its slit. He found himself entrance by the sight, by the sensations welling inside of him, and by his own hunger and desire. It was as if with every throb of that cock the place within Arthur throbbed in response, in anticipation, in_ **_yearning_** _._

_Giving into his desires, Arthur leaned forwards on his knees and licked at that dripping slit, tasting Merlin. He didn’t understand it. This part of a man was not supposed to taste like this, he had overheard enough of the maids’ conversations in Camelot to know that, and yet Merlin’s manhood, his slick pleasure, and the white heat that he let out… it all not only tasted divinely, but made Arthur hunger for more by lighting the fire deep within him._

_Merlin hissed in pleasure as Arthur took him in his warm, eager mouth, and at the sound Arthur’s gaze strained upwards to catch Merlin's gaze. The look in those eyes, the confused yet open hunger and desire and awe, went straight to Arthur’s cock, which he quickly took in his own hand. Timing his own strokes with the bobbing of his head, Arthur hollowed his cheeks as his tongue teased the cock seeping that sticky substance which would soon be used to coat the inside of that place where Arthur desired Merlin’s attention the most._  
  
_The sorcerer whimpered and leaned heavily against the wall, one hand going to that mess of golden locks, his actions encouraging Arthur as he took him in deeper and deeper, humming around the cock in his throat._  
  
_Merlin's eyes began to tint gold._

_In moments like these, Arthur found Merlin more beautiful than he could even begin to comprehend._

_The sorcerer gave no warning as his body spasmed and he released his seed deep inside of the boy’s throat._  
  
_Arthur drank it, eyes never leaving Merlin's face until a cry heralded his own climax and he came all over his hand. He then slowly pulled his mouth away, deliberately pressing his lips tightly around the cock, encouraging it to remain at half-mast.  Arthur leaned up on his knees and commenced to clean it with deliberate, teasing swipes of his tongue that not only managed to retrieve the trails of cum still coating it, but also coaxed Merlin's cock from its half-mast state to hard and throbbing once more._

 _He wanted more. His body thrummed with desire, and that place which accepted Merlin into him quivered._  
  
_Merlin's eyes were now melted gold as he grabbed Arthur by his arm and jerked him to his feet, dragging him to the bed and flinging him a bit roughly onto it. The sorcerer’s self-control was clearly fragile at the moment, so when he descended on Arthur his mouth was harsh and demanding, as were the fingers he threaded through Arthur’s hair._  
  
_Arthur whimpered in desire, grabbing fistfuls of Merlin's hair as he arched up under Merlin, wriggling slightly so that one of the sorcerer's thighs was between his. At that mere brush the cry that left his lips was desperate and needy as Arthur began to rut against the sorcerer’s leg like a creature in heat._

 _Why had he been so stubborn? So proud? Why had he not allowed himself to give into his own urges, desires, before now? The pleasure he’d felt at Merlin’s touches was unspeakable, and yet somehow that pleasure was now breathtakingly fierce and unmatchable now that Arthur found himself reciprocating desperately. Something was changing, something was shifting, something inside of him was burning with intensity and pleasure and desire and need. It was more intense than anything Arthur had ever felt before, and while it should scare him he wanted more.  
  
Merlin snarled an animalistic sound which should terrify Arthur, and yet it only served to stoke the infernal flames inside of him as Merlin’s lips attacked his own. Arthur knew without a doubt that, should he be a woman, he would be dripping with desire right now, and yet instead of being humiliated and disgusted at that thought, Arthur found himself strangely resentful and furious at the realization that unlike a woman he had to be painstakingly prepared, via ointment, salve, _ **_magic_** _. It almost felt as if that meant a woman had more right to this, to Merlin, than he did._

**_I want to leak for him, I want be able to lubricate myself for him better than even a woman could! I want—I want Merlin to be able to touch me there and KNOW how much I—I—._ **

_Desire him._

_Arthur desired Merlin._

_He desired being touched by him._

_He desired his company._

_He desired his manhood._

_He desired his conversation._

_He desired Merlin._

_Arthur groaned piteously into Merlin’s lips, finally, truly, accepting it. Merlin wasn’t his captor or master - not in the true sense of the word at least. Somehow, without Arthur realizing it, Merlin had become his lover, and Arthur had become addicted to not only Merlin’s body, but every single part of him - physical, mental, emotional._

**_I want you_** _._

_His body burned in need yet shivered in delight as the realization sunk into his entire being._

**_You are mine._ **

_One of Merlin’s hands released its grip on Arthur’s hair and ventured down the boy’s body, ready to bunch up the barely-there 'skirt' Arthur could boast of as his whole wardrobe... when there was a knock on the door._  
  
_Arthur stilled beneath Merlin, desperate panic surging through him painfully at the thought of being interrupted before he could even - could finally - have Merlin inside of him. Even he was surprised when he pressed up with his hips, brushing their hardened members together in a clearly whorelike fashion. And yet, when Merlin groaned into his lips, and his cock throbbed viciously against Arthur’s in response, the blonde not only did not feel embarrassed for his own actions, but filed them away for future use. Merlin not only wished for Arthur to feel pleasure from their union, but it was abundantly clear in that second that Merlin was weak for Arthur’s pleasure, and that was something Arthur would use without hesitation._  
  
_Merlin kissed Arthur roughly, thrusting his hips desperately against him, his cock brushing against the boy's, betraying just how hard it was for him, how desperate it was to be inside of him._

_Shivering, Arthur reached between them to rapidly, desperately, bunch up the skirt he wore, encouraged by Merlin’s immediate shudder at Arthur’s action, as well as the groan that tore itself from Merlin lips. That groan was one which was not only filled with an intense agony and need, but betrayed Merlin’s growing desperation at Arthur’s obvious eagerness to be penetrated, Arthur’s open desire for him._

_It was in that moment that Arthur realized his desire for Merlin was the only thing he’d truly need to steal Merlin back. Historically, Merlin only ever left their room whenever Arthur made him feel unwanted, and now that he’d understood and recognized the error of his ways, Arthur realized that the way to keep Merlin, to steal him back from Whorecelot, was to finally allow Merlin to know just how much Arthur actually wanted him._

_"Merlin." A voice called from the other side of the door, interrupting once more where it was not wanted or needed. "I know you are there. It is important that I speak to you."_  
  
_Merlin groaned in deep regret and started to pull away._

_Arthur could not - would not - allow that. He clamped down onto Merlin’s bottom lip, keeping it trapped between his teeth and meeting Merlin’s shocked gaze, knowing his own promised wordlessly to bite_ **_really hard_ ** _should the sorcerer try to move away any further._

_For a second intense pleasure was visible in Merlin’s eyes, he clearly enjoyed this behavior, and yet he also clearly stomped down the pleasure and tried to convey with his eyes that Arthur needed to let go. Now._

_"Merlin." That voice sounded annoyed. "I need to see you at once."_  
  
_Arthur wasn't letting go, if anything, he was holding on tighter, eyes narrowed._  
  
_In retaliation, Merlin reached down between them and squeezed a pert, hard nipple, twisting it slightly so that there'd be pain, though moderate._  
  
_Arthur's eyes widened and he let go of Merlin's lip as his mouth opened in a guttural groan, his hips bucking up instinctively as he throbbed viciously beneath the sorcerer. Even as his body reacted instinctively Arthur was confused, was taken aback, at how that slight pain had augmented the pleasure that had already been strumming down his body._

 _Was—was **this** the sort of pain Merlin was talking about?If so… it might not truly be a sacrifice to—._  
  
_Merlin stared down into Arthur's darkening eyes in shock. As if unable to believe what had happened, he squeezed the nipple a little harder in experimentation while pressing down with his hips, brushing his cock alongside Arthur’s._

_The pain returned, more strikingly this time, and yet it caused the tingle, the tickle, of Merlin’s manhood teasing against Arthur’s to magnify. Arthur could not stop himself from whimpering loudly as he threw his head to the side and bucked up against Merlin, the shock of which caused Merlin to tighten his grip on Arthur’s nipple, and which caused Arthur’s cock to leak as it throbbed painfully in response. That place which begged for Merlin clenched tightly, spasming slightly, leaving Arthur overly sensitive and breathing heavily, whimpering, desperate. He needed Merlin to fill him, wanted him to—-._

_“Merlin!" The voice on the other side of the door snarled._  
  
_Jumping in visible shock, Merlin pulled away from Arthur before he could stop him and cleared his throat while pulling up his pants._

_Arthur pushed up on his elbows and glared at Merlin in disbelief. He wasn’t_ **_truly_ ** _going to answer the door_ **_right now_ ** _was he? What could_ **_possibly_ ** _be so important as to warrant them stopping what they’d both clearly enjoyed?_

_“Hold on Lancelot.” The sorcerer went to the door and opened it, glaring at the annoyed man on the other side. "This better be life or death.”_

_Arthur could not see Lancelot, but he could hear his amused tone. "That good?"_  
  
_"Shut up," Merlin mumbled, exiting and closing the door behind him._

_The blonde lay on the bed, anger writhing deep within him, not just at Whorecelot for coming to interrupt, but Merlin for allowing it. It would seem that Whorecelot had a stronger hold on Merlin than Arthur had anticipated._

**_That’s fine_** _, he decided as a muscle ticked in his cheek._ **_It matters not._ **

_He raised his gaze to the door and sneered._

**_Merlin is MINE_** _. He clenched his hands tightly in the wolf fur._ **_I will just have to prove that to not only HIM, but to everyone else._ **

**_***_ **

_From that day onwards Arthur stopped fighting himself, his desires. That was not to say he was suddenly initiating every one of their encounters or declaring any sort of feelings - but he stopped holding back his desires, stopped restraining himself, stopped judging himself for what he felt, what he wanted… and as soon as he stopped doing this Arthur immediately saw an almost complete end to the frustration and confusion and self-doubt and loathing which had caused him to endlessly take his frustrations out on Merlin._

_Despite this, he could definitely tell that his previous actions had done some damage. Merlin appeared very pleased and confused as to his change, yet there was hesitance in his own responses when they were not locked in carnal bliss. The sorcerer kept eyeing Arthur in what seemed like hope which was always quickly followed by disbelief and tired resignation. He wasn’t sure what exactly was going on in Merlin’s mind because Merlin talked about everything but what he truly thought or felt, which was confusing and frustrating as hell, but Arthur had already done enough damage and knew he had to pace himself going forwards._

_While the old him would have been disgusted and horrified at how he was behaving, Arthur quickly found himself losing interest in what Camelot had taught him he should be, should feel. Not only was he not in Camelot any longer, but his situation had drastically changed, and Arthur knew that said situation could be terrifyingly worse. He could be dead - or worse - he could belong to Valiant, who seemed to still want him if Merlin’s unhappy mumbles were anything to go by._

_Arthur made up his face at the thought of Valiant, which, as always, brought back memories of the day he’d tried raping him. It had nearly scarred Arthur for life, and it still traumatized him, but it was only thanks to Merlin that Arthur had been able to recuperate from that scarring incident the way he had._

_Not only that, but Merlin had also proven himself even more when Arthur had finally been given a taste of Merlin’s definition of ‘painful sex’. While there was some level of pain involved in the rutting, Merlin’s initial description had been incredibly lacking and deceptive. This was nothing like Arthur had steeled himself for! In fact, he was growing more and more eager for the burn, the heat, the bite. With each new encounter Merlin slowly eased Arthur into the rougher delights that he had once turned to Lancelot for, and the more he experienced of it, the more Arthur found himself shocked by how pain, when properly induced, heightened pleasure to the point where it was hard to breathe._

_It was completely different than it had been with Valiant. There was no degradation or pain or humiliation or fear. Even as Arthur’s skin burned from rough fingertips, or throbbed from where teeth had dug in, or his nipples ached, completely swollen from Merlin’s expert teasing… he also felt Merlin’s adoring worship in each kiss or thrust, in each_ **_breath_** _. It was not only heady, but Arthur found himself growing addicted. He also found himself slowly starting to reciprocate, to taste Merlin’s flesh under his tongue as he nibbled, to feel the lean muscle under his rougher touch, to come undone with the way his master’s hardness carved him out as Arthur rocked his own hips viciously._

_Only with Merlin would Arthur have ever found delight in this. He never would have been able to see this as more than humiliation and torment with any other master -_ **_especially_ ** _not if that master had been Valiant._

_Just the thought of belonging to that monster was sickening and still gave him nightmares sometimes, but Merlin’s mere presence calmed Arthur and drove away the nightmares, instead giving Arthur dreams… dreams that scared him speechless, but for completely different reasons._

_They said that dreams were views into your innermost desires, and if so, Arthur did not know how to digest his desires because they were impossible. In his dreams he was King of Camelot yet Merlin was there by his side. In his dreams their relationship was not merely tolerated, but venerated. In his dreams they were married, with Merlin barely able to contain his desire for Arthur, who eagerly encouraged Merlin’s inappropriate attentions no matter where they were or who they were around. In Arthur’s dreams they had children. Their children. Children Arthur had given Merlin. While Arthur had always known procreation was necessary given the fact he’d need heirs he had never quite been that interested in the thought of progeny, and yet now every couple of nights Arthur himself dreaming of children who had his eyes and Merlin’s hair._

_And_ **_that_ ** _terrified him, because it spoke of an intensity to his feelings that he had yet to acknowledge. He wanted Merlin to the point where he desired to be in a relationship with him even should Camelot win the war. He wanted Merlin to the point where he did not want him as a lover but as_ **_a husband_** _, something which_ **_was not done_ ** _in Camelot. He wanted Merlin to the point where he did not want to use a concubine to give him the heirs he needed. He wanted Merlin to the point where, every time Merlin came inside of him, images of children flashed before Arthur’s eyes and despite the impossibility, the terrifying and confusing nature of it all, he climaxed at the thought, his body twitching and seeming to want to draw in Merlin’s seed deeper within as if to make Arthur’s nightly visions a reality._

_Of course Arthur never mentioned these things to Merlin, they were horribly embarrassing and Arthur did not feel ready to divulge the growing intensity to his feelings. He wasn’t ready to acknowledge them himself, not yet. Arthur could acknowledge he desired Merlin, desired dominion and ownership of him, that he wanted Merlin’s full, sole, attention… but he was not ready for what_ **_that_ ** _revelation would bring. He wasn’t ready for yet_ **_another_ ** _altering shift in his view of himself. Not yet at least._

_“Can Merlin hear the things I say to you?” Arthur asked Merlin’s magic as he lounged on Merlin’s chair, watching the feather duster working frantically on the room while a broom swept in the corner and cloths polished the furniture._

_The feather duster paused in the air before it shook a no._

_Fascinated, as always, by Merlin’s magic, Arthur hugged his knees to his chest. “So, our conversations are private.”_

_The feature duster nodded a yes._

_A small smile touched his lips. “You like me better than you like Whor—-_ **_Lancelot_** _, right?”_

_The feather duster moved in a yes that lacked any hesitation whatsoever._

_Grin growing, Arthur rested his chin on his knees. “I like you too. But don’t let Merlin know I said that. It would go to his head.”_

_The feather duster nodded rapidly._

_Chuckling, Arthur looked up when the door opened, only to frown and push himself off of the chair, headed towards Owain. “Has Merlin been seen near Lancelot’s chambers today?” Ever since he’d tried to escape he would enquire this of Owain when he came to give him his food. Just because Merlin promised not to go to Lancelot’s did not mean he would not become weak while Arthur was not around to keep an eye on him and on Whorecelot The Whoriest Whore._

_“Are you going to ask me that question every day of the rest of your life?” Owain wanted to know as he slid the food through the barrier._

_“Of course not,” Arthur huffed in disgust. “I do not plan on spending the rest of my life in this room, but given my escape I know that it will be longer than expected before I will be allowed to move around freely, so until then I will keep asking you this question and you will keep answering it.”_

_Owain eyed him in open intrigue before he rolled his eyes in amusement. “Lancelot and Merlin are the right and left hand of the king, they are constantly together during the days, but from what I can tell, and from what castle gossip has spread, it would appear that Merlin has cut off his sexual relationship with Lancelot out of fear of annoying you.”_

_Arthur’s lips twitched in pleasure he could not quite manage to hide. “It appears he is smarter than he looks.” He then narrowed his eyes as another question came to mind. “Is Lance-a-lot reacting well to this news or is he trying to push his attentions on Merlin?”_

_“Why do you not ask this of Merlin himself?” Owain wanted to know, hands on his hips. “I am not your eyes and ears in the castle.”_

_“Of course you are,” Arthur huffed in annoyance that that was being questioned._

_Realizing Arthur wasn’t about to answer his previous question, Owain sighed in defeat. “Lancelot is taking it well. To be honest, no one expects this sudden and uncharacteristic monogamy Merlin has decided to practice since your escape to last very long anyway.”_

_Pleasure at the confirmation that Merlin was behaving battled with annoyance at the castle’s lack of faith that it would last, but that was fine. He’d show them._

…

…

…

Kay gasped as his eyes widened and staggered away from the crystal, his hand slipping from its surface to fall at his side.

“Have you seen enough to do as you promised?” Freya asked him curiously. “Or do you need to see more?”

Glancing back at the crystal, Kay was not sure what to answer.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Kay felt as if he were being dragged underwater, breathing hard and heart racing painfully against his chest. He couldn’t understand what he’d just seen, couldn’t believe it was real. But then he reminded himself that Arthur had been in a terrifying situation. Hadn’t he himself seen the traumatic effects the attempted rape (something which he had not known about up until that point) had had on Arthur?

Knowing this it made sense that Arthur would develop feelings for Merlin, who had not only apparently stopped the rape before actual penetration could occur, but who had comforted and been with him throughout his recovery. It was only natural that he would develop feelings of gratitude and camaraderie in that sort of situation, and given the other variables of his life in Mercia it was understandable that he might have allowed himself to be swayed.

Poor Arthur might have avoided a violent rape, but he’d still been subjected to sexual abuse at Merlin’s hands, he just didn’t seem to realize it. His poor, trauma-addled mind had further been confused by the physical pleasure he’d received at the hands of his captor. Endearing yourself to your captor was a natural defense mechanism, it was Arthur trying (even if subconsciously) to survive his ordeal.

 _But what about_ **_afterwards_** _?_

The knight gulped, able to rationalize everything up to a very specific point: Arthur and Merlin reuniting in Camelot.

“I need to see after Arthur escaped.” He turned to Freya, finally making up his mind and steeling his resolve. “I need to understand how Merlin managed to weasel his way back into Arthur’s affections.”

“I do not know _all_ of their memories,” Freya huffed in annoyance. “But I will see what I can find."

...

...

... 

_Merlin was alive._

_He was_ **_alive_** _._

_Arthur had been in hell for almost a year thinking he’d gotten Merlin killed. He’d lost count of the times he’d awoken screaming from nightmares of that last night together, and yet now that he knew Merlin had survived Nimueh’s attack Arthur was not ecstatic and rejoicing as he did in every torturous dream he had had of similar circumstances. In those dreams Merlin appeared and stole him away, in them Merlin whispered words of love and ownership that Arthur echoed back to him, in them Merlin made up for all the lost time and suffering they had both had while apart._

_Reality had not favored Arthur the way his dreamscape had._

_Not only had Merlin not revealed he was alive until Arthur provoked him into doing so, but it had not been a happy reunion._

_Merlin hated him._

_Arthur fought back a wave of panic at the memory of the look of utter loathing and disgust on Merlin’s face, of his accusations. He believed Arthur had planned and orchestrated everything along with his father and Nimueh to get information on Mercia so they could try and win the war. He believed Arthur had betrayed him cruelly, had used him, and had then tried to kill him. Merlin’s magic also believed it as well._

_Running a hand over his face, Arthur let out a heavy breath, thinking about the other night - the same one as the day in which he’d discovered Merlin was still alive. He’d gone to await Merlin in his chambers, and while the magic had allowed him entrance it had otherwise ignored him. He’d hoped against hope that Merlin’s magic would believe him, would see the sincerity in his eyes, hear the truthfulness in his tone, and while Merlin’s magic clearly paused once or twice while listening to him plead his case whilst it cleaned Merlin’s room, it never actually acknowledged him. Like Merlin, the magic felt betrayed and had put up a wall between them, and Arthur found his panic growing by the day as he found himself constantly foiled in his attempts to get Merlin to listen to him, to believe him, hell - to even stay in the same room as him for more than a few minutes unless absolutely obligated to, such as during the feasts or peace talks!_

_And then there were the knights to consider._

_Arthur had had Cedric stationed close to Merlin’s door (or trailing stealthily behind Merlin at all times during his stay in Camelot) so as to give Arthur regular updates on whatever happened to or concerning Merlin. Cedric’s news was not only distressing, but infuriating._

_Knights of Camelot were stealing into Merlin’s chambers and only leaving right before dawn, all the while running their fingers through their messy hair and trying to fix their clothes so as to hide the marks Merlin had left on them. It had started with Sir Geraint, but it had not stopped with him. Every time Cedric came to Arthur in embarrassment and uttered a new name to put down on Arthur’s list the blonde had felt a mixture of despair and fury. What sort of traitors lived in his kingdom and dared to claim to serve him and his father?_

_Rumors of Arthur’s living conditions in Mercia had become scandalized gossip fodder in the castle so he_ **_knew_ ** _those knights were aware that they were visiting the man who belonged to Arthur, and yet despite having sworn an oath to Camelot they appeared more than happy to become stumbling blocks, to make themselves obstacles, for their prince. It was why he punished those on his list severely. He didn’t care about the ones who snuck into the rooms of the other Mercians, who they found pleasure with was none of his business, not unless it was with someone who they had no right touching._

_Merlin was Arthur’s, and somehow, some way, Arthur was going to get him back. He didn’t care how, he would._

_It wouldn’t be easy though. Given the many unknown variables, and the wholly depressing known ones, there were very few options afforded him._

_Nimueh had looked absolutely shocked when he’d come to her demanding she create a love potion for him. She’d stuttered and tried to play dumb as she stated he did not need such a thing to win the heart of any lovely maiden in the kingdom. Arthur was sick of her and his father, as well as their schemes. While he had never been incredibly fond of either of them these last months had cemented his dark feelings towards the both of them._

_Nothing had made him more furious than the way they’d behaved once he’d been brought back to Camelot, though. Arthur hadn’t kept what had happened to him a secret. He’d told his parents everything from the attempted group rape to the fact that he’d repaid Merlin’s kindness by trying to kill him, multiple times. He had even told them, point blankly, that he’d loved Merlin._

_His father had stuttered in utter shock at that revelation and insisted Arthur was merely traumatized and obviously confused by all he had gone through at the hands of ‘Mercian Dogs’, that he had never felt attraction towards men before so obviously the situation and the trauma had affected him. Uther had been very vocal about his being sure that all that Arthur needed was to be back home for a couple of weeks and to get back into his previous routine for it all to have seemed like a very bad dream which was now thankfully over._

_Arthur had snapped that the only nightmare was the fact that he’d been unable to do anything other than watch his lover be murdered._

_Nimueh had spoken up while Uther was speechless, and had used this opportunity to assure Arthur that he was probably under some sort of spell. Said she’d find it and remove it as soon as he was strong enough to undergo her magical examinations. She’d reminded Arthur that while alive Merlin had been the court sorcerer and that meant that he most definitely would have bespelled Arthur to make him more manageable and serviceable._

_Arthur had snapped that he’d been a pain in the ass brat who had not been manageable or serviceable in the least bit._

_While Uther and Nimueh shared very disturbed looks, Igraine had reached over and gripped Arthur’s hand, tears in her eyes and voice wavering with emotion as she whispered how sorry she was for his loss and the part they had unknowingly played in Merlin’s death._

_Arthur had gripped her hand tightly, unable to express how much her acknowledgement of his loss had truly meant to him._

_That was not the only time Nimueh and his father had let him down horribly since he’d been brought back to Camelot against his will. Unlike what his father wished for him to do, Arthur sequestered himself in his bedroom. Just like his time in Mercia, the bed was cold and uncomfortable without Merlin’s warmth, and Arthur’s nights were spent tossing and turning as nightmares not even Gaius’ dreamless sleeping drought could keep away assailed him. He refused to leave his room, to train with the knights, to muck around with Kay and the select others he’d used to before. They held no appeal to him. He couldn’t care less about them. About anything. All he’d wanted to do was to curl up in his bed and wake up to find to Merlin shaking him, telling him, like he had so many times in the past, that this was all nightmare._

_It never happened._

_This nightmare was reality._

_It was sometime during this that his chambermaids continued to be changed. They kept wearing skimpier outfits and started acting more and more provocative and whorish. It took him very little time to realize that it was because these were actual whores his father had hired to try and tempt him 'back to normal'. The realization of how little his father understood or cared about his feelings, how little he believed in them, respected them, made him furious. He’d taken it out on the women themselves, throwing them out, screaming and throwing things at them, until he’d finally locked his doors and wouldn’t come out or allow anyone in for three days._

_After that he’d thought his father had learnt his lesson, but no, he had not. And Arthur had had to discover it in the most unnerving of ways when he’d awoken, nauseated to the bone, to find some boy - one who had most definitely been prettier than any of the previous whores - stroking him. Arthur had kicked him in the gut, sending him stumbling backwards to the ground and causing the boy to bawl in surprise on the floor. Considering how his skin had been crawling and his body felt dirty Arthur felt like he was the only one there who had any right to cry. He hadn’t though. He wouldn’t allow himself that._

_The boy whore fled the room and never returned._

_The usual chamber and scullery maids returned._

_His father never addressed the situation or apologized for his actions._

_So given all of this, Arthur’s feelings towards Nimueh and his father had disintegrated into resentful tolerance by the time Merlin’s being alive had been discovered. That was why the prince curtly informed Nimueh it was not in her best interests to play dumb, and had ordered her to brew a potion for him that would not only make Merlin forget his anger towards Arthur, but make the sorcerer love him again._

_According to Nimueh she couldn’t do that, or, well, according to her she didn’t believe the love potion would take hold of Merlin. She’d mumbled something about Arthur being more like his father than he even realized, but then had shaken her head and informed him that given the fact that Merlin had survived a spell which should have killed a mortal man, that until she figured out how he had done so she couldn’t make the love potion and be sure it would work. In fact, she’d flat out told him she was sure it would not. She’d then tried to soothe Arthur by telling him that love wasn’t something to be forced, that there were always prices to be paid for magically meddling in affairs of the heart. That had pissed him off so badly he’d wondered to himself quite darkly what_ **_her_ ** _price would be for meddling in_ **_his_ ** _relationship. He’d felt bad for that given he knew she’d been trying to protect him, to save him, and hadn’t known the whole situation, but Arthur hadn’t been able to stop himself._

_It didn’t help that Vivian’s bastard son was hounding after Merlin like a whore seeking new clientele. Morgana might be the one being offered to Mercia but it was Mordred who was shaking his ass. Even before they’d realized ‘Emrys’ was Merlin Mordred had been obviously enthralled with him, and the revelation of Merlin's true identity had not changed that fact. Mordred constantly followed after Merlin, and when he wasn’t doing that he was watching him intently with those huge eyes of his as if trying to read Merlin’s mind or something._

_And Merlin was letting him._

_Hearing laughter, Arthur tightened his grip on the balcony’s railing as he stared down at where Morgana and Mordred were having a picnic with Bayard and Merlin. Morgana was snickering at something Bayard said, her eyes flashing in mirth. Mordred, as always, had eyes only for Merlin. The druid leaned forwards, completely silent, and stared up at Merlin, who stared right back down at him, almost as if they were having a silent conversation._

_A growl escaped Arthur’s lips. Mordred might not have spent a night with Merlin as yet, but he was the true threat, and since the druid was ignoring the warning Arthur had given him to leave Merlin alone, he was clearly aiming to take Merlin from Arthur since he couldn’t take the throne. People thought Mordred was smart and cunning, but Arthur doubted that sincerely given the fact that, had Mordred truly been smart, he would have heeded Arthur's warning. Instead of doing so, however, Mordred so busy trying to emulated his whore of a mother that he had failed to realize Arthur was not Igraine._

_The only reason Mordred was still alive was because Arthur had yet to figure out how not to have the murder traced back to him. Sure, there was always the option of hiring someone else to do the job on his behalf, but Mordred had made this personal by going after Arthur’s Mercian when there was a castle full of others, so Arthur would respond in kind, and find a way of sending a message to the other harlots who called themselves knights._

_Merlin was **his**._

_Even if Merlin did not want to admit to it right now due to his pain-driven anger that didn’t change the fact that it was true. He was Arthur’s, and the blonde refused to let anyone else think they could have him, much less his half-brother._

_“He’s really shameless,” Kay grumbled as he came to stand next to Arthur, staring down at Mordred and Merlin. “I cannot believe he thinks we would tolerate that sort of behavior here. It’s disturbing.”_

_Surprised that even Kay, who was usually quite oblivious to nuances, had noticed Mordred’s behavior, Arthur couldn’t help but nod. “He clearly thinks the rules don’t apply to him due to who he is and his ties to the throne.” Or, well, to their father. But Mordred had no chance of becoming King of Camelot, and he had an even lesser chance of taking Merlin away from Arthur, especially not once Arthur managed to finally find a way to convince Merlin of his innocence._

_And, if Mordred somehow managed to make some leeway before Arthur could, well, he’d have to go with one of his traceable-back-to-him murder plots. Maybe_ **_that_ ** _would show Merlin how serious he was. Then again, maybe it would just cement Merlin’s belief that Arthur had done the same to_ **_him_** _._

_This was getting too complicated. There were too many risks._

_No matter how much he might want to, unless there was a love potion strong enough to erase Merlin’s hatred and return it to the love Arthur missed desperately, the prince could not murder Mordred. At least not until he came up with a plan to do it and remain completely blameless in everyone’s eyes… but none more so than in Merlin’s._

_“I do not wish to speak ill of your father, Arthur,” Kay announced as he glared down at the picnic. “But I cannot believe that he is allowing this.”_

_Neither could Arthur. Once he’d realized Mordred was not listening to his warning to stay away from Merlin he’d gone to his father in a last ditch effort to save himself the blame of Mordred’s murder, and yet not only had Uther not agreed to order Mordred to keep his distance, but he had told Arthur that until they could broker a truce with Mercia that_ **_Arthur_ ** _was the one who needed to stay away from Merlin, as 'clearly' his presence 'aggravated' the sorcerer and ‘threatened the peace’. Uther must have read the fury on his son’s face because he’d hurriedly assured Arthur that, once Morgana was imbedded in Mercia and peace momentarily achieved they could come back to this discussion._

_It was in that moment that Arthur had wiped his hands clean of his father._

_“Who does he think he is? How can he act so nonchalantly, as if he has not done you wrong? Why are we expected to behave as if this is not an affront against you?” Kay was, surprisingly enough, actually getting the point of the issue, which was shockingly out of character for him. “I know you are planning something, Arthur, and I have waited for you to come to me to assist you in your revenge, but since you have not I am here.” He cleared his throat and hesitated a second before placing his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “I am here for you, Arthur. I am on your side.”_

_Despite being glad to know that someone else thought that Mordred was acting unforgivably, Arthur slipped out from under Kay’s touch, uncomfortable with the gesture. Ever since that day in the Mercian dungeons Arthur had grown averse to being touched, especially by another male. He could handle the training in Camelot, or shaking hands, or quick claps on the back and such, but anything more than that made him uneasy. It wasn’t out of fear. He didn’t flash back to Valiant or the day that he had nearly been raped. He just did not wish to be touched by another man. The only one who did not make him feel discomfort, the only one he_ **_wished_ ** _would touch him, would pay him even a second’s worth of attention, was currently still staring at his whore of a half brother._

 _Clenching his fists at his side, Arthur completely forgot about Kay being there as he glared at the twosome, anger and fear and nausea and longing conflicting deep inside of him._ **_He_ ** _should be the one down there smiling and staring up at Merlin._ **_He_ ** _should he the one showing Merlin around Camelot like he had in so many of his dreams._ **_He_ ** _should be the one by Merlin’s side. Not Mordred._ **_Him_** _._

_Merlin was his!_

_He was_ **_his_** _!_

_Somehow - some way - he’d remind Merlin of that - no matter what it took! He just needed to be patient. He needed to be cunning. He needed to plan things just right. He needed to work his way back into Merlin’s good graces, needed to at least make him start doubting his belief that Arthur was capable of hurting him. And then, once he saw a hint of doubt, he’d use his body to do the rest. It would not be easy, but the hardest part would be their first night together. That was the hurdle. After that first night though… Arthur just had to wait. He could do this. He knew Merlin, and while he had not been working against him in Mercia, he was more than willing to use what he knew of Merlin’s weaknesses against him now if it meant getting him back._

**_I can be patient. I can do this._ **

_And yet, when Merlin suddenly snickered at Mordred for no reason, giving him the smile he would not give Arthur, the blonde snarled and pushed away from the railing, storming away before he could unsheathe Kay’s sword and_ **_throw_ ** _it at Mordred._

* * *

_Apparently there was a rumor going around that Arthur had spent his first night back in Mercia with one of the Mercian noblemen. The newly appointed Emissary was not exactly sure how that misunderstanding had come about but he allowed it to continue being spread, mostly because he wanted to see how Merlin would react to it, and partly because he was pissed. Not only had Merlin taken Mordred as a lover during Mordred’s stay in the Mercian Court, but clearly Mordred was Favored._

_Not only had Arthur had to deal with bubbling resentment and jealousy as Mordred had insinuated himself into Arthur’s conversation with Merlin to not-so-subtly stake his claim, but they’d retired to Merlin’s room together as if it had been a given that they would do so. Also, despite leaving in a huff when Arthur had beaten him at his own game, Mordred’s incredibly smug and happy demeanor the very next morning had proven that he’d spent a_ **_much_ ** _better night than Arthur had, and it had taken all of Arthur’s self control not to run him through with his butterknife._

_Mordred had been gloating, feeling victorious, and had been completely unaware that Arthur refused to return to Camelot before having killed him. He’d have to wait for a while before committing the act, though, because given their tiff it would be more than obvious he was to blame. He’d spent his time stewing in Camelot coming up with very intricate plans he was very confident in, all he needed was to implement them at the right time to be able to get away with them without any fingers being pointed in his direction once Mordred’s blood drained from his body and stained the floors as a reminder and warning for all._

_As the days went by it grew harder and harder to keep from just stabbing Mordred outright and claiming a fit of insanity as his defense, yet Arthur somehow persevered. Thanks to that he had time to get some of the more gossipy servants to spill the fact that Mordred was not as_ _special as he was trying to pretend he was given the fact that the relationship he shared with Merlin was far from monogamous. Also, another thing that happened which had lifted Arthur’s mood somewhat was that Merlin had not only sought him out in his room, but he’d admitted that Arthur was not replaceable, and then the_ **_second_ ** _Arthur’s body had clenched in hunger Merlin had swooped in, almost as if having somehow sensed it and been unable to deny Arthur’s body what it craved._

 _It might have only been a kiss, and it might have ended quickly (with Merlin racing from the room), but that been enough to prove to Arthur that even thought Merlin might deny it, might fight it, deep down inside Merlin_ **_knew_ ** _who he belonged to, and he missed and craved Arthur just as much as Arthur did him._

_Of course, things had all gotten messed up later that very same night after stumbling upon Merlin removing the Embalming Curse from Morgana’s unborn child. After he and Merlin had sent warnings to Escetia and Camelot things had gotten out of hand. Arthur had taken advantage of the fact that they were alone in Merlin’s quarters and that Mordred had told Merlin he’d stay with Morgana to keep a watchful eye on her._

_Arthur had been frustrated, had wanted to show Merlin the error of trying to substitute him with his brother. He’d taken it a little further than he should’ve and he wasn’t proud of that. He’d said things he didn’t mean, like the fact that they never should have kissed, that he sometimes hated Merlin and wished that they’d never met - when those words spoken in anger couldn’t have been farther from the truth. Like always Arthur had taken his frustration out on Merlin, and like always it had backfired horribly on him._

_While he’d managed to take Merlin into his mouth again, to taste of him, he’d been far too proud at how quickly, how easily, he’d brought Merlin to completion. He’d said things poorly, once more, and it had ended up somehow with Merlin retaliating physically against him for the first time ever by spanking him._

_That had not been the ‘backfired horribly’ part. That had been much more of a ‘why haven’t we done this until now?’ situation. Like Merlin before him, Arthur had found completion embarrassingly quickly, and somehow that had led to them arguing again, and Arthur taking his frustration out on Merlin once more by telling him to go to hell before storming out of the room and proving that in many ways he still had not learnt his lesson and was a brat._

_He was supposed to be seducing Merlin away from Mordred, not reminding Merlin of his less than spectacular character traits! Especially not when Mordred was far from the only one he needed to prove his ownership of Merlin to!_

_A muscle ticked in his cheek as he watched from his hidden spot as the door to Merlin’s tower opened, and a young knight emerged, doing up his breeches’ drawstrings. His hair was a mess, his grin lopsided, and his shirt askew, revealing kiss marks all over his neck._

_From his hiding spot, Arthur pulled out the list and marked another line down by his name, noting that while there were many knights, servants, lords and random men who found their way into Merlin’s tower there were a few who made frequent visits, and given the multitude of strikes by this knight’s name he was clearly going to be a problem in the future. The more marks by ones’ name, the higher on the list the individual rose, and the higher they rose the closer they became to having their name join Mordred’s over the red line emphasized violently on the top of the page._

_They would regret it if they got to the top._

* * *

_“I see you have yet to wrestle him away from Mordred.”_

_Arthur turned and smiled when he saw his mother. He was unhappy as to the reason why the family had had to be reunited in Mercia, but he was very relieved to see his mother well and not afflicted by the Embalming Curse._

_He hugged her tightly, feeling comforted by her mere presence. “How was your trip? Do you need anything?”_

_“Yes, an explanation as to why that woman’s son still has the man_ **_you_ ** _love.” Igraine pulled away and reached for his hands, holding them tightly as she stared into his eyes. “If you love him, Arthur, you do not let him go, do you understand me? If you love him do not allow anyone else to have him.”_

 _“I won’t,” he assured her, his love for her growing by the second. Unlike everyone else in his life, his mother was the only one who not only accepted that his feelings for Merlin were genuine and not coerced in any way, but was his sole support and encouragement. They’d corresponded frequently during his stay at Mercia with the Emissary Court, with his mother giving him indispensable council. She understood better than anyone else what he was going through right now, and was clearly determined to help see him through it. “I have to tread softly, though, mother. Morgana_ **_is_ ** _the queen of this kingdom.”_

_A heavy sigh escaped Igraine’s lips as she nodded her understanding. “Especially considering her other sister and mother are here we most definitely will have to carefully consider our next move.”_

_Arthur’s eyes narrowed. “Has that woman approached father already?”_

_Tired annoyance shone in Irgaine’s eyes. “Of course she has.”_

_He tightened his grip on her hands, hating his father more and more for the pain and suffering he put his mother through. Merlin was different. He wasn’t married to Arthur yet still chasing after others. No. Even though Merlin was obviously just as drawn to Arthur as Arthur was to Merlin, Merlin was trying to keep distance between them in an effort to protect Arthur. It was more than obvious that Merlin was using Mordred as a buffer, and while it annoyed Arthur he understood the reasoning. Considering both sides knew this truce to be nothing more than a farce, Merlin would not want to do to Arthur what he’d thought Arthur had done to him. That meant he’d do anything in his power to try and put Arthur off of him, and_ **_that_ ** _included doing Mordred and the whole damned castle._

_That being said, while Arthur might understand it, as well as Merlin’s reasoning behind his actions, that did not mean he would accept it. There were many things that Arthur would not accept, such as Merlin’s many whores, his fondness for Mercia, his protective need to push Arthur away, and his dedication to Bayard. The last one was the most severe given that Arthur now understood many of Merlin’s previous actions concerning Bayard. Nimueh had admitted that court sorcerers pledged themselves and their magic to their monarch, basically signing their lives and magic (and free will) away to that person, thus making it impossible to go against their monarch’s wishes._

_That meant Bayard’s name was above the red line on Arthur’s list. It was even over Mordred’s. Out of everyone in Mercia, Bayard was the one he truly had to fear and watch out for because he held true power over Merlin. Arthur couldn’t accept the fact that there was someone who could literally_ **_force_ ** _Merlin to do something against his will. What if Arthur finally got idiot Merlin to accept who he truly belonged to only for the sorcerer to be unable to behave accordingly because it was against Bayard’s wishes?_

_No._

_Unacceptable._

_Bayard had to go._

_“My issues with your father are not important,” his mother declared, returning his mind from the dark place it had taken permanent residence in ever since Merlin’s ‘death’. “What is important is that you get back the one who makes you happy.” She tilted her head. “The fact that he is a cambion yet has not slept with you again despite your hints and advances, and the fact that you say his body betrays that he clearly wishes to do so, proves he’s fighting his desire for you. That is not something which a cambion would do naturally. For them sex is like eating food is for us, they will accept most sexual offers, if not all, barring a few rare occasions and situations. So if Merlin is fighting his desire for you, Arthur, it means he’s obviously concerned he will be unable to let you go again should he allow himself to have you.”_

_Although he had already considered this possibility all on his own, Arthur was encouraged that his mother had come to the same conclusion on her own._

_“You said that there was a rumor that you had taken one of these Mercians to your chambers,” his mother reminded him as she leaned in closer in intrigue. “What did Merlin have to say about that?”_

_“Nothing,” Arthur mumbled, a bit annoyed at that. “He has not addressed the rumor at all.” A muscle ticked in his cheek, the boy feeling that having allowed the rumor to persist hadn't been worth it given everyone else **but** Merlin had propositioned him because of it. “He is actually the only one who has not brought it up somehow in conversation. Even _ **_Bayard_ ** _mentioned it in passing.”_

_Igraine’s lips curled in a smile, apparently not seeing this as an issue. “So Merlin is not comfortable with the idea of you sleeping with someone else and would rather not talk about it. That is good.”_

_Not having thought of it that way, Arthur suddenly smirked. “You are right.” He then thought of something else. “He also purposely ignores me if I’m surrounded by men. I thought he was ignoring me unintentionally at first, but I quickly realized that he tends to find his way to me right after they disperse. And while he merely talks about inconsequential things, the fact that he keeps appearing the second I am alone proves he’s been watching - even if he doesn’t acknowledge that I was surrounded by flirty men or question me about my relationship with any of them.”_

_“My brother, your uncle Agravaine, used to do something very similar when it came to people he fancied,” Igraine informed Arthur with a little snicker. “He did not believe in competing for someone’s attention, especially not actively competing in a group setting, and would instead find a moment of solitude and make himself unassuming by speaking of the dullest things.” She rolled her eyes. “It is no wonder he is still single.”_

_“Merlin, on the other hand, is far from single.” Arthur reached into his inner pocket and pulled out the ever-growing list, which he handed to his mother for inspection._

_She opened it, whistled when she saw just how long it was, and then eyed the names at the top of the red line. Lips pursed as she then scanned down the list before her gaze rose back to the top, as if she was searching for one in particular. She then looked up, a questioning expression on her face. “Why is the knight with the phallic name not listed here?”_

_“He’s married to the Court Physician and they are about to adopt a child together,” Arthur informed her immediately._

_“Ah, I see.” She nodded before glancing down at the list once more. “Darling, may I offer one critique?”_

_Given she was his one supporter he was more than happy for it. “Of course.”_

_“Do not use_ **_actual_ ** _names when you start a hit list, especially not when you have the ruler of the kingdom you are staying in at the top of said list,” she counseled sagely as she passed him back the parchment. “My advice would be to instead assign each person a code word, such as a type of vegetable or article of clothing or chore or something mundane such as that. That way, should your list go missing and be discovered by a third party, what is written on it will seem inconsequential and not draw any undue attention your way.”_

_Arthur just stared at his mother in absolute shock and awe as he folded the list and put it into his inner pocket once more, deciding to do as she’d advised as soon as he got back to his quarters._

_She smiled sweetly and tapped his cheek. “Just because I do not agree with the concept of war, Arthur, does not mean I am ignorant of battle strategies or unwilling to employ them should the need arise.” His mother tilted her head, a pale curl bouncing. “Idiots seek out war, my son. The wise avoid it if they can, but where they cannot, they observe, they strategize, and then they decimate their enemy in one fell swoop.” She clenched her fist tightly in the air before and wrapping her arm around his. “I know you are not one to hold back, Arthur, your father has always taught you to stab first and ask questions later, but my advise to you as your mother, as someone who genuinely wishes for your success in this endeavor, is to do the complete opposite. Your father has lost his war quite embarrassingly due to his ego, lack of foresight, and continued underestimation of the enemy. You cannot afford to make the same foolish mistakes as he. You must reign in your brash impulses, Arthur. I know it will be difficult for you, but I also know you are strong enough to overcome your instinct and instead evolve into what you will need to become if you are to win this war of yours. Remember, Mercians will always be victorious if it is a contest of brute strength, which is why you must instead employ cunning as your weapon of choice.” She patted his arm tenderly. “You must, for the first time in your life, put down the sword, reign in your fists, and instead play the long game.”_

_“Play the long game?” Arthur asked curiously._

_“Do not worry, my child.” Her smiled turned sweeter with a hint of excitement. “I will teach you all you need to know.”_

_Realizing for the first time that there might be more to his mother than he had ever suspected, Arthur led her away, a slow smile tilting the corner of his lips._

* * *

_With the fall of the House of Uther and of Camelot, and Arthur having not only lost his kingdom but his family, becoming orphaned and at the mercy of Mercia, his plans had had to change. He could not allow himself to wallow in sadness and in self-pity, his mother had taught him that while she still lived. ‘Mourn after the war is over’ she’d told him time and time again ‘do not look to the past, concentrate on the future’. So he had. It was her words, her guidance, which had helped him realize that he needed to change his plans and strengthen his ties to all tiers of Mercia’s Court from the servants all the way to the ‘blue silk shirt’ on the top of the ‘laundry list’ he kept on him at all times._

_Another article of clothing which had been added to that list were the ‘red socks’ he planned on ripping to shreds for dying his mother’s dress scarlet._

_But he did not think about that for now, his uncle was not his priority at the moment. Arthur had to put his mother’s many lessons to good use as he not only ingratiated himself with the servants (who could be his eyes and ears) but gained allies in Percival and Lancelot of all people, because they were lynchpins in his plan. They were respected and trusted by Mercians and Escetians, and if he could win them over it would be easier to win over the knights of Escetia and Mercia as well. He’d instructed the knights and other members of the court who had managed to escape Camelot with him, and those who managed to escape afterwards before the wall had been built, to mingle with the Mercians and Escetians, to gain their trust and their friendship. They needed to integrate themselves with this kingdom and ingratiate themselves with those who would be most useful to them in the future._

_The hardest part in this whole plan was Morgana. She might be Arthur’s half sister, but she was Mordred’s full sister, and she was clearly favoring Mordred for Merlin. And yet she held most of the cards now, and Arthur realized he would have to ingratiate himself with her most of all. Luck seemed on his side because Mordred had decided to go off and gather druids across Albion to fight the fight, and while it was noble and all, Arthur fully planned on taking advantage of his absence to somehow lessen Morgana’s hostility towards him, as well as steal Merlin back once and for all._

_How he saw it, it really wasn’t stealing since Merlin was his to begin with. Also, Mordred had used Arthur’s absence to crawl into Merlin’s bed, so turnabout was fair play._

_It was also being said that Merlin had stopped seeing his lovers since Mordred had left, and given the fact that he was a cambion, that meant that he must be getting very hungry. And Arthur had no qualms about using that to his advantage._

_But like mother had told him previously, he needed to be smart about it, which was why he knew he had to give Merlin some space and instead work first on winning back Merlin’s magic. Despite the way it had ignored and snubbed him time and time again in the past, it obviously still cared about him, just merely had been hurt and felt betrayed by him. But if it had truly hated him it would not have saved him from the Embalming Curse, nor would it ‘reside within him’ as it apparently did._

_Magic betrayed its user’s feelings, and Arthur knew Merlin's magic cared about him, protected him, and he knew without a doubt that he could win it over once more. And he had. It had played hard to get for a little, but then had quickly capitulated, and Arthur had honestly felt like he’d gotten a very close friend back._

_With Merlin’s magic once more completely on Arthur’s side, ‘Operation: Seduce Merlin’ could commence. Given everything Arthur had lost Merlin was all he had left in this world, and he refused to lose him. He’d been trying to come up with different methods to attack Merlin and seduce the trousers right off of him, when he’d overheard the fact that Merlin was spending days without eating in his tower. That knowledge had derailed his plans immediately._

_There was no way Arthur would let his idiot die of something as stupid as 'starvation due to overworking' before he’d actually gotten him back, so he’d channeled some of his old self and bullied the hell out of Merlin to get him to eat at normal intervals. Even if he sent the servants with the trays he’d caught them returning with them still full to the kitchen, the servants saying Merlin had ignored the food and had just continued working. It had gotten to the point where Arthur had to bring the trays himself, sit down with Merlin, and force him to eat, the whole time wondering how exactly to best seduce him._

_While he’d continued to flounder on how best to do so, this new arrangement had allowed him and Merlin to talk to each other more frequently, daily, and it started to feel like an inversion of their previous time together with Merlin now being the one who never left the room. They also did not sleep together, as they had constantly during Arthur’s time as catamite, but instead they talked, a lot._

_It was thanks to these talks that Arthur had realized that Merlin had a secret ‘necessity’ whose identity he would not disclose. It was only thanks to the fact that Merlin had made a face and dismissed the idea of calling the necessity a ‘lover’ that had helped Arthur keep his wits about him upon discovering this new piece of information, but that was only because he was trapped between jealousy and worry, not for himself but for Merlin._

_While he doubted a cambion could be forced into anything, something about this secret ‘necessity’ really disturbed him._

_That evening ‘mystery blue socks’ was added to his list._

* * *

_Ever since he’d discovered the existence of the mystery blue socks Arthur had taken to following Merlin as best he could, as well as staking out his room, trying to learn the identity of the ‘necessity’. During his patrols he made it a point to cross Merlin’s chambers as well as his tower (which is where he seemed to be living since Mordred left) multiple times. That was how he’d caught Merlin returning to his quarters very late one night and knew that he must have been returning from trying on the mystery blue socks._

_“So… I’m assuming you’re back from visiting the necessity.” Arthur had been unable to stop himself from growling._

_Merlin kept his hand on his door's handle yet turned with his body towards the sound of Arthur’s voice. "I didn't realize you patrolled.”_

_"Not officially, no. But I like to have a round of the castle for myself before going to bed,” Arthur replied, refusing to let him know that this was the fifth time he’d passed by the door only for Merlin’s magic to confirm that the cambion still was not back as yet. "One has to wonder who he is that you'd go to such trouble to keep his identity secret. Secret rendezvous in the dark of the night… returning to your room like a thief in the dark… and hedging the subject determinedly." Arthur’s eyes narrowed and he could not help the way he felt his lips tilting upwards in a vicious smile. "Should Mordred be worried?"_

_"Considering he's out there risking his life for Mercia I doubt he has time to be worried about what I'm doing." Merlin tilted his head, keeping his hand on the doorknob, eyebrow raised._

_"The mystery's killing me Merlin." That ugly, vicious smile was still formed on Arthur’s mouth as he came closer, nearly stalking the taller man, very close to losing his self control. "Tell me who he is."_

_“Honestly, Arthur, it’s none of your business,” Merlin mumbled._

_None of his business?_ **_None of his business?_ ** _If it had to do with Merlin it was_ **_all_ ** _his business! Merlin_ **_was_ ** _his business! Merlin was_ **_his_** _!_

_“You know what I find so interesting about this necessity of yours, Merlin?” Arthur raised an eyebrow, smile fierce. “You’ve never shied away from telling me things I didn’t want to hear. Never. Not when I asked you if you’d been with Lancelot - nor if you’d been with others during the ritual while owning me - nor if you’d taken my brother as a lover - you’ve always told me the truth.” He wondered whether his smile revealed just how many murderous thoughts were running through his head right now as he shifted through different ways of disposing of the mystery blue socks. “And yet, for some reason, you won’t tell me about this mystery man.” His grip tightened on the hilt of his sword with his desire to run it through the ‘necessity’. “It’s very interesting, Merlin.”_

_“Have a nightcap with me." Opening the door, Merlin paused in the doorway. "Unless you're still in the middle of your patrol."_

_Arthur stared at Merlin in what he knew was flabbergasted silence. This - this was out of character for Merlin, especially at this time of night, and while a part of him grew hopeful another warned him that things were never easy when it came to Merlin so he would do well not to be too hopeful. That was why Arthur fought his instinctual response to that offer and merely cleared his throat and nodded. “I’d like that.”_

_Refusing to let Merlin see just how unsettled and nervous he was with this, Arthur stormed in first and watched as Merlin’s magic caused the chimney to blaze brighter, giving some light the shadowed room. While he had been in the tower many times before Arthur had not truly spent time in Merlin’s actual chambers since his slave days, and now that he glanced around he realized that it looked different than Arthur remembered. He’d spent nearly a year in this room, and yet the overhaul had been obvious, it felt foreign, it didn’t feel like_ **_their_ ** _bedroom anymore, and he resented that fiercely. Had Mordred had a hand in how changed this place was? If so, why had Merlin allowed it?_

 _He’d mulled angrily on that thought even when they sat down and made small talk about things such as Lancelot and Northumbria. It was thanks to the latter topic that Arthur had found out about yet_ **_another_ ** _bad choice Merlin had made before meeting him, and his previous dislike for Prince (now King) Simon grew immensely._

_“Arthur." Merlin finally finished his tankard and rested it soundlessly on the table. "That was before I even knew you." He rested his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers as his gaze went to him. "And while I will not deny that I greatly enjoyed my time in Northumbria, it was all to secure an alliance."_

_Surprised that Merlin was telling him this, especially since it seemed as if Merlin was doing so so that Arthur did not get the wrong impression of his feelings towards King Simon, Arthur cleared his throat and looked away, reminding himself once more not to read into it too much. "Why are you telling me this?"_

_"Because I've never been able to handle seeing you pout,” Merlin admitted, apparently unable to keep an amused smile off his lips as he did so._

_"Who's pouting?" Arthur grumbled, blushing slightly as he glared at Merlin, and yet he knew without a doubt that there was absolutely no heat behind the gesture. He didn’t understand what was going on tonight, or why Merlin was acting so out of character, why he was opening up more to him, but whatever it was, he was encouraged by it even against his better judgement._

_“Arthur." Merlin's gaze lowered to his drink as he sighed, before raising it to meet his. "What do you want?" His finger trailed the rim of his tankard. "You bring me food, you-." He'd paused because Arthur had suddenly stood, unable to keep seated any longer. "What do you expect to get out of all of this?" Merlin tilted his head, continuing to trace his fingertip around the tankard's rim as his gaze met Arthur's head-on._

_What did he expect?_

_Was the idiot truly asking that?_

_“Answers, for one,” Arthur declared the obvious answer as he put his sword down on the table between them. Something had happened tonight, it was obvious, Merlin was acting out of character, wasn’t hiding behind the wall he’d constructed between them. Merlin was meeting him head on, and that both thrilled and worried him. “Why will you tell me about Simon but not about whoever this is?”_

_Merlin closed his eyes for a second before opening them once more and meeting his gaze. “Arthur, it’s none of your business.”_

_He’d had enough of that bullshit for one night - for a lifetime. Arthur had wanted to be patient, to continue on with his plan like his mother had counseled him to, but in the end Arthur was an impulse-driven creature, and his impulse to stake his claim was so fierce it overrode months of careful planning and execution._

_Arthur's every step was forceful as he stormed to stand in front of Merlin, defiance and determination mixing with arousal as he finally allowed himself to do what he’d wanted to for so long and straddled Merlin's lap. He captured Merlin’s lips with his own hungrily while sliding his fingers through those raven locks, grabbing purchase on them and not allowing Merlin to move away, to get free, as he took the kiss deeper._

_Merlin lasted a whole two seconds before his hands found purchase on Arthur's lean hips, grounding his body to him as he kissed back with just as much fervor._

_Arthur had been expecting a fight, so Merlin’s almost immediate capitulation tore a groan from his lips. Even though Arthur was usually in some state of arousal while around Merlin, it was usually also tinged with jealousy, anger and resentment, so the lack of those emotions skyrocketed his need almost frighteningly. Every sense was heightened, pleasure coiled in the pit of his stomach, and that place which within him which fit Merlin perfectly clenched tightly before quivering._

_"What do I want?" Arthur hissed against Merlin's lips as he bucked his hips, unable to believe that this wasn’t a dream, that Merlin wasn’t fighting him. In fact, Merlin tightened his grip on Arthur with a snarl the second his first buck brushed against his hard-on. “What about your cock?” Arthur closed his eyes and purposefully ground down the length of that root while nibbling on Merlin’s bottom lip, teasing with his teeth._

_Merlin thrusted upwards at that, brushing against the cleft of Arthur’s ass, and while he hissed unhappily under his breath it took Arthur a moment of truly straining to listen to realize Merlin was cursing the layers of clothes between them._

_Whatever had happened tonight Arthur cursed that it had not happened sooner. "How about your hand?"_

_Arthur slid one hand free from Merlin's hair, bringing it to the hand Merlin had on his hip. He traced his fingertips over Merlin’s knuckles, and when Merlin heeded the call, sliding his hand over Arthur’s while lacing their fingers together, something inside of Arthur bawled in happiness. He could not claim victory yet, no. Merlin could very easily change his mind and pull away, so Arthur needed to take advantage of Merlin’s walls being momentarily down to charge in and conquer. That was why, as he guided Merlin’s other hand to his hardness, Arthur was unable to silence his groan or stop his shivers when Merlin finally touched him._

_A growl echoed in Merlin’s throat seconds before gold flashed and his fingers suddenly closed around Arthur’s bare, throbbing flesh._

_At the unexpected touch of skin on skin Arthur yelped and arched his back into the touch as his cock pulsated in joy. Merlin was touching him, Merlin was stroking him just how he knew Arthur liked it, and yet while it was enough to cause every single dark emotion Arthur had been bottling in him to momentarily fizzle into pleasured happiness, it wasn’t enough. Even as Arthur felt his cock twitching, felt his body reacting to Merlin’s expert handling, Arthur was not satisfied, could not be satisfied._

_The last time he’d had his master’s length buried in him had been that one night in Camelot, and just the thought made him angry and sad and angsty. His body burned for Merlin, his insides warming, his ring of nerves quivering._

_"What more do you want?" Merlin’s voice was a barely unrecognizable raspy growl that sent shivers of pleasure down Arthur’s spine._

_C-could he have it? If Arthur told Merlin everything, if he took advantage of whatever had happened tonight to make Merlin so amenable would he finally have what he had been craving so desperately since it had been yanked so viciously away from him? Merlin was watching him in feverish hunger right now in a way that he had not allowed himself to do since that same night, since Arthur had used the excuse of ‘closure’ to remind Merlin that what they had together was not replaceable, not something that could be recreated with anyone else. Merlin had clearly been trying to do exactly that since their separation, and while a part of Arthur found it hard to forgive him for it, another was smugly pleased every time he saw the frustration and confusion on Merlin’s face, the utter disinterest and dissatisfaction on it whenever he was with someone else which would_ **_always_ ** _end with Merlin turning a longing gaze towards Arthur when he believed the blonde was not looking at him._

_The idiot sorcerer did not appear to realize that there were mirrors and other reflective surfaces all other the castle, and that while Arthur might not have been looking in his direction, that he always maintained a line of sight towards Merlin no matter what he was doing or who he was talking to. That was why Arthur knew for a fact that while Merlin pretended differently whenever Arthur faced him, the second he believed Arthur’s attention elsewhere, the sorcerer allowed his want and need and longing to show on his face. It was obvious to all those around them, which was probably why Mordred hated Arthur more than he used to, but Arthur loved every reflective surface in the castle because they showed him the proof that he wasn’t one-sidedly obsessed, wasn’t chasing after someone completely over him._

_While facing Arthur Merlin’s walls were up and his expression always trained blank, and yet his reflection spoke otherwise, his reflection made something in Arthur throb, clench, call out to Merlin pitifully. And something in Merlin responded to that call, it always did, and yet he only allowed himself to show it when he believed Arthur was not watching. That was why Arthur had become an expert at knowing the reflective surfaces all throughout the castle and how exactly to position himself so as to be able to watch Merlin watch him without it being obvious to the sorcerer._

_Merlin’s thumb teased Arthur’s wet slit right before a sharp twist of that wrist forced an animalistic sound out of Arthur’s lips that the blonde had never heard himself utter before. While his cock throbbed in pleasure that place within him was clenching in agony, was begging for the cock it rubbed against as Arthur bucked his hips slower while pressing down heavier. He stared down into Merlin’s face, able to read the torture there quite plainly written._

_Arthur could feel Merlin’s magic inside of him for the first time without searching for it, but it would have been impossible not to with the way it heated up within him, covering him completely as it caressed inside of him in a way it never had before. That magic worshipped Arthur’s body, wrapping around him protectively yet possessively, heightening his sensitivity to the point where the breeze coming in from the open window caused him to hiss and shiver in need._

_"I-I-I-want…!" Arthur cried as he tightened his grip on Merlin, the magic tracing around his rim teasingly, clearly able to feel just how desperately that part of him was begging for attention._

_"Yeah?" Merlin whispered hoarsely, roughly, hungrily. "What do you want?" He moved his hand faster, stroking Arthur closer and closer to the edge. "Tell me."_

_Arthur's gaze darkened as his body trembled, so close, on the verge…_

_Merlin hurried his pace._

_"I…want…" Arthur clenched his jaw as he fought the pleasure racing through him, fought being dragged to the edge. "Damn!" He reached out and grabbed Merlin's hair in a tight hold. "I want back what's mine." And with that he leaned in and bit down hard on Merlin's neck, breaking skin and tasting blood as he came, muffling the sound of his climax._

_And yet, somehow, his own pleasure was eclipsed by the sound of Merlin’s voice as the pain pushed him passed the breaking point, his grip tightening on Arthur as he came in his breeches like some randy boy._

_Arthur remained draped over him, teeth still embedded in his skin, his tongue lapping at the sting. Happiness mixed with pride deep inside of him. He’d overheard quite a couple of Merlin’s lovers talking about his perfection, his godlike abilities in bed, and while that was true, the fact that Arthur had managed to make Merlin lose utter control of himself to the point where he’d found release in his trousers just proved to Arthur the effect he had on the sorcerer._

_Merlin closed his eyes, breathing heavily, his arm wrapping around Arthur and drawing him closer, his other hand hanging loosely at his side, covered in Arthur's pleasure._

_Here was yet another proof that Arthur was treated differently. While those other lovers he’d overheard had all praised Merlin and his sexual prowess they’d all complained about how, once the deed was done, they’d been immediately sent on their way. They’d mentioned his aversion to their remaining around afterwards, making note that Mordred was the only one not thrown out immediately afterwards, and yet Arthur also knew from having talked to the servants that Mordred mostly only spent nights over in Merlin’s chambers whenever Arthur was in Mercia, and from what some of the more gossipy servants had told him, Morgana and Mordred both had been pushing to move Mordred into Merlin’s chambers even before the Emissary Court had come to visit, but it had been Merlin who had fought the idea._

_Merlin needed space. Merlin demanded space. Merlin was not one to allow others to hang over him. He also did not appear to be a cuddler, and yet…_

_Arthur breathed out happily and hid his face in Merlin’s neck, breathing in his scent and letting out a little purr as Merlin (who must’ve magicked his hand clean) began to run both of them up and down his back caressingly. Those hands trailed up and down the back of his shirt before slipping in under the material to run roughly against his skin. The mere touch curled Arthur’s toes, and when Merlin stopped for a mere second Arthur dug his teeth back into Merlin’s neck, groaning in appreciation when Merlin resumed his rough ministrations._

_Merlin’s heart was racing rapidly against his, just as fast as Arthur’s, and the knowledge made him purr once more and press their chests together. He wasn’t sure what had changed tonight, what was different, but he knew that he would not be going back to the way things had been up until this point. Merlin was his, and whether the sorcerer wanted to admit it right now or not, his actions betrayed him._

_Like right now, while Merlin could very easily be freeing himself from his trousers and burying himself into Arthur, he instead kept one arm wrapped around him, holding him tightly to his body as if he worried Arthur might try to escape. Merlin’s other hand slid into Arthur’s hair to cup the back of Arthur’s head, pressing Arthur harder into his neck as he tilted his head to offer it more fully to his teeth, to his bite of ownership._

_Arthur doubted Merlin was even aware of how his actions kept betraying him._

_It was a different thought, however, that disturbed him into unclenching his teeth from Merlin’s neck, yet otherwise did not move away. "Whoever he is, end things. I will not share you. Not with anyone. You're mine."_

_Merlin whimpered in pleasure as a shudder of delight physically jolted through him seconds before he froze, as if suddenly remembering something that made him go stiff as a board. “Arthur…”_

_"Shut up,” Arthur interrupted, shaking his head with a growl, refusing to hear it. "I don't care if you're pledged to Bayard. You're still mine and I'm done letting you and everyone else forget that. I'm done with sharing you… with letting someone else touch you." The grip he had on Merlin's hair tightened. "Bayard gave me to you, and from what I know of Mercian law, once given not even the king can take back a gift. He made you my master. He made you mine." Arthur's voice was low, threatening, needing Merlin to finally get this through his thick skull. "And I'm keeping you."_

_Once again pleasure and worry battled visibly in Merlin, and while he held himself still he was hardening even further beneath Arthur, his breathing growing heavier, more erratic, betraying the fact that his inner reaction to Arthur’s declaration was far from unpleasant._

_"Don't go against me, Merlin. You won't like the consequences,” Arthur promised darkly as he began to move against Merlin once more. "I'll kill whoever thinks he can have you. I don't care who it is."_

_Merlin placed his hands on Arthur’s shoulders and pushed him away slightly so they could look at each other. “Arthur, I want you, I want you so badly you cannot understand the depths of my want. I never stopped wanting you, not even when I hated you, my desire for you made me hate you even more. I have never wanted anyone the way I can't stop wanting you.” He shook his head. “But while what you’ve just told me has made me happier than you’ll ever be able to understand, I cannot have you.”_

_Something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong. Merlin was admitting his feelings for the first time since — and Arthur could read their sincerity, could see the desperation, the desire, in Merlin’s eyes, could hear the emotion in his tone, could feel the pent up need in his touch. Merlin wanted him. Merlin was withering from his desire to have Arthur, and yet something else - someone else - was stopping him._

_This was worse than Arthur had suspected, and he fought worry and fear as to who the damned mystery blue socks was. What sort of power did he have over Merlin? Why was this ‘necessity’ holding such power over him?_

_“Who is he, Merlin?” He gripped Merlin’s shirt tightly, bringing him closer as he spoke very low, almost afraid that they might be over overheard. “What does he hold over you?” He stared deeply into Merlin's eyes, seeing the desperation and dread and desire darkening those eyes, and they only made the darkness living within him boil murderously as he suddenly thought of a scenario he had never even dreamed of as being possible until this very moment. "Is he a necessity because you don't have a choice?"_

_There was terror in Merlin’s eyes that he was visibly trying to hide. “Arthur, I don’t want to talk about—-.”_

_A knock sounded at the door and Cassius interrupted, forcing them to end the conversation for now, but just because other urgent matters surged forwards did not mean that Arthur forgot what had happened between them, or Merlin’s momentary terror. Whoever the necessity was, they scared Merlin, and Arthur couldn’t understand how that was possible given how powerful Merlin was._

_A part of him thought it might be Bayard, since Bayard could control Merlin, and yet while it was the reigning theory Merlin didn’t_ **_act_ ** _scared when he was around Bayard, he acted like someone worried_ **_for_ ** _him and not_ **_because_ ** _of him. And that just made this whole mystery even harder for Arthur to solve._

_He would solve it though, even if it took every last ounce in him to do so._

* * *

_Arthur stared at Lancelot in wide-eyed horror, unable to believe what the knight was telling him, and yet as he stared at Lancelot he could see the truth there, and it made him want to tear out his own hair in fury and frustration._

_“Did you really not know?” Lancelot asked him in wide-eyed surprise. “Merlin never explained it to you?”_

_“_ ** _No_** _.” Arthur’s voice was choked as he leaned heavily against the wall, his body shaking, his knees weak. “I thought I was just a sex slave. He never told me anything about Mercia or your customs or culture, the closest thing I got to something of the sort was the night of the ritual, and even then he only gave me the basics.” He ran his fingers through his hair, his breathing erratic. “I was—I was being_ **_trained_** _?”_

_“Yes, well, it was why you were wearing the ‘skirt’ as you called it,” Lancelot informed him with an apologetic expression on his face. “In our culture that slip is a show to anyone in the kingdom that you are a catamite who is being prepared, being groomed, for what comes next. The slip shows that you are still in the first stages on your training, which is very much a compatibility test, allowing your master full access to you so that he may ‘slip’ into you whenever he desires.” He sighed tiredly. “Maybe I should not have told you, but I honestly thought Merlin had explained the situation you were in, as well as told you later on that you had failed.”_

_Failed._ **_Failed_** _. Just that one word filled Arthur with growing panic._

_“How was I supposed to pass it if I did not even know I was being tested?!” Arthur yelled at the wrong person. “I don’t even know what I was being tested for! Or what would have happened if I had passed!” He then froze before zeroing in on Lancelot with cold ferocity. “Lancelot. What would have happened if I had passed?”_

_The discomfort was clearly growing on Lancelot’s face. “It is really not my place to talk about this, Arthur. If I had known Merlin has kept you ignorant of these facts I would have never even brought the subject—.”_

_Arthur grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer, voice lower as his eyes bore into the Mercian's. “What. Would. Have. Happened. Lancelot?”_

_Lancelot opened his mouth, closed it, and then sighed. “If you had passed the tests, Arthur, you would have become Merlin’s Consort.”_

_Confusion had Arthur letting go of Lancelot. “So I would not have been Merlin’s sex slave… I would have been his mistress?”_

_“He really has explained_ **_nothing_ ** _to you,” Lancelot sighed heavily as he ran fingers through his own hair. “No, Arthur, a Consort is not a mistress. Becoming someone’s Consort is an honor very few actually receive, and it is not only a title which is respected by all of Mercia, but which is viewed as far more important than a spouse. The Consort Bond is above all else in our society, as I said before, it is more binding, intimate, respected and recognized than marriage. A Consort is not considered a partner, like a spouse would be, but is considered an extension of the Mercian he is bonded to.”_

 _Arthur stared at Lancelot in growing horror. “_ **_What_ ** _?”_

_“Very dark magic bind a warrior to his Consort,” Lancelot explained as he leaned against the wall Arthur had been leaning on previously. “The purpose of a Consort is one of utmost importance to Mercia and its continued existence. As you know given you were a part of one of our rituals, we are constantly subjecting ourselves to dark magics and arcane rituals meant to strip the humanity from us and channel the animal, the monster, that lives deep within every man. This leaves consequences in us, a build up of darkness, of dark magic, which would surely drive us insane and cause us to lose ourselves to our basest hungers - the need to feed, fuck, and kill. The only way we manage to remain sane is through - I suppose you could call them human filters.” He raised an eyebrow. “We spill our darkness into those who are not claimed by it, and thus are able to expel enough to keep ourselves sane. While lovers of any kind assist in this endeavor, none are as great, as perfect, a filter as a Consort.”_

_Battling the horror coiling in his gut, Arthur clenched his fists. “When you say ‘spill' you mean when the warrior finds completion within someone.”_

_“Yes.” Lancelot nodded. “In a way you have not only acted as a filter for Merlin already, but you even did so in an official capacity during the ritual. The fact that he brought you to it, that he used only you that night instead of switching and swapping as he usually would, proved to us that even if he would not admit to it, he truly was grooming you to be his Consort, even if only subconsciously.”_

_Merlin—Merlin had wanted Arthur to be his Consort. If Nimueh hadn’t found him, hadn’t torn him away from Merlin, hadn’t immediately tried to kill Merlin without even stopping to hear the facts and thus made Merlin believe - made him hate -_ **_if it wasn’t for Nimueh…_ ** _Arthur would be Merlin’s Consort right now._

_Slamming his fist into the wall, Arthur fought the fury threatening to rip itself from him violently. “How do I go about picking back up where I left off in the training?” His voice was low yet couldn’t hide his fury. “Where do I get one of those damned skirts?”_

_“_ ** _You_ ** _don’t start the training, Arthur, it is the warrior who picks the potential Consort,” Lancelot answered slowly, carefully. “And, to be quite honest, I have never heard of a potential getting a second chance after failing his training. And even if you did not plan on killing Merlin, the actions of your now deceased High Priestess caused you to fail. You left your master’s side. You caused him great distress. Because of you he nearly died. And then he rejected you, multiple times, and in public. Just_ **_one_ ** _of those things is grounds enough for a failure, and you have all of them on your plate.”_

 _“Never mind, I’ll ask Owain where one of those damned skirts are,” Arthur snarled, refusing to listen to this._ **_He_ ** _had not failed. All of those things had not been_ **_his_ ** _fault._ **_He_ ** _had not done any of them. If it had been up to him…_

_Arthur froze, eyes wide as realization hit him hard._

**_If it had been up to me I never would have left Merlin’s side. I never would have returned to Camelot._ **

_If Nimueh had never stolen him away, Arthur would have remained with Merlin, would have gained his trust enough to let him leave the room in Merlin’s company. Arthur would have succeeded, would have become Consort. They’d be in their room right now, and it would still look like it had when Arthur had been with Merlin. Arthur would’ve found a way to kill Bayard without Merlin realizing, would have freed Merlin from his command, and then - with magic binding them so fully like that - no one and nothing could have torn them apart._

_They could’ve ruled together - or better yet - they could have moved to live in Merlin’s ancestral home and spent their time making it their home, and making love against every wall, over every furniture, on every inch of land. Arthur would have found a way to get word to his mother that he was happy and safe, while living to take Merlin’s darkness into him._

_“Arthur.” Lancelot’s voice broke into his feverish daydreams. “Do you truly want to be Merlin’s Consort after everything? Many people believe that Mordred is being groomed to take that position now.”_

_Fire and brimstone flared up his chest as he turned to his friend. “I’ll kill him first.” He stared into Lancelot’s eyes. “And then I’ll kill each and every person who follow after him until I am the only one standing in a kingdom of skeletons.”_

_Lancelot stared at Arthur before letting out a nervous little laughter. “You have no idea how relieved I feel that I am no longer interested in Merlin in_ **_that_ ** _way.” He shook his head in dark amusement before grinning at Arthur. “Has anyone ever told you that you are terrifying sometimes?”_

_“No,” Arthur admitted with a shake of his head._

_Chuckling, Lancelot sighed deeply. “Like I said, Arthur, I have never heard of a potential Consort being given a second chance.” His lips twitched. “But given the way Merlin stares at you when he believes you are not watching, I feel that if you_ **_truly_ ** _want to be his Consort it will not be too hard for you to convince him. I should probably not be telling you this, but I only do so because it is something you already know: Merlin is weak for you. And without Mordred around to provide a buffer I do not think Merlin will be able to stand against you or your desires for much longer. Already I feel his resolve is crumbling. It is truly only a matter of time.”_

_Sharing a smile with Lancelot, Arthur nodded his agreement._

_That day ‘Operation: Seduce Merlin’ became ‘Operation: Become Consort’, and with both Lancelot and Merlin’s magic on Arthur’s side working against the sorcerer, this one proved incredibly successful._

* * *

_That scent that drove Arthur wild, that unique, amazing scent, was to blame. It really had to be. Every time he smelt it it made the insides of his body feel warm like drinking mead or ale might, and it made him want to smell it again, and again. It was his having missed this scent which was completely to blame for what was happening right now._

_“Don’t just lay there,” Arthur murmured to the palest blonde who had his arms wrapped around Arthur’s waist, his face buried in Arthur’s stomach yet was still sobbing out incoherently as his body rocked viciously. “Clench tightly around him.” He rubbed his hands roughly up and down the boy’s naked back as his half-lidded gaze rose to meet his mate’s hungry blue gaze. “Even though you’re being rewarded you should put some effort into this.”_

_Merlin tightened his grip on the boy’s hips and thrusted rougher into him, causing the palest blonde to sob louder even. Even as Merlin’s body emitted that sweet scent Arthur loved while it plundered the body trapped between them on the bed, Merlin’s hungered gaze never left Arthur’s face. His lover’s desire for him was incredibly heady and did amazing things for Arthur’s ego. No matter who Merlin fed on, the one he desired - the one he craved - was Arthur, only Arthur. Even Merlin’s body refused to spill a drop of seed within a body that was not Arthur’s, because only Arthur was worthy._

_Smiling filthily at his mate, Arthur roughly lowered his hands down the boy’s back to grab hold of his asscheeks. He kneaded them, forcing them together to give his lover more friction only to them pull them apart so as to better display Merlin’s cock as it slid in and out. His own cock twitched at the sight. “Does he feel good, my love?”_

_“Yesssssss.” Merlin’s voice was low, was rough, his eyes darkening as his gaze consumed every inch of Arthur’s face._

_Grinning, Arthur shifted his grip to trail his forefinger against where the boy’s body welcomed Merlin’s, his finger teasingly brushing against the cock as it thrusted into the random villager Arthur had chosen for this night._

_At just the soft touch Merlin let out a tortured groan and shifted forwards as he slammed rougher into the villager while leaning half over his back. In seconds he’d cupped the back of Arthur’s head and pulled him to him in a breathless kiss which sent jolts of magic throughout Arthur’s body like lightning._

_In the beginning Arthur had been very hesitant with even the idea of allowing something like this to happen, he’d still been double-guessing his own resolve when he’d recruited Leon for that first night, and yet Cassius’ words and the severity behind them had forced him to do what he’d never thought he would. The whole reason he’d chosen Leon was because Arthur knew that even if Leon fell desperately in love with Merlin he would be a faithful knight and not even dream to interfere.Arthur had steeled himself, prepared himself, to suffer through watching Merlin feed from others to keep himself alive and strong enough for this damned quest to get the even more damned Dragonblade, and yet… and yet…_

_While a part of him was most definitely still jealous of the idea of Merlin feeling pleasure with someone other than him, there was something addicting in seeing the way Merlin acted during his feeding. He’d wondered if Merlin’s actions during that first night with Leon had been due to his trying to be considerate of Arthur’s feelings and his own way of showing his gratefulness for his understanding, as well as appreciation that Arthur had prepared his feast for him._

_And yet even when Leon became too exhausted and drained to continue ‘assisting’, and even after Arthur had gone through not only the workers in the inn but had started recruiting villagers for the task of feeding and strengthening his incredibly weakened mate… Merlin’s actions never wavered. Merlin fed. He fed. He had to. This was like eating food to humans, it was something that Merlin’s body needed to do in order to survive, especially if he was to use the amount of magic that he would need to. Merlin enjoyed feeding. That was obvious. But what was_ **_also_ ** _obvious each and every time was that while Merlin might be feeding on the villagers Arthur chose for him, Merlin was also in agony._

 _Pulling away while breathing heavily, Arthur stared at Merlin’s face and smiled as he saw that agony there, the need, the desperation that was scrunching Merlin’s features. Not only did Merlin’s body refuse to spill his seed into anyone who was not Arthur, but just like Arthur could not find pleasure if it was not in Merlin - Merlin clearly had his own version of that. While Merlin could find pleasure while he fed - which was understandable given what he was promoted endless pleasure - it was clearly empty, lacking, for him. No matter how beautiful or shapely or eager or enraptured the source of Merlin’s meal was, no matter how hungry Merlin might be, it became abundantly clear to Arthur that his mate wished it was_ **_him_** _._

_While Merlin had told Arthur he would happily only feed from him if he could do so without endangering him, a part of Arthur had not quite believed it until now. Hearing the whine of distress slip from Merlin’s lips because Arthur had ended their kiss, seeing the scrunched up unhappiness mixed in with his pleasure, feeling the way Merlin's magic rubbed up against Arthur in a clear attempt to coax him into leaning forwards once more and continue the kiss… it was as if the villager sobbing in pleasure and begging for more wasn’t even there. Merlin’s attention, his magic’s attention, was solely fixed upon Arthur._

_Merlin’s scent spiked._

_Goosebumps raised on Arthur’s skin and he let out a tortured groan at the scent, his cock painfully hard and twitching, leaking._

_His lover clearly misinterpreted the sound, because Merlin scooted even closer on his knees, completely impaling the villager (who was clearly close to another orgasm) and reached over to loosen the strings on Arthur’s trousers. His blue eyes met and kept Arthur’s even as he freed his weeping cock from this trousers. Even though Merlin believed himself incapable of loving it was obvious he did, and fiercely._

_Arthur knew it. He knew it with every fibre of his being. It shocked and elated him just how sure he was of Merlin’s feelings for him._

_Merlin let go of Arthur, only to chuckle when Arthur couldn’t stop his whine of disappointment at the thought that he wouldn't be touched anymore. “Do not worry, my sweet little Consort, I will see to it that your needs are met just as you have mine.”_

_For a moment Arthur was confused as to what that meant._

_Grabbing fistfuls of the villager’s palest blonde hair, Merlin used his steeled grip to shift the head the boy had rested against Arthur’s lap towards Arthur’s cock. “Suckle him,” he ordered in a low purr as he guided that mouth against Arthur’s cock. “Use your mouth to give him the pleasure this part of you is giving me.” With his free hand he slapped the boy’s ass, causing it to jiggle._

_The villager cried out in pleasure and eagerly opened his mouth, taking Arthur into him, knowing by now what do to with his tongue, his lips. He tightened the grip he had around Arthur’s waist while he suckled and lapped and worshipped Arthur’s cock, the vibrations of his cries bathing over it._

_Merlin himself had done this for Arthur before, and from experience Arthur usually enjoyed it when he was taken into Merlin’s mouth, and yet he wasn’t enjoying this. Not only did the boy’s mouth feel sticky and clammy - repulsive - but Arthur shivered as nausea curled in his stomach. This felt wrong. This felt disgusting. He didn’t want this male touching him!_

_He looked up to Merlin to tell him this, but the words caught in his throat when Merlin caught him in another hungry kiss. Merlin’s hands dug into Arthur’s hair, keeping him trapped and in place as his mouth plundered Arthur’s with even more ferocity than his body drove into the villager and bounced him chokingly harder onto Arthur’s cock._

_Almost instantly the nausea and disgust vanished, and a jolt of desire twisted its way around and down his spine. Arthur reached out to wrap his arms around Merlin, digging his nails into his lover’s back as he kissed him back with increasing desperation. The mouth around his cock which had given him such nauseating distress now was forced to relax as he found his hips bucking into the wet warmth, trying to establish a rhythm between him and Merlin as their thrusts bounced the body caught between them against the other._

_This was new. This was different. Arthur’s body had detested and violently rejected the boy’s touch, but once Merlin’s had joined in something had changed. When Merlin thrusted into the villager he forced the boy’s mouth to slide fuller onto Arthur’s cock, and in some twisted way it was Merlin giving Arthur this pleasure, not the villager. That theory only grew when Arthur rocked his hips experimentally into that mouth, his thrust bouncing the boy back onto Merlin, Arthur able to not only feel the tremble of pleasure that erupted in Merlin’s body but swallowed the snarled whimper Merlin let out._

_Their kiss grew desperate as they leaned over the palest blonde to claw at each other, to draw the other closer, all the while their thrusts became savage as they fucked the boy between them onto the other, establishing a violent rhythm that had the villager climaxing over and over between them. Even with his grip around Arthur tightening as he wrapped his legs around Merlin as best he could, the villager became quickly forgotten, magic easing the pain in his jaw and giving him a flow of oxygen so as to better allow Arthur and Merlin more endless pleasure as they bucked and rocked and kissed each other in wanton abandon._

_Merlin wanted Arthur, Merlin was desperate for him. Arthur could taste it in his kiss, feel it in his hands, hear it in his low-pitched whines, so he was not surprised when he felt the presence gathered behind him, draping itself over him as if Merlin himself were there. His body broke out in gooseflesh at the pleasure he felt as Merlin’s magic took Merlin’s form and started planting adoring yet hungry kisses up the side of his neck. Arthur groaned happily into Merlin’s mouth and tried to move his hips away from the mouth encircling his cock and instead closer to the invisible yet obvious phallus rubbing itself between the cleft of his ass._

_The villager tightened his grip on Arthur, pulling him back closer as he suckled more desperately, as if scared Arthur was about to slip from his lips and end the savage back and forth his body had clearly not only gotten used to, but climaxed multiple times from._

_A snarl of unhappiness nearly escaped Arthur’s lips but turned into a needy little yowl when Merlin’s magic slipped into him easily even in this position, filling him with its tingling delight. Arms that felt like Merlin’s draped down over his hips to reach under the villager and cup and play with Arthur’s balls, teasing them lovingly even as that magical phallus began to move inside of him, somehow finding a rhythm between them all._

_Despite Merlin’s lips hungrily consuming every sound he made, Arthur knew that the wanton sobs and breaths he let out were still quite audible. Pleasure rippled down his body as stray bits of Merlin’s magic suckled on his nipples, lapped at his stomach, nibbled up his inner thighs. His body was quickly becoming overwhelmed and tortured as it begged for release yet couldn’t seem to go passed a certain point, quickly finding himself growing more and more frustrated and manic as he slammed his hips between the mouth curled around his length and the magical cock buried inside of his ass._

_No matter how close he was to that edge Arthur could not find that last push he needed to tumble over, and it was driving him insane. Merlin’s magic must’ve picked up on his growing desperation because it began to pound into him so roughly he cried out in guttural surprise into Merlin’s mouth. The rhythm between them was utterly broken as the magic jackhammered while also latching onto that cluster of nerves inside of him, and almost immediately began to_ **_suck_ ** _on it fiercely._

_Arthur screamed._

_His mind was going blank as pleasure wrecked his body. He was on the precipice, was so incredibly close it was agony. Even with every inch of his body being pleasured Arthur needed something more, something else, and in his ever-increasingly fraught state he could not fathom_ **_what._ ** __

_Magic splintered all around him and it felt like there were multiple Merlins encircling him, rubbing their hardened cocks against his body, using every inch of him for their pleasure. They treated him like a common whore, as if his sole purpose in life was to bring them pleasure, and just the mere thought drove Arthur more and more insane as his body begged greedily for more._

_He was clearly not the only one who’d lost his mind to the pleasure. Merlin sobbed broken, incomprehensible words into Arthur’s mouth as he jackhammered himself into the villager so roughly his magic must definitely be doing damage control. It felt as if Merlin was trying to spear through him to Arthur, and was growing increasingly frustrated and desperate when he obviously proved unable to._

_Despite Arthur’s previous assumption that he must be in some degree of pain, the villagertrapped between them proved it to not be the case in the slightest as he came even more violently than he had all his previous times, the asshole. He screamed around Arthur’s cock, his whole body spasming uncontrollably in his pleasure before it went stiff right before he fainted, the palest blonde clearly unable to handle more._

_In seconds Merlin pulled out of him and lunged at Arthur, toppling the prince onto his back (and nearly off of the bed) as he kissed him violently, his magic removing itself from Arthur to instead take the fainted villager away and place him on the sofa so the two of them could enjoy the bed to themselves._

_Arthur reached between them desperately and brought Merlin’s throbbing root to his quivering entrance seconds before his master slammed into him._

_At that first thrust Arthur came violently, screaming into Merlin’s mouth as he clawed him closer even as his body jerked uncontrollably in pleasure. Merlin sobbed piteously as Arthur’s orgasm clearly set off his own. He buried himself as deeply into Arthur as he could and kissed him roughly, his body finally letting loose the accumulation of seed it had gathered inside of him each time he had found pleasure in the villager’s body. Now that he was buried inside of Arthur, where Arthur knew his lover truly desired to be, Merlin’s body finally allowed him to give his lover his seed._

_The feeling of receiving that warm gush deep inside of him was absolute paradise._

_When Arthur rolled his hips this time it lacked the savage intensity of before. Now it was slow and aimed at milking his master’s seed out of him and into Arthur, where it belonged. He pushed down slowly so Merlin could feel every inch of himself being buried into Arthur’s body, and then Arthur clenched himself closed tightly as he pulled away, squeezing that root and coaxing every bit of white life within it into his own body. Merlin lay over him, kissing him in clear worship, his body trembling in the unnaturally long climax he always fell victim to after feeding. Arthur reached down to grip Merlin’s asscheeks, pushing down on them as he rolled his own hips up, burying that rod deeper inside of himself as he loved his master through what was always a torturous releasing of his accumulated pleasure._

**_Give it all to me_** _, Arthur coaxed, satisfaction curling his toes as his stomach warmed with the seemingly unending gush as Merlin’s root planted its seed deep within him. He knew Merlin continuously swore to him it was impossible, and yet every time Merlin filled him with his lifestream, Arthur imagined himself as fertile soil ready to cultivate life. A part of him whispered that if he could only have Merlin’s root seed him deeper_ **_deeper_ ** _\- if it could pierce through that soil and plant its love within it enough times, could keep it soaked and overflowing with milky warmth - impossibility would become possible._

_Until then he’d keep tempting his mate back inside of his body._

…

…

…

Kay leaned back heavily against the crystal, his breathing erratic, his heart racing, his eyes wide.

All of that couldn’t be true - could it?

His prince _could not_ truly be that person! Kay knew Arthur better than anyone else and yet that person was an absolute stranger! Arthur, who had been raised in the nobility and honor of Camelot, seemed far more Mercian than even Merlin, and Kay could not accept that that was the truth!

His prince could not be that way deep within! He must have missed something! Something crucial! Something vital! Something that would turn _his_ Arthur into this version of himself who not only had hit lists but who eagerly accepted a demon into his body!

It made no sense! Arthur should be slowly dying from internal injuries - shouldn’t have made such whorish sounds like the ones he'd let out last night! Arthur shouldn’t find pleasure in such horrific—-!

**I don’t understand it. I don’t understand it! I DON’T UNDERSTAND IT!**

Snarling in overwhelming frustration, Kay slammed his fist into the crystal seconds before pain erupted.

…

…

…

_Kay was being kissed unlike he’d ever been kissed before. Those lips were claiming, were stealing his breath and yet he didn’t feel the need for oxygen. Hands were traveling all over his back and sides roughly, causing tingles and tickles to erupt in their wake. It was overlystimulating and made Kay’s head spin._

_Something… something was… something was inside of him. A cock. A man’s cock was inside of him. It was supposed to hurt and yet as those hips thrusted up into his all Kay could do was hold onto those shoulders and sob into that mouth. With each stroke of that cock inside of him pleasure vibrated deep within and it was getting harder and harder to think. He tried to think though, to understand the situation he was in, to remember exactly how this had happened to him, but he was drawing a blank._

_“_ **_So perfect_ ** _,” a terrifyingly familiar voice whispered against his lips._

 _Horror filled Kay’s soul as he pushed away enough to find himself staring into Merlin’s face. What was this monster doing? How_ **_dare_ ** _he—?_

_Merlin’s cock rubbed against something inside of Kay that caused him to let out a sound he’d never uttered before. What—what had that been? He looked down and then gulped as he watched Merlin’s cock slowly working its way in and out of him. At least it was in its human form, which was larger than average but nothing compared to the monstrosity it turned into when he revealed his true form._

_“Yes, watch yourself being taken,” Merlin purred lustfully. “Your beautiful body was created for this purpose.”_

_Kay opened his mouth to snarl that no it had_ **_not_ ** _been created to—-! But a wave of overwhelming pleasure rippled through him, stealing the words from his mouth as he tumbled forwards into Merlin, being forced to grab purchase on his shoulders. What—what **was** that? What kept happening to him? Why—?_

_“Can you not keep up on your knees, my love?” Merlin chuckled into his ear. “Does it feel that good?” He used the distraction of Kay’s absolute shock and confusion at that title to take Kay’s hand in his and lead it between their bodies to where they were joined. “Spread your fingers, my love, and feel where your body welcome mine. Feel how it drips in its eagerness to fulfill its purpose.”_

_Even if only because he still was confused as to what was going on did Kay obey, spreading his fingers and feeling the rod pistoning into him. It was wet, soaked, with Kay’s own juices. He was dripping like a woman, like a whore. The pain he’d heard came from being taken like this wascompletely absent, pleasure growing exponentially inside of Kay as his body clenched around the manhood carving his insides. Kay’s body wrapped around it desperately, tightly, as if Merlin’s words had been right, as if his body had been made to be filled this way._

**_It wasn’t - IT WASN’T_** _! And yet Kay found himself rising and lowering on his knees, trying to take that cock in deeper, his body begging for more, the pleasure rising steadily within him and yet not enough. Far from enough! He needed something - desperately - but he didn’t know what he needed and it was driving him to despair._

_A sob of distress escaped Kay’s lips as he circled his hips, adding to the sensation within him, and yet still it was not enough. He needed more._

_Merlin hissed and grabbed his hair tightly before kissing him while crushing him to his body._

_Kay brought his hands to Merlin’s chest to push him away yet ended up sliding them up to wrap them around Merlin’s neck. He’d kill this demon later after telling Arthur about this, but for now,_ **_for now_** _, Kay found himself unable to move away. He shifted closer and fumbled awkwardly in his ignorance of this before finally positioning himself so he could lift up and drop himself down onto that cock even in this closer position._

_Still he couldn’t achieve - his body was begging for more - for - for—!_

_Suddenly Kay went absolutely still as he felt the cock inside of him starting to… expand._

_It took him three whole seconds to realize what was happening._

**_Nonononononononono!_ **

_And yet when he opened his mouth to speak Merlin sealed his words with his mouth, kissing Kay as his cock shifted inside of him, changing slowly into that horrible thing Kay had spied the night before. It was huge. Already Kay could feel it invading places a cock shouldn’t be able to reach. It burned. His whole body was desperately stretching to accommodate its length and girth, and there was something about it that felt rougher._

_Even before it finished growing Merlin started to move, and Kay screamed into his mouth the second he did. Not in agony like he’d thought he would, but in earth-shattering pleasure. Something about this cock was scraping his insides, and while it was slightly uncomfortable it caused Kay’s insides to dance,ticklish, and thus allowed the cock to slip in deeper and deeper within._

_He opened his mouth - not sure what he planned on saying - but all that came out was the guttural groan of a pleasured whore. The sound humiliated and embarrassed him, and yet he felt his stretched ring clenching around Merlin’s rod in response, could even feel himself dripping further._

_“Love, you’re dripping so much more than usual,” Merlin whispered against his lips. “Is your body that happy to have its mate’s true form inside of it?” He reached down to grab Kay’s asscheeks, kneading them, pressing them together roughly. “I haven’t even hooked you yet.”_

_Hooked? What did that even mean?_

_Using his hold on Kay, Merlin raised him as much as he could before slamming him down, his lips capturing Kay’s and silencing his scream as the knight nearly forgot how to breathe. There was something rough, some sort of protrusions where there should be none, and yet Kay’s body was molding itself to those protrusions, being scraped and tickled by them with each thrust. Kay curled his arms around Merlin’s neck and clenched fistfuls of his hair to keep himself from sliding down in boneless shock at the pleasure cascading throughout his body. Merlin was far too large and long to move completely out before slamming back in (at least in this position) and Kay found himself utterly relieved for it because as it was he was sobbing and screaming and begging. It was as if his insides were being suckled and kissed, were being teased and played with._

_How could something feel this good? This amazing?_

_Merlin tore his lips from Kay’s and leaned back and away, chuckling approvingly when Kay’s body betrayed him as he reached for Merlin, tried to drag him back. Merlin ignored the hands trying to pull him back towards Kay and instead sucked marks on those arms, leaving marks of ownership that made Kay’s insides flutter, but not as much as the look on Merlin’s face when he turned his gaze back on him._

_“_ **_So beautiful_ ** _,” Merlin whispered in reverence, eyes seeping into black pools and markings becoming more and more visible against his ever-paler skin. “_ **_So wonderful_ ** _.” His features were sharpening, his cock seeming to grow even more inside of Kay’s body, slithering slowly yet surely deeper within him, and instead of hurting it merely magnified the torturous tickle as his body begged for something Kay could not comprehend. “_ **_So perfect_ ** _.”_

 _In that moment, watching through half-lidded eyes, Kay realized what it was that he’d felt surrounding him. It hadn’t been magic, as he’d assumed. It was_ **_love_ ** _. Merlin’s love for him was so intense, so inhuman, so all-encompassing, that it was as physical as raindrops against skin. Kay knew nothing about magic, and yet this certainty was unshakable. He’d never felt anything like this before in his life, no one had ever loved him truly, no one, and he knew in that moment - finding himself submerged in and drowning in that terrifying love - that he’d never feel this again from anyone else. This was a love that he’d only feel with Merlin, and he doubted Merlin even realized his devotion manifested so obviously, so physically, so addictively, to the one he adored._

_“How do I please you, my love?” Merlin wanted to know as his hands lowered to Kay’s hips, seating him onto his body firmly and stopping their joint movements so he could stare at Kay, his face revealing his love and devotion. “Tell me whatever you desire and I will move heaven and earth to give it to you.”_

_He would do it. Kay could see the truth on Merlin’s face, could not only feel his love, but his desperation to make Kay happy, to give him everything he’d ever want. Kay was Merlin’s everything. He’d never been anyone’s anything, and to suddenly find himself this monster’s sole purpose of living should fill him with utter fear and repulsion, and yet instead Kay’s body was trembling, his insides clenching and unclenching around the massive root buried inside of him, clearly trying to coax it into moving once more. His stretched ring burned yet it was a feeling that somehow coaxed the flames burning his body, and caused his own cock and ass to drip wantonly._

_Kay glanced downwards towards his own cock yet was immediately distracted when he saw the bulge in his stomach which betrayed the impossibly large root buried within him. It shocked and fascinated him. How was this not agony? How was he not dying? Was this real? It could not truly be this large? It could not truly take such overwhelming residence within his own body, could it?_

_Curiosity won out as he reached down and ran his hand carefully over the bulge, expecting to find it an illusion while also expecting it to hurt once he did so. He never expected the feeling of accomplishment, of rightness, of purpose fulfilled. He never expected the sound Merlin let tumble from his lips, or the look of utter pleasure on his face, or the way his cock trembled so violently at the touch that it caused Kay’s own hips to tremble as well._

_Gulping, mouth absolutely dry all of a sudden, Kay kept his gaze on Merlin’s as he used both hands to stroke the bulge jutting out from inside of him as he hips shifted, twisting himself around Merlin’s base. Merlin’s grip on his hips loosened and he let out tortured, wanton sounds as his gaze turned desperate in pleasure. Kay’s own body was inflamed at the sight, at the sound, and he realized in that second just how much power he actually had in this situation. Even though he was the one being used like a woman, something he’d always been told was the worse fate a man could suffer, Merlin was the one completely dominated. He’d surrendered completely to Kay, to his wishes, to his pleasure._

_Merlin lived for Kay. Merlin adored Kay. Merlin worshipped Kay. Merlin would do anything for Kay. To please him. To make him happy. To give him whatever he wanted. Merlin was, for all intents and purposes, Kay’s willing slave. Kay was his master. His beloved, treasured, venerated master._

_That cock inside of him was throbbing uncontrollably at Kay’s strokes, and it was so massive, so powerful, it filled him so incredibly, that those throbs rocked Kay’s hips. With each throb the protrusions dug in deeper at every side, and while it should’ve been uncomfortable, Kay felt shivers of delight racing down his spine. It was as if every time that cock, those protrusions, dug into a different part of him with Merlin’s uncontrolled throbs, that section of Kay released more gooey pleasure which drained down to not only coat the root itself, but slip down to coat Kay’s entrance and leave it tingling._

**_We could both find release just by this alone_** _, Kay realized in shocked awe. His own breathing was ragged, and gooseflesh covered his body, and yet it was not from horror or revulsion as it should be._

_“I love the way my cock betrays itself within you,” Merlin whispered hoarsely. “I love how anyone who saw you now would be able to tell how perfect you are, how tailor-made for my form you are. Just one look at you proves that you were born to sit upon my lap with me buried deep inside of you.”_

_Those words should finally be enough to bring the revulsion back but Kay instead found his body shivering in delight, found it clenching at each inch of Merlin as if to prove his words right, to confirm to all that this cock belonged inside of him and no one else. His strokes were as erratic as his breaths as he found himself shifting in his seat to lean a bit more forwards, almost as if, as if he were - as if he wanted to be kissed again._

_The look in Merlin’s eyes nearly made him climax. The desire there was unbridled, and yet it was the awe-filled love so clearly visible in every inch of his Merlin's which really caused Kay's knees to tremble. Merlin’s magic began kissing and sucking at every inch of Kay’s body except for one, not only reminding Kay of the stark difference between the feeling of Merlin’s magic and that of his love, but shocking Kay with just how distressed he was at the one place that that magic was ignoring._

_And he wasn’t talking about his cock. No. It was being suckled by warmth inexplicable, and it was incredibly pleasurable, but Kay was utterly shocked by how little he cared about it. Usually all he really cared about was his cock, and yet it was the last thing on his mind right now, it was a very distant afterthought. What dominated Kay’s mind, his senses, was that stretched, gloriously burning ring, the tingling bulge at his stomach, and the place where Merlin’s magic would not touch._

_“Look at my wife’s sore little teats,” Merlin purred, voice rougher, lower, as his body fully turned to his true form, the tips of fangs clearly visible when he spoke. His gaze was on Kay’s chest, it was hungry, it was admiring. “They’re so swollen from my constant abuse, so pretty and red.” He reached up from Kay’s hips to brush his thumbs against his hardened nipples, and then chuckled darkly when Kay sobbed out in shock at the way that simple touch caused pleasure unimaginable to wash over him like a wave. “Look at you gush all over my stomach at just a touch.”_

_He wasn’t lying. Kay could feel an odd sense of pleasure that made him confused. It was almost as if he’d found climax, and yet while his balls were hard and his cock twitching uncontrollably as it spurted, the pleasure was different. It started deep in Kay and zinged outwards to the tip of his length. It might not be as explosive as his orgasm usually felt, but it lasted longer and spread throughout his body, increasing the pleasure he was receiving merely from having Merlin’s root throbbing inside of him. Also, the proof of his pleasure on Merlin’s chest was not white as it should be, but instead looked as transparent as the pleasure dripping from his core._

_“Maybe,” Merlin growled happily as he reached down to scrape some of it off of his chest with his thumbs, “now that you have stopped giving me milk down here,” he brought those thumbs to Kay’s nipples and rubbed that sleekness onto those nubs, causing jolts of fire to race down Kay’s insides as he whispered “you will start giving me it_ **_here_** _.”_

_And then Merlin surged forwards and latched onto Kay’s nipple, suckling viciously._

_Kay screamed, throwing his head back as he climaxed once more, but this time utterly different than the last - and in a way completely unknown to him previously. Instead of the explosive and quick pleasure from his cock and balls that he was used it, it was as if something that had been coiling in his core snapped viciously, and sent seemingly never-ending ripples of overwhelming pleasure all throughout his body. He wrapped his arms around Merlin’s head as he arched his back, encouraging the man to continue suckling at him like one would a woman, all the while Kay’s hips rocked desperately as his innermost parts clung to Merlin, those rough protrusions somehow magnifying the ripples of pleasure and sending out even more and more ripples until it was hard to breathe._

_How was pleasure like this even possible? Did it last this long - was this intense - for a woman? Was this how they felt pleasure? If so - it was unfair! Never had Kay felt even the tiniest bit close to this sort of pleasure while he’d been inside of a woman, suckling at her while using her to relieve his body’s needs. Not even… not even when he had snuck into that brothel in Amata that once… the one he had never allowed himself to think of afterwards, much less talk about… and had seeded the boy whore… had Kay felt even minutely close to this level of pleasure and of completion._

_This was terrifying. This was breathtaking. This was unlike anything he’d thought possible to experience. This was addictive._

_Sex had always been somewhat of a necessity for him. He’d had urges and so he’d used maids and tavern women and the like that one was supposed to. He’d never desired them, but he’d been able to close his eyes and get through it, to drain his body of the frustration and desire that made his being around Arthur bearable. A part of him had been relieved when he’d gone to the boy whore and had not been much more pleasured. Sure, a part of him (one which he refused to acknowledge) had been more aroused with the boy whore, had been quicker to harden, and had allowed him to spill twice within the same body - which had been something new for him - but it had not been something earth-shattering or worth the risk to repeat._

_It was nothing like_ **_this_** _._

_Even though his body had already found pleasure twice - and both had been so very close together - he could already feel himself itching, craving, for more. His pleasure was unsurmountable and yet his need was only growing in intensity. He found himself arching his back so as to offer himself more fully to Merlin, and even though he realized he was acting more like a whore than the ones he used to visit, Kay couldn’t stop himself, found himself not caring, not if it meant Merlin continued suckling, continued buried deep inside of him._

_A purr of approval at his actions escaped Merlin’s lips as the creature’s hands returned to Kay’s asscheeks, kneading them even as his fangs teased Kay’s nub. It was painful and yet pleasure-filled, made Kay sob and groan and whine and pant as those tingles deep within him grew unbearable._

_“What a perfect little woman I have,” Merlin praised against his teat. “No better wife can a man ever boast of.”_

_Kay was not a woman. He did not want to be one. And usually he’d punch someone for saying that, for implying that he was any less than the First Knight of Camelot… and yet this praise caused him to issue a choked whine as he started to rock his hips again, almost as if to prove Merlin’s point._

_“How do I deserve someone as perfect as you?” Merlin whispered so softly Kay almost didn’t hear it, realizing that he hadn’t been meant to. Merlin wasn’t asking Kay that question, he was asking himself it. Just how fiercely could this man love?_

_Shaking his head, Merlin tore his lips from Kay’s nipple, causing a loud complaint to escape the knight’s lips, but even as he blushed in horrified embarrassment at his own reaction Kay could not stop his moan of pleasure when Merlin latched onto his other nipple, lavishing on it the same attention he had to the other._

_All was perfect in Kay’s world once more as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, lips parted and sounds he didn’t know he could make escaping his lips. Merlin’s hips began to move very slowly, and Kay shifted instinctively to better ride on his lap as that cock finally started to move inside of him once more._

_“You like that, my love?” Merlin asked against his nipple._

**_Yessssssssssssssss_** _._

_Kay kneaded his fingers into Merlin’s scalp the same way Merlin was his asscheeks, mostly because he was too overwhelmed to utter words, and partly because he wanted Merlin to stop talking and concentrate more on suckling. Somehow that part of his own body that Kay had never paid any attention to before not only proved mind-numbingly pleasurable, but augmented the savage delight coiling within him once more._

_“Shall I give you more pleasure?” Merlin enquired._

_Kay did not think that was physically possible._

_And then those protrusions started shifting physically within him, and his eyes flew open in utter shock at the feeling so intense it was as if he was being hit by lightning. Those protrusions were alternating within him, growing longer, shorter, some seeming to be suckling at his insides, others caressing him teasingly, others scraping and making his body more sensitive, while others merely brushed against him. The pattern was constantly alternating, leaving an unprepared Kay so overwhelmed he knew that if it weren’t for the cock spearing through him and keeping him on Merlin’s lap he would’ve tumbled off at how boneless and utterly weak he’d suddenly become._

_What_ **_was_ ** _this?_

_His body was electrified and weeping with happiness, and yet a part of it was still craving more - more - what more could there be? What else could he be desiring? This - this was more than anything he’d ever experienced before! Just what else—?_

_And then some of those protrusions turned to sharp barbs and hooked deep within him, even if only for a couple of seconds each time, piercing him deep within._

_Kay screamed as he found pleasure once more, his body clenching tighter into those barbs, augmenting his pleasure more and more as those ripples seemed to spread out from each part of him those barbs pierced. This should be agonizing, should be horrifying, should be physically damaging, and yet between them and Merlin’s relentless suckling Kay felt he might die from the overpowering, unbearable, completely unexpected and unprecedented pleasure that utterly crippled him._

_Only now had his body stopped begging - supplicating - for ‘more’ and was instead rejoicing in finally having what it had been pleading for._ **_This_ ** _was what his body wanted, needed._ **_This_ ** _was what it had been craving, and been teasing and tempting and squeezing and clamoring for this whole time. And yet still there seemed to be one last thing missing, and he wasn’t sure how one’s body could be this selfish, this needy. What else could it possibly want? Crave? How could it desire more than what it was enjoying right now?_

_As Kay rode out his pleasure he realized through his disorientation that his own cock had not spilled anymore of its transparent stickiness, and yet the pleasure was unmatched. That was truly the last thought he had towards his cock, which despite being his center of pleasure up until that point, now felt entirely unimportant. The pleasure he’d felt with it in the past was unable to even try to compare with what lay past his own tight ring of nerves, or his swollen nipples._

_Sometime during Kay’s third orgasm Merlin’s magic had latched onto the nub Merlin had abandoned, and yet while it was pleasurable, like the magic curled around his cock, nothing was even close to eliciting the pleasure brought by Merlin’s hands kneading his asscheeks, Merlin’s lips and tongue suckling his teat, or Merlin’s cock leaving its mark of ownership deep inside of Kay’s body._

_He’d always thought Merlin’s advantage came solely from magic, and yet his magic was a_ **_very_ ** _distant second to his hands, his lips, his tongue, his cock._

_Oh gods… what a cock._

_Even as he slowly came down from his climax Kay’s body was already trembling as the pleasure continued unendingly. Panic filled him when Merlin stopped thrusting, his breathing growing rapid as he started to roll his hips once more, needing that feeling to continue, not wanting it to stop, refusing to let it stop._

**_No! Don’t stop! Please! Don’t stop!_ **

_Merlin’s chuckle was darkly pleased as he abandoned Kay’s teat, only making his panic grow, and looked up at him with a smile. “What a selfish wife I have. Have I not already given you multiple moments of pleasure by now? And yet you still want more?”_

**_Yes! Don’t stop! Don’t ever stop_**!

 _“And what about_ **_my_ ** _pleasure?” Merlin wanted to know as he leaned back against his palms, a dark smile curling his lips. “What sort of wife forgets her husband’s needs so selfishly like this?” His gaze met Kay’s and flashed gold, betraying his own desire and need. “Ride me, my love, and use your body to milk my seed from me.”_

_Even as Kay acknowledged in his hazy desire that he would have normally punched anyone for saying something so degrading like that, the knight shifted on Merlin’s lap and grabbed purchase on his shoulders as he obediently, eagerly, began to raise and lower himself onto the rod spearing him in place. Jolts of pleasure assaulted his tight ring every time one of those protrusions slid against it, and the sound of slick, slippery pleasure he secreted was embarrassingly loud, betraying his body’s delight at what should be utterly humiliating. Not only was he being taken by a man, but Kay was assisting in his own penetration, was giving the one sodomizing him pleasure, and yet all he felt was growing delight at the look on Merlin’s face._

_“So beautiful,” Merlin praised devotedly, reaching up with one hand to cup Kay’s face with the same gentleness one would a priceless treasure. “So perfect.”_

_Those words were making Kay’s insides clench tightly around that cock and making the knight get closer and closer to yet another orgasm. He’d never known it physically possible to climax so many times so closely together, and yet here he was, rising to a new crescendo as he fucked himself on Merlin. While he’d never done this before he used the techniques the many whores he’d visited had used on him, remembering the ones that had given him most pleasure and experiencing them in a way that he’d never thought he would. No wonder those whores had groaned and moaned and twitched on top of him, he was barely keeping it together as he rode Merlin more and more desperately!_

_Suddenly Merlin surged upwards and caught Kay’s lips with his, kissing with ferocity as he gripped at his hips and began to lift and slam Kay down onto him. The knight sobbed into Merlin’s mouth, pleasure spiking harder and harder until suddenly Merlin rammed himself upwards as violently as Kay was being shoved downwards, and that tapered cockhead pierced even deeper within seconds before every single protrusion became a barb which latched on mercilessly into Kay’s tender flesh, piercing him savagely seconds before Merlin began to seed him._

_The climax that had been building up exploded painfully the second Merlin’s seed began to gush into him. Kay screamed and screamed and screamed as his body went wild, dancing tightly into that cock and forcing those barbs deeper into him. Those barbs hooked deep into him, keeping him immobile and unable to escape the seeding even if he’d wanted to. Which he didn’t. He really didn’t. Because everywhere that seed touched Kay could feel erupting in mini orgasms which all seemed to meet up in what almost felt like a massive earthquake in climax-form._

_A part of him he had not known existed was being filled by this amazing heat, his own body clenching, trying to not only milk more of that seed from Merlin, but to coax it into Kay’s deepest of places, where it fueled his pleasure, his wetness, his sobs._ **_This_ ** _was what his body had still been begging for!_ **_This_** _! It had stopped pleading and was now glorying in serving its purpose, in being used properly by Merlin, in being honored to house, to store, his seed deep within it. There was a sense of purpose, a haze of euphoria, that clouded his mind as his body twitched in seemingly endless aftershocks of happiness. For a blissful moment, as Merlin kissed him and his body kissed even deeper with, Kay was at peace, felt a sense of having achieved utopia._

_And then Merlin’s cock stopped supplying him with its seed, and that need returned tenfold. Kay needed more! Merlin couldn’t just give him that one taste of bliss and expect him to be satisfied, could he? No! The second those barbs slipped out Kay moved his hips, clenching himself purposely tighter around Merlin, purposefully pricking himself on those barbs and groaning at the painful pleasure it induced._

_“What a sweet little hole you are, my love,” Merlin praised against his lips as he held onto Kay tight enough that the knight felt his claws digging into his skin. “Should I spend today inside of you? Should I fill you with my seed until you are round with it? Until you are nothing but a vessel filled with pleasure, seed, and cock?”_

**_Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! YES! YES! YES!_ **

_“Look at the excitement on your face at the very thought,” Merlin purred in approval as he began to move once more, the barbs now losing enough of their sharpness to merely scrape and stimulate Kay deep within. “My naughty little whore. My hungry little succubus. My needy little hole.” The sound that slipped passed his lips was wholly pleased, wholly aroused, and wholly inhuman, and yet went directly to Kay’s cock, which twitched noticeably enough that Merlin grinned devilishly. “Tell me, my love, where would you like me to kiss? Which part of your body do you want me to lavish my hunger on?”_

_The answer should have been obvious, and yet it wasn’t, and even Kay was shocked when, instead of bringing Merlin’s hands to his weeping cock, he tilted his chest upwards._

_Merlin’s eyes flashed with hunger. “Let it not be said that I am a husband who does not cater to his wife’s needs.” And with that he once more attacked Kay’s chest, and once more, pleasure erupted in Kay’s core._

_Kay was slowly going insane with pleasure, with desire, but even as he realized it he bucked down into Merlin’s upwards thrust, groaning gutturally at the pleasure which stoked his unending fiery deep within. He found himself on his back on the ground, on his face, on his side, found himself fucked against walls and against furniture. No matter what position Kay’s body begged for more, and every time Merlin seeded him Kay felt orgasmic bliss, felt an inhuman level of pleasure, of rightness - and as soon as it was gone he was desperate for more, which Merlin gave him._

_His stomach soon began to bulge not only from the cock deep inside of it, but from the sheer amount of seed Merlin had planted within him. Kay thought he would be horrified by this realization and yet the sight made him climax yet again, each one quicker and easier than before. He was not sure how many times he had reached his pleasure by then, not even caring that while hard his cock was not the source of that release, instead something previously unknown and located deep within him was to blame._

_“_ ** _I love you so much_** _,” Merlin whispered into Kay’s hair breathlessly. “_ ** _I love you so much I feel as if I start to die the second you leave my side._ ** _”_

_Kay was close—was so close._

_“I love you, Arthur, you and only you, forever,” Merlin pledged right before he hooked Kay deep within and released his seed._

_Even as he screamed and climaxed, Kay’s eyes flew open in shock. He gripped Merlin’s neck tightly, and for the first time managed to catch a reflection of himself, seeing Arthur reflected back at him._

_ And finally, as he stared into Arthur's reflected face, Kay realized exactly what was happening, he understood how he had come to be in  _ _this situation._

_This was a memory._

_Kay was_ **_experiencing_  ** _Arthur’s memory as if **he were Arthur**._

…

…

…

The shock tore Kay out of the memory. He was breathing heavily, ghost pleasure wrecking havoc all over his body, leaving gooseflesh raising his skin and causing him to tremble uncontrollably. The crystals around him were burning intensely and were a little uncomfortable for him to look at so he shifted a bit to give the largest ones his back.

“Was that enough?” Freya asked from somewhere behind him. “Do you understand Arthur now?”

Closing his eyes tightly, Kay tried to get control over his ragged breathing, and yet his voice was strained and broke a couple of times when he gulped out: “Yes. I understand Arthur _completely_ now.”

“Good.” She sounded pleased. “So you will be able to use this information to assist me in breaking them apart?”

Kay closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing, on trying to ride out the ghostly pleasure still tingling its way throughout his body. And yet with his eyes closed he found a new, unexpected issue rising, as it made the ghost pleasure heightened, feel more real.

A moan of despair escaped his lips and the second he opened his eyes he walked away through the veil he’d walked through earlier, leaving the room and Freya. He needed to be alone until, until it finally…

Finally he found himself alone and took the hallway till he found a dark corner of solitude and took his problem in hand.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a very long time since Sophia had heard someone cry, and even then the sound had never been as long-drawn out and anguished as the sounds coming from around the bend. She leaned against the wall, arms folded over her chest, positioned in such a way so that she was not visible from the other side, and just listened with a heavy sigh. While her plan to confirm her suspicions had been successful with Kay as bait, she hadn’t quite anticipated the arrogant knight reacting so badly. He was a pain in the ass, and she didn’t like him one bit, but he was clearly brokenhearted and hiding out over there in the dead-end.

Letting out an aggravated breath, Sophia pushed away from the wall and turned the dim corner, now standing in full view. With her hands anchored to her hips she stared down the brightly lid corridor to the dead-end he sat against. “How much longer are you going to snivel there rotting in your own self-pity?”

While Kay jolted from where he’d been seated on the floor hugging his knees, he merely glared at her hatefully through red, puffy eyes, and lowered his gaze once more. “Go the hell away. You are the _last_ person I want to see right now!”

She turned to leave, really, she did, and yet when he breathed in softly he was clearly restraining another sob, so she growled and turned right back to face him. A muscle ticked in her cheek as she stormed towards him and plopped down next to him on the floor, annoyed as hell. “This is all your fault, you know. If you had stopped being so purposefully blinded by your own feelings and lust things would have never gotten to this stage and this would not have blindsided you.”

The knight wouldn’t look at her, instead stared ahead into the hallway which was bright with the throbbing crystals all around him. “He never even really thought of me as a friend.” His voice broke and he lowered his head. “He kept thinking I was dumb and oblivious and a lout and insensitive and pushy and a bully and self-serving and a nuisance!”

“To be honest, you’ve been all of those things _in spades_ since you’ve arrived,” she pointed out immediately, forgetting for a second that the goal _wasn’t_ to depress him further.

“These were memories from  _before_ we were freed from Aurelius!” Kay snapped at her, yet his voice sounded more pained than angry. His grip tightened on his knees as he lowered his head once more. “ _I’ve been in love with him since I was a_ ** _child_** _."_

Wow. He was actually admitting it out loud, and to _her_ of all people.

What he’d seen had actually seemed to break him. She was a little surprised at that given his headstrong character and dogged persistence. She’d been sure it would take Arthur killing Kay for him to finally get the picture, and yet it would appear that going into Arthur’s memories, and seeing things from his standpoint, had done the trick.

“But he was forced by his father to be friends with me,” Kay whispered in that broken tone as he gripped his knees so tightly they shook. “Even before he met Merlin he merely thought of me as some faceless minion to bolster him. As a tool he had to keep sharp and clean for when it would be needed. And then afterwards he not only barely tolerated me, but at some parts he was genuinely disgusted with me! Avoiding me!” His breaths grew erratic as pain raced over his face seconds before he let go of his knees to cover his face. “How could I have been so blind?!?” He was visibly close to hyperventilating. “Arthur actually hates me now, doesn’t he? I’ve been putting myself in danger, have been going up against _a demon_ to try and free him, and all the while he _hates_ me for it.”

Oh gods. She wished she was Bors right now. People didn’t break down in front of Bors. It was as if they thought it was okay to do so in front of her because Sophia was a girl, but that didn’t make her any better equipped to handle this sort of situation.

Hesitating for a second, trying to remember what she’d seen others do in moments like these, Sophia opted to pat Kay’s back, and yet even as she did so the whole thing felt incredibly forced and awkward. She added a “There there” to try and inject some degree of comfort into the gesture but it sounded more like she was telling him to look at something.

It proved how out of it with grief he was that he actually did not acknowledge or make fun of her horrible attempt. “You want to know what one of the worst parts of all of this is?”

“One of? How many ‘worst parts’ are there?” She made a face in terror at the thought that she might be subjected to hearing them all.

He completely ignored her question, leaning forwards to rest his folded arms on his knees, and his chin on those arms. His gaze and face were both red from his crying. “I understand it. And it **kills** me.” He gulped and took in a wretched breath. “No matter what I saw in those crystals I could justify it away, you know? I could find an excuse, could find a reason why it could not possibly be what it obviously was. And then - and then _I was Arthur_.”

Sophia tilted her head in intrigue as she fell silent, curious.

“You know what’s worse than being one-sidedly in love with someone your whole life?” Kay whispered hoarsely, brokenly.

“Rape. Drought. Starvation. Wrongful imprisonment.” Sophia began counting off immediately on her fingers. “Wrongful _execution_ —-.”

Once more, Kay completely ignored her input. “Not being.”

She blinked in confusion. He’d lost her there. “Not being wrongfully executed is—-?”

“ _No_.” He glared at her fiercely for a second before huffing and shifting to rest his forehead against his arms, muffling his voice. “ _Not_ being one-sidedly in love with someone.”

Sophia paused as she eyed Kay in utter confusion. Granted, she had never actually truly been what one could consider ‘human’, and _granted_ she’d become a human sacrifice while young, and **_granted_** human feelings and interactions still did not make sense to her no matter what realm or timeline or reality… but _this_ wasn’t her being very out of touch with humanity, right? What he’d just said had been monumentally stupid, right?

And yet she found herself trying to clarify what she’d heard nonetheless. “How is it worse for it _not_ to be one-sided? I thought the whole idea of human sexuality was to find someone who _also_ wants to mate with you and pair off. At least until someone more appetizing appears.”

“Do you know Arthur can actually _feel_ Merlin’s emotions for him?” Kay’s voice was still muffled but understandable. “And I don’t mean it in a cheesy way. I mean he can _literally_ feel them. It’s physical. Like Merlin’s magic, but it had a different sensation to it so Arthur can tell what is magic and what is emotion.”

Well, yes, she’d seen something about that in Arthur’s memories, but she wasn’t exactly sure how Arthur feeling Merlin’s emotions could be worse than Kay realizing his own for Arthur were not reciprocated.

“Merlin’s a monster,” Kay stated softly. “He’s a demon. He’s not even remotely human no matter how he wants to hide under that fake face of his.” His fingers dug deep into his own arms as his voice broke. “Not even his capability to love is human.”

A huff of annoyance escaped Sophia’s lips. Considering, like Merlin, she was half demon and half Dragonlord, she honestly didn’t know how much more she could listen to this prejudiced crap before she beat Kay up.

“No human can love as much as that,” Kay muttered. “It’s not _possible_.”

Sophia blinked as her annoyance turned to curiosity at this unexpected turn of events.

“Is it—is it a demon thing?” Kay wanted to know as he finally tilted his head, resting his cheek on his forearm as he stared at her. “You’re his slave, right? You know should. Is it, is it something like an issue of duality?”

“Duality?” She made a face, confused once more.

“Yeah, I mean, there’s two sides to everything, right? Especially magic. I remember something like that in our Magical History classes.” Kay stared at her intently. “So since Merlin is partly a creature of darkness, a demon from hell, does that mean his light side has to be intensely bright to balance out his dark side?”

Sophia thought that over genuinely. “I don’t think that’s it.”

“It has to be it!” Kay argued immediately, anger and frustration taking over his tone immediately. “You don’t know what it feels like!”

Sophia tilted her head. “What _does_ it feel like?" She’d seen glimpses in Arthur’s memories, so she knew about it, but apparently Kay had _experienced_ one of Arthur’s memories, so that meant he’d gotten a glimpse into it she hadn’t and could understand it better. And if she was to better take care of and assist her charges this information could prove vital in the future.

“It’s like…” Kay’s anger melted as he gulped and looked back down the bright hallway, clearly trying to come up with the right words to describe what he’d felt. “It’s like a blanket.”

She scrunched up her features. “How is that even remotely sexy?”

“Shut up and listen,” he muttered before continuing. “It’s physical like a blanket would be, and when you need it, need the warmth and comfort it provides, you wrap yourself in it tightly. You could cocoon yourself in it and you’ll be warm and feel protected and could drift off in the assurance that even if you fall asleep it will remain wrapped around you and it will not fall off during the night, it won’t leave you cold. You’ll be cold, you’ll be freezing, you’ll turn to ice and die, if for any reason you do not have that blanket.”

“That sounds…” Sophia digested his explanation before making up her face. “… _exhausting_.”

“Arthur has that with Merlin,” Kay informed her with a heavy sigh. “Not only does he have all that I mentioned previously but…” Kay gulped. “Merlin once told me that when he truly wanted someone to feel pleasure… I thought he was… but he was…” Kay shifted as a flush started to creep up his neck towards his cheeks. “He was telling the truth.” He let out a heavy breath. “He was _understating_ it.”

Sophia raised an eyebrow at him in surprise, her gaze taking in his bitten bottom lip, the widening of his pupils, and the hitch in his breath. Just what the hell had he experienced while he ‘was Arthur’? “Look, Arthur is reluctantly okay with Merlin using you to feed from during this trip, but make no mistake about it, especially now that you finally have your blinders off and know what you are dealing with. If you want to stay alive listen very closely: Arthur is the only one allowed to jerk off using that blanket.”

Kay flushed scarlet and turned to look at her with wide eyes. “What the hell are you insinuating you damned woman?!?”

“I’m insinuating that Merlin is going to need to be at his peak to handle this situation, which means he might be forced to feed, and _that_ means Arthur might pull rank and tell you you need to spread your ass for Merlin.” Sophia saw the way Kay’s eyes widened and his blush darkened as he stared at her. “Clearly whatever you went through while in Arthur’s shoes has affected you, but Merlin’s feelings are only reserved for Arthur. Merlin could feed off of you solely for _years_ and you’ll _never_ feel what you did in Arthur’s memories. Arthur is the only one that Merlin has ever loved. That is not going to change. So I suggest you stop developing crushes on people you have no business having feelings for, and find someone else a bit more on your level.” She leaned in closer. “Camelot is changing, Kay. The rules that governed it while you grew up are out. What you felt for Arthur, or think you might feel for Merlin, is no longer something you need to feel ashamed about or hide. You can find yourself an actual partner and it will be accepted wholeheartedly.”

“I don’t _want_ Merlin!” Kay sputtered.

“You and the others who remained in Camelot are going get a _very_ sharp awakening because the week of the dark moon is set to begin _very_ soon after we unite the kingdoms and isolate ourselves from the rest of Albion. With the kingdoms united, as well as Albion, and with Merlin’s element reigning as he ascends as king, you and the other new joiners are all about to live through something that’s going to change your lives.” Sophia raised an eyebrow, having no time to listen to his denial. “I know things you will never be able to even understand, and with the ley lines shifting once that happens, coursing not only through Camelot but taking that element throughout the entire united kingdom… shit is about to get _very_ freaky.”

“W-what do you _mean_?” Kay looked intrigued yet a little terrified at the same time.

“Do you know what happens to Mercians during Dark Week, Kay?” Sophia whispered, a bit pleased when he leaned in slightly to hear her better. “Every single one of them who has participated as a receiver of darkness in their arcane rituals lose their humanity until they are nothing but beasts.” She could see the terror starting to widening his eyes. “In the past they trapped them in the castle under lock and key, and you know why?” She smiled. “Because in that state they’re going to fuck anyone who is _breathing_.”

Kay’s terror grew and yet so did his blush. “W-what are you saying?”

“I’m saying, _Kay_ , that this Dark Week we don’t only have to consider the Mercians, but we should also consider the Escetians and those of Camelot who took part in the rituals prior to the war,” she explained to him in a sing-songy way. “And, of course, let’s not forget the fact that _more than_ _half_ of Aurelius’ army was taken over by Merlin’s dark puppetry.” Her lips curled. “That means that, come Dark Week, you and the rest of the united kingdom are going to get isolated from the rest of Albion with _thousands_ of men who are going to be driven mad with one sole need: to _mate_. I’m sure there will be places of refuge for those who do not wish to take part in Dark Week, as there have always been, but Dark Tourism is also a thing, apparently.”

“Dark Tourism?” Kay made a face, his breath hitched, his blush darker.

“From what I can tell, it refers to people who flock to the Mercian castle to be locked in with the Lunatics - which is what they call those affected by the Dark Moon. Apparently it’s an immensely popular event, and considering Mercian preferences coupled with the risk of thousands of babies being born, it is mostly a male-only one. It seems to be used like a meeting ground for younger Mercian males who are interested in becoming lovers of Mercian warriors, and is a way for them to catch the attention of a warrior with whom he might prove ‘compatible’ with during the Dark Week, and thus have the possibility of becoming his catamite - or more rarely yet - Consort,” she informed Kay enthusiastically, finally having a conversation about something she was actually interested in.

Considering _everyone_ had been talking about the Dark Moon for what felt like _forever_ , continuing to mention how soon it was over and over and _over_ again, Sophia had gotten very intrigued and done a _lot_ of research on it. Suffice to say that while there was still a lot she didn’t know and needed to learn about the whole thing (especially how often it occurred because there seemed to be discrepancies in what she’d been told) she was keen on learning more, especially firsthand as Bors during the upcoming Dark Week. She _really_ had not had time to have any fun since she’d left the lake and was very eager to try out a couple Lunatics.

“Th-that’s horrible!” Kay squeaked even as he shifted his hips against the floor, his breathing a little more erratic, his blush darker. He gulped and lowered his gaze before he bit down on his bottom lip. “So… _everyone_ who took part in those rituals will be affected? They’ll… they be unable to _not_ do it? No matter who is with them?”

“That’s exactly right. We’ve been training quite a couple of potential catamites called the Swain for the job but that was _way_ before the dark puppetry,” Sophia informed him. “As it _were_ the boys were being completely overwhelmed in the Breeding Wagons.The warrior to Swain ratios in them were _shocking_ , as was the fact that those boys could _walk_ afterwards. It’s expecting far too much to even think about them being solely in charge of everyone come Dark Week, _especially_ given the dark puppetry… so the kingdom will soon have its first _true_ taste of what it means to have Merlin and Arthur as its king and queen.”

Kay just _stared_ at her in silence, his mind clearly going a mile a minute, before he glanced downwards. “I heard some of the men talking, the knights who found refuge in Mercia.” He gulped. “They’ve been talking to the others, explaining the differences in culture and how things have been in Mercia for Arthur, and how they insist things need to be going forwards. I tried not to listen too much but it’s hard not to overhear when it’s all they talk about. They yap about it on and on and act as if what happened was a _good_ thing, and they’ve even got _a lot_ of the knights who remained in Camelot agreeing to their points!” He sighed in frustration before he shook his head and turned to look at her once more. “Public sex cannot _truly_ be as commonplace in Mercia as they seem to make it out to be… can it?”

“Let me put it this way,” Sophia declared with a snicker, “I’ll be surprised if Arthur has his own throne.”

Kay’s eyes widened impossibly large. “They cannot have sex _all_ the time! Where would he sit when they are not?”

“Oh, you can _tell_ you were raised in Camelot,” Sophia chuckled. “In Mercia there is such a thing as a _cock warmer_.”

Kay eyed Sophia in confusion before he obviously made the connection and went scarlet. “No one could handle that for hours on end!”

Ignoring that utter naivety, Sophia leaned closer. “I’m sure a couple of the soldiers back at New Mercia are learning first hand that it’s the truth.” She smirked. “The boys have been behaving better because they managed to purge quite a bit of darkness during the actual war itself, but it _will_ bubble up again, and if how things were in the castle _before_ we marched to war was anything to go by… it is in _everyone’s_ best interests for us to wrap up things in Daobeth as soon as possible.” She glanced around and smiled at the now dim corridor. “Come on, we need to find Arthur and Merlin.”

“They’re in the bedroom,” Kay muttered darkly, bad mood clearly returning. “I doubt they’ll be very happy if we interrupt them right now.”

“Now look who is finally learning! There is some hope that you might not die horribly!” She praised as she got to her feet, brushing her bottom off. “But no, you are wrong, they _were_ in the room. Merlin was hiding and wouldn’t have gotten the courage to approach Arthur if we had remained there with him, which was why I needed you and I to leave. But anyway, they are not there anymore. Come on now. Get up and follow, manservant.”

“Wait, _you knew_ Merlin was there?” He then growled in annoyance at the look she sent him over her shoulder that clearly showed she thought he was an absolute idiot for having doubted that she would.

Honestly. When would the idiot learn not to question her?

“And anyway, I am _no one’s_ manservant,” Kay huffed tiredly as he got up and started following behind her reluctantly.

“ _Fine_ , you can be the jester.” Sophia eyed the dim crystals around her and smiled.

* * *

“This is unfortunate,” Merlin mumbled for what seemed to be the hundredth time as he stared at his youthful countenance in the reflection of the lit up water. Now that he had his memory back he should be able to transform back into his true self, and yet no matter how hard he tried he could not, and that made his frustration grow. Just what was happening in Daobeth? Why go with this charade to this degree? Why de-age him like this? “I hated this time in my life, and even though I know this is clearly the work of some sort of magic, I…” He gulped and stopped himself from continuing.

Arthur appeared behind him in the reflection, taller than him, older than him, and it unnerved him. The blonde, on the other hand, did not seem bothered by this like Merlin was. He draped himself over Merlin’s back, wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck, rested his cheek against Merlin’s head, and met the cambion’s gaze in the reflection. “You what?”

He wanted to say it was nothing, and yet with a sigh Merlin instead found himself admitting the truth. “I am scared you’re a dream and I am actually still this boy.”

“I am _very_ real,” Arthur assured him as those hands unhooked from around his neck and trailed heavily down Merlin’s chest to slip in under the waistband of his trousers, cupping Merlin quite shamelessly. The blonde then froze in shock before starting to stroke Merlin, and his voice hitched when he asked: “Were you _always_ this size? Even at this age???”

A flush darkened on Merlin’s cheeks, although he was not quite sure why he was so embarrassed. “I’m a cambion,” he reminded.

“ _Even so_ , this is disproportionate!” Arthur mumbled in disbelief even as he began pressing open-mouthed kisses to Merlin’s jawline. The scent he’d started giving off very recently suddenly spiked, filling Merlin’s nostrils and causing him to shudder in response. Even if Arthur had not been currently looming over him, stroking him to full-mast incredibly quickly, it would have been more than obvious just how close to estrus his mate was. Arthur very obviously straddled the border of what could be considered normal (for them at least) arousal and heat-induced need, the blonde ready to be tipped over at any given second. They really needed to get what they had come to Daobeth for and return home. He’d wanted to be in the Mercian castle for Arthur’s heat but he’d settle for his childhood home, anywhere but Daobeth to be honest. This was the worse place for Arthur to go into heat, especially when they were dealing with his first time.

“Why are you pouting?” Merlin wanted to know as he dragged his thoughts away from Arthur’s potential first heat, the boy able to feel said pout firmly against his jaw.

“You’re too adorable like this,” Arthur admitted with a groan as he hid his face in Merlin’s hair. “Why couldn’t I have met you at this age? Why did I have to miss out on this part? You’re so _cute_ I _hate_ it _._ ”

Arthur sounded not only upset and annoyed at not having known Merlin at this age, but incredibly jealous as well, and that latter emotion was absolutely confusing.

“Who are you currently resentful against?” Merlin wanted to know curiously as he stroked Arthur’s arms soothingly.

“Sir Ethan,” Arthur grumbled darkly into his hair as he tightened his grip around Merlin at the very name. “Well, to be truthful, I hate all of the Mercian lords or knights who touched you at this age, but especially **him**. You should have always only been **mine** , right from the moment you first manifested your demonic hunger.”

How much exactly did Arthur know about his past? Merlin tried to shift around to eye his loverso he could question him, but Arthur was refusing to budge, no doubt too embarrassed at his ridiculous jealousy to allow Merlin to see his face. Honestly, no matter what Arthur was going on about, out of the two of them the blonde was by far the cutest, hands down.

“Arthur, it does not make any sense for you to be annoyed about the fact that I fed on them. I needed to feed, and out of all of my choices at the time Sir Ethan was by far the best. Even from then I knew it was the case, which was why I never told Bayard the truth of what happened whenever Sir Ethan’s wife kept petitioning for me to stay with them at their residence. I am sure Bayard thought he was giving me the opportunity to spend time with a mother and father figure, he definitely had no idea that I barely ever saw Sir Ethan’s wife during my stay there, or that I barely ever left Sir Ethan’s room. But I was fed in every way I needed to be fed, and I was treated inordinately well, and both were more than I could really ask for - hope for - at that time.”

“How can you say that and actually _believe_ that that was as good as you could have hoped for?” Arthur snapped angrily, turning Merlin around to glare down at him. “Of course I have every right to be annoyed! **I** was by far your best choice! **Me**! Not that damned Sir Ethan!” His glare darkened viciously. “Had I met you back then I would have made sure none of those filthy old men had a chance to put their hands on you!”

Merlin’s lips twitched, darkly amused with his mate’s jealous, possessive nature. “Arthur, what I am trying to say is that you were not even **born** when I was this age, so in your absence, Sir Ethan was the best option.”

A muscle ticked in Arthur’s cheek, the blonde clearly unhappy with how rational that answer was and how he couldn’t actually argue against it. Instead he pursed his lips in sudden thought. “Is it possible to go back in time using magic?”

Almost too terrified to wonder what Arthur was thinking, Merlin shook his head. “No, it is not possible, and even if it were I would never allow you or anyone else to do that. We do not understand how going back and changing something could alter the future, and even though there are many things in my past I wish never happened, I would happily live through them again if it means I get to live in this moment right now with you. I would **never** do anything, or allow **you** to do anything, that would risk your birth and our eventual meeting.”

Arthur froze and stared at him with wide eyes, apparently breathless all of a sudden. He then let out a stuttered breath and lowered his gaze as he shook his head. “You need to stay this size forever,” he decided, only sounding half in jest. “You’re much more vocal now than you’ve ever been. You never **tell** me anything. Especially not about what you really want or feel or fear. You wouldn’t even ask me about my childhood because you were afraid of hurting my feelings, and so I didn’t even know you were curious about it until you turned into Mini Mate.”

“Mini Mate?” Merlin made up his face at that name. “I don’t like it.”

“Yeah? Well I don’t like never knowing what is going on in your mind,” Arthur countered. “And I don’t like that someone else got to enjoy this version of you when I did not! All of you should be mine, gods damn it!”

Merlin’s eyes widened in shock. “You’re being incredibly unreasonable right now.” And yet even as he said that he tugged Arthur closer and wrapped his arms around him, cursing their height difference and how it did not favor him. “You think I don’t wish the same thing?” He pressed teasing kisses over Arthur’s chest while slipping his hands up his thighs under the material of his skirt to squeeze his ass.

Folding over Merlin immediately at the touch, Arthur shifted to stand with his legs further apart, his upper body bent over in an obvious effort to accommodate their difference in height. “What do you mean you wish the same thing? Do you mean V-Valiant?”

Growling at the thought of him, Merlin was still pissed he had not witnessed Valiant’s death himself, but he pushed the man out of his mind for right now. “No.” He played with the silk keeping Arthur’s balls and cock in place. “I’ve told you already, Arthur, or did you forget?” He scraped his teeth over that golden skin, enjoying his mate’s involuntary shivers. “I would have thought seeing grandfather Myrddin performing said act would have at least triggered the memory.”

“ _Oh_.” Arthur started pressing kisses to the top of Merlin’s head. “I liked that fantasy of yours.” He groaned when Merlin’s finger slipped between the cleft of his ass and brushed against the thin silk covering his tight ring. “I _really_ liked that one.”

“Yeah?” Merlin asked as he pressed up on his tiptoes to try and reach higher.

“Why do you think I was so intrigued with your ability over people’s anatomy?” Arthur whimpered into his hair.

At first Merlin didn’t quite remember what Arthur was saying, and then he _did_ , as well as his confusion when Arthur had mumbled at the time that he hadn’t been interested in making anything _bigger_. The cambion’s eyes widened and he tore away from his mate to stare at him in utter shock, seeing the bashful hue coloring his arousal at this admittance. “ _Are you being serious_?”

“I am desperate enough to want your child that I’ve somehow made that possible,” Arthur huffed in clear embarrassment yet defiance. “Why is _this_ shocking to you?” He rubbed his thighs together, blue eyes darkening. “Plus, I remembered more during our _one_ lesson than I did any of Nimueh’s countless ones. Had you _truly_ been my instructor—-.”

Merlin moaned and buried his face in Arthur’s stomach. “ _Enough_. I’m having trouble dealing with this as it is right now!” He tightened his grip on Arthur’s asscheeks. “Why am _I_ the one who looks like this?” He grumbled resentfully. “I hate this!”

“Are… are you _pouting_?” Arthur asked in utter shock, clearly able to feel it against his stomach, damn it. “Merlin, _are you pouting_?” He sounded way too excited at this fact. “You’re so damned adorable it is _infuriating_ me.”

“You don’t _sound_ infuriated,” Merlin mumbled petulantly, hating this form _so_ very much.

“I _am_!” Arthur assured him, sounding a little more genuine now. “How many people have you pouted in front of in this form? I don’t want numbers, _Mer_ lin, give me _names_.”

Merlin’s pout twitched reluctantly into a smile at the utterly ridiculous level of jealousy and possessiveness Arthur could reveal at times. “What good would it do for me to give you those names? And what would you even _do_ with them?” He chuckled in amusement at the very next thought that popped into his head. “Put them in a hit list?”

Arthur mumbled something under his breath that almost sounded like ‘it wouldn’t be the first damned time’, but clearly Merlin had misheard that, so he let it slide.

Letting go of Arthur, Merlin forced himself to take a couple of steps away and turn his back on him so as to get his lust in check. Now was not the time. They were in Daobeth. This cavern had clearly called to them, and it had shown them things. Merlin’s memories of what had happened during his ‘Mini Me’ persona were coming back, and he remembered the visions that the smaller pool had shown them.

Clearly this was the place his grandfather had wanted his father to see, there had to be answers here, and he needed to be strong enough to resist his urges and figure things out. That was why, when he felt Arthur growl behind him, he quickly walked away from him and instead went to peer down into the smaller, pitch-black body of water. Arthur wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer so Merlin needed to figure out what he needed to know soon so they could leave, hopefully before ‘Freya’ and ‘Bayard’ reappeared. He’d come back later to try and deal with them, but for now he needed to work quickly.

Something rippled over the water, some sort of image, seconds before Merlin felt himself being shoved forwards and he fell into the black abyss. Confusion rippled in him as he sunk in deeper, the water suddenly turbulent around him, and then he finally kicked his way to the surface and gulped in air as he glanced around. Fear gripped at his stomach when he couldn’t find Arthur. Had they been attacked? Had Arthur been taken? What—?

He felt movement by his feet and spun around to face the attack in time for Arthur to surface from the water and pin him against the edge of the pool with his body.

The cambion’s heart raced in surprise and aftershocks of fear and worry when he’d believed Arthur captured. “Did you just _push me in_?” He could hear his own disbelief in his tone. “This water is pitch black! There are no lights lighting it up from the bottom like the other one! We don’t know whether there is anything in here with—-!” His words sputtered out into a groan when Arthur gripped him through his soaked trousers and began to stroke him. “ _Arthurrr_ ,” he whimpered, not sounding at all as if he were warning the blonde to stop, which had been his intention.

“I’m so sorry, master,” Arthur very obviously lied right to his face as he pulled away slightly to move to the side, not letting go of his hold or stopping his stroking as he literally led Merlin around by his manhood. “That was foolish of me.” And yet he not only had managed to maneuver them so that Arthur was now the one pinned against the edge of the pool and Merlin, but was shifting both his body and his hold on Merlin so that he now pressed his stomach against the edge of the crystal-encircled pool of darkness with Merlin situated behind him. “I should not allow myself to be led by my impulses.” He finally let go of Merlin to grip the edge tightly, staring over his shoulder at Merlin with eyes darkening in desire. “I’ll reflect on my actions.”

“Are you really going to reflect on how badly behaved you are?” Merlin’s voice broke in desire, and it was obvious Arthur could see his self-control quickly fading away.

“Yes, master,” Arthur whimpered, using that submissive tone he only used when he wanted something from Merlin, something he usually always got. “But if you feel I should be punished I will take whatever you give me.”

Merlin gulped, meeting his lover’s gaze and watching it darken so deeply in desire… that it bled black like a demon’s. Bors had told him about this happening in Avalon, and yet while Merlin had not known why Bors would lie about this, a part of him still had been unable to believe it. And yet here it was. Arthur’s eyes were that of a demon, except there was an outline of reptilian pupils in his uniquely hued blue. Not only that, but a hint of draconic scales could be seen not only under the skin of his cheekbones, but all over his back.

The Pendragon Blue pupils blazed brighter in absolute delight as Arthur gulped, his scales showing up a bit more in reaction to something. “ _Cherished Dragon_.”

Surprised at that, Merlin glanced down at his reflection in the darkness and saw that his eyes were similar to Arthur’s but held a gold hue to his reptilian pupils. Scales were showing up under his skin, his fingernails were claws, and there was something else - something that seemed different - but he could not tell **what** as yet. He could feel this was just the beginning of his transformation, doubted he or the dragon were strong enough for whatever the full one was yet, but this was clearly not only a start, but a promising one - especially since the dragon had been even more quiet than the demon recently.

He looked up at Arthur, realizing the blonde had yet to realize his own slight transformation since he was so busy ogling Merlin’s. Unlike Merlin his hands were normal, the scales only seeming to appear on his cheekbones and down his back, and since he was turned away from the reflective water it was understandable that he had yet to realize the truth about himself.

Arthur shifted to face the crystal covered cavern floor, presenting himself eagerly.

Even though he knew that this was _not_ the time, Merlin could not deny Arthur. He pressed up against his mate from behind, cursing their difference of size once more as it left him with somewhat of a disadvantage. Merlin sucked and bit Arthur’s back while trying to get in position, yet it was proving harder than usual, which only fueled his impatience and caused him to take his frustration out roughly on Arthur’s back.

Cursing how long it had taken him to hit his growth spurt, Merlin slipped and fell back into the water, surfacing with a snarl as he used his claws to dig into Arthur, finally grabbing purchase on him.

The blonde threw his head back and groaned as those claws broke through skin. “Does my Dragon like it rough?” He arched his back to better present himself. “I’ve been waiting so long for you, my love.”

“Not… fully… him… yet…” Merlin grunted, his voice even odd to his own ears. “He’s… not… strong… enough… yet.” It might be the fact that he was in this form that was to blame, but he couldn’t quite get that out because even talking was making things difficult somehow.

“Doesn’t matter,” Arthur assured as he rubbed his ass against Merlin’s cock teasingly. “Teach me what you like, my dragon. Rut in me.”

“H-hard to hold on, to reach,” Merlin admitted with a flinch as he fought to control himself. “I’ll hurt you like this.”

“I _like_ it when you hurt me,” Arthur encouraged.

“N-no.” Merlin shook his head. “Not this kind of hurt.”

“ **Merlin** _._ ”

“Why was it not **you**?” Merlin snarled as he hid his face in Arthur’s back, trying to bite back his sob of impotence. “Why **me**? I **hate** this!” He tightened his claws into Arthur’s flesh without even meaning to. “I hate this time in my life! I hate this form! I hate how it affected my abilities! I hate how helpless it made me! I hate how it forced me to have to depend on others! I hate how I couldn’t control anything about my life!” He was trembling in uncontrollable emotion, finding it hard to breathe, his voice breaking as he rasped out: “All I ever wanted when I was this age was be an adult so I could finally be strong enough to escape everything and everyone and just go far far away!” Merlin pressed his face even harder into Arthur’s back and clung to him desperately, feeling emotions he’d tried so hard to bury rising to the surface. “I— **I hate this,** Arthur, **_I HATE THIS_**!”

It only hit him then how very close he was to bawling uncontrollably, and the realization mortified him beyond belief.

“ _Merlin_?” Arthur asked in an incredibly worried voice as he started to turn towards him.

Disgusted with himself for allowing Arthur to see such what a weak little bitch of a mate he had, Merlin dove into the darkness, swimming downwards. He couldn’t see where he was going or how deep the water was, he just continued downwards, downwards.

Something clamped around his ankle and he only barely managed to keep from kicking instinctually because he knew it was Arthur. He felt like even more of a loser for having run, but at the touch he stopped diving downwards and instead allowed himself to be dragged back upwards.

The second they surfaced into the now brightly lit cavern he tried to apologize for unfairly taking his frustration out on Arthur. “I’m so sor—.” But then Arthur was hugging him tightly, and Merlin’s throat became blocked with emotion.

“ _I’m so sorry, Merlin_ ,” Arthur whispered in his ear what Merlin had been trying to tell him.

Why was he sorry? None of this was _his_ fault.

“I got so wrapped up in my own—I did not even stop to think about how you might—how this must be affecting—,” Arthur began.

“Stop. Apologizing.” Merlin ordered softly into Arthur’s chest, his voice still hoarse with his repressed emotions. “You’re blameless. You’re the only good thing that’s ever happened to me in my entire life.” He clung to Arthur tightly, hoping to all the gods that Arthur’s being soaked from the dive meant he did not realize Merlin was crying. “I’m sorry for not being strong enough—for letting you see me like this. I hate that you only get to see the worse of me! I hate that I keep letting you down. I _hate_ —-!”

“ _Hey_ ,” Arthur whispered soothingly into his hair. “That’s enough hatred for one night.”

“He’s right,” another voice caused them to look up to see Sophia and Kay standing there. “You need to stop it. Right now.”

Merlin was horrified that **Kay** of all people had seen him this weak and disgusting. That asshole would take advantage of this. He would never let him live it down. He—-.

He was actually refusing to look at them.

Confusion curled in Merlin’s gut yet he tore his gaze and looked from Kay to Sophia. “How long have you been there?”

“We only just arrived,” Sophia assured him. “Just long enough to catch the tail-end of your conversation, which was also just long enough to completely confirm my suspicion.” She grabbed Kay and dragged him closer to where Merlin and Arthur were. “All of this has been on purpose so that you could be manipulated.”

“We figured that much, Soph,” Arthur assured her, still holding Merlin. “They’re posing as Freya and Myrddin, _clearly_ —-.”

“Yes, but that’s only part of it.” She motioned to the crystals glowing brightly around them. “You’re feeding them.”

Merlin froze. “ _What_?”

“Remember, Merlin, the crystals didn’t start to vibrate _immediately_ upon our arrival, they started eventually, and they were stronger after the night spent unknowingly charging them.” She motioned to the crystals once more, and only now did Merlin realize how much brighter they were than before. “Ever since we arrived in Daobeth things have been orchestrated perfectly. Think about it.” She motioned to Arthur and turned to face and address him. “Not only did you lose Merlin right when you two were in the middle of a fight, but when he reappeared he was a Merlin you did not know and who did not know you. He looked you straight in the eyes and there was no recognition.”

Arthur lowered his gaze as a muscle ticked in his cheek.

Sophia continued on, counting her different points on her fingers. “That version of Merlin was one who was able to turn his back on you, Arthur, to deny you in favor of someone else. Someone else who he fawned over in front of you. Also, he was happily engaged to, and about to be married to, that someone else, to _Freya_. Since learning about her existence and how much she’d meant to Merlin, how much she’d influenced his life and his future decisions, she is the _one_ person you have _ever_ actually considered a true rival. It’s why you were so relieved when Simon told you she was dead, because you felt you could truly lose Merlin to her should she actually still be alive.”

 _“_ ** _What_**?” Merlin turned to Arthur in shock, seeing the truth on his (completely human) face, never having known Simon had told Arthur about Freya - or that Simon himself had dug as far back into his memories as to have even known about her. “Arthur, _you_ are the first and _only_ person I have ever loved.” He cupped Arthur’s face and stared into his eyes, desperate for his mate to see the truth plainly written there. “ **No one** is your rival. Not in any way, shape or form, but especially not when it comes to me! You’re _my soul_ … you’re _my damned heart_!” He tightened his grip on Arthur’s face. “If you’re my heart _how_ could I _possibly_ ever love anyone else?”

The corners of Arthur’s lips twitched slightly before curling into a soft, contented smile as he sighed and pressed his forehead down into Merlin’s. “That _is_ true.” He tightened his grip around Merlin. “Plus, now that I’ve actually seen her for myself I can safely say that I am _far_ more attractive than she is.”

Merlin’s lips curled in a happy smile, relieved that he had gotten through and convinced his mate of what he had considered an obvious truth.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I was making a point here,” Sophia interrupted and waited for them to tear their attention from each other and finally return it to her before she continued. “Since I had a hunch already I used this one here as bait, and while his was given a more direct approach than I had anticipated it was definitely more of the same. Like with Arthur in the throne room, he was in turmoil, and just like then… the crystals were glowing brighter all around him. Just like they are _now_. Here. Which brings me to our main event: _Merlin.”_

Merlin and Arthur shared worried looks before returning their attention to Sophia once more, who had paused, very clearly, for dramatic effect.

“This whole settlement has clearly been tailor made to bring the most suffering out of Merlin himself.” She leaned up against one of the large crystals despite being in the middle of denouncing them. “The buildings are clearly draconian, as are the clothes. Merlin’s grandfather, who Merlin subconsciously blames for starting the chain of events that ended in Arthur becoming an orphan, is present, as is the girl he blames himself for not only deforming, but believes himself the cause of her suicide. Not only is Freya here, but she’s incredibly innocent, in desperate need of your protection, and I’m assuming you were having ‘nightmares’ of the attack, which would’ve made you more protective and worried about her, would make you feel guilty and terrified. It would also make you fight to ignore Arthur no matter how much you might not want to, because that would be yet another betrayal of Freya, and with those nightmares you were terrified of the thought of hurting her.”

Gulping, Merlin nodded that that was the case.

Smirking, Sophia planted her hands on her hips, clearly bolstered by this confirmation. “Then, of course, there’s your age.” She then stopped smiling and instead looked angry. “You hated this time in your life, Merlin. There’s only one time you’ve hated more, and you probably would’ve been made younger to fit that age if it wasn’t for the fact that they needed to torture Arthur as well, so they needed to at least have you old enough to where a wedding wouldn’t be laughable. That is why you are this age, because being this way, and looking the way you do, is a constant reminder of a time in your life that you want desperately to forget, and just looking at yourself in the reflection will cause you nothing but misery - even if only subconsciously given the persona they gave you would not understand the cause.”

Silence descended on the cavern before Kay broke it. “Why did they not target _you_?” He wanted to know in annoyance.

“Because crystals feed off of _living_ things, and I am not alive in the most technical of ways,” she informed him, not seeming to notice his wide-eyed stare. “Plus, I’ve been keeping my mind blank all day. Meditation _really_ does help in a lot of ways. You should try it once in a while.” She then turned to Arthur and Merlin. “Merlin, your emotions are so strong you’re being targeted the hardest. Not only were you pining for Arthur, but you were guilty over Freya, you were desperate for the sense of family provided in Myrddin while also feeling guilty because he was unintentionally to blame for Arthur losing his family, and you were also jealous of Kay. That’s why they were trying to send us away but keep you. I believe they want to feed off of you especially.”

“We need to destroy every one of these damned crystals,” Kay snarled as he glared at one angrily.

Arthur seemed to agree, because he raised a fist out of the water and was about to smash it down on one of the crystals.

Reaching out, Merlin only barely managed to stop him. “ _No_.”

“But they’re evil!” Arthur snapped.

“I feed off of others too, Arthur,” he whispered, staring into his face while still holding his wrist. “Am _I_ evil?”

Arthur’s mouth opened and closed before he sighed heavily and let his hand fall to the dark water surrounding them. “ _Of course not_.”

“My grandfather would not have told my father to come here if this was a trap,” Merlin finally declared, keeping a hold of Arthur yet shifting it from his wrist to his hand. “He also escaped this place safe and sound, and didn’t warn my father of any dangers, so there has to be more to this than a kingdom of crystals which feed off of negative emotions.”

“Oh, no, they do not feed off of purely negative emotions,” Sophia countered immediately as she took another couple of steps towards them, dragging Kay along once more for the ride. “They fed _greatly_ off of your coupling last night, which is what I believe helped them figure out enough about you to plan things perfectly for today. That alone proves that positive emotions also feed the crystals.”

Kay’s eyes narrowed on her. “Then why aren’t they giving us everything we would have ever wanted? Why only make us miserable?”

“Would you like the human answer or the real one?” She asked curiously.

“What does that even _mean_?” Kay threw his hands in the air.

“What’s the real answer?” Arthur wanted to know, answering her question.

“Negative emotions many times prove stronger than positive ones, and unlike positive ones which can change or fade away given time or distance, you can hate murderously or be utterly miserable till the day you die,” she explained immediately. “I think the choice in fueling unhappy emotions over happy ones is more longevity-based than a malicious one."

“Screw that! That bitch personally messed with my mind!” Kay snapped furiously at Sophia, causing the crystals around them to burn even brighter, proving her previous point perfectly. “That was _absolutely_ malicious!”

“You’re a wellspring of aggression and negativity,” she informed him in a point-blank manner. “I cannot blame her for trying to milk you dry. For someone like her you would be like an emotional goldmine.”

Kay was clearly not pleased with her answer.

“What about the people of Daobeth? Because I feel as if nothing in this settlement should be trusted at face value. Also, why did the rest of the kingdom seem like a wasteland of crystals?” Arthur wanted to know as he worried his bottom lip. “Where did everyone go? Daobeth was a large, thriving kingdom when they closed their doors to the outside world. Where are they? Where are the people? The animals? Did the crystals turn their negativity on themselves and caused them to kill each other? If so, where are their remains? There should at least be bones.” He glanced around the brightly lit cavern before returning his gaze to them. “And did their negativity create the crystals or did the crystals cause the negativity? Or was it something else entirely? And why did they close the walls? Was it related to the crystals or for some completely unrelated reason?”

“Many good questions, Son of the Dragon,” Sophia praised with a look of pride on her face. “I don’t have the answers for them as yet, but clearly there has to be a connection to the crystals.” She made a face. “Also? Myrddin and Freya aren’t human, and the villagers and guards were mere conjurings. So your point on the mass disappearance is **very** timely brought up and needs our full attention.”

“That’s not the only thing that needs our attention,” Merlin announced, drawing their gazes back on him. “Arthur and I saw something earlier in this pool we're in. It showed that Arthur and I, and Grandfather and Aurelius, were not the first Pendragon and Dragonlords who were lovers. Throughout history, going back all the way to when the Dragonlords were still the kings of Albion—”

“ _What_?” Kay squeaked.

“—-there has been a Pendragon and a Dragonlord together,” Merlin continued on, ignoring Kay’s shocked outburst. “I do not know how far back _exactly_ it goes, because we got, uh, distracted, but the fact that the Dragonlords wore crowns said enough.”

“They were all same sex male couples as well,” Arthur agreed, squeezing Merlin’s hand tightly. “There was only _one_ female Pendragon that we saw, and while she was clearly enamored with the Dragonlord, he was with another male who must have been her brother because they looked a lot alike.”

Sophia spat viciously on the ground.

Kay jumped to avoid getting any of it on his foot. “What the hell, woman?!?”

“ _Aura_ ,” Sophia hissed in disgust.

Merlin’s eyes widened in absolute shock at the biting hatred in her tone. “Wait, you know who she was?”

“Of _course_ I know who that spoiled, two-faced, underhanded, thrice-cursed, conniving little piece of horse shi——!” Sophia stopped herself before breathing very roughly, expelling anger and hatred as she did so. She breathed in and out, in and out, clearly telling herself to relax, and yet when she finally spoke once more it was in a very strained tone. “The boy was not only her brother, he was also her twin, and his name was Amory. He was arrogant as hell, and horribly overconfident, but he wasn’t foul like his sister.” A muscle ticked in her cheek even at the brief mention. “And the Dragonlord you are referring to would be King Oistin. He was the last Dragonlord king to sit upon Albion’s throne as a united kingdom.”

Kay’s eyes just kept getting wider and wider.

“Wait, you mean it was during _his_ reign that the Dragonlords lost rulership of Albion because of Excalibur?” Arthur whispered in shock.

“Yes,” Sophia growled as she folded her arms over her chest. “And when King Oistin lost his kingdom, _I_ lost my life."


	8. Chapter 8

_Giggles and laughter were not sounds that Sophia was used to hearing, at least not after she’d proven to her mother that she was more a child of her father’s than the woman had previously allowed herself to believe. While Aunt Beatrix had done her best to try and fill the void her sister’s abandonment had left in Sophia then redhead knew that something had changed in her once she realized her mother could no longer love her. Aunt Beatrix had proven to the redhead that she_ **_could_ ** _be loved, and that she had a soul, and that was why she would always hold Aunt Beatrix in the highest of esteems because without her Sophia may have wondered into a river and never returned._

_The eight year old wasn’t too happy about living in the capital though, especially not in the castle. While she had refused to show the side of her that had made her mother unable to bear even looking at her, she knew that there were rumors about her father. People did not allow their children to play with her, and she heard hisses whenever she passed by. ‘Unclean’ some would hiss, ‘drove her poor mother insane’ whispered others, ‘shouldn’t be allowed to be here’ was the consensus._

_Aunt Beatrix told her not to listen to them, that they were wrong, that they were the true monsters. She would bend to her knees and place her hands on Sophia’s trembling shoulders, telling her not to cry, not to let them get to her, that she was special and she was strong and she would not let ‘the inferior’ deign to judge her. Despite her age Sophia tried her best, and while she realized she’d managed to get her outer visage to become as unflinching as unmoving water, beneath the surface her emotions, her hatred her anger and her fear, ran as violently as white rapids against rocks._

_“How can they allow her kind here?” One of her kinswomen whispered to another loud enough that Sophia could very easily hear, something she realized they did on purpose. Not only did they not want her here, but it was obvious they wanted her to know it. “She’s a halfling. A Darkling! She drove poor Lucinda… she’ll corrupt all that is good in this place!”_

_“What about our children?” One of the other women wanted to know. “How will being exposed to something like her affect them? She’s a contaminant! She—.”_

_“Is not deaf,” a voice declared from behind the women, low and angered. “And even if she_ **_were_ ** _that is no excuse for your behavior.”_

_Sophia looked up in surprise from where she’d sat alone in the corner. Confusion filled her as she searched for the source of that voice, she’d never having a defense on her behalf other than the ones from her aunt._

_Her kinswomen were pale as they stared at the man who stood behind them. They bowed immediately, allowing Sophia to get a better look at him. He was tall, with black hair and blue eyes, pale skin. He wore fine robes, and a crown upon his head. This was the king her aunt had told her about, her kinsman, the one whose wife Aunt Beatrix served as a handmaiden, and the reason they lived in the castle._

_One step behind him was a silent yet formidable looking Pendragon. Aunt Beatrix had said his name was Faustus and that he was King Oistin’s protector the same way he had been King Oistin’s father before him, just as his own son, Amory, would be Oistin’s new protector once he grew older._

_“Have you been bullying a child this whole while?” King Oistin snarled at the women. “She is not only blood, but an innocent.”_

_“Forgive me, My King,” the first woman whispered with a shake of her head. “But I cannot abide that that creature is allowed in the castle! My children should not have to come into contact with her or her corruptive influences! She is not even one of us! Only half!”_

_“I understand, and I agree,” he declared slowly. “Margareta, you and your family should not have to come into contact with her.” His eyes flashed with anger. “That is why you and your family are to leave the castle, I will make sure that one of the lords gives you gainful employment.”_

_Margareta looked up at him in horror. “But Your Highness—-!”_

_His eyes flashed once more, yet this time with magic as a magnificent sword materialized in his hand. “I would start packing the things you and your family will need for your trip, Margareta.”_

_The woman looked near tears. She shared a desperate look with the other woman who she’d been speaking to, and yet the other woman looked resolutely away, leaving her alone to her punishment. Margareta sobbed and ran away, face in her hands._

_King Oistin turned to the woman remaining. “Tell me, Lenore, how do you and_ **_your_ ** _family feel about possible_ **_contamination_ ** _?”_

_Lenore flinched and lowered her head even further, clasping her hands tightly together. “We—we did not mean to offend_ **_you_ ** _, My King. We_ **_love_ ** **_you_ ** _.” She finally looked up at him in desperation. “But you must understand how this child’s presence is upsetting! You are claimed by Light!_ **_Surely_ ** _she must unsettle you as well with that cursed black vile running through her veins!”_

_King Oistin eyed her before shaking his head. “I see that I have allowed dark beings within my castle. But that child?” He pointed the sword at Sophia. “She is not one of them.” That sword shifted to train on Lenore. “You may also be excused to go and pack your family’s belongings, Lenore.”_

_“But My Liege—!” Lenore sobbed._

_“IN FACT!” King OIstin raised his voice, causing everyone in the courtyard to finally admit they had been listening in to this confrontation. “If there is ANYONE ELSE who has a problem with this child remaining here, and refuse to acknowledge her Dragonlord blood, YOU ARE ALL welcomed to pack your bags. I will make sure that you all find employ with lords who live as far away from the castle as possible so that you may ALL feel safe once more.”_

_All around them heads lowered immediately in deference._

_Lenore stared around her at the others before reaching out for the king, who ignored her silent supplication and instead walked over to where Sophia sat staring up at him in awe._

_The child had only seen him from far a couple of times, but it was only now that the truly had paid much attention to him, and she felt awe curling in her gut. She was a little nervous and confused, not understanding why he would do that. These were his kinsmen, people who had grown up serving the castle, people with more claim to him, and yet he’d claimed her. Why would he do that?_

_His magnificent and apparently quite magical sword disappeared from his hand as he smiled and bent on his knee to look at her. No one smiled at her. And yet he was beaming and it felt warm like the sunlight. Was this what Dragonlords claimed by the Light were all like? “I am sorry that I did not know of your mistreatment until now. When my wife came to me on your aunt’s behalf I did not want to believe my own castle would do something so hideous, so I want to beg your forgiveness, Lady Sophia.”_

_She gulped as she stared up at him. “I’m not a lady,” she whispered, slightly embarrassed. “I don’t actually have a title.”_

_He grinned, shocking her with just how much kindness could be on someone’s face. “I will have to remedy that because Lady Sophia sounds right.” He held his hand out towards her. “Do you like lakes?”_

_Blinking, hearing the whispers all around her as everyone watched, Sophia was incredibly shy at that moment, tense._

_King Oistin reached his hand closer to her, drawing her attention off of the gathered crowd and back onto him. “My Littlest Lady, you need to ignore them. People fear what they do not know, but that does not excuse their behavior, especially not the adults.” He sent a harsh look around them which had the crowd visibly taking steps away, before his gaze softened as it returned to her. “Your aunt says you are strong and brave, but you do not have to be anymore, you are not alone, Sophia, you are kin.”_

_Gulping, not sure she could trust him but desperately wanting to, Sophia bit down on her bottom lip before reaching out and placing her hand in his. “I—I do like lakes.”_

_“Lovely! That settles it!” Grinning, King Oistin stood, turning his head slightly to smile at the man ever vigilant at his side. “Faustus, bring Amory and Aura. Morwen and I shall bring little Belus as well as we show Lady Sophia and her aunt her new lake.”_

_Faustus’ lips twitched in amusement. “Are you sure we should bring the twins? They’ll just end up fighting for your attention and ruin the peace,_ **_again_ ** _.”_

_“Nonsense, Faustus, dote over them a little more than that! Those are your heirs that you are speaking about!” King Oistin chuckled with a shake of his head as he clapped the man’s shoulder. “They will surely make you proud!”_

_“_ **_Will_ ** _they?” Faustus wondered._

_Sophia blinked in intrigue as she looked between the two men._

_“Do not listen to him, he jests,” King Oistin assured her before he turned to Faustus. “Today’s picnic we shall all gather around Sophia’s Lake.”_

_Fautus sighed heavily, clearly not convinced that his twins would not end up fighting and ruining the event._

_Her eyes widened as she kept in step with him, staring up at him in awe. “You’re giving me a lake?”_

_He chuckled and nodded. “How else are you to become Lady Sophia of the Lake?”_

* * *

 

_While she was never truly accepted in the castle, the hostility she had grown so used to disappeared. She had no friends but that was fine. Queen Morwen took her on as a companion for young Belus, and that meant Sophia got to not only be around the queen and the little prince, but also her aunt. She was also around King Oistin and Faustus, as well as Fautus’ twins, who she honestly didn’t really care too much about as they were older than her and usually ignored her, which she was more than fine with._

_“…shouldn’t even_ **_be_ ** _queen!”_

_Skidding to a stop before she could turn the corner within the inner garden, ten year old Sophia hid behind a large dragon statue and peered out, seeing the twins scowling at each other. It was odd that they were here, this part of the gardens had been abandoned since the king’s mother had passed away, as it had been her wish for it to remain untouched and ‘solely hers for eternity’, which was quite dramatic but usually allowed Sophia to escape for a little by herself since others did not come here._

_And yet there Aura and Amory were, clearly unhappy._

_“What is even known about her?” Aura wanted to know as she paced back and forth angrily. “She just appeared one day in the mist! We don’t know her breeding! She surely is not a Dragonlord! And yet she bewitched our king into marrying her and now… and now she wants to fill this castle with_ **_more_ ** _of her halfbreed spawn? Was Belus not_ **_enough_ ** _?”_

_Amory leaned against yet another dragon statue, his arms folded over his chest. “What is your point, sister?”_

_“My_ **_point_ ** _is that the Pendragon family has rarely_ **_ever_ ** _had female children! I am a rare occurrence, a miracle!” Aura snapped at him as she spun on her heel to glare at him. “I will soon be of marrying age! If King Oistin had to have broken tradition and married outside of the Dragonlord lineage_ **_it should have been to me_ ** _!” She kicked at a pebble viciously. “Instead_ **_that common whore_ ** _snuck in while I was still too young, and she stole him! I was supposed to_ **_finally_ ** _unite the Pendragon and Dragonlord families!_ **_Me_ ** _!”_

_“Considering they have been married for four years already, and Prince Belus is soon to be two years of age, your tantrum is incredibly late.” And yet it was very obvious from Amory’s expression that he was not too happy either._

_“One unacceptable halfbreed was bad enough, Amory, but she is having a_ **_spare_ ** _.” Aura glared at him. “She is making sure that her lack of breeding corrupts the Dragonlord Dynasty’s purity, their nobility! It would be different if it were_ **_his and my_ ** _child! The Pendragons only exist because of the Dragonlords! We have always been one in every way but this! I was supposed to have changed that! He and I were supposed to have finally united our families and made them one and the same! And yet she ruins everything just by breathing!”_

_“You are very full of yourself, sister,” Amory declared with a sneer. “Even if that woman was not on the throne or in his bed you would have no chance.”_

_“It is_ **_you_ ** _who would have no chance,” she countered immediately as she pointed a finger angrily at him. “He is not like_ **_you_ ** _.” She smirked and motioned to her body. “He has already proven that he wants a_ **_woman_ ** _in his bed.” She sneered at him. “Not some runty child with nosex appeal.”_

_“Come now, sister, do not speak about yourself so harshly,” Amory declared in mock innocence. “Surely_ **_one day_ ** _people will stop mistaking you for a boy.”_

_Glaring at him, Aura stormed away._

_Amory watched her go, and only when she disappeared from sight did he sigh and lean his head back against the statue, which he reached back to grab tightly. “So,” he whispered to himself, voice breaking, “they are having another.”_

_Uneasy with the look that came upon his face, one which was confusingly mournful, Sophia slipped away. She tried not to think too much about the conversation she’d overheard, and yet when the queen later died in childbirth, Sophia could not help but glance towards the twins immediately._

_Aura could barley contain the joy on her face, but Amory, while visibly conflicted, turned to look towards the grieving king with utter sadness._

_That was the first time Sophia started to see the twins as separate human beings and not as the same rotten person split into two._

* * *

 

_Both Prince Belus and his little brother Prince Celeres looked like King Oistin, but their smiles were like their mother’s. Sophia was not sure why exactly she’d been placed in charge of them given her aunt was truly their caregiver now that the queen was dead, but she did as told and tried to entertain the four and two year olds as best as she could. She did things with them that her mother used to do with her when she used to love Sophia, and yet the redhead knew she was mostly going through the motions more than anything else._

_King Oistin had mourned his wife heavily the first year, and Sophia knew for a fact that if it hadn’t been for his love for his sons he might have followed his queen to the grave, and it frustrated her. Unlike Aura and Amory, she wasn’t jealous of the deceased queen or the way her memory lingered on in the castle (as well as in the king’s heart), but what frustrated Sophia was that she could not understand that sort of affection. She was twelve now, and in a few years time she would be of marrying age, and as her aunt was always very happy to point out, Sophia’s connection to the royal family would ‘attract the right sort of gentleman’. And yet Sophia honestly did not see the appeal in a husband or marriage or having children._

_She also found herself desiring to flicker to, to that other her, the one that had made her mother hate her, and yet she fought that confusing desire and pent it up. And yet it seemed that with each new birthday the desire grew. It was almost suffocating, but she would not, could not, allow that side of her to come free. Not after all that King Oistin had done for her. She had to deny that side of her and cling to the light, otherwise, should he see the truth of her darkness and turn from her as well, Sophia would truly consider herself irredeemable._

_“Amory has become quite the handsome young man, has he not?” Aunt Beatrix asked in a curious tone as she peered over towards the blonde in question, who had joined them at Sophia’s lake as he was now in training to take over from his father as King Oistin’s protector, and as such went everywhere the king went. “The girls in the castle as all quite enamored with him,” she informed Sophia while still keeping her gaze on him. “He might not be a kinsman, but he is a Pendragon. They are the only family other than our own which would not be a disgrace to mix into. He would be a fine match.”_

_Sophia raised an eyebrow and wondered just how blind the girls in the castle were. From the time she had been eight she’d noted the way Amory was fixated on the king, but she hadn’t quite understood it until after the queen’s death. Bloodlines and keeping them pure seemed more important to the Dragonlords than gender did, and so while Sophia had not heard of a male liking another male the way that they were supposed to a female (or the other way around) while she had lived with her mother in the deep countryside, it had become a common sight once she had moved to live with her aunt in the castle. That was why she was confused why she was the only one who seemed to realize that Amory wasn’t just ‘intent on training’, but he was intent on passing his training so he could be what his father currently was - King Oistin’s constant companion._

_It wasn’t just the girls in the castle who seemed oblivious to this, as King Oistin did not appear to realize the eyes with which Amory watched him either. That might be because it would appear that the Pendragon family was always closely tied to the ruling Dragonlord family, which was why she found it odd that apparently while there had been a few Dragonlords who had mixed with Pendragons, it had never been Dragonlords from the ruling family which they served. It was also interesting that there also seemed to be very few females born to the Pendragon family, and as such the very rare Pendragon and Dragonlord intermarriages had been Pendragon men who had taken on their wives’ Dragonlord surname, with their children being considered Dragonlords, not Pendragon._

_Another odd thing was that the Pendragons did not appear to mind this erasure of their name or heritage. In fact, from what she had been able to suss out through arduous research, this merging was not only something those with Pendragon blood in their veins accepted, but apparently greatly desired. As one’s name was ones’ past, ones’ family, Sophia was very confused as to this behavior. And yet the more she researched the more she found it to be true. While most of the Pendragon men married those without Dragonlord blood (women who were servants or villagers or such), the ones who had managed to find Dragonlord brides were lauded for having abandoned their name and taken on that of the Dragonlords._

_It was odd, it was confusing, but it would seem that the children born to Pendragon and Dragonlords were the only ‘halfbreed’ not considered shameful. Aunt Beatrix would not explain to her why, merely had mentioned that children born to Pendragon fathers and Dragonlord mother were not truly considered halfbreed. When Sophia, who had lived in constant condemnation for the blood that run through her veins, had pushed for an explanation as to_ **_why_ ** _she would not have been treated the way she had all her life had her father been a Pendragon, her aunt had merely tapped her shoulder with a sigh, and with a sad expression on her face told her to never be ashamed or regretful of her blood, because without it she would not have been born._

_While Sophia understood that her aunt was trying to show that she accepted and loved Sophia despite what she was, that answer always frustrated her. The only time she had managed to get her aunt to say anything further on the subject was when Aunt Beatrix had mentioned that the Pendragon family were special, that they were tied to the Dragonlord Dynasty, to the_ ** _ruling_** **_bloodline_** _, in a much more intimate way than many of those who bore the Dragonlord name could ever hope to be. As such while not being ‘true’ Dragonlords, they were a special existence, and it was due to this coveted bond that there was no shame in their ‘being acquired’ to strengthen the Dragonlord name._

_Despite this, however, her aunt had noted that Dragonlords preferred to keep their blood truly pure, and that was why so few had married Pendragon men despite the fact that they were known for their strength, their bravery, their loyalty, and their beauty._

_“It would be quite the boost to acquire him,” Aunt Beatrix continued on her topic as she looked Amory up and down in what seemed a mixture of female appreciation and cold calculation. “His genes would be strong.”_

_“Is he not a bit too young for you, auntie?” Sophia wanted to know, trying to discourage her auntfrom this line of thought given Sophia very much doubted Amory would be interested in Aunt Beatrix, or in any woman, for that matter._

_“I did not mean for_ **_me_ ** _!” Aunt Beatrix sputtered in embarrassment, cheeks pink and eyes wide as she finally looked away from Amory to instead rest her gaze on Sophia in scandal. “I meant for_ **_you_ ** _, darling!” She fussed with her hair. “Granted, you still have a few years to go, but it will be a while before he is truly able to fully assume the role Faustus has held for both King Oistin and his father before him. That should give you more than enough time to reach the appropriate age, and I am sure with how fond the king is of you that he would heartily approve of the match between the two of you.” She sighed and reached over to grip Sophia’s hand. “A match between the two of you would be beneficial… for the both of you.”_

_It was as she stared at her aunt that Sophia realized the older woman was, once more, trying to make Sophia’s life better. Being married to a Pendragon as important as Amory, as the protector of the king, would apparently elevate Sophia’s own standing and would make it harder for those who still hissed about her continued stay in the castle to do as they had for years now. Truly, Aunt Beatrix loved Sophia, and while the girl did not understand it no matter how hard she tried, she appreciated it - and her aunt - immensely._

_“Soph! Soph!” Belus yelled from where he stood next to his father, Amory and Faustus. “Come! Come here!”_

_“Go on now.” Aunt Beatrix grinned as she motioned to where Celeres lay sleeping with his head on her lap._

_Pushing up to her feet, Sophia brushed off her shirt and hurried to where the men were by her lake. “You called, Prince Belus?”_

_The boy grinned up happily at her as he held up a flower he’d plucked from the batch all around him. “For you!”_

_“Thank you.” Taking the flower from him, Sophia sipped it into her hair because she really didn’t want to be left holding the dying thing, and then Belus beamed ecstatically at her for that so it seemed that she’d made the right decision._

_King Oistin grinned teasingly down at her and Belus as he leaned down to place his hand on Belus’ shoulder. “Look at that, she wears your token.”_

_Belus grinned and nodded. “Make it grow, daddy!”_

_Amused, Belus lifted his free hand towards her, his eyes flashing golden with magic as warmth encircled Sophia. Just like whenever he used magic, Oistin emitted warmth and light, he seemed to glow, almost like the fae did, and yet it was a calming light, not a bright, fiery one like theirs._

_The flower in Sophia’s hair grew and multiplied, until it had threaded itself through her braids like a crown from which many flowers bloomed._

_“How’s that?” Oistin asked Belus._

_Belus stared at Sophia, pink playing on his cheeks. “Pretty.”_

_Very happy for some reason, Oistin turned that grin on her. “I think I will have to have that conversation with him earlier than I thought I would.”_

_Not too sure what he was talking about, Sophia eyed the king curiously, head tilted. And yet her gaze slipped behind the king when she felt a glare. Her eyes met Amory’s eyes, which, like Aura, were that rare Pendragon blue colors. Those eyes were dark, as was the rest of his countenance. He stared at her with what she thought obvious hostility, but she knew it not to be personal, because she was not the only one Amory gave this look to. Even his father was subjected to it whenever the king paid him special favor._

**_The look of a jealous man_ ** _, she acknowledged dispassionately, wondering what it might feel like to want someone so fiercely that any and everyone was considered a rival, a threat._ **_How exhausting._ **

* * *

 

_Being Belus’ companion was tiring, especially considering how many tantrums he was throwing as of late. Sophia spent most of her time with both him and his brother, her position was as their playmate just like her aunt’s was as their caregiver, and yet Belus was growing annoyingly possessive, not even wanting to share her attention with Celeres. If she was being honest, she preferred the younger prince, he was easier to handle, mayhap it was because he was younger. But she knew that no matter how badly Belus behaved she was not allowed to scold the future king, it was not in her place._

_That didn’t mean she didn’t want to smack him up when he was being ridiculous though._

_Opening the door, growling at herself that Belus was ridiculous in declaring that only she was ‘allowed’ to do this (or, in other words, he refused to boss anyone else into doing this) and that she was being used as a maid to go and grab things he’d forgotten and yet seemingly couldn’t do without._

_It was due to her annoyance and desire to just grab what he’d forgotten and get back before he used her absence to pick another fight with poor Celeres (which was something Belus was doing more and more) that Sophia stumbled, quite unprepared, upon this scene._

_King Oistin was asleep on his back on one of the settees, his arm hanging off the side and his fingers touching the floor, where a book remained forgotten. It was not odd that he would go to what had once been the queen’s personal quarters to get away from the hustle and bustle of the Court life. This was not the first time Sophia had caught him in such a vulnerable state. The only difference was that Faustus was not standing guard silently by his feet, instead, Amory loomed over King Oistin, on his hands and knees on the large settee, staring down at King Oistin in open desire._

_Despite the fact that King Oistin was clearly the one at a disadvantage here, it was Amory who looked the most vulnerable. The blonde’s face scrunched in what appeared to be pain as his fingers dug into the material of the settee. He then let out a heavy breath and, after conflicting emotions warred over his face, he leaned down and pressed his lips to King Oistin’s. The second their lips touched Amory’s body visibly erupted into gooseflesh and shivers, his back arching and his breathing growing erratic. He pulled away slightly but remained looming over the sleeping king, his face scarlet, his eyes wide, the arms he kept his weight up on shook violently._

_Closing his eyes tightly, a single tear made its way down Amory’s cheek as he suddenly pulled away and sat on the edge of the settee, slumped over, his face in his hands._

_Slipping back outside, Sophia closed the door and came face to face with prince Belus, who was pouting._

_“Why did you take so long?” Prince Belus wanted to know before he noted she did not hold what he had sent her to retrieve. His gaze went quizzically to the door before returning to her questioningly. “Are you okay, Sophia?” His eyes then narrowed when she remained pressed up against the door. “Is there something in there you do not want me to see?”_

_“I am not feeling very well,” Sophia lied, not exactly sure why she wanted to protect what she’d seen in that room, why the utter devastation on Amory’s features, in his body language, was something she wished no one else to see._

_“Are you ill?” Immediately Belus looked worried. “We must see the Court Physician! Now!” With that he grabbed her hand in his smaller one and began dragging her away._

_Glancing behind her at the door, Sophia bit her bottom lip, remembering the suffering on Amory’s face and realizing, for the first time, that maybe it was not a bad thing that she could not feel those sorts of emotions._

* * *

 

_“I do not mean to question you, Your Highness,” Aunt Beatrix mumbled worriedly as she gripped at the front of her apron. “But is that truly the best place you can be at such a time as this? I understand that Avalon is important to the kingdom, but so are_ **_you_ ** _. And it is not as if you have the queen to—.”_

_“The fae would not have called upon me if they were not in need,” King Oistin assured her as he stood next to her in front of Belus and Celeres’ room. “Hopefully it is nothing to truly fear, and I will be back soon.”_

_“At least take more protection!” Aunt Beatrix declared unhappily. “I understand that Amory has been prepared for this, but he is still not to the standard his father was!”_

_“Have more faith in the boy, Beatrix, his dedication to his training is inspiring,” King Oistin chuckled with a shake of his head. “I trust in you and Sophia to keep my sons safe while I am gone, just as I trust in Amory and in Cali to watch over me.” As if summoned, the Dragonblade appeared gloriously in his hands._

_“At_ **_least_ ** _take—-!” Aunt Beatrux begun._

_“Why do you call the Dragonblade Cali?” Sophia asked, interrupting her aunt as she eyed the mystical sword curiously. It called to her in a way she could not quite explain, and whenever she saw it she found herself fascinated._

_“Sophia, do not question—-,” Aunt Beatrix began in a worried tone._

_“No, it is fine, Beatrix,” King Oistin assured her as he turned to Sophia. “I call the Dragonblade Cali because that is her name.”_

_“Her?” Sophia looked up at him in surprise, able to feel her aunt’s incredible discomfort with the subject, but unable to glance at her in question. The king and his sword held her rapt attention. “It is a she?”_

_“Yes.” Sadness filtered into King Oistin’s smile as he lowered and shifted his hold on the Dragonblade so as to better present her to Sophia for inspection. “Long before I was born my grandfather created the greatest of blades, one of Dragon’s fire, as well as Dragonlord’s blood obtained through the sacrifice of a young kinswoman. Her life was given so that my grandfather could have this blade which magnifies our power and can only be wielded by the ruler. While I understand his reasons for desiring such a weapon, I cannot forgive that which was lost to obtain it.” He held the sword with reverence as the runes and markings on both him and the sword glowed as if in recognition of his words and sentiment. “Excalibur is connected to me, as she was to my father, and my grandfather. Her soul is bound to this metal body, to this purpose, and while I cannot free her, I can honor her, not just as a weapon, but as a being who deserves to be respected and treated with dignity and love.”_

_Sophia gulped as she looked up from the blade to King Oistin’s face._

_“Every living being deserves to be treated thusly, Sophia, no matter what they are or what flows through their veins, whether they have veins or not.” He smiled and reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. “Help me to teach this to Belus once he is old enough to understand?”_

_It was as she stared up at him that Sophia knew if she could love someone, it would be this man of light, one who could touch something as dark as her with such an accepting smile on his face. “I will.”_

* * *

 

_The king spent longer in Avalon than was expected, and by the time he and Amory returned there was clearly something different between them. There was an ease, a special sort of happiness, that had burned away the tension and eternal scowl that had once reigned supreme on Amory’s face, and yet King Oistin had moments were he appeared uncertain and guilty. No one else seemed to notice this change, seeming to pay no mind to the king’s interactions with his protector, and yet Sophia had spotted the difference almost immediately. She noted the way Amory stood closer to Oistin than his father ever had, the way he touched him needlessly, the way they leaned towards the other almost subconsciously as if drawn towards the other. At times the king would realize this and pull away, clearly unnerved and confused, always guilty, but that only seemed to strengthen Amory’s resolve._

_Another thing Sophia had noticed that no one else had was the fact that Amory snuck into the king’s room at night. The only reason she knew was, once more, due to being in the queen’s quarters, which adjoined to the king’s. It was while she was searching once more for something Belus had left while there last, that she’d overheard the hissing coming from the other room late into the night._

_She’d left the lights off as she was supposed to be asleep, and people might think even more ill of her if she were to be found here at this time of the night. Aura had already cornered her multiple times, hissing to Sophia that she knew the redhead was trying to ‘whore’ her way into King Oistin’s bed, but that Aura would not allow her to. While it was true that Sophia venerated King Oistin, she could not feel that way for him, did not feel that way for anyone, and yet she’d remained silent and allowed Aura to spit her vile words and threats. No matter what she did, should Sophia try to defend herself in any way the blame in the eyes of the castle would always lay on her, which was why she had learnt to take the abuse without showing any sort of reaction to them. She had quickly come to find that her non-reaction worked better at frustrating and annoying her tormentors than angry words or violent actions ever could._

_“Amory, you cannot continue to do this,” King Oistin whispered worriedly as he locked the bedroom door behind the boy. “What if someone catches you one night? What then? Everything you have worked for will be ruined. People will not see you as my protector, they’ll see you as my_ **_whore_ ** _.”_

_“I do not mind,” Amory replied as he walked passed the king towards the large bed, throwing himself onto it and bouncing on its fluffiness before he turned onto his back, lifting himself up onto his elbows as he smiled at the king in a way Sophia had never seen before. “In fact, I would wear that title as a badge of honor.”_

_A heavy sigh escaped the king’s lips as he leaned heavily against his door. “I cannot do this to you, Amory. You are still young, you can still find love and have children, can continue your father’s lineage.”_

_“My sister can do that, she is more than capable of furthering the bloodline,” Amory counteredwith ease as he shifted his body oddly, parting his thighs slowly, that odd smile growing on his face. “I, on the other hand, was born to serve my king in any and every way that he needs me to.”_

_King Oistin’s breathing was growing erratic and he reached behind him to grip the door tightly, almost as if to physically keep himself from going to the bed._

_That look on Amory’s face grew as he observed the king’s reactions. It was a look of dark confidence and pleased assurance that Sophia did not quite understand. “Have I displeased you, My King?” His voice took on a worried tone that did not match the pleasure on his face as he shifted his hips purposefully. “If so, come and not only punish me for displeasing you, but show me exactly how you wish for me to please you.” His lips curled in that same odd way. “I am nothing but eager to learn.”_

_“_ **_Amory_ ** _…” While it was clear Oistin was trying to be reprimanding, them was a whimper, a moan, in that tone that was clearly reflected on the expression on his face. “You could have your pick of the women in this castle, or the men if that is truly what you prefer, could have a relationship that you do not have to hide. Could marry.” He clenched his fingers tightly into the door. “You know that I am unable to marry you, I promised my wife should she die I would never wed another. I could only keep you as my lover, and even though it would only be you and none other, it is still not what you deserve.”_

_“Your word is oath enough for me.” Tender regard mixed with something dark in those eyes as Amory crooked a finger beckoningly to Oistin. “As you already have heirs you will not need of another woman, My King, so as long as I am the one who sleeps in your bed I do not care the name I am given.”_

_“Your father—-.”_

_“Do you truly believe he does not know?” Amory snorted in dark amusement. “My family desire Aura to seduce you, to wed you, and I am sure you have not been oblivious to her ever-more-forward actions. She wishes to be queen, wishes to give you children, wishes to finally merge the Pendragon blood with that of the Dragonlord kings we live to serve.” He chuckled darkly and sat up, removing his shirt, smirking at the way Oistin’s breathing grew heavier, more strained, at this action. “My family exists because of your forefather, Oistin, I live because of the blood that runs in your veins.” He undid the laces of his own trousers but forwent removing them to instead trail his hand down his body to rub against that place between his legs that both males and females shared in common. “Maybe that is why this place aches so desperately for you, My King.”_

_“_ **_Amory_ ** _!” And yet even as King Oistin snarled at the boy it more than obvious that he was very close to breaking._

_“You think I worry about what people say? What they would call me?” Amory snickered darkly even as he continued to touch himself there. “My_ **_family_ ** _considers me ‘another selfish boy whore’ like Pendragons past.” His smile was sharp and deadly, proving he was not hurt by this accusations, but darkly pleased by them. “Did you know, My King, that every time there has been a female Pendragon born there has also been a brother who has stolen away the chance of her uniting our families through heirs?” He slowly lowered himself back onto his elbows, staring at King Oistin through half-lidded eyes. “If there is to be a Pendragon meant to finally give our family what it desires and unite Pendragons and Dragonlords through children, My King, it will not be in our lifetime, for_ **_you are_ ** **_mine_ ** _.”_

_“Your family should not speak to you, of you, in such a way.” King Oistin pulsated with light. “You are not a whore.”_

_Amory parted his thighs once more. “But I_ **_want_ ** _to be your whore.” His own breathing started to become erratic. “Make me your whore.”_

_Oistin moved so rapidly all Sophia could see was a trail of glistening light behind him seconds before he was on top of Amory, kissing him desperately. Amory’s face was pure happiness as he clawed at the strings which kept the king’s trousers fastened._

_Closing the door quietly, Sophia gulped and leaned heavily against the door again, her cheeks flushed and her breathing erratic. The sounds from the king’s room might be muffled but they were still obvious in their pleasure as she searched the room desperately, cursing Belus’ need to have that toy right now. It did not help that each time the groans and sounds differed she grew distracted, and quite honestly shocked, at just how long it lasted._

_Finally finding Belus’ Woden sword, Sophia nearly ran out of there, but then stopped and turned back to the door, gulping as she eased it open and peered inside once more._

_Oistin’s magic was reacting like it tended to do when he was overwhelmed. It hovered all around the bed like tiny suns which cast light all around him in the otherwise darkened room, highlighting both his and Amory’s naked bodies. The king was on his back with Amory seated over his lap, the sheets barely covering where their bodies joined as one, and which shifted slightly to betray little glimpses of their connection every time Amory rocked his hips in that slow way that seemed to make Oistin shiver. Amory and Oistin held each other’s hands, fingers laced together, while they stared into the other’s eyes with a look Sophia had never seen anyone give another, but which made the pit of her stomach react oddly as if there were a horde of butterflies there._

_“Let me be your whore,” Amory begged softly._

_“No.” King Oistin shook his head, freeing his hands from a stricken Amory’s grip to instead cup his face. “But I require a companion to make my days and my nights less lonesome.” He smiled at Amory’s wide-eyed shock. “I cannot marry you, I cannot break my oath to the woman who gave me my sons, but as my companion your place would be by my side, and in my bed.” He stared into Amory’s eyes. “And as my companion_ **_no one_ ** _can call you a whore.”_

_Gulping, Amory just stared down at Oistin before grinning and nodding._

_“Yes?” Oisin smiled up a thin._

_“_ **_Yes_ ** _.” Amory shifted with a moan to now lay chest to chest on the king, wrapping his arms around Oistin’s neck seconds before kissing him, the sheets slipping further to reveal how his hips moved quicker in this new position._

_Finally closing the door once more, Sophia bit down on her bottom lip to keep the grin from spreading on her lips._

_Given the fact that Aura had been very obviously campaigning to become the king’s companion once his time of grieving came to an end, Sophia could not wait for the older girl to discover who it was she had lost her coveted role to._

* * *

 

_The boy staring back at her in the reflection was older from the first and last time she’d seen him, which made sense given she had grown up as well since then, and yet it was still startling to see. This face, this body, had destroyed her mother’s love for her, and Sophia hated it with all of her might, and yet she found it harder and harder to fight the growing desire she had, the need she had, to shift._

_She hated him._

_She hated him._

_SHE HATED HIM!_

_And yet… and yet Sophia found herself staring at her own reflection almost in a daze. She tilted her head, eyeing her own face which was so foreign to her, and then she slowly disrobed, and then gulped immediately as a body even more foreign appeared in the reflection. While she had yet to truly have the body of a woman this body was still incredibly different from her own, and she took her time exploring it, exploring the differences, trying to familiarize herself with this side of her that she had pushed down for so long._

_“I hate you,” she whispered to her reflection, staring at the boy who looked so hurt while he was saying that to her. “_ **_I hate you so much_ ** _."_

* * *

 

_“You_ **_disgust_ ** _me.”_

_This time Sophia had not randomly stumbled upon the scene. She had known it would be quite explosive once King Oistin made Amory not only his protector but his companion, and while Aura had remained outwardly unemotional upon the declaration Sophia had seen the fury which made her tremble. The castle was a little surprised to discover that King Oistin’s companion was a male, especially considering he had been so enamored with his wife, and yet Amory was a Pendragon, and his protector, and King Oistin already had an heir and a spare, so they merely congratulated the King and whispered amongst themselves that at least_ **_this_ ** _time he had chosen someone ‘quite acceptable’. They had all apparently been afraid he’d choose someone as ‘unacceptable’ as his wife had been, and were incredibly relieved at the fact that their king’s tastes seemed ‘to have improved’._

_Sophia had known Aura would not remain silent for long, however, which was why when she’d smilingly asked her brother for a private moment alone, the redhead had hurriedly followed them, quite invested in this storyline and wishing to see how it was progressing, at least from Aura’s side._

_“Noted,” Amory declared with little reaction to his twin’s declaration._

_“How can you be so selfish?” Aura hissed angrily, her whole body thrumming with her fury. “How can you be so pleased after destroying our family’s wishes?”_

_“Our family’s wishes or your desires?” He sneered._

_“If they are one and the same what is the difference?” She snarled right back at him. “You know how important this is to us! You understand just how fiercely we have longed for this! And we had a chance to unite! To finally become_ **_one_ ** _with the blood that we adore, the blood that calls to us! And yet you had to ruin everything! How can you show your face to us after all you have done? How can you smile with such little regard to the suffering you have caused? Is there no shame in your body?”_

_“You talk about shame?” Amory wanted to know in disgust. “Let us talk about lack of shame, sister, and see which out of the two of us is truly the greatest sinner. You stand there, in your self-built pedestal, claiming your nobility and the purity of your intentions, when we both know that had you managed to ensnare Oistin your true colors would have begun to show. The moment you bore him a child Belus and Celeres’ days on this earth would have been counted. You are smart enough that you would wait a year or two before enacting your plans so it would not be obvious what had occurred, but we both know that you would have given Oistin a child while viciously taking away the ones he already has_ **_and loves_ ** _.”_

_Sophia’s eyes widened in absolute horror. While Belus could be quite a pain at times, and barely ever gave her time for herself, she could not believe that there was someone who would truly wish to do him or Celeres harm. And yet the lack of immediate denial from Aura was proof enough._

_“Why should I deny it?” Aura finally asked, darkness upon her countenance. “I_ **_hate_ ** _those brats. Every time I see them all I see is_ **_that woman_ ** _. They are proof that she emerged from the fog to bewitch our king, that she corrupted the mighty and noble house of Dragonlord, that she_ **_polluted_ ** _their precious bloodline! To think that King Oistin’s heir is something so filthy, so sullied, to know that through him each subsequent generation of our monarchs will be tainted by such abomination—_ **_it fills me with fury_ ** _.” Her eyes were vicious as they glared at him. “And do not pretend that you do not feel the same as I do! We are twins, I_ **_know_ ** _you agree with me, Amory.”_

_There was clear hesitation, before Amory sighed. “Oistin loves his children, and because he loves them, so must I.” He clenched his hands at his sides. “It is true that for very long I hated their existence because whenever I looked at them I saw her, but I cannot hate them. I cannot hate them, Aura, because not only do they look so much like him, but thanks to them I do not have to worry about his having a need for heirs. Are they what I would have preferred to have mixed in the bloodline? No. We Pendragons have always been raised to protect that bloodline, its strength, its purity, its…” he sighed heavily before squaring his shoulders. “But despite who their mother was, and how she may have corrupted that bloodline forever, I will not suffer any harm to come to those children, Aura.” His eyes darkened, as did his voice. “And I need you to listen to me and know that I am bering very serious right now. If_ **_anything_ ** _should befall those children, no matter how coincidental or accidental it may seem, know that I will not remain silent and all will know to look to you.”_

_“You’re a bigger fool, a worse traitor, than I had already realized,” she hissed viciously as she pointed an accusing finger in his direction. “Do you not see how allowing those children to live, especially the eldest, will forever destroy the sanctity of the Dragonlord bloodline you claim to love? Do you not_ **_see_ ** _where that child’s heart lies? Do you not realize who it is his eyes follow as obsessedly as his father’s once did towards his accursed mother? Can you not_ **_see_ ** _how he will contribute to the corruption of the bloodline? He and his will continue to dirty that blood until it is worthless. And if you truly loved our king the way you swear you do that would break your heart the way it does mine!”_

_What the hell was Aura even talking about? Belus continuing to ‘dirty’ the Dragonlord bloodline? Belus was still a kid! Was she already marrying him off to someone in her head? And to who? How ridiculous was her hateful anger making her?_

_Emotions conflicted over Amory’s face but he remained firm. “I stand by what I said, Aura. Leave those children alone.” And with that he stormed away._

_Aura remained where she stood, glaring at his back furiously._

* * *

 

_As time passed Sophia found herself slipping out of her room late at night and going to the lake, where she allowed herself to be the other her. She still hated him, and yet a part of her craved him as well, and she was not sure what that said about her. Was she truly her father’s son, like her mother had sobbed when she’d first turned? Was that horrible, icky blood starting to call out to her more as she grew older?_

_She tried not to think about it, wearing the males clothes she’d stolen from the laundry, and holding the sword she’d taken from the armory some months back and hid under her bed for nights like these. Amory had taken to teaching Belus to fight, both hand-to-hand and with weapons, and since Sophia had been ordered by Belus to keep him company and to cheer for him when he excelled, she’d had an excuse to not only watch the training, but to take in the advice Amory gave Belus whenever he stumbled or faced an obstacle during practice._

_Even as the sword swished through the air her steps were unsure, and she found herself collapsing to the ground. A snarl escaped her lips as she slammed her palms down into the ground._

_A loud clash sounded behind her, and it suddenly water cascaded loudly._

_Sophia shifted around, now on her knees, eyes wide as she saw the water of her lake rising high into the air like an inverted waterfall. She reverted back to her true form from the shock, staring up at the water as it too collapsed back into the lake, the surface of which was turbulent with the violence of its return._

_Gulping, Sophia stared at her hands. Had she—? Had that been_ **_her_ ** _doing?_

**_‘He was a monster who lived under the water,’_ ** _her mother’s broken voice sobbed._ **_‘Water obeyed his command.’_ **

_Trembling, her shocked awe turned to disgust as Sophia clenched her fists and curled into herself as her breathing grew ragged. Horror and despair churned inside of her as she realized that her mother had been right._

_She_ **_was_ ** _more that monster’s son than she was her mother’s daughter._

* * *

****

_As a female there were rules that you were forced to follow, rules dictating how one should act, rules proving someone else had dominance over your own body. As a male those same rules did not apply. Sophia slowly realized the difference between how she was treated when she was in her male form than how she was treated in her female. It was not only the fact that whenever she went around the castle in her male form people did not know the truth of her parentage, but there was a gender class difference that she had always known existed, and yet had never truly realized the gap was so wide until now._

_While there were places Sophia could go due to her position as well as the trust given to her by the king, there were things her other half, Bors (as she decided to call name) could do which she could not. Bors became the part of her that avenged Sophia, even if only Sophia would know of the how._

_The same girls who hissed and glared at Sophia and treated her with thinly veiled hostility spread their thighs for Bors, whimpering words of love and need as they begged him to visit them again soon. Bors whispered those words back into their ears, feeling them tightening around him as he used them, seducing them, and once he was all they could see he abandoned them to their misery. Truly, Bors was his father’s son, but he did not care about that, repaying those who had given Sophia nothing but grief since childhood._

_The more Sophia became Bors, the more enraptured she found herself in him and what he could provide for her. Water listened to Bors as it had his father, and Bors used this shape to slowly train on his own. He had no mentor, and as he was hiding his true identity he could not turn to anyone for guidance, so he stole books and studied late into the night. It was a long and arduous process, but he could see the fruits in his labor, and little by little Sophia also learnt to harness the ability._

_It was then that she realized Bors was not another, but was her, was her duality, and she stopped fearing he might overcome her, replace her. He might be the son of a monster, but he was her strength, and she would accept this part of her which she had denied for so very long. Otherwise, should she not find a balance, she may lose both altogether._

_And, well, boys were allowed to taste pleasures girls were forbidden from, were hidden from, were frowned upon for having tasted outside of marriage… and Sophia had no desire of ever marrying._

_Also, as Bors, she could experience many different sorts of pleasures, as Bors was not only popular with the womenfolk of the castle._

_Faustus groaned into Bors’ hair, hands clamped on the boy’s hips and keeping him in place as he thrusted into him._

_When Faustus had first stopped Bors in the hallway the boy had been scared his secret had been discovered, and yet when Amory’s father had instead offered him some gold coins before beginning to undo his trousers Bors had been shocked. He’d never, not with another man, and yet he kept flashing back to the image of Amory’s face, his expression of pleasure, and it was the only reason Bors had not run away, why he had taken the gold coins, and then Faustus’ manhood._

_It had hurt, but it had also felt good once he’d managed to relax. He didn’t feel the way Amory seemed to, overwhelmed with pleasure and desire, but he_ **_did_ ** _feel pleasure. That pleasure was why he continued making a steady income thanks to tending to the needs Faustus wished kept hidden from his wife. Bors wasn’t sure what to do with the money, but he kept it hidden and watched as the gold continued to accumulate._

_Whether Faustus had spoken to other similarly positioned men, or whether rumors had started, Bors would never be certain. All he knew for certain was that he was soon approached by other men in the court who had wives yet who wished to pay him generously to do things to or for them that their wives could not. Most of them wanted nothing more than a body to fill, but there were some who required filling, and_ **_that_ ** _opened up yet another brand of pleasure that Bors had been unused to._

_When women did this they were regarded as whores and looked down upon, the men hissing derogatory words and terms. Yet when males did it it was viewed as a service, as being ambition and an entrepreneur. The discrepancy in this attitude burned at Bors’ stomach, but he ignored it and instead used it to his advantage. He only returned to the ones who were not violent, and those he quickly learnt how to please to the point where he easily stripped them not only of their gold, but of information… information which Sophia could use._

_“_ **_So close_ ** _,” Faustus groaned into Bors’ hair as his thrusts grew quicker, rougher before finally shoving himself as deep inside of Bors as he could and holding the boy tightly as he found completion. He pressed all his weight into Bors, and the both of them tumbled into the bed, the redhead trapped under his weight. Faustus remained where he was, kissing the back of Bors’ neck. Sometimes Faustus just wanted the job done, other times he wanted to cuddle. Either was fine with Bors, especially as Faustus dabbled in pillow talk that Bors always listened very intently to. “If only magic were strong enough to allow your body to give birth to children,” he groaned into Bors’ neck. “If that were the case I would have never had to marry my wife to further my bloodline. There is no love between us, there never was, it was a political arrangement for the both of us.” He breathed in Bors’ scent and groaned. “We have been living separate lives for many years now, and I cannot help but resent the time I have wasted with my ring on her finger.”_

_“You would not have had your children had it not been for your marriage,” Bors reminded him, voice muffled by the pillow. He wondered where the twins’ mother was that Faustus had called him to their bedchambers for this tumble._

_“Honestly, that does not sound so horrible right now,” Faustus mumbled as he nibbled on Bors’ ear while grinding his hips into his in a circular motion. “My selfish son has put his own desires above that of the family, and my psychotic daughter will end up doing something that not even_ **_I_ ** _will be able to make disappear.”_

_“Her obsession with the king is pathetic,” Bors mumbled carefree given that this was far from the first time Faustus and he had spoken of the twins. “Clearly he is a man such as yourself, one who prefers a certain kind of lover in his bed.” He rolled his hips back into Faustus’ when the man tensed at his words, and as expected that milked the tension out of the older man, who groaned and returned to moving inside of him. “You need to marry her off and let her make her husband’s life impossible.”_

_“She will not entertain any of the suitors who I have brought to her attention,” Faustus bemoaned. “She is deluded into believing that King Oistin will one day fall madly in love with her and leave Amory.” He snorted in disgust. “I have seen the way that boy is covered in marks of ownership that betray the fact that the only reason he can walk straight enough to perform his duties is due to the king’s magic. Do you see the necklace he wears? It is an anchor to allow Oistin’s magic to be able to find Amory should Oistin need it to. The king protects him even though my son is the one who should be protecting_ **_him_ ** _.”_

_Filing that useful bit of information for later, Bors gripped at the pillow tightly as a shudder of pleasure rippled down his spine. “I should be going.” Belus would soon get out of the classes he’d started attending, and if Sophia wasn’t there to greet him he’d throw a fit and be unbearable for the rest of the day._

_“Stay a little longer,” Faustus begged as he pressed harder with his hips. “We barely are able to enjoy ourselves in a bed. You are like a wraith, I can barely find you whenever I am searching for you. You would make more money if you were easier to be found.” He licked the shell of Bors’ ears as he shifted his hips so his next thrust brushed against the boys’ cluster of nerves. “You need to tell me what it is you actually do in the castle. No body seems to be quite sure. The mystery is intriguing, but I do not like not being able to find you.”_

_Honestly, Faustus had been getting a bit greedy lately, and that could only cause problems in the future, but he was Bors’ best source of information on what went on in the castle, especially when it concerned Aura. The psychotic blonde had already threatened Belus and Celeres’ lives merely due to their mixed heritage, and Faustus was the best way for Bors to keep a track of Aura as well as make sure that she was not doing something which could endanger the young princes’ lives. The king had done for much for Sophia, and this was the only way Bors or her could think of paying him. Bors would protect the princes the way the king had protected Sophia._

_“The king and my son are going to be retreating to one of his cottages in Avalon with his sons, and I have been asked to join along with a few others.” Faustus gripped at Bors’ hips, holding him steady as he thrusted rougher. “Come with me. I will say you are my manservant. I will pay you handsomely for the month, will give you more gold than you could ever dream to see at once. You will never have to work another day in your life.” His thrusts grew so rough the headboard began to slam against the wall._

_Bors bit into the pillow, trying to silence his groans as his own orgasm began to coil tightly in his stomach. “Wh-why are you going away for a whole month?” Sophia had been unable to find a reason as to the sudden withdrawal from the court, and for such an arbitrary amount of time, so now it was Bors’ turn to try and discover what was happening. “Mayhap I could come for a couple of days or so, but a month is very long.”_

_“I would make sure you lost track of time,” Faustus promised throatily as he seated himself completely inside. “It will be torturous without you there.”_

_“I have plans,” Bors whimpered as the man used his knowledge of Bors’ body to wreck havoc on his self-control. “A month is too long.”_

_“I have no control over that!” Faustus sounded very close to desperate. “King Oistin believes the Dragonblade should be removed from the castle for a while! It seems to be behaving oddly and he wishes to give it a break or something of the sort!” He whimpered when Bors clenched around him encouragingly. “I do not wish to risk one your other patrons gaining favor during my absence because Oistin is catering to the whims of a piece of steel!”_

_There was power in sex that left Bors trembling with excitement. He rolled his lips back slowly, clenching and unclenching, milking, using his body to stroke Faustus intimately. With each roll he could feel the man slowly coming apart, losing control, becoming just the right amount of desperate for him to use. “I might not be the grand Faustus Pendragon, champion of the king, but do not take me for a fool.”_

_“I do not!” Faustus swore pitifully above him. “I swear I would not!”_

_“And yet you want me to believe the king is leaving for a month due to a_ **_sword_ ** _?” Bors chuckled darkly as he continued to torture the man sweetly. “You_ **_deserve_ ** _for me to make this our last visit for having the gall to treat me like such a fool.”_

_“I’m telling the truth!” Faustus swore pitifully. “Oistin says that the Dragonblade has become agitated! That it is acting contrary to his wishes! He says that the spirit that governs the blade is behaving irrationally, seeing threats that are not there, and is seeking blood! He wishes to appease it by removing it from the castle so it may rest! It is why he wishes to stay away for such a long time! So that the Dragonblade may come to its senses while surrounded by the creatures of Avalon!”_

_And this was one of the reasons why Faustus was so important to keep close. “I apologize for not believing you,” Bors declared as sincerely as he could while pleasure continued to coil tightly in his gut. He was close, he was very close!_

_“Say you will come,” Faustus begged like a child in his ear even while his thrusts grew uncontrolled. “Say you’ll spend a month never leaving my bed.”_

_Clenching fistfuls of the pillow, Bors climaxed, dirtying the bed._

_Seconds later, Faustus joined him._

* * *

 

_Considering Sophia was also supposed to go to Avalon during this month-long trip as well, she had had to stop going around the castle in Borss form so as to keep Faustus from continuing to try and convince Bors to become his temporary concubine. A part of her was regretful that it had to be this way, mostly because a month with Faustus would be enough for Bors to bleed him dry of any and all useful information, and partly because unlike some of the others Bors slept with, Faustus genuinely seemed to want Bors to feel pleasure as well._

_It was also odd to see the contrast in Faustus. As always, when she was Sophia, he was reserved and barely noticed her. He wasn’t hostile, but he was definitely not friendly either. He kept himself ever vigilant and usually kept to himself, reading a book, or conversing with the king, or merely not seeming interested in anyone or anything around him. He was also clearly in a sulk, unhappy that he was there alone. Others wouldn’t be able to tell, but her time as Bors had allowed her to notice the difference._

_Bors saw a whole different side to Faustus that she doubted anyone else got to see, and the duality in the man intrigued Sophia because, even if it was to a much lesser degree, it reminded her of her own._

_“You’re not paying attention!” An angry, accusing voice snapped. “I told you to watch me! I_ **_told_ ** _you to!”_

_Blinking, Sophia turned her attention back to where Belus was glaring at her, shaking in his anger. She raised an eyebrow, surprised that the duel was over. Belus had been eager to show them all just how much better at swordplay he had gotten under Amory’s constant tutelage, but Sophia had not been sure exactly why she’d been expected to sit through this most recent demonstration considering that she was the one Belus ordered to watch his every practice and cheer for him whenever he excelled. “I was.”_

_“No. You were not.” Belus was in a pout. Even though he was growing up a little more each day he still seemed like that two year old that she had been put in charge of keeping company. “You were staring at Faustus.”_

_Amory’s lips twitched as he let his sword drop and went to sit on Oistin’s lap so he could whisper into his ear._

_Oistin snickered and nodded. The frown lines that had marred his face at the castle were quickly disappearing in Avalon, which probably meant that his cause for worry - Excalibur - was behaving. Mayhap a trip away from the castle had been what the blade had needed?_

_Aunt Beatrix, who sat next to Celeres (who had his own wooden sword in hand), was clearly trying to hide her own smile._

_“Look at_ **_me_ ** _.” Belus pointed his sword at Sophia. “Look_ **_only_ ** _at me.”_

_It was all she could do to keep from rolling her eyes at his childish possessiveness. How exactly would he take it when he realized that he was soon going to be at the age where it would not be appropriate for her to be his constant companion any longer? He’d throw a fit. The prince seemed to believe she was his personal toy, and while it could be cute at times it was also incredibly exhausting. He was lucky she had a very soft spot for him, otherwise, prince or not, she would have smacked him by now._

_“That is a very impractical order, Prince Belus,” she informed him as she rested her chin against her closed fist, fighting to show how amused his open-mouthed scandal at her talking back had invoked. “How am I to walk if I am only to ever look at you? Or do_ **_anything_ ** _, for that matter, if you are not around?”_

_“I’ll always be around,” Belus informed her haughtily._

_“Not when I’m bathing you won’t,” Sophia huffed._

_“Sophia!” Aunt Beatrix gasped in horror._

_Amory hid his face in Oistin’s hair, but his snorted laughter could still be heard._

_“Why is Soph in trouble?” Celeres asked innocently from where he’d been chewing on one of the apples Avalon was famous for. “She was saying the truth. Belus_ **_isn’t_ ** _there when she’s bathing. Neither am I.” He then pouted. “Even though she used to bathe us we never got to bathe with her.”_

_Amory’s snorted laughter was getting louder._

_Oistin was tapping his thigh, clearly trying to get him to behave despite the fact that he himself looked about to lose it to his amusement._

_Belus was red as Celeres’ apple. “I see your point.” He then raised his chin and stared loftily at Sophia like a benevolent monarch would a troublesome serf. “When I am doing something important you can only look at me.”_

_“_ **_Fine_ ** _.” She couldn’t help the roll of her eyes as she grabbed and apple and began to slice it in fours. “You’re so_ **_exhausting_ ** _.”_

_Belus pouted at that, but when she offered him one of the apple slices his smile returned full-force and all appeared forgiven._

* * *

****

_Oistin smiled as he rubbed the snout of the large and quite terrifying looking dragon that was offering its face for caresses, the man talking to the immense reptile the same way women in the castle talked to little children and tiny animals._

_Amory stared between Oistin and the dragon with wide-eyed awe, clearly not sure what he was more fascinated by._

_Sophia was supposed to be in bed sleeping by now, but she’d heard the sound of the mighty wings and had snuck out, and now watched the two as they communed with the beast outside on the front lawn. They had been visited by many of the residents of Avalon while they’d been here, but Sophia had had yet to see an actual dragon, and it was spectacularly terrifying, just as she’d hoped it would be._

_“You should be in bed,” a gruff voice mumbled in the darkness._

_Sophia jumped and turned to see Faustus there._

_He looked unhappy yet came to her side and stared out of the window, a small smile touching his lips as he eyed the wonder on his son’s face, betraying that while he might consider Amory selfish, he still cared deeply for him. “I remember the first time I saw one of those magnificent creatures, it is a memory which will stay with me until the day that I die.” He chuckled. “Do you know what the name Pendragon means, Lady Sophia?”_

_She shook her head, surprised because this was the first time that Faustus had approached her like this, and talked to her. A part of her wondered whether, like with Bors, he was about to offer her gold coins and yank down his trousers._

_“It means Son of the Dragon,” he informed her with pride beaming on his face. “Are we not perfect to serve the Lord of Dragons?” He then shook his head. “You need to return to your room, it will not do to have Prince Belus’ future bride wandering about in the dark like this.” His lips twitched in reluctant amusement. “He will be very jealous should he hear you were doing this, especially if he finds out that we conversed.”_

_“Future…?” Sophia snorted in derision. “I do not know what you think, Sir Faustus, but I am not that child’s future bride. I am, for all intents and purposes, his nanny.” Her eyes then narrowed because this was not the first of this rumor that she’d heard. People in the castle seemed to believe that Sophia was being kept to marry Belus once he became of age, and now that she was at that age herself the rumors had increased._

_“I believe you are the first female I have ever heard not excited at the prospect of marrying a future king,” he declared in a sardonic tone. “I thought it was every woman’s prerogative to lust after the crown.”_

_“How incredibly barbaric that is coming from a married man who also has a daughter,” she mumbled. “Then again, you_ **_do_ ** _think she is psychotic.”_

_He froze. “What did you say?” In seconds he’d moved, shocking even her as he’d grabbed her by the front of her nightgown and swung her violently into the wall, snarling at her. “How do you know Bors?” He glared at her hatefully. “Are you one of the many castle whores it is said have been playing with him?”_

_“Let_ **_go_ ** _of me!” Sophia snarled, Bors’ power immediately searching all around her for a water source._

_“Do you know where he lives?” Sir Faustus asked in an oddly manic tone. “Do you know where he works? No one can tell me! No matter how hard I search for him he seems to just appear and disappear! Where has he been?” He tightened his grip on her gown before shoving her back against the wall once more. “I was looking for him so desp—!” And then he froze, eyeing her in horror as he let her go and stumbled away as if seeing a ghost._

_“How_ ** _dare_** _you_ —-?!” _And yet the voice proved that the one speaking was Bors, not Sophia, and he flinched, turning to the closest reflective surface to indeed see himself wearing Sophia’s nightgown. Bors cursed softly and looked up at Faustus, who was staring at him in open, horrified shock._

_“_ **_Bors_ ** _?” Faustus whispered, clearly trying to make sense of what he was seeing._

_“Are you drunk?” Bors decided the best way to play this was to deny even the truth in front of the other man. “Go to sleep, obviously whatever you imbibed in your room is making you see things.”_

_“No one could tell me where he lived, or what part of the castle he worked in, or who his friends were or which branch of the Dragonlord family he descended from,” Faustus whispered to himself as his eyes widened. “You are_ **_part demon_ ** _. THIS is how your demonic side manifests? You can become_ **_him_ ** _?” He staggered back a second. “The reason he could not come with me was because_ **_you_ ** _were already coming along as well.” He laughed shakily as he brought a hand to his head. “I have been played magnificently! Well done.”_

_“You are clearly drunk,” Bors growled and decided that his best course of action was to return to his room and pretend tomorrow that this had never happened. And yet as he crossed by Faustus to leave the room, the man’s hand raced out and grabbed his upper arm tightly, not allowing him to do so. “Unhand me.”_

_“You want information, do you not?” Faustus asked in an odd tone as he turned his head to stare down at Bors. “I have known for the longest time what your true currency was, I knew that I might be putting my kingdom at risk, and yet I could not—I never would have guessed…” he chuckled darkly and shifted his own body so it now faced Bors. “My offer still stands. Spend your nights in my bed, and I will tell you all you wish to know. No intrigue. No games.” His grip tightened. “Open yourself to me and I will open myself to you.”_

_It was tempting, it was_ **_very_ ** _tempting, and yet Bors could not risk it. He yanked his arm free and snorted. “You truly are drunk, Sir Faustus, go back to bed before you incriminate yourself more than you already have.” He took a step to leave. He didn’t make it._

_In seconds Bors had been shoved into the wall and pinned there with his wrists held in one of Faustus’ hands, which kept them pressed roughly above him. “Have you gone mad? What do you think will happen if—-?”_

_“There was an attempt on the princes’ lives,” Faustus whispered into his hair. “It is part of the reason why Excalibur started to act uncontrollably.”_

_Bors went still in utter horror. “_ **_What_ ** _?”_

_“I will tell you everything,_ **_anything_ ** _,” Faustus promised throatily. “Just… I have missed you so much…”_

_“You’re lying,” Bors ignored Faustus declaration and instead concentrated on what he had revealed. “My aunt and I sleep next to their quarters, we would have known if—-.”_

_“Think back a fortnight,” he interrupted breathily into his ear. “You both awoken to noise but once you emerged the king, Amory, and I apologized for a drunken, makeshift jousting session having gone awry.”_

_Bors’ eyes widened, remembering that Sophia had thought the men acting strange that night, but had been too tired from having only recently returned from one of her midnight sessions at the lake to truly care. “Someone tried to kill Belus and Celeres?”_

_“Excalibur had been acting weird lately, and due to that I was with Oistin and Amory talking about this when it warned the king. We were able to subdue the assailant as he was reaching the princes’ room, but he had come prepared and swallowed a pill which killed him before he could be questioned. It was the true reason for this last minute trip. There is someone in the castle who wants the young princes dead. We have trusted men working on the case while we stay here in a place most protected.”_

_“What have those men discovered?” Bors wanted to know. “Do they have a lead as to who or why—-?” He froze when he felt the length pressed against him, understanding what Faustus was telling him, and making a decision. “Unless, of course, you want to continue our conversation in your room.”_

_He could feel Faustus’ smile against his hair._

* * *

 

_Sophia had thought Faustus unable to be sexually attracted to females, but since that night she had realized that assumption completely inaccurate. The nights she spent in Faustus’ room were spent as Bors, as Sophia, and sometimes as an amalgamation of the two, something which she had not even realized she could do until Faustus had begged she try. Her currency was now truths, and it surprised her how utterly content Faustus was to reveal to her and Bors the secrets of the kingdom. It also surprised her that the man did not treat her like a whore, as other women who traded their bodies were treated._

_“Don’t go yet,” Faustus begged as he kissed her chest. “Stay a little longer.”_

_“Belus will soon be out of classes with his tutor,” Sophia groaned even as she rocked herself on Faustus’ lap, the front of her dress completely undone, baring her to his mouth, while her skirt was bunched around them, covering where they were connected. “You know how he gets if I am not around.”_

_“He’s a real possessive pup,” Faustus mumbled unhappily before resting his chin on her chest and glancing up at her. “At least I now understand Bors’ odd timetable. You were accommodating the princes’ class schedules, weren’t you?”_

_She tightened around him teasingly. “It is time you stop stalling. I_ **_told_ ** _you not to approach me during the daytime, this is risky and you are clingy. Me having to rush is_ **_your_ ** _fault.”_

_“I do not like sharing you,” he grumbled._

_“You sound like Belus,” she informed him seriously. “If it is not cute on that kid it is not cute on you.”_

_“Ouch. Why did I not realize until now just how sharp your tongue was?” He wanted to know with a dark chuckle._

_“Because you never paid attention to me until you found out I was Bors.” Immediately Sophia pushed him away, and used his distraction to dismount and start fixing the front of her dress only to be grabbed from behind and pulled back onto his lap. “There’s no time. I have to clean up before I go to meet Belus.”_

_“We would not have to sneak around like this if I married you.”_

_“Says the man already married.” She snorted in amusement and tried to get up yet found herselfpinned to his lap. “What—?”_

_“I will leave her,” he declared utterly serious into Sophia’s hair. “I’ve told you, she and I have been living separate lives for years now. She has her own lover. I will renounce our marriage, she will play the victim for two weeks before publicly ‘finding love again’ with her lover, and then I can marry you.”_

_“Who says I_ **_want_ ** _to be married?” Sophia struggled out of his grasp and turned to face him with a glare. “I do not! So do not do anything drastic and blame it on me_ **_or_ ** _Bors!” She fixed the front of her dress and straightened out her skirt, all the while glaring at him. “And if you_ **_ever_ ** _mention marrying me again our arrangement is over!”_

_“You are of marrying age,” he growled in a very low tone that she had never heard him use before. “Whether you wish for it or not you_ **_will_ ** _be married, and soon. Let it be to someone who knows and accepts both sides of you.” He smiled darkly. “Unless, of course, you were lying when you declared no interest in waiting for the prince to come of age.”_

_“Act your age!” She snapped at him, seeing the reprimand sink in as he flinched violently seconds before she stormed out of his room._

_This was their first argument but far from their last._

* * *

 

_Sophia began to get a nagging feeling that an unintended consequence in dealing solely with truths when it came to Faustus was that he had started to believe their trysts were more than just a mutually beneficial arrangement, that they were in a relationship of some sort. While he was handsome and useful, he was also clingy and possessive, and even though she found his presence amusing and his conversation interesting that did not mean she had changed her stance on marriage. The idea terrified her, made her sick to her stomach. She saw the rings women wore so proudly on their fingers more like a noose around a neck, and she would not allow herself to be forced into this merely because she was a female. Men were not forced to marry just because they had reached a certain age, and if she had to become Bors permanently to avoid it then she would._

_The issue with Faustus was the least of her problems though, at least for the moment. It would appear that whoever had tried to kill Belus and Celeres has definitely not been working alone, and the fact that Excalibur was still acting up proved that the danger was far from over. There’d been two more attempted murders since they had returned to the castle, and while neither had gotten much further than the first it had clearly taken a lot out of King Oistin to realize that there was someone in his court who wished his children dead. Amory had kept true to his word and had told Oistin about Aura, and yet she had been away from the castle for a couple of months while assisting an aunt in the countryside with some issues, so while she had made her hatred of the boys known it could not have been her work._

_Bors had gone back to his regulars, picking their minds and their mouths while they were physically overwhelmed and mentally vulnerable. He’d gotten a few names from them of people they had overheard being less than subtle about their distaste in having ‘an abomination’ like Belus as their king. Those names were all being investigated now, not only by King Oistin’s most trusted, but by Bors himself. There were things he could find out, places he could go, walls he could lower, that the king, or those who enforced his will, would never be able to, and Bors had to try._

_If Belus or Celeres were hurt Bors and Sophia would never forgive themselves for not having tried harder. And it was not as if she were hurting herself. She’d heard people whispering about women who traded their body for money or board, they’d been called dirty, but she did not feel that way, much less understand the reasoning behind that view herself. Maybe it was due to the demonic blood in her, but Sophia saw it as an equal trade. She and Bors gave something someone else wanted in exchange for something she and Bors wanted, it seemed fair to her. It very much felt like trading vegetables for eggs. But that did not mean she was naive enough to believe that others around her would see it the same way._

_The more Bors and Sophia investigated, the wider she realized the discontent was due to the princes’ mixed (and ambivalent on the mother’s side) heritage. While Sophia had experienced firsthand how badly the Dragonlord family reacted to their blood being mixed with that of ‘outsider’, she herself had not experienced the level of hatred that she had somehow not noticed being directed towards the children. They might all be Dragonlords, but growing up in the castle had taught her that the bloodline of the ruling family was worshipped as it was the strongest, the purest, and because it descended directly from ‘the Old Ones’, be whoever they were. In the eyes of the extended family, of the castle, these children were an affront to that lineage, were a blight to the bloodline, that they would corrupt and pollute it until that sacred bloodline was no more._

_Bors had heard quite a couple of people comparing the princes to Sophia, and had been surprised that she had come off more favorably in their eyes. According to her sources, at least with Sophia they had known what had mixed in with their own, but the fact that the late queen’s ancestry, her lineage, had never been revealed had shaken them with the uncertainty it brought to their beloved bloodline._

_“My people are stuck in their ways, but they are good people,” King Oistin assured her softly after she had come to him with this news. He looked sad, as he had the longer she’d relayed what she had heard in the court, and yet was trying to smile nonetheless. “They are afraid of what they do not know, it is like how it used to be with you. But they have accepted you, Sophia, and they will accept my sons.”_

_“They tolerate me,” she corrected immediately with no heat. “But_ **_I_ ** _am not the one who will be leading them. My King, I know you want to believe that people are genuinely good, but your sons have had attempts against their lives, attempts which your people have orchestrated.” She pushed on despite his flinch. “Surely you have to know that not everyone is like you, claimed by the light. For many you are the only source of light in a pit of darkness, and they will do horrible things if they believe it will keep that light shining bright.”_

_A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. “I am sorry that what you have gone through has made you have such a cynical outlook on life, Sophia. And I know that what you are saying right now you say because you care for, and worry about, my sons. But these are my people. I know my people.” He smiled sadly at her, seeming older than he ever had. “I choose to believe that the reason these attempts have not been fruitful is because, deep within, they know it is wrong. All I need to do is to speak to the people, to reason with them, and to assuage their fears. I love my people and my people love me, they will love my sons as well.”_

_He was foolishly stubborn and incredibly naive. Why had she never noticed it before? Maybe she too had been dazzled by the light that emanated so naturally from him, a light which drew all to him like moths to the flame. His way of thinking was too guileless, and while it said wonders about his own character it also made Sophia incredibly uneasy. This man was too trusting, too loving, to open and forgiving. This man could be severely hurt and never see it coming._

_He was a fool._

_A part of Sophia had always wished that she had been born like him, and yet as she watched him purposely ignore facts, saw him explain away that which could not, as she saw him bury himself under his belief in the good of his people, unwilling to see just how truly putrid they were, the redhead was thankful, for the first time ever, for the darkness that ran through her veins._

_“Do you really not know what family the late queen belonged to?” Sophia finally asked with a sigh, realizing that her previous tactic would prove unsuccessful. “Mayhap if the people_ **_knew_ ** _exactly what the princes are mixed with it would help to calm them. They would not be happy unless she was a Dragonlord, but at least they would not have a reason to build it up the way that they are.”_

_“She never wished to speak of where she came from, and I never wished to push her,” King Oistin replied after a moment’s silence. “I loved her no matter what her past was, so I did not care.”_

_And yet he must have known his people would care!_

_“They will come around, Sophia,” he whispered to her. “I will call a meeting in the castle square and I will entreat them, I will speak to their hearts, and you and Excalibur will both see that despite how my people have acted up until now, that they will repent, and they will change for the better. This will strengthen us as a nation, as a family, and as a people. You will see, Sophia, you both will.”_

_King Oistin was purposefully blinding himself to the truth. Mayhap his own light was so blinding it made him unable to see what was so obvious from the shadows. Sophia respected the king, she was incredibly grateful for all that he had done for her and her aunt, but this was not a man she could respect or follow. He was weak, incredibly so, and he lacked the strength to do what must be done, no matter who it might hurt._

* * *

 

_“Hi.”_

_Bors swung around rapidly, eyes wide as he came face to face with someone he did not quite recognize. The boy looked around his age, maybe a little younger, but that could be due to how much thinner he was. He had chocolate colored hair, and in the shadows Bors could not tell whether his eyes were brown as well or a shade dark shade blue. Who exactly was he and what was he doing here at Sophia’s lake?_

_“I, uh, I’ve been watching you the last couple of nights as you trained out here by yourself,” the boy admitted as a flush darkened on his cheeks. “I noticed you sneaking out of the castle and I was intrigued so I followed you and, well, uh, I wanted to know if you would teach me how to fight.”_

_“Why me?” Bors finally found his voice as he eyed the boy up and down in confusion. Why exactly was he asking him, a stranger, and why had he followed him out of the castle in the first place? Did the boy have no manner of self-preservation? “Don’t you have someone else who could teach you?”_

_The blush darkened. “I, uh, I only just arrived a couple of days ago with my father, he’s the new blacksmith. I don’t really know anyone so, well…”_

_The new blacksmith? Hmmm. This could prove useful. “Okay, I’ll do it.” Bors was a little surprised at the immediate beaming smile he got in response. Apparently the guy really wanted to learn how to fight. Oh well. At least now Bors could practice with someone else and not by himself like he had for the last few years. “But don’t tell anyone I’m teaching you or about this place. And bring your own sword. As the son of the blacksmith I’m sure you can get your hands on one without drawing any attention on yourself.”_

_“Thank you! I will! I can!” He then cleared his throat loudly and lowered his gaze before looking up at Bors through his chocolate colored eyelashes. “Your name is Bors, right? I, uh, my name is Sein. I’m a Dragonlord too,” he smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his own head and chuckling nervously, “but we’re from one of the really low hanging branches of the family tree. My grandpa married a non-blood and, well, it’s taken us this long to ‘wash it out’ as my father calls it.”_

_Bors stared at the boy in surprise, realizing that he was waiting and steeling himself for Bors to comment on his heritage. It was obvious that while the boy was trying to play it off as nothing, that he was actually very self-conscious and worried about how Bors might react to this news. That confused him, because he was not sure why this boy should care how Bors reacted. This was their first time talking, so Bors’ opinion of him should not matter._

_And yet, despite knowing this, Bors had an odd desire to try put him at ease. “I’ve got mixed blood too.”_

_Sein’s eyes widened and his hand dropped form where he’d been rubbing the back of his own head nervously. “So you’re like me?”_

_“I’d say worse, your mixture is from your grandmother, mine is closer to me.” Bors shrugged. “The people in the castle don’t know this.”_

_“I won’t tell anyone!” Sein promised immediately, excitedly, his beam wide and his eyes nearly twinkling. “I swear!” He shifted his weight on his feet and twiddled his thumbs while that blush continued to darken on his cheeks. “It’ll be our first secret as best friends.”_

_Best… friends…?_

_Bors blinked in surprise. He’d never had a friend his entire life, and as he stared down into Sein’s beaming face Bors had a strange feeling he did not recognize, but which did not feel unpleasant in the least bit._

* * *

 

_Sein’s parents were very much like their son which meant that they confused Bors a lot but he still found himself enjoying their company. Hanging around the smithy also helped Bors overhear things, and he’d commissioned Sein to keep his ears open for any ‘interesting’ conversations he might overhear while assisting his father in the smithy. He, of course, had regretted giving Sein that command almost immediately because ever since then Sein had showered him with recounts of the most inane conversations that held very little interest to Bors, but which he bore in silence nonetheless because Sein looked so proud whenever he brought more ‘interesting news’._

_Maybe it was because Sein was his first friend, but Bors really didn’t want to let the boy know that his news was very boring and that Bors already knew all of that thanks to his regulars, so he just listened and nodded whenever Sein gave him updates. Bors also bit back his annoyance at how long it was taking Sein to actually learn any of the swordplay he’d been teaching him at night, but the boy was clearly embarrassed and self-reprimanding every time he failed, and Bors didn’t see the reason to beat him while he was down. The kid also had grit and determination, kept getting up immediately after each fall, and Bors liked and respected that in a person, which he’d let Sein know, which had oddly enough seemed to have brightened his mood the rest of that night._

_“You have been hanging around the blacksmith’s boy a lot recently.”_

_Jumping in surprise, not having expected company, Bors brought a hand to his rapidly beating heart. “Damn it, Faustus, you scared me!” He then paused and looked around the stables, which he had agreed to clean up in exchange for a future favor that he would need from one of the stable boys. It would good to have people owing you favors, you never knew when you’d need to collect them. “What are you doing here? Isn’t your horse kept in the stables by the orchard?”_

_“Is he another one of your little whores?”_

_Annoyance filtered into Bors as he tightened his grip on the mop. “No. Sein is my friend. Just a friend. He’s a true innocent.”_

_“What’s he doing hanging around with you then?” Faustus wanted to know as he leaned in the doorway of the stall Bors was currently mopping up._

_“Is this you finally calling me a whore?” Bors wanted to know casually as he went back to the job at hand. “Considering you are the one who initiated me into the business do you really have any foot to stand on in this conversation?”_

_“I did not come here to argue with you,” Faustus sighed heavily._

_“What_ **_did_ ** _you come here to do then?” Bors wanted to know as he continued to mop despite the annoyance brewing inside of him. “Considering you seemed to know who I hang out with and where I am at any given time I am going to assume that you have someone not only following me but reporting back to you.” He finally looked up from his task and raised an eyebrow. “I do not appreciate that.”_

_“My wife wishes to marry her lover. I have agreed to give her a divorce in exchange for her not only going to live in his villa in the countryside, but taking Aura with her as well, and not allowing our daughter to return to the castle unless she is married,” Faustus announced as he eyed Bors in an odd manner. “I wanted to tell you this myself before the news spread throughout the castle.”_

_“I see.” Bors nodded slowly, honestly relieved to hear this news. Even though they could not trace anything to Aura, he still did not trust her, and the idea of her not being in the castle anymore would make things a little less tense, at least for both him and Amory. “Aura will not be happy when she discovers that specific clause.”_

_“She has given me no choice in the matter,” Faustus replied tiredly. “With tensions escalating after the king’s speech the other day I cannot allow her to stay, not when it might end up in her execution.”_

_“So you believe she’s involved as well.” Bors wasn’t surprised Faustus doubted Aura’s innocence, he was just surprised the man had admitted as such. And yet he knew the older manwell enough by now to be able to read something further on his face. “By keeping Aura trapped in the countryside you’re not actually trying to protect the princes from her, are you? You’re trying to protect_ **_her_ ** _.”_

_“She’s my daughter,” he responded without any shame. “She vexes me but I will protect her with my life.”_

_Bors clutched at the mop tightly. “If she had managed to kill the princes, and you found out, would you have told the king?”_

_Faustus met his gaze. “No.”_

_“You are supposed to protect him,” Bors reminded Faustus. “How is this not going against your duties?”_

_“That is Amory’s job now,” Faustus replied coolly with a chuckle. “My job is now to look after my own matters.” He chuckled darkly. “And we both know that even if you told Oistin what I have said he would not believe you. I have served his father and him faithfully, which he knows well, and I am his companion’s sire. He will never believe any foul word spoken against me, even if uttered by the Lady of the Lake.”_

_It was true. They both knew it. So why argue? Why deny it? “Is that all?”_

_“Does it seem little to you?” Faustus chuckled. “And here I thought you would at least look a_ **_little_ ** _surprised.”_

_“What you told me was either something I already suspected, or not of interest to me,” Bors informed him. “Now if you excuse me, I have things to do.”_

_“I have an idea as to who else might be in this growing group of dissenters along with my lovely daughter.”_

_Bors stopped cold. “Have you told Amory?” Because telling Oistin would be useless given how he would probably just want to ‘talk’ to these people._

_“I figured I could tell_ **_you_ ** _,” he responded smoothly as he stepped out of the stall and instead opened the one Bors had already finished cleaning and had filled with hay. “It has been years since I rolled around in hay.”_

_“Can this wait?” Bors wanted to know. “I am almost done here and I have plans.”_

_“I see.” Something dark twisted that smile. “I know it is not one of your other patrons given I have had a talk with them and they understand you will no longer be of service to them. So I am going to guess that your plans are with the boy.”_

_“What do you_ **_mean_ ** _you have talked to them?” Bors snarled, unable to believe what he was hearing. “You had no right to do this!”_

_“I have already spoken to your aunt and we have come to an agreement,” Faustus interrupted in a smooth tone. “Beatrix knows better than anyone how dangerous this social climate has become towards the mixed, and she is a smart woman who understands the safety in you taking a Pendragon husband.” He smiled. “Once the scandal of my wife’s new marriage has died down you_ **_will_ ** _marry me.”_

_“No, I won’t,” Bors growled angrily, unable to believe the man thought he was just going to agree to this. “My aunt can give Sophia away, but no one knows who Bors is related to, and if I stay_ **_him_ ** _you can kiss that marriage goodbye.” He sneered when the anger began to visibly show on Faustus’ face. “And like with my going to Oistin, no one will believe you if you tell them that Sophia and I share the same body. She and I have done far too well a job crafting our separate personalities. You will be laughed out of this castle if you try to insist that she and I are the same person.” His body thrummed in anger. “Also, our arrangement? Consider it over. Sophia and I want nothing more to do with you._

_“Do not bite the hand that feeds you, boy,” Faustus snarled as he stormed back into the stall with Bors and grabbed him roughly by his hair. “I have been fairly patient with you both, but my patience will not last forever.”_

_“Let go of me!”_

_Instead of doing so, Faustus tightened his grip on Bors’ hair and dragged him out of the stall and into the others, throwing him viciously down onto the hay. “It seems I have been too nice with you, have let you have your way far too often.” He started undoing his trousers. “I am going to have to remind you and her both where your place is.”_

_“I will scream,” Bors threatened as he narrowed his eyes at the man._

_“Go ahead,” he replied, freeing himself from his trousers as he moved towards Bors seconds before a pail flew through the hair and hit him hard on the back of the head, causing him to stumble and fall face first onto the floor._

_Sein stood behind him, eyes wide. “Come on!”_

_Stumbling to his feet, Bors hurried passed Faustus and grabbed Sein’s hand as they ran and ran and ran. Bors was not quite sure where they ended up, just that the castle was out of sight, and, even if only for now, they were able to relax._

_“Why was he trying to hurt you?” Sein coughed out the second he could find his breath, his eyes wide._

_It was hard to explain things to Sein, especially since Bors did not want to endanger him by giving him too much information, but Bors explained as best as he could while also keeping Sein safe. He explained about his regulars, how he got money for what he did, and that Faustus had been angry because Bors had refused to continue with their arrangement._

_Sein was blushing scarlet as he stared at Bors with wide eyes. “Do not do it with him again.”_

_“I do not plan to,” Bors reminded him with a sigh. “That is partly why he was so angry. I just told you this.”_

_“You should only do that with someone you like.” Sein was apparently very fixated on this topic, his features scrunched in unhappiness. “With someone who treats you well and won’t try to hurt you.”_

_“People only like half of me, Sein,” Bors grumbled with a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. “They utterly hate the other half.”_

_Sein gripped tightly onto his pants. “_ **_I_ ** _like you.” He gulped. “And I like Sophia too.”_

_Bors froze, his eyes widening before he suddenly looked up at Sein in absolute shock. “What did you just say?”_

_Gulping, Sein took in a ragged breath as his cheeks grew more and more scarlet. “The one I followed out the first night was_ **_her_ ** _.” He looked up at Bors through his eyelashes before glancing down nervously. “I—I saw her turn into you, and other nights I saw you turn into her.” He cleared his throat. “I—I_ **_knew_ ** _before I first talked to you. But I never told anyone. I swear. Because you wanted to keep it a secret, even from me, and I—-.” He bit his bottom lip before looking back up at Bors. “I like you both, so please do not do that anymore with anyone like him.”_

_There was an odd feeling in Bors’ chest as he stared at the blushing Sein. He was not sure why he did it, but he moved a little closer, and a little, allowing Sein the time to pull away, and yet when the boy did not Bors leaned even further, bringing their lips very close together yet not touching. “Can I kiss you as Bors, or would you prefer Sophia?”_

_Sein was scarlet, his breathing erratic, his eyes wide. He then closed his eyes tightly, and yet before Bors could pull away with an apology Sein reached out and grabbed hold on his sleeve tightly. “I like_ **_both_ ** _of you.”_

_For a moment Bors couldn’t breathe, and then he surged forwards, his lips touching Sein’s. He’d kissed people before, and yet this felt different somehow. When Sein gripped him with his other hand as well, Bors’ thoughts stopped for the first time in his life. He did not plan on how best to use his experience to his advantage, did not try to figure out how this could be beneficial to him. Bors lost himself in the feeling, in Sein’s gasps and whimpers and groans, lost himself in the warm pleasure that shocked its way through his body. He’d felt pleasure before but somehow this was different._

_It was instinct to take Sein, and then instinct for Sein to take Sophia. Bors and Sophia shifted over and over again until it almost felt like they were there at once, and it was a new feeling, one neither had felt before._

_Finally Bors collapsed onto the grass next to Sein, who was breathing heavily, a smile on his face, which he turned and hid into Bors’ arm, the younger male clearly embarrassed._

_“Don’t do it with others anymore,” Sein whispered into Bors’ arm._

_Unlike every single time Faustus had demanded the same, this time the words made Bors smile. “Okay.”_

_Sein looked up at him immediately, eyes wide and hopeful. “Really?”_

_“Really.” Bors leaned closer. “Just you.”_

_Sein blushed harder yet was beaming at him. He licked his lips before he scooted in closer and curled into the curve of Bors’ arm._

_It was as Sein shifted to lean over Bors, gaze on his lips, that they saw the explosion of violent magic from the direction of the castle._

_Both boys sat up and turned towards the rising cloud of violent magic in horror._

_Something was wrong._

_Something was terribly wrong._

* * *

 

_The dead were everywhere, their faces twisted in screams, proving that they had died horribly.The village outside the castle walls had been filled with the dead, no human alive, and the castle’s courtyardseemed to be the same. Bors tightened his grip on Sein, who was very close to having a nervous breakdown as he searched the dead for his parents. While Bors wanted to help him he could not take his eyes off of the lightning seeming to be coming from the castle itself._

_While that was where Bors was being drawn to, he instead turned his back on the violent magic and led Sein to the smithy. All around the smithy the dead stared accusingly with their agonized expressions, but Bors ignored them and pulled Sein into his shirt. “Don’t look.”_

_“My parents—-,” Sein sobbed._

_“Don’t look,” Bors ordered once more, relieved when the boy willing hid his face in Bors’ shirt and allowed himself to be blindly led into the smithy. If what was inside was what Bors thought would be, he did not want Sein to be left with that horrible memory. He would bare it for him and leave Sein with the memory of his parents’ smiling faces._

_Bors led the boy around, not sure whether to be relieved or not that his parents were not immediately visible. And then he turned the corner, and his eyes widened._

_“SEIN!”_

_The boy froze before pulling away from Bors in time for his parents, who had been huddled together in the corner, raced towards him, wrapping him and Bors into tight embraces._

_“We were so scared you boys were dead!” Sein’s mother sobbed as she pressed a kiss to Sein’s head and then to Bors’. “Where_ **_were_ ** _you?”_

_“We were outside the castle’s walls,” Sein hiccuped as he hugged her tightly, clearly relieved she was alive._

_“Praise the Old Ones,” his father whispered as he left a hand on Bors’ shoulder. “It may be the only reason you two are still alive.” He sighed heavily. “I still do not understand why_ **_we_ ** _are alive.”_

_“We wanted to go looking for you but we knew you would come here!” Sein’s mother cried as she held him tightly. “I was so scared you would be dead!”_

_Bors tore his gaze from the scene and instead turned his attention onto the blacksmith. “What happened?”_

_“We do not know,” the blacksmith admitted shakily, clearly very close to losing his composure yet doing his best for his wife and son. “There was this burst of storm like magic and then everyone around us started to fall down screaming. They did not live very long.”_

_The magic he could feel pulsating grew stronger, filling him with dread. “It’s starting again.” Borscould barely breathe but he had to stay strong, just like the blacksmith. “You need to get out of the city immediately.” He turned to the blacksmith. “Go to the stables, the animals have been affected. Get three of the strongest horses and ride as long and as far away from here as possible.”_

_“We’re not leaving you!” Sein tore himself out of his mother’s embrace to instead grab Bors tightly, eyes wide in horror. “You’re coming with us!”_

_“I can’t.” Bors shook his head. “Belus and Celeres are still in there.” He fought a wave of fear and panic. “My aunt is still in there.”_

_“Then we’ll come with you!” Sein snapped._

_“No.” Bors shook his head. “I’m telling you, whatever it is it’s ramping up again. You_ **_need_ ** _to go.” He turned to the blacksmith “You_ **_make_ ** _him go!”_

_“_ **_No_ ** _!” Sein shook his head. “I’m not leaving you!”_

_Once again that odd feeling twisted in Bors’ chest, but there was no time to try and understand what it was. He leaned forwards and cupped Sein’s face, kissing him in front of his parents, and once Sein relaxed his hold on him Bors shoved him into his father’s arms. “GO!”_

_“_ **_NO_ ** _!” Sein screamed as his father picked him up and, after giving Bors a thankful nod, hurried out towards the front door, fighting the struggling boy the whole way. “BORS! SOPHIA! NO! LET ME GO!”_

_Sein’s mother hugged Bors’ tightly and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “We will ride south. Find us.” And with that she pulled away, headed after her husband._

_Keeping his back to them until they finally left the smithy, a single tear fell down Bors’ face but he brushed it away and turned into Sophia. If there were still people alive inside of the castle she would be able to move without question._

_What had happened?_

_Why was this happening?_

_So many questions filled her mind as she raced into the castle, the magic burning at her skin, but she ignored it and raced onwards, going up higher, higher, finding more and more dead all around them. The whole castle seemed silent, the only thing living being the magic storm growing deep within it._

_Shoving a dead guard out of the way, Sophia kicked open the door to the princes’ chambers. “BELUS? CELERES!” She looked around her in terror. “Aunt Beatrix!?” Her terror continued to grow as she raced throughout the large wing. “BELUS!”_

_“—_ ** _ia?_** ” _A faint voice croaked._

_Turning towards the sound, Sophia raced into her aunt’s room, and a sob escaped her lips as she skidded on the blood, which had made the floor slippery. Sophia grabbed hold of her aunt’s bed and kept from falling, and yet even as she regained her balance Sophia fell to her knees, which had given out under her._

_There, lying in his own blood, a dagger through his heart, was Belus._

_“_ **_No_ ** _.” Sophia let out a broken sound as she brought her hands to her mouth. “_ **_NO!_ ** _” Before her eyes flashed memories of this boy, a child she’d grown up looking after, complaining about, and yet she’d cared for him deeply.Had she ever told him that? Had she ever told Belus that even though she told him he was exhausting that he was one of the most important people in the world for her? So much of what she had done had been to try and protect him, and yet she’d failed._

_Next to Belus was the man who had no doubt done the deed, his body twisted, the magic which had killed those in the castle obviously having laid waste on him as well. He was a Dragonlord from one of the higher branches, but had never been of interest to her. He’d always seemed nondescript and not important._

_“_ ** _Sophia_** —!”

_Eyes wide, Sophia turned in time for some of the larger stuffed animals to be pushed aside and a tear-faced Celeres raced into her arms. “_ **_Celeres_ ** _.” She held him tightly. “I’m so sorry! I should have been here! I should have—-!”_

_“_ **_I knew you would come_ ** _!” Celeres whimpered into her hair as she picked him up into her arms. “_ **_I knew you would come!_ ** _”_

_Gulping back the desire to scream her pain, Sophia trembled as she held the child near. “Where’s—-?” Her voice broke so she stopped trying to talk and merely held onto Celeres, taking him out of the room, taking him away from the blood and the sight of Belus’ lifeless open eyes. She tried again. “Where’s my aunt?”_

_“SOPHIA!”_

_Her eyes widened in horror. “_ **_No_ ** _.” She turned to see Sein turn the corner as he raced up towards her. “What are you doing here you idi—?” And then his arms were around her and his lips were on hers. She sobbed into his mouth and broke down for a second, allowing him to hold her tightly, allowing someone else to be strong for her, even if only for a moment until she could gather her strength once more._

_Behind him she could hear his parents yelling, running, they had come after him._

_Pulling away, she turned to Celeres. “Celeres, this is my friend Sein. He is going to take you with his family to somewhere safe, okay?”_

_“I don’t wanna go,” Celeres whimpered._

_“I”m not leaving you!” Sein snapped._

_“Sein!” Sophia turned her eyes back on him as her voice cracked. “Prince Belus is dead and I don’t know where my aunt is.” She reached out with her free hand and clutched Sein’s tightly, filling to be as brave as she wished she could be. “Prince Celeres is all I have left, and you’re the_ **_only one_ ** _I trust to get him out of here safely.”_

_“Come with us,” Sein begged._

_“I_ **_can’t_ ** _,” she whimpered before taking in a deep breath and looking away. “I have to make sure—-my aunt. I won’t abandon her.” She cleared her throat once more. “Ride to Avalon. Avalon will protect him. It’ll protect you all. I’ll find my aunt and I will go there.” She saw the pleading in his eyes. “_ **_Please_ ** _, Sein._ **_Please_ ** _.”_

_“You have to come,” he whispered hoarsely as his parents arrived, staring at Sophia in confusion, which was understandable since they did not know she was Bors. “_ **_Promise me_ ** _you will come!”_

_It took all of her to nod with a smile. “I promise.” She pressed a kiss to a crying Celeres’ head as she hugged him tightly. “Be strong, little Dragon Lord.” It took all of her self control to tear the struggling, sobbing child out of her arms and pass it to Sein. “_ **_Go_ ** _.”_

_Sein’s face twisted in despair. “You promised.”_

_“I promised.” She nodded. “Now_ **_go_ ** _.”_

_Tears filled Sein’s eyes as he turned and ran passed his confused parents, taking the sobbing Celeres with him._

_Sophia watched them go only to collapse to her knees the second they disappeared from sight. She hung her head and dug her nails into the floor, breathing erratically, trying not to break down. She had to be strong. She had to be! Her aunt needed her. Her aunt—her aunt might still be alive. Aunt Beatrix had never abandoned Sophia, and Sophia could not abandon her aunt - she would not._

_Wiping away the tears that trailed down her face, Sophia bottled up her emotions and forced herself to her feet. She searched for her aunt throughout the princes’ quarters but the woman was no where to be seen, and that was unlike her to have left them alone unless she’d run to the king._

**_The king_ ** _._

_Eyes widening, Sophia realized that that was where the magic was coming from. From his quarters._

_Only the king had the keys to his chambers, but she had the keys to the queen’s, and like times of old Sophia snuck her way inside, heading towards the door that joined with the king’s quarters. Even before she pushed the door open she could not only feel the magic burning on the other side, but hear the broken cries._

_Shoving open the door, Sophia stumbled into the king’s chambers and once more collapsed onto her knees at what she saw._

_Amory was bent over the king, covered in blood and tears as he gripped the man tightly and wailed inconsolably. The anchor he wore at his neck had been burnt, clearly having been used by the king, who now lay bloody and motionlessly on the floor, his blood covering his body, Amory’s, and the floor._

_There, close to the king, was Aura, a bloodied dagger in her hands. She was alive and rocking back and forth, back and forth, grabbing at her hair and screaming in broken horror, her mind clearly unable to comprehend what it was seeing._

_Magic cackled out fiercely like lightning in an uncontrollable storm, and for the first time since she’d seen the first dead body in the outlying village did Sophia see the cause:_

_Excalibur._

_It was in that minute, as she saw the blade levitated over Oistin’s dead body, a magic storm spewing murderously from its core, that Sophia realized the blade - and the spirit within it - had gone insane with grief. It was lashing out at all of those its blamed for the death of its king, all except the actual murderess, who seemed to have have already gone insane herself and was tearing out her own hair. Maybe Excalibur believed this punishment enough, or maybe it was saving her for last._

_“Sophia?!”_

_Relief filled her as she turned and saw her aunt hidden in the corner. “Auntie!”_

_Aunt Beatrix hurried to her feet and hugged Sophia, sobbing. “Belus is dead! I had Celeres hide while I came here to—!”_

_“I know, he’s safe, people I trust are taking him to Avalon,_ **_he’s safe_ ** _.” Sophia pulled away and smiled shakily at her. “We have to go.”_

_“We can’t just leave this like this!” Aunt Beatrix sobbed as she turned to look towards where the king lay dead, where Excalibur burned with vicious fury above him. “That blade will destroy all Dragonlords! It_ **_must_ ** _be stopped!”_

_“Let it.” And yet that was Amory, his voice soft and broken. “Let this place burn.”_

_“You cannot mean that!” Aunt Beatrix gasped._

_Amory looked up at her, his face covered in Oistin’s blood and something dead in his eyes. “Yes. I do.”_

_Sophia turned to her aunt. “I agree with him. Let this place burn.”_

_“No!” Beatrix shook her head. “How long until it goes so insane it destroys Celeres?”_

_“Cali wouldn’t hurt Celeres,” Sophia gasped in horror at the very thought._

_“Does that look like the same Dragonblade Oistin held?” Aunt Beatrix snapped as she flung her arm out towards the monstrous form the once magnificent blade had taken. “We cannot risk him too, Sophia! We have to stop it!”_

_It was the risk to Celeres that caused Sophia to flinch. “How do we stop her?”_

_A groan could be heard from the floor, a man she’d thought dead reached his hand out to her, clearly in agony. “It must be created anew.” He coughed up blood, clearly close to death. “You must do it.”_

_“Oh, so I’m Dragonlord enough for you_ **_now_ ** _?” She snarled at him._

_“Not for me,” the man whispered lifelessly. “For the prince.”_

_She gulped._

_“What do you mean it has to be created anew?” Aunt Beatrix wanted to know, and when the man merely coughed she hurried to his side and lowered to her knees. “What do you_ **_mean_ ** _? How do we create it anew? TELL US WHAT TO DO!”_

_The answer was plain as day to Sophia, and yet she kept her lips pressed together, kept the answer silent, and allowed her aunt to become distracted, yelling at the dying man. Sophia wished she could hug her aunt one last time, but she could not, she had to do this while her aunt was distracted, while she was still confused, while she didn’t know what Sophia had to do. She had to do this before aunt tried to stop her, and she would, because while Aunt Beatrix loved Celeres, Sophia knew she would choose her._

_Aunt Beatrix was her most special existence, was the person who had taught Sophia it was okay to be herself, taught her that she could be loved unconditionally. The woman had given up getting married herself to raise Sophia, to love her, and just as Aunt Beatrix had dedicated her life to Sophia, Sophia would dedicate her last moments to her aunt. To the one person she knew without a shred of a doubt that she loved, the one person who made her know that, demon or not, she was able to love and be loved in return._

_This was for Celeres, yes, but this was also for her aunt._

_Squaring her shoulders, Sophia walked towards Excalibur, feeling the burn of the furious magic as it rose up to meet her threateningly. “Cali, do you remember me? I’m Sophia.” She whispered, flinching, waiting for the pain, but surprisingly enough she did not feel anything. Excalibur was letting her through the magical storm. “I know you’re grieving right now, we all are.” She finally reached the sword and breathed out as she touched its handle. “Let’s grieve together, Cali.”_

_“Sophia?” Aunt Betarix cried out in horror. “Sophia! What are you—-?”_

_Taking the sword in hand, Sophia tried not to show how terrified she was as she turned the blade on herself. “I’ll take her pain away,” she promised._

_“No!” Aunt Beatrix screamed as she stumbled to her feet._

_Sophia smiled at her and then drove Excalibur into her own chest._

_There was pain._

_There was suffering._

_And then Sophia hit the floor and as her blood washed over the blade, covering it in scarlet warmth, the magical storm that had decimated more than half of all Dragonlords in such a short amount of time finally came to an end. A new sacrifice had been given, and with it Excalibur could one day be reborn._

_The last thing Sophia Dragonlord saw right before she died, was her aunt._

_She died in peace._

…

…

…

 

Unnerved by the heavy silence that had befallen the group, Sophia cleared her throat and shifted on her feet. She preferred not to think about her life, and to have had it displayed in the waters for them to see was unnerving. Especially since Kay was there, and to be quite honest, she did not like him knowing this. But she supposed she had seen a dark time in his life so this was only fair.

“So, it would appear that it found its way through my mental block,” she mumbled, breaking the silence in annoyance.

“I’m so sorry,” Arthur whispered as he turned to her. “My ancestors truly _are_ to blame for suffering both you and Merlin went through.”

“They were not the only ones with blood on their hands, the Dragonlords were not blameless either.” Sophia shrugged, uncomfortable with the attention on her. “Now that I am here I can try and temper Cali should she ever—but to be honest I don’t think she will. Other than being a little jealous of you, Arthur, she’s quite happy with how things are.”

Arthur stared down at his runes and rubbed them softly, almost as a caress.

Sophia could feel Excalibur huffing yet knew the energy was secretly pleased with the rare sign of affection from the blonde. She turned her gaze on Mini Merlin and nearly flinched at the dark anger there. Was he angry at her? Did he blame her for what had happened? Maybe, if she hadn’t left the castle with Sein the Dragonlords would not have—-?

Merlin took her hand in his and squeezed it. “I think it’s time we had a long conversation with our hosts.”

Relief speared through Sophia and she grinned, enjoying the promise of violence in Merlin’s gaze. Yes. While he was still incredibly human at times, this Dragonlord king was one that she could follow, especially when augmented by his similarly-claimed mate. Sophia knew without a doubt that had Merlin and Arthur been the ones who lived back in those times the Dragonlord empire would not have fallen. Merlin might have tried to work things out, but unlike Oistin he would have cut the enemy down or grind them into submission, just like he had during the war, and just like he would no doubt do to Daobeth. And with Arthur there, even more pissed than Merlin, ‘Freya’ and ‘Myrddin’ better beware.

While the Pendragons were known for many things, they seemed curiously not known for what Sophia's experiences with different members of that family had made her believe their most defining characteristic - their obsession with the Dragon Lord. And while the Pendragons seemed to have always leaned towards the darker side of love and obsession, it would appear that there was finally a Dragonlord to match the Pendragon's intensity.

_And what a gloriously terrifying pair they are._

"Yes." She giggled, her good mood restored as she reached over and grabbed Arthur's hand as well so she could squeeze the both of theirs in excitement, feeling Cali thrumming in anticipation (Arthur had not been the only one unhappy with Freya being all over Merlin). Another giggle escaped Sophia's lips as she took in a deep breath, feeling, very oddly, that a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. “Let’s go have ourselves a nice little chat."


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin was pissed.

He was incredibly pissed.

He was pissed that Arthur’s fears - ones Merlin himself had not even known existed - had been preyed on.

He was pissed that Sophia’s past - one she had every right to keep secret if she wanted it that way - had been revealed to them all without her permission.

He was even pissed that Kay had been targeted - because while Kay was a pain in the ass he was here because of his loyalty and love for Arthur - and despite the fact that that loyalty and love annoyed and made Merlin just the tiniest bit insecure, he could understand and also somewhat respect it.

He was pissed that he was in this form - this hated form - and that not only was it something visual, but even if only mentally, he had as little control over his powers now as he had back then.

He was also pissed that his grandfather had not warned his father - and through Balinor _Merlin_ \- about the mind games that Daobeth played on those who entered its kingdom. Even if Myrddin had died soon after he’d told Balinor to come here, that meant that he had had the opportunity to talk to his son, and that made it inexcusable in Merlin’s eyes for his grandfather not to have laid out the dangers that his son would face.

Truth be told, that was the part that bothered him the most. While he had never actually met his grandfather, his father had told him many stories about the man. Because of that he knew that Myrddin had tupped with a succubus to give a child to the wife who he would lose a few years later to sickness. It was his own birth that had given Balinor the idea to do the same once he and Hunith also proved unable to have children. Merlin was still not sure where the idea that his grandfather was an incubus had come from, but he had been more than happy to not correct Mordred when he’d commented it because, well, those druidic legends had been far too accurate for his peace of mind so he had been happy to allow that misconception to continue.

But getting back to the topic of his grandfather, Myrddin had supposedly been a wise man, and the proof of it was his position in Camelot’s royal court. Balinor hadn’t know when it was that the Pendragon monarchs discovered where their family had been in hiding and had brought them to Camelot to live in their Court as their wards and then their councilmen, but for as long as Balinor could remember the Dragonlords had been tied to Camelot, to the Pendragons. Balinor himself had not known much about the Dragonlord history, as he said that it had become muddled and had been passed by by word of mouth mostly, with more and more information ending up not passed down to the future generations.

All they’d known for sure was that they had once been the rulers of Albion, and then thanks to the Dragonblade they had fallen to near extinction. Merlin had also once overheard Balinor telling Tauren how the Pendragons had once been loved by the Dragonlords, how that royal lineage had been their protectors in their vulnerability, and it was why the falling out between the families - the turning of the Pendragons on the Dragonlords - had been such a devastating blow, one that Balinor had not been able to get over, and not only because it had cost him his father’s life.

Myrddin had been an advisor to King Constantine. He had not been a fool. So why would he not tell Balinor everything that he had learnt in Daobeth? Why not tell him everything before going to confront the king? Or at least, why not tell his own son of the crystals in Daobeth and the mind games they played? Why not warn his son of the dangers that this land held? Why only tell him that he had to go there?

Why the intrigue?

Something just did not sit right with him, but he could not quite understand what it was. There had to be more to this story. There had to be something that he was missing. It could not just be that his grandfather was overcome with rage at the realization that the Pendragons had had a part to play in the Dragonlords’ fall from grace - and who knew if that was truly what had upset him so given he loved a Pendragon himself? Merlin loved Arthur, and this news did not infuriate him in the least bit, because he knew that _Arthur_ had not done this to him, and it was his love for Arthur (and the reciprocation of that love) that truly mattered to Merlin. So why would it have been different for his grandfather?

These were questions which were filling Merlin’s mind as he teleported his companions and himself into the throne room, finding it lacking in the finery and the magnificence that it had displayed before. Apparently its grandeur had also been a projection, a manipulation of the crystals and whoever controlled them, but even so this was a throne room, or it had been, once upon a very long time ago. It was not large, it was not grand, so it most probably was a place for the king to sit upon while touring his kingdom so that he could listen to the complaints and problems of his people.

“What happened since we were here last?” Kay asked in shock, his sword out and in his hand and he slowly turned around on his heel, taking in the changed state.

“This is the room’s true state,” Sophia informed him with a raised eyebrow. “We just could not see it before.”

“This reminds me too much of Simon’s abilities for my liking,” Arthur grumbled as he clenched his hands tightly. “Are we sure Daobeth isn’t connected to Northumbria?” He turned to Merlin with narrowed eyes. “You said the land was filled with people who could control your mind or what you saw.”

“This is different,” Sophia assured him before Merlin could.

“My Daisy King,” a voice called from the shadows. “I was calling you. Why did you leave me all alone in the dark?”

Her voice was a perfect copy, as was her body, and even though Merlin knew that this was not truly Freya, when she stepped out of the shadows his heart still skipped a beat as guilt clenched in his stomach. He saw flashes of the bloodied, mangled mess that had once been this vivacious, sweet girl, and he hated himself a little more knowing that he had stolen away what could have been a long and beautiful, fulfilled, happy, life. And yet he pushed those feelings away, even if only for now.

A growl escaped Arthur’s lips, and the sound helped fortify Merlin as he took in a deep breath and took a step towards the one wearing Freya’s face and using her voice. “I know you are not her so stop with the charade.”

Freya looked up at him with heartbreak on her face. “Why are you treating me like this, Merlin? Have I angered you?” Tears filled her eyes as she hugged herself deeply. “Please do not be mad at me, Merlin. _Please_.”

“ ** _Enough_**!” Merlin snarled as he took another step towards her, his voice deepening for a second with a raspy quality to it. “Do not push me. Not now. You will not like it.”

She flinched and pulled back and away from him, her eyes incredibly large. “Stop it, Merlin! You’re scaring me!”

A roar escaped his lips as darkness began to rise from the ground. Merlin was pissed. He had **had** it. He was sick and tired of so many things rising up, becoming obstacles. Merlin did not want to be king. He did not want to be a Dragonlord. He did not want to be on this quest. He wanted none of this. All he wanted to do was go home and make things ready for Arthur, to prepare his mate and his home enough for his first heat. He wanted to just be a man. Merlin wanted none of this. And if Daobeth would not be an answer to his questions, if it would not assist him, then he would not suffer it to continue trying to play him, to manipulate his emotions, and to take up time he did not have.

Gods damnit!

Darkness started to cover the smaller crystal yet as it rose it extended, it crept up the larger and larger ones, slowly starting to consume the glowing rocks.

“ ** _You’re claimed by_** ** _darkness_** _?”_ This time Freya’s fear was breathy, her voice stuttering as she watched the lights of the crystals slowly being consumed one by one. “St-stop it! Merlin! St-stop it!”

No. He would not stop it. Merlin was sick and tired of this. He was done. He was done with wars. With battles. With quests. He was done with everything. He wanted to be away from all of this. If the rest of the world wanted to interfere then he would have to show them what would happen if they did. Maybe it they feared him, maybe if they truly knew the sort of monster he was, they would stop messing with him and would leave him and Arthur the hell alone already! He was sick and tired of this!

“You’ll kill us!” Freya sobbed as she tried to brush or blow away the darkness around around the crystals yet quickly realized how impossible it was to be moved. Her eyes were wide in genuine terror as she clutched at her chest. “P-please— ** _Please_** —- **PLEASE!** DRAGONLORD! PLEASE STOP!”

Merlin would not stop, and neither would the darkness as it started to climb up the walls. He was a dragon claimed by darkness, and unlike the other elements, darkness consumed - feed off of - _everything_. Even magic. And his dragon fed. Merlin’s darkness hooked itself into the ground, penetrating deep into the earth, searching for the crystals at their core even as it continued to rise up the walls, extinguishing one light after the other, leaving them darker - ever darker - within the throne room.

There was deep, ancient magic, alive in the earth, in the crystals, and Merlin’s darkness consumed it, feeding unlike it ever had truly been allowed to, as crystal after crystal disintegrated, every ounce of life, of magic, being sucked completely out of it.

Freya threw herself onto her knees on the darkness covered floor, her head bowed, her breathing ragged. “ **Please**.” Her voice broke. “ **PLEASE**! I beg of you! Dragonlord! **Please**! Please hear me out! **I beg of you**!”

“Why should I?” Merlin wanted to know in a tone which was cold even to his ears. “If you wished to speak, you should have done so from the start instead of playing your tricks on us in order to feed from our suffering.” He smiled down at her and saw her shiver when she saw it. “It only seems fair that I feed as well.”

Freya’s image trembled before evaporating, revealing her true form. Prostrate in front of Merlin was a large black jaguar with magnificent black wings and long fangs. Her eyes were golden, and her powerful legs (as well as her wings) were trembling in terror.

“A _Bastet_?” Sophia whispered in shock as she turned to Merlin. “They were thought extinct - creatures of myth - even in **my** days!”

Merlin kept the darkness from consuming any further, yet he did not call it back, instead he eyed the true form of the being who had manipulated them.

“I bed forgiveness, Dragonlord, we did not mean for you to suffer!” Freya pleaded, her voice hoarser, more echoing, as it came out of this new form. “We merely wished to break the bonds of servitude between you and the Pendragon! We could sense it the moment you entered Daobeth, and that unholy servitude could not be permitted! A being such as us cannot be permitted to be your master! Especially not when his just being with you is an omen of your death!”

Merlin sneered down at her. “Lie better, Bastet.” He tilted his head to the side. “You clearly did not delve into our minds deep enough to verify your lies.”

“She said something like this earlier,” Kay whispered as he narrowed his eyes in confusion on her. “She said that even though you have the magic that Arthur can control it, not only consciously but subconsciously as well.” He brought a hand to his forehead. “She said Arthur had bonded the two of you magically with his will, and he was the one who not only continuously claimed ownership, but reinforced that ownership, and that that made **him** the master of your relationship, not you.”

Merlin froze, eyes widening. In a way Arthur _had_ bonded them considering the Consort Bond had skipped multiple steps, something which _had_ happened because of Arthur’s behavior. Merlin had never heard of the different steps being skipped before, being absolutely bypassed, and yet Arthur had done it more than once. The cambion had been in awe but he’d also just been very happy and pleased by what it meant, and yet he’d just been so fascinated and flattered by the desire that must’ve been behind Arthur’s actions that he had not even really thought to examine the event more closely.

“What do you mean _death omen_?” Arthur whispered hoarsely.

“Every couple of generations there is a Dragonlord who is stronger than most, and just as surely as he is to be, so will there be born a Pendragon with your color eyes,” Freya told him with accusation in her tone. “The Dragonlord will love that Pendragon, he will claim that Pendragon, and he will **die** because of that Pendragon.”

Sophia’s eyes narrowed.

“You’re lying,” Merlin snarled viciously, unable to believe that even now the creature would continue with her falsehood.

“No, I’m not!” Freya kept herself prostrated as the crystals that had yet to have been consumed began to glow, all reflecting the same images, images of the Dragonlord and Pendragon coupling they’d seen before.

It showed the Dragonlord and Pendragon from the tent, the blonde sobbing over the convulsing man while guards yanked a man away who was screaming that the poison had been meant for the Pendragon.

It showed Oistin using his anchor on Amory to speed to his side, his movement only visible in trails of light, the Dragonlord appearing in front of Amory in time for the dagger meant for his chest to instead pierce Oistin’s.

It showed the Dragonlord and Pendragon who lived in the cabin in the forest, their house caught in a purple blaze which was clearly magical in origin. The Pendragon unconscious yet breathing on the forest floor while the Dragonlord, who had clearly pulled him out of the inferno, breathed his last while covered in horrible burns.

It showed the Dragonlord and Pendragon who’d been surrounded by the hunting dogs, both severely and fatally wounded, yet instead of tending to his own wounds, the Dragonlord used the last of his life, and his magic, to heal and save the unconscious Pendragon.

It showed Myrddin, but the one with him was not Aurelius, instead it was the boy’s father, King Constantine.

_“I knew from the moment Aurelius was born with those eyes that he would bring your death,” King Constantine sighed as he leaned against the cell and stared within at Myrddin. “I wanted to keep you two apart and yet our blood pushes for us to please you, to serve you. It is why my ancestors fought during the dark years after the Dragonlords’ fall, so as to get themselves a kingdom and bring your ancestors to a place where they would be safe. It was merely lucky that your ancestor was not only too young to really remember what had happened, but that the family who took care of him, who raised him, never knew of the part Aura played in your family’s downfall. That way his descendants knew not of our shameful history and did not forsake us, they accepted our protection, allowed us to keep them in Camelot with us where we would continue to serve you as we had before, and yet in a different capacity.”_

_“Serve us.” Myrddin chuckled darkly as he glanced around the jail cell before turning his gaze back on King Constantine. “Is that what you call this?”_

_The man flinched and turned to grip at the jail cells. “If you took your protection off of Aurelius this would not be needed!”_

_“I will not allow you to kill him, Constantine,” Myrddin growled at him in utter disgust. “He is your son!”_

_“He is the rebirth of that accursed creature who started this curse! Every time those eyes reoccur in our bloodline we strike them down because we_ **_know_ ** _what those eyes will bring! Nothing but sorrow! Nothing but failure!” He tightened his grip on the jail cell. “If I had been strong enough to do as my forefathers had done - to rid our bloodline of the weed that will not die - this would not be happening right now!” I had hoped - so long had passed since the last of those eyes had been allowed to live - he was my firstborn - I—-.”_

_“You call it a curse,” Myrddin mumbled as he leaned back hard against the cell’s wall. “I see it as destiny. Fate.”_

_“You cannot mean that.” The king snarled. “From the first Dragonlord to the first Pendragon, those eyes have meant nothing but death! We could not have been created merely to destroy you!”_

_Myrddin sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling of the magically enforced jail cell. “I saw that in Daobeth. I saw so many things, but I saw the origins.” He ignored the king’s wide eyed shock as he continued. “I saw the son of an Old One and a Dragonlord. I saw him come upon the remains of a dragon who had been murdered while guarding her nest, the hatchlings near dead from starvation. I saw the other Dragonlords leave, as this was the way of nature, the strong lived and the weak survived. And yet there was one dragon hatchling, one pitiful one clinging desperately to life, one staring up at him with unique blue eyes that seemed to pierce his own and begged him to save it.” Myrddin’s gaze finally rested onto King Constantine’s. “There was death around that hatchling, but the Dragonlord chased it away and breathed life into the hatchling, bonding them in a way that not even he could have predicted. He gave that hatchling the body of a child, displayed magic so strong no one else has ever seen since, and when he would have left the others to die the child cried, so he gave those who remained alive life as well, and in doing so bonded them to him as well.”_

_King Constantine shivered, his eyes wide, emotion visible in his eyes. “I wish I could have seen it.” He let out a heavy breath. “Even though the first ones were given to someone he trusted to be raised he gave us our name, Pendragon. Son of the Dragon. He gave my ancestors life, he gave_ **_us_ ** _life, and he gave us our name, our purpose. My ancestors found him once they were old enough to be of service, and they protected him, because while Dragonlords share souls with dragons, he shared his_ **_with us_ ** _.”_

_“He shared it with the first dragon, with Proteus,” Myrddin corrected. “It was with Proteus that he was soul-bonded.”_

_“And it is because of Proteus that he died! It is because of every single Pendragon who share that eye color that—-!”_

_“Maximus willingly died to save Proteus when his former lover could not take the fact that he had been replaced by someone who was not even truly human,” Myrddin replied calmly despite the condemnation in his eyes. “Maximus didn’t die because of Proteus, he died_ **_for_ ** _him. He chose it. Just like every other Dragonlord who inherited his spirit has sacrificed themselves for the one they love.” He sighed and reached into his shirt, pulling out the locket he wore which was the twin of the one Aurelius himself wore. “Just as I will give my life so that he lives.” His gaze was firm and unflinching on Constantine. “Just like whoever inherits this soul after me will be more than happy to do the same for the next Pendragon who is born with the eyes of a dragon.”_

_“I am that boy’s father, and I love him,” King Constantine sighed heavily. “And yet I beg of you to allow him to die. Had I have known that your lockets were twinned, that through it you could take the curse on him into yourself, I would have driven a sword through his heart myself before you returned from Daobeth.” His grip on the jail cell tightened. “Allow Aurelius to die. My wife and I will have more children until we finally have a daughter which we can present to you so that our curse may be broken and our families truly joined once more.”_

_“You may have hundreds of daughters, Constantine,” Myrddin informed him with a sad smile. “But I will only love him.”_

_“Why?” Constantine slammed his hands into the bars. “You take on his curse and you protect him with your magic! You will die for him, and then what? Your spirit will pass to another of your descendants for Aurelius or another Pendragon with dragon eyes to kill? The curse laid on the one who made us will never end! Only by your joining our families can this curse be lifted from both of our bloodlines!”_

_“I love him, Constantine,” Myrddin declared softly._

_Frustration and desperation visibly filled the older man. “If you die I will marry him off to someone to lives far, far away, someone with her own kingdom, so that he may be forced to abdicate in favor of Uther. My youngest has never showed any interest in the Dragonlords, more interested in the fae who have infiltrated Camelot to tend to you, and given how close he is to this matter I shall leave him in the dark and instead train his son when he finally conceives one. Uther is obsessed with the girl Sir Gorlois’ had with his halfling wife, and has told me he wishes to marry her despite the fact that she has no interest in him.” His eyes were dark on Myrddin. “I will assist Uther in this endeavor, there are potions which can sway the girl’s feelings. And mayhap, with the fae mixed in their blood, my descendants will not have those accursed eyes and will not have to be constantly killed in their cradles. I cannot allow another of our kind to be weak, as I was, and allow — allow this to happen again!”_

_Myrddin continued to look at him in silence._

_“I will say you were executed for sodomizing the prince and I exile your people if you die, Myrddin,” Constantine warned. “I will make it so that the mere idea of being with a prince from our bloodline is disgusting to both you and ours. Like after the fall of the Dragonlord Empire I will give your descendants time to forget while we watch from afar, and then, once we have weeded out that thorn which continues to appear, we will bring your descendants backs, and the one who will have inherited your soul_ **_will_ ** _join our families.”_

_“Your pride is blinding you, Constantine,” Myrddin informed him, growing paler as the curse continued to take it toll on him, only now more physically than before. “Plan all you want, but you are working against fate.”_

_“It is a_ **_curse._ ** _” Constantine closed his eyes tightly with a sigh. “I do not want you to die, Myrddin, but at least Balinor still lives, and through him, we still have a chance.”_

_And with that he left, his shoulders hunched in defeat._

_Myrddin watched him go before he turned to eye something to the side. “You should go now before I am too weak to send you back.”_

_A creature, half lion half eagle, turned to him. “Come to Daobeth. Allow us to free you from this prison. We can bring the boy.”_

_“I am too weak,” Myrddin admitted with a flinch. “I cannot free both he and I, not while simultaneously draining the killing curse his father has placed on him, not while keeping my protection on him so that his own cannot kill him after I am gone.”_

_“But Milord!” The creature hissed._

_“I have told Balinor to go to Daobeth,” Myrddin whispered hoarsely, painfully, clearly a lot weaker than he’d allowed himself to appear before Constantine, as he leaned heavily back against the wall. “After I die he will surely go there, he will find you, and through the crystals he will discover the same truth that I did, the truth that was lost to us after our fall.”_

_“But—-!” The creature tried again._

_“Go. The magic of the crystals are too drained for you to fake a human form, you must return to Daobeth before the magic I have placed on you runs out,” Myrddin ordered before placing a hand on the creature’s chest, turning the creature invisible once more before causing it to disappear from the jail cell and reappear in this very same throne room._

_Freya, the Bastet, hurried towards him, surrounded by other human/animal or animal/animal hybrids. The jaguar moved closer, confused, worried. “Where is he? Why did you not bring the Dragon Lord back with you?”_

_“He chose to go the way of his ancestors,” the messenger collapsed on his hind legs, head lowered in sadness. “He has chosen to die in the Pendragon’s place. The soul has once more fallen to that curse.”_

_“You should have forced him to come!” She snapped at the creature in fury and disgust. “We could have—!”_

_“I was not strong enough to get out of the jail cell,” the creature whispered in shame. “He saved me by sending me away. I could do nothing, much less force him to do anything either. I tried, but I failed. The bond is too strong.”_

_Freya collapsed in horror, as did others around her at the news that yet again the soul had been lost. “And the heir?”_

_“The Dragon Lord told him to come, he will come,” the creature whispered shakily, trying to lift his head to meet her gaze yet clearly unable to. “The Pendragon king says he will exile all remaining branches of the Dragonlord tree once the Dragon Lord dies. Surely the heir will come once that happens.”_

_“Let us hope that is so,” she whispered as she glanced towards the crystals, whose glow were incredibly dim. “We have no choice left but to wait.”_

There were more visions, there were other Dragonlord and Pendragons who were separated far too early, and yet they were not feeding the crystals, which Merlin had wished they had because then he could point to this as yet another way of getting into their heads and feeding, of growing stronger.

“That was a lie,” Arthur whispered hoarsely as he shook his head before turning to Freya with venom. “Stop showing us lies!”

“Arthur.” Sophia reached out and gripped his arm. “That was not a lie. It had the same magical signature as my memories. That _was_ a memory.”

Arthur flinched violently at that revelation.

“The crystals do not show lies,” Freya informed them immediately yet still did not raise her head. “They collect memories, not falsifications. Anything that you have seen within them has been the truth.”

“So… what you’re saying is that no one in this kingdom is human?” Kay asked in a strained voice. “The crystals only allowed you to _pretend_ to be human? Is that why the doors closed? Because the crystals stopped being strong enough to pretend that you were?”

Freya gulped before she nodded. “Yes.” Her claws dug deeper into the cavern’s ground. “We waited for the heir to come but he did not. We started to fear that the same fate as his father had befallen him, the crystals were dying, and from the little we could learn we knew the orchards were withering, and that meant the branches were being culled. And the heir comes, but from the little we can gather he not only is already bound to the Pendragon with dragon eyes, but he has no heirs.” Se finally looked up at Arthur, her eyes narrowed angrily. “Because of the cullings the Dragonlord has always older, has always had heirs born to him by the time one dragon-eyed Pendragon lived.With the heirs no matter the outcome the lineage would remain, but _he has none_.” Freya’s claws dug deeply into the ground before her gaze shifted to Merlin. “When you die, the Dragonlord bloodline dies with you! And that is something that Daobeth cannot allow!”

Who said they had any say in his life or death?

“So you try to torture me by keeping me in this form, yet still have the gall to claim you care for my well-being?” Merlin sneered.

“Torture?” Freya asked in confusion, her ears twitching as she looked around at the others in clear question before her gaze shifted to him. “Why would this form be torturous? Unlike the others we weren’t able to get many memories from you, but from the few we _were_ able to glean we knew you were this age when you met the human whose form I was able to take after you charged the crystal enough for a few of us to change. Our goal was to give a rival to the bond of servitude placed on you by the Pendragon, not to torture you.” She looked even more confused. “Why would _this_ torture you?”

It was genuine confusion.

Merlin was shocked. Had that been all an unhappy coincidence?

“I don’t care,” Arthur whispered, his voice low, dark, drawing their attention on him to find his face twisted in anger, his skin nearly vibrating with his fury. “I do not care whatever your reasons were. You’ve not only admitted to trying to weaken, steal, _break_ the bond between my mate and I - a bond which I have had to go through **hell** for -but you would **dare** try to turn him against me by showing him these lies.”

“They aren’t lies,” Freya hissed vehemently. “It might not have happened as yet, but you **will** be the cause for his death! Someone will attack him, or they will attack you! Either way, because of **you** not on will the Dragon Lord die, but he will die without heirs! Because of _you_ this bloodline will die, and with it Daobeth and Avalon, _and magic_!”

“ **LIES**!” Arthur snarled, and in seconds Excalibur was in his shaking hand, trained dangerously on Freya.

The Bastet’s eyes widened in shock as she stared upon Excalibur. “ ** _You_** _are the wielder of the Dragonblade_?” She looked between Merlin and Arthur in growing confusion. “I do not understand! How—-?”

“Arthur, calm down.” Merlin tried to soothe him as he reached out and placed his hand on the small of Arthur’s back, able to feel the fury and fear racing through the blonde’s body. “I do not care if it is true. Curse or not I love you. _you_. I will happily die a thousand times if it means that I am able to spend one more day with you.”

“THAT DOESN’T MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!” Arthur snarled as he turned to Merlin, his eyes bleeding black once more, the Pendragon Blue pupils reptilian. “I WILL NOT LOSE YOU! STOP BEING SO HAPPY TO LEAVE ME! **YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE ME! NOT FOR SOMEONE ELSE! NOT FOR ‘MY OWN GOOD’! NOT EVEN FOR DEATH!** ” Excalibur disappeared from his hand as he turned and grabbed Merlin by his shirt, pulling him closer as he glared down at him furiously. When he spoke, it wasn’t in shouts anymore, and yet somehow it was more deadly than before. “I should have died that day in the dungeons. You stopped it. Death had reached its hands towards me but you scared it away with a snarl.” He loomed over Merlin and glared down almost manically at him. “If you plucked me from death, from that cold, you are not allowed you go there yourself. So stop volunteering to go there in my stead because **I will not give you to anyone** , much less **death**.”

Merlin stared up at his mate with wide-eyed shock. While Arthur had threatened him multiple times in the past he had never quite seen the blonde in this state, and it had nothing to do with the inhuman eyes staring back at him. Arthur looked a mixture of insanity, utter hatred, murderous fury, and heart-wrenching pain. As he stared at the boy Merlin realized he was not the only one who tried to keep the worse parts of him hidden, who tried to put on a brave face for his lover, and the cambion sighed as he reached up and cupped that face.

Arthur froze, and yet his breathing was erratic, as if he were close to a panic attack. No. He _was_ having a panic attack.

Just like Arthur had for him in the water, Merlin pulled Arthur close (cursing his height disadvantage once more) and hugged Arthur tightly. In seconds Arthur folded into him, hugging him tightly, so tightly it actually hurt a little, but Merlin said nothing, merely rubbing his cheek into Arthur’s head comfortingly while holding the trembling blonde tightly.

Freya stared at Arthur in wide-eyed, speechless shock.

So did Kay, for that matter.

“They might be a Dragonlord and Pendragon like those in the past, but while I might have only known Amory and Oistin, I can assure you that Merlin and Arthur are nothing like the ones who came before them,” Sophia announced, causing both Freya and Kay to look at her. “Now that I know about the curse I can go over what I know, and from that I can assure you that the curse has already struck.”

Arthur froze in Merlin’s arms.

“Impossible.” Freya shook her head. “The Dragon Lord would be dead.”

“The reason he isn’t is _because_ of the Pendragon,” Sophia assured the Bastet with an even tone. “Because of Arthur being captured by Mercia and given to Merlin as a sex slave, when Camelot’s High Priestess found them she sent a curse to the Dragonlord which should have killed him. Just like the curse, he was dealt a deadly blow _because_ of the Pendragon, but unlike the passed Dragonlords he was not willing to die for him, because it was not a sacrifice of love, it was, in his eyes, a betrayal. His anger, his pain, his sense of abandonment and its heartbreak, it fueled a part of him he had not allowed himself to truly use until then. It was his desire to live, to punish Arthur, that allowed him to - just as much as his heritage did.”

Arthur’s fingers dug deeply into Merlin’s skin.

“You cannot be sure that _that_ was the curse—-,” Freya begun.

“And then, after that, during the trials to claim Excalibur, Merlin nearly died due to not feeding. Because of his loyalty towards Arthur, and not wanting to hurt his feelings or make him feel insecure in their relationship, to make Arthur unhappy, he starved himself to the point of a Deep Sleep, but it was _Arthur_ who saw to his need and who chose to feed him. It was Arthur who brought him back, and who once more saved his life, this time drawing not on Merlin’s anger but on his lust.” She took a step towards Freya, who stood her ground yet looked utterly shocked. “During those same trials the Dragon Lord’s mind was messed with and he believed the Pendragon to have rejected him. He sent Arthur away and while he was feeding uncontrollably, because of Arthur’s perceived rejection Merlin was becoming a Hollow.” Sophia watched the Bastet’s eyes widen in horror as she revealed this. “I was terrified because I knew what that would mean, and yet I knew that I could do nothing to stop this.” She raised her chin. “Arthurforsook Excalibur, Arthur searched for Merlin, Arthur found him, and Arthur dragged him back from that brink.”

“I—I do not under—,” Freya whispered.

“During an attack on Mercia Merlin’s mind was once more being controlled, he was being starved once more, but _Arthur_ pulled him out of it,” Sophia continued on, voice growling. “When yet another curse on Merlin made him pull away from Arthur, made him not feed, made him fill with self-doubt, when it brought him to the brink of death that not even Avalon could save him _ARTHUR FORCED his way into Avalon. Arthur found Merlin. And Arthur brought him back_. There are more times in which something has happened, maybe it was this curse, or maybe that is just the sort of dangers that those of Dragonlord and Pendragon blood must face. But whatever the danger, no matter the obstacles, no matter how dire it might have seemed at the time Merlin made it through each and every one of them, but he would not have been able to do it without Arthur.”

Merlin hummed his agreement into Arthur’s hair, rubbing his palms up and down Arthur’s back, feeling the boy slowly relaxing into his touch, the mania, the terror, the fury, slowly easing out of his body.

“Arthur can wield Excalibur - the Dragonblade _accepts_ Arthur - because Arthur is not just soul-bonded with Merlin, he’s Merlin’s soul.” Sophia swung her arm out to where Merlin and Arthur were, putting them on display. “And while it is true that he may be Merlin’s _master_ magically speaking, that is not all that he is. And even if it were, he is only Merlin’s master because Merlin _wants_ him to be.” Her hair and clothes whipped around her despite there not being any wind whatsoever. “Arthur is not only the Son of the Dragon, he is the Mate of the Dragon Lord. And if you are _truly_ so invested in there being heirs you need to _get the hell_ over this because he’s about to go into heat any minute now. That’s the _only_ reason we came to Daobeth, is not only because we believed there might be information here that can not only help Arthur through his first estrus, but because we hoped there might be more information here to help understand the transformation he seems to be going through. Our Court Physician says Arthur is changing so that he may ‘have eggs’” she made air quotes at that part “and we need to know whether there was a precedent for this, and if so, how to best - and most safely - assist Arthur through this endeavor.”

Freya’s eyes were wide, her lips parted, her chest rising and falling in erratic breaths before she prostrated herself once more. “We beg for forgiveness! The crystals were not strong enough for us to see the whole story! We misunderstood! We—!” She looked up, eyes wider in hope. “We can help. We _wish_ to help.”

“And why should we believe you?” Kay wanted to know.

“Because they _need_ this as much as Avalon does,” Sophia muttered as she continued to eye Freya.

“What?” Kay asked before Merlin could. “What does that even mean? Why would they need Prince Arthur to give birth? I know you say Avalon is supposedly tied to Merlin, so I guess it might make some sense, but not this, not here.”

“Don’t be purposely obtuse, Kay,” Sophia grumbled at him as she placed her hands on her shoulder. “It is obvious why they would need this.”

No. It wasn’t. Merlin could not think of a reason why in the world Daobeth would be this invested in him, in Arthur, in any child they might have. He hated the fact that he was as clueless as Kay in any regard, and yet it was the truth. No matter how hard he tried to think he could not understand why they would care. And to be quite honest, _he_ didn’t care. The only thing that mattered to him was that Arthur was too close to his estrus. His mate was very clearly only hanging onto control by a string, and this stress was not going to do him any favors. Merlin needed to get his answers and then he needed to leave with Arthur so they could be somewhere safe.

Thankfully, Arthur’s near breakdown from moments ago seemed to have been long forgotten as the blonde groaned and shifted as close as he could while leaning down, his hands gripping at Merlin, his lips and tongue beginning to suck and tease Merlin’s neck. He was too close to estrus. He was _way_ too close. He was _so_ close to going into heat that Merlin was now the one fighting a panic attack.

“How is ANY of this obvious?” Kay wanted to know as he flung his hand in the air in exasperation.

“Did you not see my memories?” Sophia glared at him in disbelief. “Or were you lallygagging and completely missed the point!?”

“WHAT POINT?” Kay snapped. “NONE OF THIS MAKES SENSE, WOMAN! NOTHING! NOT A DAMNED THING!”

“MERLIN’S A DESCENDANT OF DAOBETH, YOU IDIOT!” Sophia snapped right back at him, her hair and dress whipping even rougher.

Merlin froze in utter confused shock at this declaration, feeling that emotion rippling under his skin and lighting something uncomfortable right under the surface. Whatever it was it itched, badly, and the only reached he didn’t start to scratch himself was because he was still holding Arthur.

Speaking of Arthur, Sophia’s words seemed to have gotten through to him because he turned his head towards her in shock. “Do you mean through _Queen Morwen_?!”

“ ** _SEE_** _?”_ Sophia flung her arm out towards Arthur once more as she glared at Kay. “He was only half paying attention because of how close he is to starting his heat and even _he_ got it! So what is _your_ excuse?!?”

Merlin’s gaze shifted to Freya, his eyes wide, trying his best to ignore the pain tingling at the tips of his fingers.“Is that the truth?”

The Bastet sighed and nodded as she sat back on her hind legs, folding her wings into her body. “We have known that our Ley Lines were drying up, and with them the magic that feeds the crystals would one day run out. Our princess was to marry someone with the power to give us more time, to rejuvenate the Ley Lines, but she took one of the heart stones and used its power to keep her human form as she ran away.” Freya let out a heavy sigh. “It would not have lasted long, so we knew that whoever she had married must not have only been powerful, but must have known of her true form and was feeding the heart stone to allow her to keep her human form.”

“And all the while the crystals were growing weaker making your human form harder and harder to keep,” Sophia mumbled in understanding. “In the end you would have had to close the gates of Daobeth to keep your forms secret. Should men know the truth they might attack you out of fear, or out of the desire to hunt.”

Freya nodded, looking very tired all of a sudden. “It was only when Myrddin Dragonlord appeared that his presence charged the crystals enough for us to reach into him and realize the truth - realize that he was the long lost heir we knew had to exist merely because the crystals were not completely dead.”

“Their crystals seem to be like the orchards of Avalon,” Sophia told Merlin after a second’s thought. “It could also be why your father was going into such frenzies. He would have been unknowingly also feeding Daobeth, even if only slightly as he had not established a magical connection to it like he would have with Avalon, and yet as the son of the princess there still would have been traces of that claim in his blood and magic.” She raised an eyebrow. “It also explains why your demon manifested immediately after his death. Not only were you traumatized, but you had Avalon and Daobeth leeching off of you - and it was too much of a strain on your body. Your demon would have become activated as a way of helping you feed better.” She sighed sadly as she turned to him, clearly not wanting to say the next bit. “It would also explain why your demon became so violent when you tried to without yourself from eating because of Freya.”

Merlin just _stared_ at her, stuck between numb disorientation and and fiery discomfort. The strange feeling was continuing to jolt right under his flesh, it was incredibly uncomfortable, and it was all he could do not to show just how ill at ease in his own skin he was.

“I know that it is a lot to take it, it is why we wished to ease you into trusting us first by taking the faces you trusted most,” Freya admitted, looking a bit ashamed as she did so. “But now is not the time to speak of these things.” She hesitated a second before standing once more and moving towards them, her wings unfurling. “If the Pen—-if _your mate_ —-is truly close to estrus then time really is of the essence.” She cleared her throat. “The heirs the creator of the Pendragon had were with a male lover.”

Merlin’s eyes widened, unable to believe that there was actually a precedent to this. For a second that shock, that hope, that relief, pushed back that other growing sensation that was starting to make him twitch.

“Whose memories could you possibly have gotten all of this information out of?” Arthur asked, hopeful yet suspicious all at the same time.

“No one.” Freya shook her head in confusion before she suddenly seemed to understand what was behind his question. “The crystals do not only see memories! It is merely the ability they have which uses less power.” Her jet-black wings fluttered at her side. “Once we discovered that Myrddin Dragonlord was the heir we used much of the energy remaining in the crystals to try and understand why he would leave the safety of our kingdom and return to the Pendragons when he knew that death awaited him there. The King of Camelot had used his absence to have his Court Sorcerer place a killing curse on his eldest in an attempt to keep the curse on the Dragonlords from coming to pass, but Myrddin could feel it through their twinned jewelry and went back to save the boy. We needed to understand why he would do this, needed to understand the bond between the Son of the Dragon and the Dragon Lord, and that is how we know of things - and have severely drained the crystals and the Ley Lines in doing so. The only reason we managed to stay alive as is is by feeding off of the emotions of those who ventured into our realm. We gave them happiness as much as possible, but I will not lie, we gave them sorry as well.”

There was so much for Merlin to take in. He stared at the Bastet. “If you are lying, if this is another trick, I will destroy this whole realm and all within it.”

She met his gaze and nodded. “I understand.”

It was that acceptance that quelled some of his suspicions, but not all of them. And yet that other feeling was returning, and this time with a vengeance. “Sophia, may I place this on your shoulders?”

As usual, Sophia understood, her expression pure business. “Of course.” She nodded towards Kay yet was still talking to Merlin when she declared: “I’ll take this one along with me so that he’s out of the way.”

“What? Take me where?” Kay wanted to know suspiciously. “I don’t trust you. The last time you took me somewhere you used me as bait.”

Sophia ignored his input and instead turned to Freya. “You will take this idiot and I to where we can find the information we are looking for.” She motioned to Arthur and Merlin. “Those two need some privacy.”

Freya nodded once more. “Of course.” She turned to the mates. “I can recommend a place for you two to—.”

By that time Merlin had already teleported him and Arthur away

* * *

 

There was a lot going on in Arthur’s mind, and yet the second they returned to that place with the pools of black water, all questions vanished when he realized that something was wrong. Merlin had let go of him immediately and was backing away, his hands on his face and a whimper escaping his lips.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked worriedly. “Merlin, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t—,” Merlin groaned and doubled over as a hint of scales began to manifest under his skin, as if trying to push their way upwards from deep within but unable to.

“Is it the dragon?” Arthur asked in breathless surprise before remembering that the dragon was claimed by darkness, and darkness consumed all… and Merlin had just consumed quite a bit in the throne room.

Had that feeding been enough to give the dragon a little bit of a push? The thought made him both excited and nervous. Not nervous because he was worried about how the dragon would look or behave, but nervous because Merlin was still Mini Merlin, and he was very sensitive when it came to this form, and last time Arthur had allowed his own desire and feelings to make him quite insensitive… and he couldn’t promise it wouldn’t happen again if Merlin started to truly manifest his dragon.

“Merlin?” Arthur reached out to place his hand on his mate’s trembling shoulder. “Merlin, are you—?” He felt them being teleported again, but instead of going to a different room, Arthur found them still in the same cavern, but now he was on his hands and knees with Merlin looming over his back and ripping the material of his skirt to the side to display him.

It took Arthur a couple of seconds to digest the sudden change, and yet while his mind tried to catch up his body was already there.

Despite the difference in size from what he was used to feeling, that was clearly his mate above him, teeth dug into Arthur’s back, voice an animalistic growl that seemed to be warning him not to struggle, to allow himself to be bred without a fight. While the idea of fighting this had never crossed his mind, Arthur’s body reacted to the bestial threat with a series of shudders that might seem like fear to others, and yet were truly visible manifestations of the waves of arousal that were assailing him. He shifted forwards on his hands and knees in a token fight which was nothing more than deliberate provocation, only to nearly lose all strength in his body when Merlin not only snarled at the ‘attempt to escape’, but dug his teeth and his claws rougher into him while shifting his lower body to press himself against Arthur’s entrance.

The dragon was so clearly close to the surface Arthur found it hard to breathe in anticipation. Ever since he’d realized there might be another side to Merlin he did not know the blonde had been furious at his own ignorance and desperate to change that fact. It was interesting because he’d been fearful as he’d gone to find Merlin after acquiring the Dragonblade, not quite sure what his lover’s true form might be like, and a part of Arthur had been terrified it was grotesque, not because he would not love Merlin if it were, but because he doubted he’d be able to hide his initial reaction to it and **that** would lose him Merlin. And yet at this very moment Arthur felt no such fear concerning whatever shape Merlin’s dragon might take. It was already manifesting itself more since they’d arrived in Daobeth, and while the little that he’d seen had been very different from the demon, Arthur could not blame his heat for the trail of wet seeping down his inner thighs. Maybe this was what it meant to be a ‘mate’, maybe it meant that Arthur’s body would crave Merlin no matter the form he took.

Merlin bumped his hips into Arthur’s, and while at first the blonde was disappointedly confused as to why that had not resulted in penetration, another bump, this time followed by an displeased growl into his back, proved that Merlin actually wanted him to move. But where? And why? Arthur tried crawling on his hands and knees once more, and this time Merlin followed awkwardly, all the while keeping his teeth deep in Arthur’s back and his claws in Arthur’s hips, each crawled step causing Merlin’s cock to swing between Arthur’s thighs and brush up under him teasingly.

Tingles of delight and need erupted from where that cock brushed, and each crawled step was harder and harder to take as Arthur’s body started to tremble. He wasn’t sure where he was supposed to be going, and Merlin didn’t seem to have a destination in mind, and yet every time Arthur tried to stop he growled warningly into the blonde’s back. It took him a couple of more stops and starts to realize what was happening.

The dragon, who might not be able to manifest completely yet but was clearly readying to do so soon, was punishing Arthur for what it had seen as the blonde trying to avoid being rutted. It had apparently taken Arthur’s deliberate provocation to heart and was not only punishing the blonde for trying to escape, but was also very obviously proving its dominance, and the fact that no matter how hard or long Arthur tried to crawl away it would still remain over him, and its cock would not be moved from where it grew slicker and slicker thanks to the sticky need ever flowing from Arthur onto it.

The realization tore a tortured sob from Arthur’s lips as he lost all strength and melted into the cavern floor, being pined completely under Merlin’s weight. He breathed erratically, his mind slowly losing much of its coherence. The dragon snarled into his back and tried to buck him into continuing to move, clearly not thinking Arthur had learnt his lesson as yet, but Arthur couldn’t take it, couldn’t crawl around one second more with that teasing presence between his thighs instead of inside of him. It was why he timed himself and arched his hips at just the right moment so that Merlin’s buck caught on him, unexpectedly pressing into his dripping hole seconds before slipping free to rock between his thighs once more. Arthur let out a couple of new sounds which, if summed up, vocalized his aroused pleasure at the near penetration, only to lament when it did not truly occur.

Merlin froze above him, the dragon clearly hearing the truth to those sounds, because it let out apleased rumble that reverberated in his throat before escaping his lips and being soaked into Arthur’s flesh. The dragon shifted to insert his thigh between Arthur’s and tapped the inside of one of them, that rumble returning when Arthur eagerly spread himself as much as possible in this position. Teeth tightened into Arthur’s back and claws dug tighter into his hips, drawing blood, clearly yet another warning for Arthur to not fight back and instead allow himself be bred like a good little bitch.

Arthur came. He gripped his hands into the cavern floor and sobbed as his body clenched and spasmed. He hadn’t been taken yet, he wasn’t even being touched, and yet that translucent stickiness not only gushed from his slit but his hole.

A long, drawn-out whine sounded above him as Merlin loudly sniffed the air. His teeth slipped free from Arthur’s back and his tongue lapped at the bite marks left behind quickly, desperately, and soothed away the pain with each flick of his tongue.

“Don’t be mean,” Arthur whimpered breathlessly, close to tears. “I was being playful!” He rucked his hips backwards and nearly managed to angle himself perfectly, but yet Merlin shifted to make penetration impossible. “ **Please**!” Arthur begged as he tried once more, and yet Merlin kept angling away at the last second, leaving Arthur near tears as his desperation, his need, grew suffocatingly. “Don’t you want to breed me?”

It would appear that the dragon was a grudge holder, because while its licks clearly grew less about easing pain and more seductive somehow, he continued to shift his hips so as to foil Arthur’s every attempt to ease him inside.

No matter how hard Arthur tried the dragon remained determined to merely lick him, and Arthur began to literally feel in agony due to his desperate need. He’d never been denied this long before, especially when in a state like this, and he’d never actually felt how it could get should he not have Merlin inside of him. Both Merlin and the demon capitulated very easily under his demands and desires but the dragon was proving quite evil indeed. It was clearly reacting to his arousal, to his need, the cock between his legs thrumming and the licks somehow incredibly seductive, but the dragon was keeping itself from doing any more than that.

If this was the way Merlin behaved with the dragon only partially in control, that side of him not even having mentally or physically manifested truly, Arthur was a little terrified about what would happen once it truly arrived because he was currently climbing towards another climax despite not being teased or claimed. These orgasms seemed to be born not out of pleasure necessarily, but out of need. His body was desperate and begging and clenching, searching for something which was not there, and in its overly stimulated agony it triggered these spasms which released the sticky wetness, as if trying to coax his lover with each gush it expelled.

Suddenly Merlin shifted to press his cock against Arthur’s entrance, and the feeling made him nearly cry tears of relief, and yet right as Merlin’s cockhead pressed against Arthur’s tight, slippery ring of nerves… he suddenly disappeared. His weight, his warmth, his scent, everything, was gone in two seconds.

Confusion mixed with disorientation and despair as Arthur looked around, finding his mate completely gone. What—-? What had happened? Where was he? Where was Merlin? Why had he—?

And then Arthur saw the eyes glowing from under the dark water and realized his mate had blinked himself under the surface and was remaining there, just watching him. Merlin would have been completely hidden if it weren’t for those glowing serpentine eyes. “Me-Merlin?” His voice croaked as he shifted to sit up on his knees, not sure what was happening, unable to understand why his mate hadn’t taken him.

The water rippled as a hand reached up out of the water. It was covered in scales, the fingerstapered into large black claws.

“You shifted more,” Arthur realized in shock. “Have you shifted completely? Is this your dragon form?”

The finger shook a no.

He licked his lips. “But you’re still much more _dragon_ than before.”

The finger waved up and down in a yes.

Arthur bit down on his bottom lip as he rubbed his thighs together. “How much more?” He licked his lips. “And _where_?”

The bubbles that rose to the surface of the water were clearly from a growl.

“Are you saying I’m not allowed see you?” Arthur wanted to know with a frown that only grew when the finger nodded his refusal. “Why not? I _want_ to see you!” He looked around him as the crystals began to flicker, the lights going out all around him, and the second after the last one died, plunging them into darkness, he heard the sound of water shifting seconds before he found himself on his back on the cavern floor. “Merlin I want to _see_ —-!” And yet his demand was smothered by Merlin’s mouth as his mate kissed him, pinning his body to the floor as he settled between Arthur’s thighs.

Even though he could not _see_ Merlin, he could feel it. Feel the difference. Smooth scales littered his body, everywhere Arthur touched he could feel them. Merlin’s spine seemed not only defined but slightly bumped, spiked, under Arthur’s inquisitive touch, and the cock between his legs was neither the demon’s nor the human’s.

Reaching down between them with both hands, Arthur’s groan joined Merlin’s when he tried wrapping his hands unsuccessfully around the massive rod. Its conical, spiraling tip was clearly designed not only to penetrate but to open wide, as one would have to be to take the substantial girth. Arthur trailed his fingertips inquisitively from the sizable tip downwards, sliding over countless bumps, grooves, and sensation-filled textures. In this position he could not feel all the way down to its base, but he could still feel the jutting veins, as well the fact that the shaft itself consisted of several ridge-like tiers. Arthur was fascinated by each one, able to image each one slowly and deliberately popping through his tight ring.

And this—this was Mini Merlin.

For the first time since his appearance did Arthur wish Mini was were gone. The blonde wanted to feel this with his mate, his true mate, and wanted to feel its true size. While Arthur loved Merlin no matter his shape or size, he wanted to be the smaller one once more. He wanted to truly be pinned under his mate. Merlin was right. Now that the novelty had died off and reality was sitting in Arthur growled in frustration. If this change had had to happen to either of them it should have been to him, not Merlin. Arthur needed Merlin back, he needed…

The cock in his hand trembled as warm trickled from its slit to trail down its own shaft and coat Arthur’s fingertips.

Whimpering, Arthur lost all interest in exploring this new landscape, instead trying to guide that conical, spiraling tip to him yet it was hard to do so when it was so slick with desire. It kept slipping from his grip, and each time it did so Arthur growled in growing frustration. It took all of his self control not to grab it roughly.

Merlin finally moved to press that tip against Arthur and start to push, only to once more suddenly disappear, and right after the sound of water being disturbed did the lights return, revealing Arthur once more alone on the cavern floor.

“ **Merlin**.” Arthur was very close to murderous as he pushed up on his shaky feet and started storming to the water. “I swear, if you—-.” But then he paused and realized that Merlin wasn’t in the water. “Merlin? Merlin, where are you?”

The sound of water moving behind him caused him to turn on his heels to find Merlin back to himself and peeking at him over the side of the smaller, pitch-black pool.

“You’d better have a _very_ good explanation,” Arthur warned him as he started to storm over to him.

“Stay where you are! I only just barely managed to get control of myself!” Merlin waved him back and away desperately.

“Who _wants_ you in control?” Arthur growled as he continued.

“I swear, Arthur, _stay there_!” Merlin snapped.

Arthur froze in surprise. Why didn’t Merlin want to—?

Merlin groaned and hid his face in his forearm. “I didn’t mean to snap. I’m sorry. I just—I am having a hard time staying like this.” He looked up at Arthur unhappily. “In that form I could smell… I _knew_ …” He groaned. “Arthur, if I tup you right now I’ll make you go into heat. I can feel it. I can smell it. So until we have gotten back to New Mercia and isolated ourselves I cannot touch you.”

Arthur collapsed to his knees, feeling his body reacting violently to those words. It surprised even him how physical the reaction was. “What sort of touching is not allowed?”

“Considering I’m barely keeping control of myself even at this distance?” Merlin looked incredibly apologetic. “ _Any_ sort of touching.”

The boy stared at his dragon in utter horror.

* * *

 

**_..ia._ **

Sophia blinked as she looked around before shaking her head and returning her attention to the crystal.

**_phia_ …**

The definitely had not been imagined. _Arthur?!_ The first and only time they’d managed to converse thanks to their connection through Excalibur had been when Merlin had been dying in Avalon, and to be honest she’d forgotten all about this. And yet…

 ** _Get the damned information as soon as physically possible_**.

A snort escaped her lips. _I wasn’t planning on taking my sweet time, if that’s what you were worried about._ She made a face. _Although I expected you and Merlin to need a couple of hours at least to be able to… de-stress._

 ** _He won’t touch me until we get back to New Mercia._** Arthur was clearly pissed at this. **_Said I’ll go into heat if he does, and I think I might, and yet he cares about where I go into heat a lot more than I do at the moment!_**

Her eyes widened. _Gotcha. Leave it to me, Arthur, I’ll get what we need and you’ll be in New Mercia by nightfall._

**_Please don’t let me down. I won’t be responsible for what I do to him if you do._ **

Sophia’s lips twitched. _Calm down, stress can cause you to go into heat prematurely, and if you’re as close as Merlin thinks you are…_

**_Fine. But please. Hurry._ **

Sophia did not answer, but she also did not let Arthur down. She gleaned everything she’d needed from the crystals and despite Freya’s unhappiness at this, they returned to New Mercia a few hours later.

Arthur had retired to his and Merlin’s room while Merlin had hurried to start preparations to unite and isolate the kingdoms. Everything was finally happening, was finally starting.

The uniting of Albion.

The Dark Moon.

Arthur’s heat.

Staring up at the moon, knowing its dark counterpart was closer than ever, Sophia grinned, excited for what the future might hold.


End file.
